


The Lights Are Beautiful When You Look At Them

by journaliry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave Strider, Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Aren't the Same Person, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prostitution, Twin Striders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 133,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journaliry/pseuds/journaliry
Summary: Dave's twin brother is the owner of a casino in Vegas, Dirk convinced Dave to pay his place a visit. After a few nights of Dave boring himself with gambling and drinking, Dave considers doing something a bit new to him... going to a brothel.John Egbert is a sex worker working in a brothel outside of the Vegas area, he quickly decides to make best friends with a guy he met on the job, and along with his offer for friendship, John offers Dave plenty of benefits.Music Playlist





	1. On The First Of July

The sky is plain and black, radiating a humming white glow from the street lights. There was next to nothing out here but dust and road, but you can still see the shining multi colored lights of the city through your rear view mirror and your tinted shades. Funny that you couldn't get everything in Vegas. Somethings you have to travel for.

You’ve never done anything like this in your life. You guess that it’s something about your twin and your older bro being so open about sex and porn that it completely turned you off from the idea of being adventurous in _this_ way, but you already talked yourself into this last night. 

When you decided to visit Nevada, you thought that spending your money would take your mind off of how tense you’ve been feeling and how fucked up your thoughts were... No. It only gave you an excuse to drink. Doesn't help that all your drinks in the casino are free. They just keep passing you another glass before you're even done with the first one.

When you finally got rid of your hangover from the other night, you got up and drove over to the place. Heard they had guys there so you thought you’d check it out... you doubt they have the kind of guy you're interested in... in fact you’re hoping that they don't.

Everything about this just feels dirty.

You park your rental car in a public garage and had to walk over to the damn place. You're used to the summer heat, so strolling around in your red jacket doesn't bother you none. Plus, it's worth over ten thousand dollars, no way you're taking it off and risking wrinkling it in your arms.

When you get to the place, you se the brothel's name in flashing neon lights. **‘Prospit & Derse’** The spotlights below the sign were both a strong pomegranate pink and a bright golden hue.

You walk in through the door and get your ID checked. You don't want anyone to know that you were here but in all honestly, if they didn't check you in, you'd think the place was too sketchy check out. Once you get past the lobby and inside, you look around the place. It just like a empty nightclub. There was a large stage with nothing on it at the moment, well, except for satin pink curtains draping across the black floor. The lighting on the stage is incredibly dim. The walls are pitch black, void of any light. There were pomegranate led-lights were above each booth. Inside of one of the booths you notice a man dressed in violet stroking a curvy woman’s waist, she's giggling while she was stroking a wad of the man's money. 

Hardly anyone is in tonight. Maybe you came in a little late? A little early? To be perfectly honest, you feel content being in a place like this when hardly anyone else is around. You’re sure that no one will recognize you in a place like this... still... you feel your face flush as you walk through the place. 

You force yourself to keep a straight face as you walk up to the bar.

The stools all look black in this light. The bar 's emitting a light show of its very own, the glass counter is illuminating a bright blue light. The bar's counter almost looks like a fish tank. There were also neon lights above the bar. Even the wall -filled with shelves topped with glass bottles- gave off a strong neon blue glow. It hurts your eyes to look at it. You're glad you always wear shades. 

As you take your seat, you hear a pair of heels clicking against the hard tile floor over to you. You keep your eyes focused on the bottles, in this light they all look like they are fused into the wall. Feels like a lucid dream how unreal the lights look in this place. 

“Does your wife know that you’re here, sir?” You heard a young man’s sweet voice.

You lift up your head a bit and turn your gaze over to the bartender standing in front of you. He’s got a curved waist. The white shirt he was wearing was tight against his slim chest. He was also wearing small tight blue shorts, that looked black in this lighting. His tan skin was reflecting the blue light from the bar. He flashes you a smile, he has an overbite, making his smile look even more adorable along with those overly large ocean blue eyes he has. He adjusted his comically large glasses as he rested his elbows on top of the counter. He's leaning over the bar's counter, right in front of you and showing off his curves. Doing everything in his power to get your attention, but you feel like he's trying to get you in_ every way._

_He's not your type at all. _

“So, you’re the quiet type?” He asks you as he twirls a strand of his ebony black hair.

“Sorry.” You apologize to him.

“It’s okay,” he lowers his lids and smiles, “you’re allowed to stare at the merchandise.” He stands back up and takes a step back, offering you another view of his body. He laughs like he's amused with his own gesture, and then goes right back to bending over for you. “My name is John, I’ll be taking care of you tonight.”

You nod your head, "cool.” 

"Can I get you started with anything today, hot stuff?” John asks.

"Yeah, man. Can I get a few shots of fireball?” You don't even need a second to think about it. 

"Oh! No problem, sweetie.” John winks at you. He turns around and gets right to work. 

Your bartender is facing away from you, working on the other side of the bar. John's pouring you shots right out of the bottle, eyeing the amount he needs to pour into the shot glasses. He's bending over the entire time to show off his ass to you. You watch him with an uncaring gaze, not like he can notice how your eyes look behind your tinted shades.

“Slow night?” You ask him as he works.

"Since I got here...” John places all of the shots onto a silver tray, “probably because... most guys I’m with cum fast.” He turns around and gives you another alluring smile. "_Or maybe..._ I'm just that good."

He picks up the silver tray, holding it with one flat palm, he places it in front of you. He leans down and rests his elbows right next to the drinks and starts running the tip of his index finger along the sides of the tray. 

"It’s no fun to drink alone, you know.” He sounds like he’s thirsting for a shot.

You gesture to the shots ahead of you, "have at it.” 

He giggles. He takes two and downs them at the same time. When he’s done, he puts them down and puts a finger to his lips. John whispers, “ssh, I’m not supposed to drink on the job.” 

“Really?” You ask him with a hint of amusement in your voice. “Can’t you drink with your clients?

"I’m a bartender tonight... _unless..._ someone special offers me a _reaaaally_ nice deal. If that happens, then I can’t refuse getting a _little silly,_ in whatever way _you_ want, sweetie.” John runs his fingers along the rims of his two empty shot glasses.

"ha.” You take another shot. _'This guy is a lot to take in.'_

"Is your hair naturally pure white?” John asks you out of the blue. He grabs a piece of your hair to inspect it. He looks at it in awe, twirling a strand in between his fingers as he leans in closer to you. 

"Yeah.” You turn your head. You take another shot and down it.

_"ohhh.” _John giggles, still rubbing his fingers on the top of his glasses,_ “all over?”_

"Yep.” You nod. You know what he means.

"I bet you get this all the time but that’s really** hot.**" John tells you, biting his lip after he finishes his sentence. 

You’re gonna be blunt about this. "Gonna be honest, you aren’t the type I usually go for.”

He’s blunt right back to you. "Same here, big guy.” John boops your nose with the tip of his finger, “I like guys with a lot of muscle, but not cause of the way they look, I like em because of the way they **_really_ grind** into **_Yeah_**.” He makes the gesture of some strong guy thrusting into someone's ass. John's mesmerized by his own gesture. 

You joke with him, "yeah... like when guys get so desperate to cum that they start grunting?” You bit your bottom lip, gets you going just thinking about it. 

_"Ahhaaahhaaa.”_ John sounds like he was drooling. “I’d give anything for a guy like that to walk in tonight and pound into me till waaay after my shift ends!” Suddenly, both of John's hands turned limp, his face dropped from his blissful look into a disappointed and comical one, “...instead I got stuck with the latest shift and a skinny accountant with sweaty palms.” John made another discouraged face as he looked over to the side.

"Could be worse, could be with that guy.” You point over to the man sitting in the booth, still petting the curvy woman's hair. 

“Ugh... that guys a regular.” John sounds unhappy, however, his face makes him seem like he's more than disappointed, he's downright defeated. "He comes in and bothers all of us, but mostly that girl he's with. Seeing him really just puts a damper on my day... but the worst part about bartending is they don’t let me use my phone like I can on my other days.” John narrows his eyes at nothing. "I've got customers to flirt with... and I can't even draw them in right now."

You lightly smile as you offer, “I don’t mind sticking around till you get a real customer.” 

"Awww.” John places a hand over his chest, “you’d do that for me?”

"Yeah, I like hearing you vent." You down another shot and tell him in your dull monotone voice, "I live for the drama."

"Oh God! I have so much of it!" John shakes his head and laughs, he simmers down to a giggle. Before he can even think about his work life, he takes a moment to focus on you again. "You know you're pretty funny. What's your name? Or do I just call you mine?"

"You can call me Dave." You answer and take another shot. 

John joins you in downing another glass. He lightly burps after and covers his mouth.

John starts blushing, still delicately covering his mouth with his hand. 

You start laughing. Paying him a small smile. He smiles in return.

John puts his empty glass down, "that's enough shots for me I think, I don't want to get caught neither."

John smiles softly at you, placing his hands down on the counter top. The vibrant ocean blue light radiates off of his large black-rimmed glasses and his cute buck teeth. "So... what were we saying about drama? Oh yeah!” John brightly smiled. “The other day, one of my regulars comes in and he asks me -while he's holding me- if I can tell him that I'm in love with him. I told him how much that would be extra, and he got so offended that he walked out. I think he thought I actually_ liked_ him." John giggled with a smug look peaking out from behind the palm covering his sinister smile. 

“That cannot be the first time that's happened to you." You laugh as you take another shot into your hand.

"What?" John tilts his head to the side, "that someone got pissed about my prices? _or that a client fell for me?"_

"I was talking about the latter, but now I'm more focused on your prices." You tell him and then ask, “not that I’m inviting you to make a deal with me, but how much are your... services?” You down another shot after asking.

“Won’t do it for less than fifteen hundred, but the price is negotiable!" John bends down and drags out a water bottle from under the counter and starts sipping it once he gets up, "and if guys are really nice... I usually give them something special with their meal!”

“Special like how?” You are actually curious to know. 

“That’s for you to find out.” John winks at you as he tosses out the bottle he just pulled out. 

“I.. uh... just said I’m not interested in making 'a deal' with you.” You reiterate. 

“Oh, you say that _now._" John smugly smiles at you, "I know I’m not 'your type' but _a lot_ of guys come in here saying that.”

“Yeah. A lot of_ 'straight'_ guys looking to bag a small thing with a small waist.” You raise your brows as you down another shot. 

“Ohhh... plenty of boys _just like you_ come in here saying things_ just like that_ to me! But then they see just how cute I am..." John stands up straight again and does a little twirl for you so you can examine him fully, "everyone wants to **ruin** me! and don’t I look like fun?”

“You look like trouble.” You put down your empty shot glass. 

“Haha! You read me like a sign." John seems entertained by you calling him out.

John slowly sounds like he's losing interest with the topic, "At least trouble is fun... **this...** right here. This is boring!” John gestures to the entire bar and then slumps back down on the counter. "There's nothing to do as a bartender." John frowns. "That is until you showed up, sweetheart."

“Yeah.” You agree, a twinge of apprehension in your voice. “It’s pretty dead right now.”

John starts to explain, “not gonna lie, that _is_ true for us... but there are lots of girls who are in the back with clients right now, but they are all their regulars."

You knew that had to be true, that there was people in the back but John only said their were _girls _in the back.

You dwell on it for a moment before asking, "what about other guys?” 

“Not a lot of us guys on staff, I’m afraid.” John shakes his head.

You nod, "you must work a lot of shifts then."

John places his chin on his hand, "my whole life is practically spent at work... or in bed."

So he has quite a large workload, and apparently he has no problem spending the next thirty minutes telling you about everything there is to know about his job.

"So everyone who works here are all _frien...amies_. We all get along like a big family, that means that we get in each other's faces a lot. I just got in trouble for _stealing_ that girl over there's concealer." John points over at the woman still sitting down with the man dressed in violet. She looks like she's waiting on him to leave but the guy she's with looks like he wants her to leave _with_ him.

"Her nickname is Feferi, she's kind of like the queen bee around here because she has the most regulars." John explains, "she had to stay home for a week, those guys were all so pissed... but she had to get _**work done.**" _John covers his mouth and says,**_ "feferi's loose!? What!? Who told you that!? _I'd _never say that?!" _**

John laughs at his own joke as he places a hand on his chest. You laugh once he starts snorting. John readjusts himself and clears his throat, like he's embarrassed by his adorable snorts. You smile at him, scrunching up your nose and he gives you another fake pout.

You search your mind for a question, "Does everyone here have a nickname?" 

"...yes..." John sighs as he rolls his eyes.

"What's yours?" You're snickering now.

John crosses his arms, "right now...baby...boy."

"Really?" You laugh again. "Does like everyone call you that?"

"Yes. And I hate it. Even my clients call me that when they hear the girls say it, at least no one is calling me _'trickster'_ any more. I hated that one." 

"Why'd they call you that?" You got the feeling like it's because he toys with his clients, but you figured you'd ask anyway. 

John sounds reluctant to answer, "...cause... I'd play pranks on some of the girls... in the changing room." 

"You pulled that shit on them?" You sound as surprised and excited as you feel. 

"Yeah..." John rubs his arms and looks up at the florescent blue lights above the bar. 

You snicker as you say, "I heard that strippers are testy, girls like this have got to be even more on edge." 

John narrows his eyes at you. Pouting like he's pretending to be annoyed. Then he smiles at you.

John keeps on his sweet, gentle smile as he tells you more about his work friends while you finish up your last couple of shots.

He confides in you that he doesn't exactly have an apartment of his own, all of the girls rent out three different apartments and live together, buying whatever they need when they need it. John just bought a blender for his home in this town and a new flat screen for their apartment in Vegas that he helps pay rent for. Apparently, they all pick one apartment to chip in rent for. You have no idea how they keep track of who puts in money for what and when, but something tells you that John's stingy with money. He seemed happy to tell you his whole outfit was bought by one of his 'regulars' because 'John's Stallion' likes seeing John in something sporty, of course that's the same man that walked out on John the other night. You wish you could live a day in his shoes, just to know how it feels to have different men beg you to wear tight fitting clothes and fall for your -nonexistent- carefree charm. 

John tilts his head and says with his gleeful, easy breezy voice, "my shifts almost over, hot stuff."

"Bummer, I was almost drunk." You tell him, trying to sound like you aren't majorly disappointed that it was time for you to part ways. "Can you bring me the tab, then?"

He leaves for a moment and rings you up. Then, John happily sets down the check with a pen and the receipt inside.

You pay off your tab with your credit card and add in a ten-dollar tip. Once he comes back, he pays you a small smile and gives you back the book with your card in it. You open your wallet and slip him a 100. You mimic John from moments before, pressing your finger up to your lips and whispering, "Shh... just in case you have to share tips. I want this to be yours."

John looks at it and slips it into his short's elastic hem. He looks back up at you and smiles brightly at you.

"You know... most guys tip better than ten dollars." John jokes like someone might be listening in, "I'm a little hurt you didn't like me enough to tip well... How about I drive you back to your place and I... _teach you some manners?"_

Your brow raises. "Huh? Oh-oh... I uh- came in my own car so, uh... I don't really need a lift."

"You know, my roommate drove me here. So I can drive your ride and spend the night **_with you!"_** John smiled and clasped his hands together, "oh, this is perfect!" 

"Well... I'm not really interested in... uh.." You don't even know how to reject him, maybe giving him a hundred wasn't the best idea. "Getting... a ride... see it's a rental car and-"

John places his fists on the back of his hips and slightly leans forward, "you had a full tray of shots!"

"So..." You lift up both of your hands and pay him an awkward smile, "driving buzzed is safer than driving with your cell in your hands. Did you know that? They've done studies." You wish you could recall those studies, and who exactly _they _is referring to. This is usually your twin bro's excuse for driving home buzzed. 

"No excuses!" John points at you. "I am going to drive you!"

John gives you a smile as he explains, "You did such a good favor keeping me company... I want to pay you back Mr. Strider." John makes a sweet face, slightly pouting at you.

"Uh..." You want to ask him how he knows your last name, he probably knows it from your credit card... Still it seems like he doesn't get who you are... if he knew, you have a feeling that he'd break out **everything** that he has.

"I -um... I thought I wasn’t your type?” You say the words like they are a question.

"You’re cute!” John slightly whines the words. He bends his knees and slightly leans back. "And I like you! I want to be your best friend!”

"and..." You ask him in surprise. "Sex is how you make friends?” 

"You haven’t see what I’m going to do just yet!" When John straightens his knees out again he gleefully tells you, "I want to head over to your hotel, have a little fun... just fool around. Nothing major...” John smiles brightly at you, "you came here for a good time right? come on! I'll grab my stuff! Then we grab a bite to eat! Lets sober you up, drive to Vegas and paint the town red!" John ended the sentence with a big clap of his hands.

John smiles happily as he begs you, "that's all I'm asking for! I'm so bored I just want to have a nice night!"

_"Please?"_ Johns playfully begging you. "It's been so boring and then you feel into my lap! Come on, let's both go ham together!"

You sigh. You wanted something like that too... and you do guess you had a few extra shots so a ride back would be nice... you just never thought you'd do something so spontaneous, the only guys you've ever been _with_ you dated for months. But you can't help but feel... inspired to be... slutty because of John's happy-carefree attitude. It looks fun to live like that. You don't know what he has in mind, but you're already willing to rent another room tonight if it comes down to it. Maybe fooling around would be... _fun?_

You shake your head and say like you're admitting defeat, "You know how to get to the..." -You sigh- "...Strider casino?"

John nods his head. "That's a while from here. Like **deeeeep** in Vegas."

"Yeah." You nod. There weren't any other brothels nearby where you were, you had to take a long drive.

John giggled. "Are you staying there because you have the same name? That's so cute!"

"You could say that." You mumble, hoping that John doesn't hear. You quickly change the subject, "I'm going to use the bathroom real quick. I'll be waiting by the front door for you."

"You better not run off, cutie!" John hums and waves goodbye as you leave to take a leak.

. . .

When you get to the front you don't see John, just an empty dim room with hardly any led lights.

You sigh as you drag out your phone.

You take a look at your messages. You just got a few from your twin bro,

* * *

Okay, it's either you aren't in your room or you're out cold.

I've been knocking on your door for like five minutes now and I'm getting pissed. 

im out at a bar

Oh, fuck me with this shit, Dave.

with a friend

Ah.

You have a "friend."

So, someone is after your money.

whoa

look at that

looks like my phone battery is dying

Fuck me, it isn't.

oh but it is

You never fucking leave your room unless I make you.

I know you always leave your phone on the charger, and we spoke in person about three hours ago in your room. 

You had that shit on the nightstand, in a plug.

you think you can give this obsessive brotherly paranoia a rest sometime?

dont you get that shit from bro too?

you know how tiring it is

My point was, you are lying to me.

You have no reason to do so.

alright

listen

i had some shots

my friend is going to drive me back

And steal all of your shit.

fuck you

he wont

And it's a "he?"

You know that the Strider family's main weakness is men, Dave.

I bet he's got money on his mind, keep that shit in the lockbox I gave you.

hes not even coming up into my room

hes just going to drive me back and were gonna hang for a while

Even so.

You are too trusting.

I don't want you to let this guy play you for a fool.

how about this

if he does steal from me

i know his name and where he works

How can you know for sure, he could have lied to you.

he was my bartender

so dont worry man

i got this

Bet you think that you're slicker than shit on a hoe handle.

how does that metaphor work exactly?

wouldnt the shit be like clumpy

Don't play this game with me right now when you're busy playing games with yourself.

You know this guy wants your cash, and you're deluding yourself into thinking differently.

i guess youd know if im deluding myself

must be like looking into a mirror

can you see me flying all the way to the alps to follow around a dude that i broke up with?

My love life is not on the discussion menu for tonight's course, fucking focus on what's already on your plate.

thats a convenient out for someone who never gives anyone else an out

Jake is in Hawaii right now and i trust him.

We're happy, even when we are apart.

I don't need to "stalk" him...

anymore

God.

Shut the fuck up about the choices I made when I was crazy on caffeine and sleep exhaustion.

dont you constantly live in that mental state?

I quit drinking caffeine so often, and I don’t even spam Jake with 400 messages a day any more

Mostly cause if I do he'll go bitch to Roxy about it. And, at least I’m honest about my life and my issues. 

Now, focus on your own life problems and get your shit together. 

okay

sorry

i need you on my side after all

im like a few hours away from getting my money stolen by a guy i met in a bar and then im going to cry on your shoulder for about three days after

I told you, this isn't about me and my past mistakes.

I just don't want to see you get fucked over by life like the rest of our family.

i think im already the black sheep

Just.

Fucking.

Don't do stupid shit just because you're feeling bummed, you know bro and I do shit like that and the rare occasions it works out, we still get threatened with restraining orders.

oh yours in the mail by the way

Just remember this, 

Don't do anything that I WOULD do.

* * *

"Ooooh... who is that!?" John happily says, looking over your shoulder.

"It's no one." You quickly lock and pocket your phone.

"You're cheating on me already? and we only just started dating!" John laughs at another one of his own jokes, giggling to himself.

You let out a short sigh. You take a moment to notice just how much shorter John is than you are. You're a foot taller than him. John must have taken off those heels he was wearing earlier. He's still wearing those booty shorts though. John still seems focused on the way that you rushed to pocket your phone, he didn't notice you just checked out his ass by mistake. 

"I hope you have enough to share with the class." John smiles at you. _"Is he cute?"_

"He's my twin brother." You flatly tell him the equivalent of _no._

"Oh...? _so he must be!"_" John clasps his hands together as he cheers.

Looks like gears are turning in his head, the guy he just picked up has a twin brother. '_Ha.'_

You sigh, John is stuffing your jacket pockets with the handful of condoms he must have grabbed from the back as he hums.

You shake your head and tell him, "let's just go."

"Show me the way, handsome!" John grabs onto your arm, carrying a small black duffle bag in the other. 

You walk over to the garage where you parked.

"Can we stop for, like, a burger real quick? I'm starved." You ask him as you walk.

"Fuck yeah!" John pulls your arm close to his chest, "I've been like, so starved for like a chicken sandwich."

You smile down at John as you ask him, "are we on the same fucking wavelength?" 

"I know like a really good burger place that should be opening right now." John hums to himself after he answers.

"Fuck, is it like 5 A.M. or something?" You keep walking through the garage and past the cars.

"It's almost 7 A.M. cutie." John giggles.

You walk up to your rental and unlock it for him. Tossing John the keys as you walk to the other side. 

"If you think you can wait," you talk to John as you both slip into the car. "I can grab you a meal at the casino."

"I'm not interested in bleeding you dry." John tells you. "I can get any sucker to buy me anything! But Dave, you're rolling with me now! Let's just go grab a quick bite and head over for some fun." John starts the car.

John's hands are placed at the bottom of the wheel. He looks so small in the driver's seat and your rental car isn't even that big. He must get all sorts of guys to bang him. They probably love fucking a dude that tiny, makes them feel huge in comparison. You're so tall and thin, you're like a toothpick with a white wig on. Scratch that, you're like a fucking mop.

Yep. Fucking you is like fucking a mop.

The car pulled out of the parking garage and John raced out into the street and towards the city lights. 

John literally went from zero to eighty in a matter of minutes. 

John keeps messing around with your radio as he's racing towards Vegas, he hates all of the music coming on and to be honest, so do you. He must have given up because he just turns off the radio completely. 

He looks over at you and tilts his head, "can I ask, what brings you to Vegas?"

"I'm visiting my bro." You tell him, tapping your fingers against the car door.

"Awww, did he text cause he's worried about where you are?" John lightly tilts his head towards his shoulder.

"Yeah. He's always worried about me." You do your best not to sigh. "-and it gets old fast."

_"aunh-unh!"_ John refuses to listen. "You're in a place like this, you want someone watching your back. Trust me."

"I'm used to cities like this." You tell him. 

"Don't care, you should be happy you have someone looking out for you." John pulled his eyes off the road for a second to look at you, "I bet he warned you about guys like me, huh?"

"Actually, he did." You nod.

"I recommend, that after tonight, you take that advice." John smiles at the road and glances at you again. "I'm not the type to take anything. Stealing makes all of us 'sex workers' look bad... But if I were you, losing my wallet wouldn't be my main concern anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" You turn your body towards him after you ask.

"You know how we talked about my clients falling for me?" John smiles as he glances over at you, "I'd be on my toes if I were you."

"Yeah... I'm not worried about that." You turn away from him and look out of the window, down at the dust besides the road.

John starts giggling, suddenly he presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth and lets out a gentle tsk. "You know, I didn't like those men... but I like you." John sighs. "Just promise that you won't fall for me."

You pay John a smile like you're about to ask him the same thing, but instead you decided to sarcastically say, "I make no such promises."

John started cracking up, he slightly swerves the car as he looked back up at you, "I can tell that we're going to be besties for life!" 

. . .

"You gonna eat that?" Johns holding onto his half-eaten chicken burger as he points at the fries on your plate as he grabbed a handful of onion rings from his own plate. Somehow, he convinced you to split the meal and order every side on the menu. He wanted to try the menus deep fried candy bar for months apparently, but none of the girls he ever came with thought it was worth the calories. John told you before the two of you sat down that he's glad you are here with him because he can never eat comfortably alone.

You blew all of the air out of your lungs and sat back as you watched John demolish an entire plate of loaded fries by sticking it in between his burger buns, under and over the meat patty. You watch in awe as he scarfs it down. 

You started picking up empty plates as the accumulated. Stacking them together on your own tray. You laughed as John handed you another.

"You're a little lunch puppy, aren't you?" You smile as you rest your head on the palm of your hand.

"Lunch puppy...?" John tilts his head in confusion. 

"You downed three sides like Bear Grylls downs piss." You point at the stack of empty plates.

"No, I eat food like a true American beauty." John presses a napkin to his chin to wipe of the burger grease. John burps and points at the last plate. It's a pile of cold deep fried balls of dough. "Can you eat the rest of the fried coke? I'm full. And, with that shit that you just called me, I assume you're from... the south? You know your way around fried food, _don't yeah!?" _He just finished off his sentiment by faking a southern accent. He's got you pegged, but still you have to explain.

"I'm from Texas, but I'm from the city." You pull the plate towards you and start chowing down on them one at a time. John seems amused that you're from the south. He starts asking you for more colorful phrases and cute terms. 

"I can't think of any, lunch puppy." You force yourself to swallow down another sweet fried ball of sugar and dough.

"Aww. Keep calling me that as a nickname! That'll be our thing! And I'll find something cute to call you, _twinky."_ John leaned forward as he spoke. You took it as the opportunity to put another bite in his face. John snatches half of the fried ball from in between your fingers. He smiles and hums a laugh as he chews with his mouth full of food. You down the last one. There's still a few scraps of food left but you quickly put together all of the plates before John can argue they aren't empty. 

"I'm going to go shit my brains out." You grab your tray, fully ready to toss everything out. 

_"Saaaaame! Awesome!"_ John got up with you and walks over to where the bathrooms are. "We're twinsies now!" 

John pointed at the doors, "they are single stall. You take the men's room, I'll take the women's."

"Cool." You nodded. "With our forces combined, we can shake the store like a mother fuckin' earthquake."

John snorts the moment you finish your joke. He claps his hands together and gasps for air. He can hardly breathe from how hard he's laughing. 

"Yep." You smile. "We're going to be best fuckin' friends, lunch puppy." 

. . .

”Ohhh! Your hotel is cute!" Once you got your car valeted, John started pacing around the front of the hotel, quickly turning back and forth to look at all the fountains in the front of the place and into the windows of the Strider Casino. "Can you give me a tour!?"

"That's why we're here." You nod.

John's smile slowly faded into a frown. John asked you, with big sad eyes, _"what about my bag though, Dave?"_

You sigh and have John's bag sent up to your room. You're too tired to think of an excuse for why you can't and he's probably too tired to carry it around. Yeah, so much for not inviting him up to your room, but you can always just ask for someone to carry it down for you... maybe?

John decided to hook himself completely to your arm after that, he pulled you around as the two of you strolled in the front lobby. John happily looks around singing, "fancy fancy fancy!"

The Strider casino was one of the largest in the world, also one of the most prestige. You couldn't turn a corner without seeing a perfectly polished sculpture, at least one commissioned painting, and most annoyingly to you, an ugly touchscreens directories in every single room. The entire building was a staple of the strip and a favorite of some of the best poker players in the world. Recently the entire thing was renovated to be completely updated on 'all the latest technological advancements.' Touch screen directories, facial recognition, virtual _and_ augmented reality, and you never hear the end of it. The place is always expanding, always making improvements. That's why Dirk was so anal about you coming out and testing everything. The entire thing was his biggest investment...

The whole thing... is owned by your twin brother.

Eventually, it's going to sink into John's mind just who you are. Once that hits. You aren't sure he's going to want to be a friend to you anymore... his mind might just turn to mush like all the others. Your boyfriends, your classmates, the baristas that make you coffee when you pass by the Starbucks drive thru. Everyone just tries to gain your attention, but they never really act like friends. 

John starts up again, "you have to, and I mean have to! Show me the room you're staying in after we party it up!"

Shit. John's going to find out your fuckin' loaded the moment he sees the room you're staying in to get his bag back.

You open your mouth to tell him no but you end up muttering your words.

Fuck, maybe John was right about you being a bit too 'tipsy-pipsy' to drive.

John was staring at the gold lining the ceilings with awe in his eye as he happily tells you, "you know, I've never been to the casino here before!?"

John perks up as he got a thought in his head and tilts his head to look over at you, "Oh! Do you gamble!?”

”I’m trying not to waste too much of my money anymore after I went crazy betting on the roulette tables, I should just stick to blackjack, I'm much better at it.”

"How much did you lose?" John smacks his palm over his mouth. He catches himself like he just asked something rude, "Op! If you don’t mind me asking.”

"I don't mind." You don't want to lose his genuine interest in a friendship with you just yet but... maybe you can ease him into this. You look down at him with a half-smile as you answer, "I lost a million bucks.”

"a... a million?” John sounds like he was struck by something in the chest.

"Last night.” You nod. 

"w... wow..." John didn't waste another breath on stuttering, instead he just clapped his hands and started laughing. "This is just gold isn't it!? My new bestie is rich! Oh my God!"

"Yep. I thought this would happen." You sigh as you force a smile, ”trying to make me your sugar daddy?”

"I already know you're a tourist, cutie! You can't stick around long enough for that," John pretends to pout. "But we can have a good time while you're here!"

You sigh. "Guess I'll have to pay you for that, right, lunch puppy?" 

"Hmm... let's see... you're a guest here. Drinks are free in the casino... maybe just toss a couple of chips my way and I'll keep you company while you play blackjack. Sound like a fair trade?"

"Eh, I could use a friend." You shrug. No fighting it, John seems cool. He's probably after a good time more than anything else and you always toss money at nothing. John probably figures that he can be there to witness it.

. . .

"Yahtzee!" John yelled out. Slamming down his hand and revealing he has an Ace and a ten.

You've been counting cards and yet somehow, John's been luckier than you've been. Then again, this is 6:5 and not 3:2, you're sure that John doesn't even know the difference between those odds. He already asked you if a jack is worth eleven because he_ "just wanted to make sure." _

"I think I'm going to call it," You tap your fingers against the table. "Let's cash in." 

"I'm on a roll!" John just won the last five hands with his own cash.

"You don't want to spoil it by losing, let's just call it quits while _you're_ ahead." You admit that you just lost the last couple of hands as you emphases John's the one ahead. 

"Booooo.... Okay." John quickly caved in. He stands up and grabs all of his chips. Leaving behind his half-empty margarita glass as he walked away from the table. 

You walk up to the window with him, before you even offer John tells you, "it's all yours, big guy. I just wanted to have a little fun." 

You smile at him and offer to show him around the place.

"Oh! I'd love that!" John clapped his hands together. 

. . .

You walked around the casino floor with John's arm linked with yours, apparently all of John's 'girlfriend's' do this with him, he's just trying to treat you in his own words, _"like one of the hoes."_

You continue walking, arm-in-arm, as you track past an empty restaurant with a bright orange ceiling, it's Dirk's favorite restaurant in the entire casino, you make a note, "I hear that Japanese place is the owner's favorite."

"Really!? _Ooooo!"_

You laugh as John leans back to get a better look. The two of you continue on, passing by a few empty shops as you turn the corner, it's just Channel and Louis Vuitton, already John seems interested.

"You like purses?" You ask him as he leans forward to get a better look into the windows as you walk past. 

"yeah... but I'm more interested in the perfume." John answered as he straightened himself back up, now that you notice you can smell a sweet fragrance coming from John's neck. Like sweetpea nectar and an undertone of vanilla. John kept talking about how he steals all of his makeup and perfumes from his friends, but he always likes flaunting gift ideas to his regulars.

"I can teach you how to get boys to buy you little gifts, if you'd like!" John offers. 

"I uh- I don't really need guys to buy me stuff."

"You're just independent like that?" John swirls his head around as he jokes. John shakes his head as he tells you, "Dave! It's not about getting stuff for free! ...okay well that's part of it, but it's 95% about getting guys to buy you things for the fun of it!"

"I guess that does sound baller." You nod. 

John laughs at your word choice, he must think you sound funny, but your multi-billionaire twin sounds exactly the same. 

Without even noticing you walked all the way over to the next casino, but John was more focused on the buffet than the flashing lights and slot machines. You don't know how his mind is still on food, you can't even stomach the sweet smell of the chocolate fountain that's wafting out of the buffet, you're still so full from what you **just **ate. 

The two of you walk on through the casino as John waves off all of the girls dressed in bunnysuits carrying trays of drinks. He taking the whole 'sober you up' thing seriously. John just took a glass out of your hand and put it right back down on the tray. "No drinks for you from now on! You thirsty, have some water!"

You begrudgingly walk away from the drink John just set down and trail on ahead behind him.

. . . 

John starts singing with the music playing on the ceiling's stereos. Johns sway back and forth, guiding you past the slots and over to the exit. You have no idea how long this is going to go on for. You guess you really did sober up because you just noticed that a complete stranger is guiding you aimlessly around early in the morning with absolutely no goal in mind for the night, oh wait that's right... he wants a tour.

You sigh. You'd hate to call it a night, but you're going to.

"I think I'm getting tired, John." You say as you walked outside the place with John on your arm.

John tells you in a jokingly odd voice, _"just wanted a gander at the fountain, we can stop wandering around after!"_

Well... it is the largest fountain on the entire strip. It's a good place to end the tour.

John stared at awe at the light show the water was giving off, the lights flashed in tune to the music that John was just singing. You are tempted to tell John that the lights dancing with the music was your idea, but you're still afraid of ruining the fun. You lightly chuckle after seeing how low his jaw is hanging. You can at least tell him this,

"I hear that the lights are all new."

"Oh! What else is new!?" John said in awe, still watching the lights instead of you.

"Maybe next time you visit, I'll show you where they have VR headsets." You shrug, without John even noticing. 

John giggles like he thought something you said was hilarious, you were about to let out a breath when John lifted up a finger and said, "I just got a thought in my head."

"Lay it on me."

At the sound of your voice, John quickly turned to you and asked, "what if someone started like feeling you up while you have those chunky ass glasses on your head?" John laughed as he said, "can you imagine getting fucked with one of those things on!?"

"Jacking off with that thing on is hard enough as it is," you confess you know more than you should from experience by saying, "plus all the porn for it is straight shit and none of the gay shit is from the bottom's POV."

"Oh my god. Business opportunity." John pats your shoulder. 

You almost let slip that John sounded just like both your bros, you fucking keep your lips shut tight, can't let him know _**that shit. **_

"We could dominate the market!" John jokes as he slams his fist into his open palm. 

You roll your eyes under your shades and keep walking around the outside area. There is a large staircase made of white marble in front of you that dips down into a grassy, clean cut area filled with shrubs and flowers. John holds on closer to you and laughs. "Oh, it feels like a date now! If you manage to find a guy you like, you should totally take him here! Right here!"

John covers his overbite as he laughs and says, "if you kissed me, right now, I think I'd melt!"

John squeezes tighter around your arm, like... he wants you to. 

You look down at him, he slowly puts down his hand from his lips and smiles at you with a slightly curious look. Like he's wondering why you stopped walking. Your lips are parted open like you want to say something, you quickly shut them. John tilts his head and smiles softly at you.

John lifts himself up with the front balls of his feet.

John lightly presses his lips against yours.

He drops back down to the ground as he parts away from your lips.

John looks up at you and gifts you a bright smile. 

Suddenly, he parts open his lips to say, "see? ...don't you feel just like melting?"

Before you can even process the thought, John starts giggling and says, "I just shitted like two hours ago, either I've got like real bad gas or I've got a second wind, so where's the shitter?" 

Don't know why the thought of kissing this guy even crossed your mind, he's obviously too good for you.

. . .

"No no!" John shoos you away from the door. "You aren't coming in with me!"

You just showed John to the bathrooms, right when you told him you want to take a leak, he kicked you right out. 

"No way in hell am I letting you hear me shit! I don't let anyone I like hear me shit!" John points at you. "Stay here, and hold it!"

You sigh and let him go. You hardly need to go anyway._ 'Fuck it.'_

You press your leg up against the white marble wall as you lean against it, waiting for John to come out.

For a split moment, kissing John's lips was on your mind again...

You sigh, you've been alone for such a long time.

You'd hate to admit it but making a friend whose as fun and as wild as John is the most pumped you've been in a full year and eating till you almost shit your pants with him today was the most fun you've had in about two. You've been lonely since your dad passed. You still have family, but both of your bros dug themselves into their work, running their new companies they inherited from your dad. You weren't interested in running any companies, your dad knew that, so he gifted you only one. The one he named after you. Next to your shades, your music company is the only possession that you hold dear. You get a few calls every other day from the president about what she should say to the investors and if any major changes are alright by you. You've stopped them from making stupid decisions a few times, but for the most part you leave it be.

You sigh as you look at your phone for the time. It's almost 9 A.M. You're sure Dirk is going to start bugging you again soon, that or he already did. You check your messages.

* * *

Your shit taken yet?

You asleep?

Message me when you wake up then?

Dave.

I just heard from someone that they saw you with a boy in tiny blue shorts?

You making friends with guys like that?

Definitely don't let him in your room. 

I'm fine with you having fun, but we've got a word for guys like that around here.

And it ain't pretty.

* * *

You don't need to answer any of that. He can think what he wants about John, but the guy is cooler than just a _whore _or a _hustler _or whatever the fuck Dirk was thinking about calling him.

You lock your phone and pocket it. John's your best friend now, at least for the time being. You're just going to ignore Dirk, if this is a mistake he can just tell you 'I told you so' but you doubt that it is.

John strolls out, happily humming and marching out.

"Had fun?" You ask him, smiling. 

John happily tells you, "there's nothing left in my body but shame."

You laugh.

John turns his head. His determiner changed from a carefree guy as happy as a motherfucker, to a tiger that just spotted a wounded limping nature photographer. You look over to see what John is looking at. There are two men, standing at a small table and chatting it up, laughing as they sip on their thistle glasses filled with beer. 

When you look back at John. He's looking at you. 

John starts walking out, and towards them. You instantly follow. Eager to see not what he's going to do, but how he's going to do it.

John sounded so nervous as he spoke, "I just checked all the stalls, it wasn't in there... maybe we should check the casino again... maybe the lost and found... _found it?"_

John started looking around like he didn't notice the two men about five feet away from him. "Oh." John suddenly decides to walk up to them.

"um... hello..." John gave the two men a shy wave, he looks like he was a bit tense. His entire demeanor changed from confident to... _this._ "Uh- I'm John and this is my friend, Dave, we're um.." John suddenly started talking a bit faster, "we lost our room key and the help desk was closed.. do you gentlemen think you could help us...? We just need some place to spend the night."

One of the men raised their brows and looked at the other, "you try calling the front desk?" 

"Yeah we did! But turns out it doesn't open till 11." John tells them.

Shit isn't true at all. Help desk is open right now. Something tells you that these guys know that...

John nervously scratches his arm, "um... we've been up all night playing games and we're exhausted..." John suddenly perks up like he just remembered something, "Oh! I've got um... a hundred... on me! For your trouble." John pulled the money that you tipped him out of the elastic hem of his shorts. He's acting like he just realized that it was in his pants and started blushing. "Um... this is... uh- all we have." 

"Well... we were about to turn in for the night ourselves. Why not?" One of the guys looked interested in the money.

"Sure." The other one nodded, still eyeing John's shorts. Like... he was thinking about what John did for the cash. 

John's just planting the idea in these guys heads that John's a reluctant little cock whore... and it's working.

. . .

On the way over to the room, the one who eyed John before starts shootin' the shit with your new best friend in the elevator, "so why did you have that money in your pants, son?" 

"Oh.. sorry.. I um... it was a gift." John smiled softly at him. 

"A gift, huh?" He sounds like he's already getting a bit stiff, from John's tone alone. "Hey, uh... sorry we don't exactly have a lot of space in our room."

"Oh. That's no problem at all! Dave and I can share a couch!" John chimed. 

"Now, I can't have that." The man's breath sounded like it was about to start shaking, "only one of you should sleep on the couch, you can join me in my bed for the night."

"Oh... um... you see the thing is..." John looks over at you. "We um..."

"You two are a thing?" The other man asks John.

"Um!" John sounds like he was getting hot under the collar. "We... we are... um..."

"Babe," you wrap your hand around John's waist. "It's okay."

You look up at the guy who clearly has his eye on John, "we're less like lovers and more like friends with benefits."

John slaps your arm, quickly turning towards you to tell you, "ohmygod, Dave, shut up!"

You started chuckling. Now you're thinking you'll just poke fun of John for the rest of the ride up. "So, why did you have that money, I didn't know you had any?" 

"Ahh!" John places his face in his hands. "It's... not important."

"Are you seeing other guys?" You start rubbing his ass. "That explains how you lost our other card key."

"Okay! No. The other one is in our room!" John explains. "I left it on our nightstand!" John nods, like he was certain with his lie.

"Didn't hear anything about you_ denying_ seeing other guys..." You gently slap his ass and whisper into his ear, "I bet you lost that key on purpose." You do your best not to laugh. John sounds like he's a second away from snickering himself.

"Dave... please don't do this right now." John whispers into your ear. "I'm... I'm actually tired."

"Should have thought about that before you lost the key... I'm sure these men don't even want the money. They just want to take turns riding you."

John perks up, he's flushing red under his light bronze skin. His whole body feels hot right next to you. You can feel the other men start to gain more interest in John. You can just feel the energy radiating off of them, like they are ready to rip him to shreds. Jesus Lord, you wish you were him right now. 

You chuckle as you rub his ass, "you're going to have to find a way to make it up to them."

"You- you're locked out too." John points out. "You... you can't put all of this on me, Dave."

John turns towards you, he places his head on your shoulders, "I'm... I'm kind of nervous about this... I've never been with more than one guy before and... um... these guys look.." 

John whispers into your ear, "they look like they could break me." 

You're sure the other men can hear John. You heard the one behind you shuffle in his spot. 

The elevator pops open, looks like it's their floor but no one's moving. You point at the open doors and ask, "is this the floor?"

Both of the men notice and nod, humming to themselves, "yeah. yeah."

They both head out the doors and you can hear them quickly mutter to each other, "you're really thinking about fucking two guys tonight?"

"If anyone hears a word about this we blame it on the booze."

"We only had about half a beer tonight!"

"Doesn't matter. If anything we'll say they were girls."

"Shit. The bleached one's got a fucking ass like a truck."

"You take him and I'll take the fun sized slut."

You start laughing with John the moment you hear 'fun sized slut.' You tried hard to suppress your laughter as the two of you walked out together.

The men show you to their room, that was right around the corner. The one after John held open the door for you both.

John doesn't waste any time asking, "um... where should I sleep... should I..._ sleep... with you?"_

The guy shuts the door with his thick arms, he didn't hesitate to place his hands around John's waist.

John seizes up at the touch, "um... I uh.... _oh my goodness..._" John looks down at the man's covered erection. John drags his bluebell eyes off of the man's caged erection and over at the man's thick hands. "You're..." John looks up at the guy, looking the man right in the eyes, "you're hands are so... big."

John leans in to him muttering, "um... I don't really kiss guys that I don't know but... can I um... kiss your neck... mister?"

The guy instantly ran his hands down to John's ass and shutters out,_ "Fuck."_

You, yourself, walk over and plop down onto the other dude's bed. You look up at your guy and ask him, "we doing this? or what?"

. . .

You didn't even know this guys name and he's balls deep in your ass. forcing your head back as he grabs onto your neck. He's making you look up at him as he grunts, "fuck. You got a fat ass, boy." You shiver at his words. You're stripped completely naked of everything but your shades, and this guys still wearing clothes. He's dominating you in every way. Fuck, you love it. **You need it. **You start moaning, high-pitched and cute moans, just like John when he was on edge a few moments ago.

Seems like after John finished, he convinced his guy to start moving the furniture around. John told him that he felt safer sleeping next to you. The dudes unplugging the lamp now and pulling the night table away from the space between the beds. You can hear John sheepishly thank him. John still sounds like a nervous wreck. But once your guy starts getting close, you no longer can hear the bed scraping against the floor. You can't hear anything over the metal springs creaking in your bed. Your knees are bouncing up and down on the bed. You start crying like you're right about to cum. This guy is ruining your hole, then, he suddenly stops. He let go of your neck and grabs onto your hips instead, he starts working into you slower. He's taking his time fucking you. He wants you to last. 

_"Fuck. fuck me." _

You whisper a few stray moans as John's bed finally finishes getting pushed next to yours. You look over at him. John's wearing the other man's button up as a pajama shirt. He hesitantly waves at you, his sleeve dangling way past his hand. He looks cute. He looks innocent, but he's definitely plotting something. 

John watch you get fucked hard, he looks away like he's hurt by the display. 

You felt a twinge of sadness at how hurt he looks. John looks past you at something. Surprise in his eyes. John's guy must have noticed John's display too. John's guy walks around the bed and crawls up behind your new best friend.

John suddenly smirks at you. The devil's smiling in his eyes.

You went right back to letting yourself get pounded by the man who wants to ride you till he passes out.

You don't care to even wonder about what Johns plotting. There's no way he could possibly top this. 

. . .

_"Ah! Dave, Dave..."_

John's moaning against your lips, you're only an inch away from each other's mouths.

You keep pulling at John's cock as he pulls on yours. 

"John." You breath his name into his mouth. A nearly silent prayer for him to kiss you.

John hears your plea, he places his lips around yours. The two of you sink into a kiss. 

You struggle to breathe through your nose as you slipped your tongue into John's mouth. John's teeth are clashing with yours from the seer force of how hard this guy behind you 's fucking your ass. You're on the edge now. John's hands are so soft, softer than rose petals. The sweat from his palm was mixing in with the sweat from your own body. Sweats pouring out of your forehead and onto the corners of both of your mouths. You can taste every sin your committing, and you love it.

Your entire body starts tensing up. The man working into you just hit you hard in the spot where it counts. Once he smacks your spot, you came screaming into John's mouth. John starts crying into your mouth, like he was getting close. You pull away from your kiss so you could breathe, but mostly just to hear John,

**_"Mhh! Ahh!"_** John's moans are no longer stifled by your mouth. _"Ah- ah! Please! Please! Make me cum! Please!"_

Johns looking right at you, his eyes half-lit and red with tears._ "Dave..."_ He whispers your name.

You just came so hard, you didn't even notice that your guy already pulled out of you until you, just now, saw him walk into the bathroom.

John's moans fill the entire room. _"Ah! Ah!"_ John grabbed onto the man-who was fucking him-'s neck. _"Ahmmh! I'm close! I'm getting close! Da-Dave..."_

John leans forward again. He wants another kiss from you, so you pulled him close. You start sticking your tongue down his throat as you press your chest against his.

There was never a time where cumming didn't leave you with a feeling a humiliation or deep-seeded shame, this is the first time where you've came and you feel... pride. You feel pride because you're rolling with the best. John starts moaning into your mouth. You follow his lead and mimic him. 

Your collective moans start to turn into screams. And fuck, you want more.

You want him closer.

You start pumping his cock faster. You broke away from your kiss just to hear a second of his tear-filled moans and then went back in for more. You want his lips on yours, you want his tongue rubbing against yours, you want his body against yours. You grab his back and pull him close. You start kissing his sweet-scented neck. You pull away only to ask, "you gonna cum?"

**_"Yes!"_** John literally screams.**_ "I'm so close. I'm so close!"_**

_"Cum for me, fucking cum for me, my little lunch puppy."_

John couldn't keep it in, he snorts and starts laughing.** "HAHA! Oh my god!" **

You start cracking up along with him. The man pumping into John's ass couldn't give half-of-a-shit about your break of character, he's just struggling to hold himself off from cumming. He's completely on edge and grunting with each thrust as he pounds his cock into your new best friend.

"Ah..." John moans again as the guy force John's legs up. You kept working you new _bestie's_ cock. 

_"I'm..._ **OPP!"** John hunches forward. His eyes wide with shock. The guys pulling John's legs as far up and apart as they apparently can go. He's pumping into John's ass from behind even faster than before. John moans at the feeling of pain, you don't know anyone _that _flexible. John looks actually turned on now, like he was_ honestly_ about to cum and everything till now has been**_ a show._**

John starts laughing.**_ "hmmm..._ more... more like that." **John reels his head back, The guy starts digging his nails into John's thighs,** "that's it. just... just like that. _ah-" _**John starts tensing up. **"break me. fucking break me." **He's looks up at you now, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he pants. Your best friend some spit and asked you, **_"make it hurt... please... hurt me."_**

You don't know what to do. You move in closer and nervously gulp down spit.

John whisper,** "hold my throat just like you held my cock. Please... Please Dave."**

You follow his instructions, he hasn't been wrong so far.

John start tensing up at your touch, maybe you put too much pressure onto his throat when you dug your nails into his windpipe.

You can feel John's white hot load on your chest, dripping down to your abs. 

You hear John whimper, he sounds like he's struggling to breathe. You pull your hand away from his throat. You're gasping just as deeply as he is.

Did you just hurt him?!

_"Dave."_ John's panting your name through his series of desperate breaths. He moves in closer. John starts kissing your lips again, as lightly as he could. _"that was... amazing."_

. . .

You're laying down. Still covered in sweat. You can feel some guys hot, fat belly on your back and someone's thin legs tangled up in yours. And... how many hands are touching you right now? There's one on your waist, there's two on your legs as well as one of your neck. That one is John's. You open your eyes and look at him. He's still snoring in your face, his breath smells like ass and you're sure he didn't eat any. 

You wake him up by whispering, "john. hey, john." You wanna leave as quietly as you can, but that dreams killed the moment that John perks up and shouts,

"Morning!"

John happily bounces on the bed as he sits up. The man next to him muttered something. You couldn't make out what. John looked over at him and said, _"Hell-oooh!"_

"Some night, huh!?" John's back to his usual, cheerful self. You guess the shows over. "Oh, boy! When we got locked out, I didn't know what we'd do! But I had such a nice time bunking with you two!" John starts scratching the top of the man's head as he sweetly tells him, "you’re such a sweetie for letting us stay. We really have to go now.”

“Leaving so soon?” Your man says. Your eyes widen the moment you feel the man behind you grab a handful of your ass. 

“Mmmhmm," John nods to answer his question -which you already forgot- John tells your guy, "we’re sorry we have to go... but we had a really nice time, really!” John nods sweetly as he clasps his hands together. He probably can't see shit without his specs on. He's squinting and trying to make out where exactly you are. John gasps when he feels a hand smack his ass. "Oh! Naughty!" John swats a hand around his backside. 

“How about the two of us go again?” John's man asks him with a tone that screams _'I'm an asshole.' _Fuck. You wanna get railed by him.

“What? I uh- but I-" John put a finger up to his chin. "All that last night... that was all for... letting us stay with you till the help desk opens."

“How does 3,000 sound?” John's guy sits up, he starts nibbling on John's neck.

John gasps as he covers his mouth with an open palm. “You’re offering me money?! For sex!? Oh my goodness! I-I..." John sounds like he's honestly afraid of the thought. You watch in amusement as John mutters, "oh noo... that... that one time was so... it was so...” John sounds like he's pretending to be scared. Emphasis on pretending, everyone in the rooms in on how this is just a little act he's putting on. That or these guys are supremely stupid... actually, you're betting the latter. 

“Oh my god. Oh... _hmmm...”_ John starts moaning at the feeling of his man kissing his neck. _“I’m... I’m not sure... Dave?" _He sounds like he's asking you what he should do.

“It’s up to you.” At least you're telling the truth, all of this really is up to John and what he's willing to say and do. He's running the show here.

“Dave.... I’d be too scared to do something like that alone... being with another man was scary enough as it is... I don’t know why I let you talk me into this... and then you started acting like you didn't slip me that hundred... It was fun at first but... oh my god... Dave. Let’s just go.”

“How about 5,000 for the two of you?" Your guy asks. "Each."

You do your best to suppress your smile as you look up at John and nod.

"Well..." John looks down at the bed. 

. . .

You walk out of the place still drenched in sweat but fully clothed. Johns quickly counting his money and humming to himself even before the door shut. “Quick cash!" John giggles.

"Yooooink!” John grabs your wad from out of your hand and starts counting it in his other hand.

“Hey..." You sound deflated. "I kind of earned that.” 

“We’re going to put it to use gambling!" John points ahead at the elevator as he says the words with gusto. "I’m feeling lucky! Let’s use the slots!”

Before you can argue that, the two of you smell like sweat and some middle aged dude's cologne. John's already got your linked by the arm as he shakes your wads of cash in his hands. "Now that you whored it up! You're one of the wolf pack! Let's double this stack and flaunt it to my girlfriends on snapchat once I get my phone back!"

. . .

“We lost **all of it!”** You yell into John's face with a large smile plastered across your face.

“Haha! Oh my god!” John squeals, happily cheering as he bounces up and down in his leather seat. 

“How did we do that!?” You ask him, smacking your forehead as you point out, "it's only been an hour!"

“No idea!” John laughs. He's kicking up his legs and holding his sides. "I still have the tip you gave me though! Want to use it?!"

"No, that's yours." You smile at him.

John pulls you into a hug as he happily laughs. You feel his joy seep into your entire body. Your laughter bounces between your lungs and your heart as John kisses your cheek to thank you. 

"Oh my god! You wreak!" John laughs, seems like he just smelt your stench. "I smell like sex, but not candy!" 

You laugh at his lame 90's music joke.

"Want to shower in my room?" You ask, still laughing along with him. 

"With you!? Uh- yes! I wanna see your room too!" John starts nodding in rapid succession. "Show me! Show me!" John sat up from the slot machine's chair and pulls you up to, deeply chanting, **"show me! show me! show me!"**

. . .

You sigh as you walk through the casino. You keep building up your nerves for this while you're stand in the elevator with John at your side. You squint and make a face once you hit your floor. John, all the while, has his arm linked with yours. He's kicking one of his feet back-and-forth, singing along with the instrumental music playing in the elevator.

You walk down the hall and turn the corner, there's one single door at the end of the short hall. 

John slightly tilts his head, then he looks over at you, "you're really staying here, cutie-with-a-booty?"

You pull your wallet out of the back of your pocket and find your keycard. You press it up against the blacklock on the door. Once the red light flashed green you open the door and hold it open for John to enter.

John lightly gasps and mutters out, "wooow."

John glances around the room. He looks over the windows to your room acted as walls, to your right was a small kitchen and your bedroom was just beyond that, in the next room. To your left, there's your living room. Thankfully, room service picked up all your empty bottles of AJ and cans of redbull. John seems fixated on your large flat screen hovering over your fireplace. He starts laughing when he notices that you had a jacuzzi right next to the wet bar. 

John ran up to the window as he looks down at the view to the city, "Woooow!" You walk up behind him as John pressed his face, along with his palms, up to the glass. You start chuckling. He's so much like a kid right now, it's actually really cute. John shoots his head around to ask you, "where's my bag?! I want to take photos!"

"In my room." You point behind you and over to the right. You already start walking towards your room, hoping John will follow you. John catches up with you right when you get to the door. He gasps when he sees how large your bed is. It could fit four people with room to spare.

John's bag is right on top of your silk and cotton blended sheets. John rushes over to his bag and begins digging into it. He's frantically fumbling around for his phone. Once he finds it, he turns around.

John's eyes widen once he turns. His smile drops to the ground along with his phone. He gasps, like he's just witnessed a murder.

His eyes slowly light up with stars when he sees the wall of toys -still in boxes- you have pilled up. You guess you might have gone a bit nuts when you were drunk one night. You sprung on buying a few toys for your stay here. You didn't know how long you'd be staying for but you figured you could get through the bulk of this before Dirk showed you the door. Now that John's here, you'll probably work through them faster than you'd hope.

“Ohhhhh my god! Oh my god!” He’s holding up one of your largest prostate massages, it’s still in the box, as are the majority of the rest of them. “Haaaahahaa! It’s been too long since I’ve had a little friend like this!" John was staring at the toy in his hand as he asked, "Can I try it out!? -Oh! And this!” John picks up a wand off from the top of one of the boxes to show you.

"Sure, at least now I can lie and tell the guy who cleans my room 'this is all for my boyfriend' once someone sees you walk out of my room." You awkwardly laugh. That didn't come out as funny as you hoped it would.

"Oh? We're dating now... hmm...?" John giggles, so automatically you laugh. John drops the box filled with the wand into your hand. "Dave, sweetheart, I’ll make lots of cute noises for you if you tease me.” 

“I’d rather you fuck me. Actually... the thing your holding is fifty bucks. If you want it you’ve got to earn it.” You start undressing. “You can start by fingering the shit out of me.”

“Baww!" John whines. "You could at least say it all sexy!” 

“Not my style.” You deny him.

“I bet having a fuck buddy isn’t your style either?” John jokes. 

“It is now. You can have as many boxes as you want and more if you show me a good time.”

"I promise you, you won't be able to walk after tonight."


	2. On The Second Of July

You wake up, silky soft sheets are sticking to your blisteringly hot skin. You can smell the scent of last night's sweat still trickling down your body. It smells like the sweet onion sauce from Subway. You mutter to yourself "_wonderful."_

You smack your lips together. You're sure your breath smells as bad as it tastes right now.

You're lying on your side and you feel a weight on top of you. You think it's one of the bigger toys you convinced Dave to let you use... on him. 

You slightly push yourself up as you tilt your head back and forth, silently dancing to a song in your head. You lift up a hand to feel around the wooden stand as you search for your glasses. You end up knocking a few things off of the night stand. Probably just your brand new toys that Dave gifted to you last night.

You feel sore all over, Dave decided to see how many toys he could fit into you at once. You let him go ham on your ass because Dave offered to take you to that buffet you've been eyeing, _also_ because you wanted him to go hard as a motherfucker on you.

You feel the weight resting on your side slowly pull away from you...?

It's not a toy.

It's Dave.

You had no idea it was Dave's arm pressing up against you. Was he cuddling up to you all night? That's fine, so long as _you_ weren't.

You're going to have to teach Dave about all of your little rules. This is definitely top five shit right here, cuddling with men in bed is how you get attached... but you guess it's alright seeing that the two of you are going to be best friends! Especially seeing that Dave took you to his room, he obviously trusts you! That's enough to make you smile.

You place your glasses on your face and turn to look at Dave. "Good morning." You beam him a smile.

You're fully expecting Dave to have his snowy white bangs sticking to his forehead like how your hair is sticking to your sweaty skin. When your gaze meets Dave's face you're met with a surprise. His hand is delicately placed right besides yours. He's wearing a small smile. His thin white hair is just as it was when you first met him: perfectly in place. You can see a peak of his white brows underneath. He's not wearing any shades on his handsome, lengthy face... and why would he be? You're in bed together. You know that it's just strange because you've never seen him stripped of them before. You notice that his lashes are just as light as his hair. He's albino but you didn't think that would mean that he'd have snowy lashes too...

"Oh... oh wow." You leaned in closer to get a better look at his eyes. Two bright red disks, no black whatsoever, just two red dots surrounded by even lighter red irises. "I've... never seen eyes like yours before."

Dave lightly tilts his head into his pillow. His soft smile turned into a gentle look of confusion. He laughs lightly at your words.

You aren't sure why he's looking at you like_ you_ are the one in a compromised position, "why are **you** looking at me like that?" You laugh._ "You're_ the one whose been snuggling up to me all night!" You snicker behind one of your palms. Covering up your rancid breath.

Dave asks you with his charming, calming voice,

"Oh... I did?" 

Ugh! You wished _you _sounded so smooth!

His voice is so deep and so calming.

_'Wait...'_ Dave didn't even notice if he was snuggling with you all night or not...

You have to ask, "are you a cuddler?"

"Yeah... I do that in my sleep." Dave explains how he knows by claiming, "my exes used to kind of complain about it... sorry, man. I can't help it."

_"aaaaaaaaaAWWWW!" _You grab onto Dave and pull him into a hug, you place your head on his chest, "_You're a hopeless cuddler! **That's so cute!"**_

"And you're a hugger." Dave awkwardly pats your back as you hug him tightly. "It's uh- cute too."

You lightly laugh at how nervous and awkward he sounds. He must not be used to having a fuck buddy. If you're being honest with yourself, you feel the same because you aren't either. You fool around with guys you want to suck the money out of, not guys you just want to hang with!

You pull away from Dave and sit up as you tell him, "I could stay all day in your bed! It's so cushy! So I have to get up now or I never will!" You hop off of his previously mentioned bed and make your way to wash up in his bathroom.

"Kay." Dave smacks his lips as he starts to get up with you.

You walk naked into his luxury sweet washroom, already making yourself at home by asking, "you got any spare tooth brushes."

Dave calls out to you. "Yeah. I think there's some under the sink left... I bought like... a whole fuckin' pack."

You go on ahead and search through the bottom of the sink. There are several pure white hand towels and stainless steal hair curlers and straighteners in the cabinet. The girls back at your place would kill to be you right now. 

You found the packet and happily hummed to yourself as you picked it up. There's three separate colors of tooth brushes, red, pink and blue. You pick out the blue one for yourself. You think Dave will remember your favorite color by now! Dave will remember this brush is yours, which is important because you're going to be spending a lot of nights sleeping over here!

You brush your teeth as you look into the large mirror covering the majority of the wall, the mirror cuts off where the enormous bathtub is! You have to use it after this! It looks like it has jets. Dave finally walked in, dragging that monster cock with him. You don't even hesitate to stare. Dave knows the score. He's probably just as much of a size queen as you are judging by those toys.

You start running the water and mutter to Dave, behind you, through your foamy mouth, _"-et's u-e -he hub!" _You happily and lightly skip over to the sink again as Dave walks up to use it with you. 

"Yeah, man. Let's use the tub." Dave repeated what you just said. Just to tell you that he understood. You love that he doesn't yell at you like the rest of your friends do whenever you talk with your mouth full of foam or food or _heheh... other things. 'Eh.' _That was a little joke you just told yourself. You don't suck off men without condoms, not even your new bestie even though hes the hottest guy you've been with all month. Too bad he's a bottom. You frown and pout at your reflection, thankfully executing the action without Dave noticing. Ugh. If Dave wasn't a bottom the two of you would already be dating.

You spit your foam out into the sink and start the process of brushing all over again. Happily scrubbing your teeth until they are perfectly clean, since your buck teeth are so large you have to put in the extra effort to make sure that it never yellows... If it did, everyone would notice. '_ugh.'_

Dave joins you at the sink, brushing his teeth with an adorable red brush! The two of you are so in sync, you are both already color coded! Ugh! You love it so much! The two of you are such a good pair!

You finish-up brushing so you could head to the tub. Dave decides to finish up too. He's just living to your tune, in beat with whatever you decide to do. He's been like that all last night as well. You hope it isn't something you get tired of, usually all men you meet follow the beat of your drum, so you get bored with men rather quickly, they become predictable and _as so,_ they become boring.

Dave's a friend though, not a lover.

You don't need him to be perfect like you expect other men to be. If Dave follows your every move, it probably won't bother you. Still, you wish he would walk to the beat of his own- wait...

Dave just stopped brushing so he could use mouthwash.

You watch as he gargles and swishes it away as Dave grabs a white hairband. He uses it to force his colorless bangs back out of his face. You giggle as you watch Dave glob on a green seaweed face mask out of a small jar. 

You hum to yourself, deciding that some self-care isn't a half-bad idea. You grab a black tube off of Dave's cluttered sink. You start rubbing the black charcoal mask paste all over your face. Dave laughs and accidentally spits his mouthwash out into the sink.

Dave's hunched over the sink, still laughing as he tells you, "that's not a mask!"

You narrow your eyes at him and wonder what else it could be. You feel a light tingle all over your face... and for some reason the air smells like... like... _tooth paste?_

Dave keeps laughing. You grab one of his many white hand towels and get to work dampening it and using it to scrub your face clean of the stuff. You lower your eyes at the sound of Dave's laughter, making sure to hide your smile behind the damp rag in your hands.

You examine the rest of the counter, thinking to yourself _'why does Dave have four different types of tooth paste?!' _You notice he has dozens of little jars of anti-aging cream and several tightening face pads too. Yep. He's just like the girls back at your place. Not that you're much better. You snatch up two matcha patches for under your eyes. You really need to use those since you were up all night, you noticed in the mirror that you have little bags under your lids.

You submerge yourself in Dave's daily routine. putting lotion onto your elbows and whiting strips on your teeth.

You make conversation with Dave as you rub your chin with a mud mask, "I'm surprised you don't have any shaving cream!" 

"Oh, well-" Dave turned his head away from his own reflection to say, "I got my facial hair lazered off."

"How many treatments did it take!?" You were honestly interested in the answer.

"Seven." Dave replies. 

You bet his hair is naturally thinner than yours. If you went, you'd probably have to go like nine times!

"Damn." you mutter to yourself and then tell your little partner in crime, "I get my face waxed, so I've been thinking of getting the rest of my body lazered."

"Shit. If you do I want to come with, I've been meaning to get my pits done." Dave confesses.

You snort when Dave lifts up his pits to check them out.

Just now, an interesting thought hits you, "how long are you here for, sweetie?"

"Eh." Dave shrugs. "Didn't think about that just yet."

_'How rich is this guy to not plan out how long his stay would be? Damn.'_

Dave walked over to the tub and stopped the water from filling it. Maybe the two of you made it a bit to hot, it's steaming. 

Dave pours in a few rose scented rock minerals then settles into the tub. He's sitting in it like it's a sauna, his arms resting next to his neck. Dave sighs and leans back.

You crawl into it yourself. Stepping into the viciously hot water.

As you slowly settle into the water, you feel the urge to jump out. 

You sit down, right in the middle of the tub next to Dave.

Your forehead is already sweating as you blow out steam from your gut.

Dave looks up at you, his face is green from the mask he put on. He looks like he's right at home in the boiling hot water.

You just scooch away from him and you start washing your legs like the heat isn't bothering you at all.

Your glasses start to fog up from the steam. You grab a hand towel to wipe down your lenses.

Dave idly watches you as you gently sit back against the other side of the tub and lightly lift up your leg. You delicately wash it and hold up your mud covered chin. Making sure to keep at least a little bit of poise even though it's clear you are sweating your balls off.

Dave sits up and offers you a bar of gray soap. Looks like it's one that he's hardly used, you can still see the brand name carved into the bar. You happily take it and begin washing your arms with the soap.

"You like... actually bathe." Dave pointed out the obvious. 

"Yeah?" You lower your brows and smile at him, not understanding his point.

"I mean you're like, 'washing up.' I usually just like... take a bath and then a shower after." Dave confesses.

"Why?" Your smile grows a bit bigger as you continue to give him a puzzled look.

"Cause it's legit hot as **fuck** in here." Dave admits, "I mean, I really am sweating like I'm fucking over here."

You laugh at his response and nod. "Yeah."

You don't even bother asking if it's alright, you just begin to pour cold water into the tub.

Once you're content with that, you turn off the faucet and then gesture for Dave to sit up.

You gently tell Dave to "come here."

Dave doesn't hesitate, he sits up and comes towards you, he lifts up his arms and rests them on your shoulders. He starts parting open your lips with his. You let him kiss you a few distinct times and then laugh. 

Dave is still resting his arms on your shoulders as you lightly laugh against his lips.

You whisper into his mouth, "I was going to start washing your back and then ask you to do mine." 

"Oh." Dave's face is already flushed red from the heat, but you can see his lips slightly curl down into an awkward frown.

You press a kiss against his lips and then pull away, "but we can make out for a while. If you want."

You lightly kiss the corner of his mouth and then tease Dave by saying, "we can practice kissing on each other! Maybe after our sleep over we can pick up some cute boys at the mall!" 

Dave laughed at your little joke, just like he laughs at all of your little jokes. He sinked his tongue into your mouth as he started feeling up your neck and the back of your head with his hands. You ignore how some of his seaweed mask just got on your tongue.

You hum into his mouth as you wrap your arms around his back. Wood scented soap bar still in hand. You run your free hand up into his hair and lightly tug at it. 

. . .

You always let things get out of hand. You couldn't resist touching Dave in the tub, you were just kissing and then you had to start giving him a handie.

Ha. He's lucky he's friends with you. Hand jobs, even in the old days, could run a guy hundreds coming from you.

Your palms are so soft. Your moans are too...

Apparently, it's well worth the money. 

You gently kissed Dave's neck as you massaged him. You turned on the jets and made him sit in front of it. You guided his hips as you pumped his cock. You whispered into his ears how much he sounds like a needy bitch. You made fun of him until he came.

After he finished you told him, "bet masturbating is never going to have the same charm as **that. **Sorry I ruined any power those jets had over you." You frowned.

Dave offered to get you off once he stopped panting.

You hummed and placed a finger up to your chin, "I think we need to get cleaned up first. Get these masks off... take a shower... _maybe... play around in the shower, daddy."_

Of course, Dave smiled at that.

You laugh, the guy just came.

You love a guy that can go all day, this fucker is just your speed.

. . .

You were pressing your palms against the perfectly spotless pearl tiles in his shower. The cold water was dripping down onto the back of your head.

_'The balls on this guy,' _Dave just forcibly bent you over and started to pump you while he's wrapping his other hand around your neck.

Dave just did it without any warning! The only thing that he said before grabbing you was, "I'm going to pay you back for what you just did to me." Sounded more like a punishment than a gift.

Dave must have picked up that you like it rough. Fuck. He's really messing with your head too... Telling you things like, "You're so fucking hot." and asking if "you like it?" as he presses up against your ass.

Dave keeps kissing your ear as he tells you over the sound of your own moans,

"I can see why men pay money to do this to you."

You stopped moaning once Dave ceased pumping your cock, and much to your dismay, he pulled away from your throat.

Before you could whine Dave smacked your ass. You groaned at the pain. 

You arch your back and stick out your ass, Dave automatically responds with, "good boy."

That alone sends a shiver down your cock. Then Dave started smacking and spanking you again.

He's praising you and harming you without you saying anything in advance. You really hit the jackpot with this guy. 

The cool water dripping down from the shower head feels so strange against your hot skin and those marks Dave is leaving on your ass.

Dave stops hitting you. He returns to stroking you, he grabs your neck again, forcing you to jolt up.

Dave breathes a question into your ear, "how many guys have done this to you before? I'm so fucking jealous."

You bite your lips at those words. 

Then he told you, "you're so lucky." 

Something about that striked you as wrong.

No... not wrong, but it is the wrong thing to say.

Shit. It's because he's the lucky one.

All this money, and this super fancy room in this swanky casino! He's so lucky!

Shit, sleeping over in his luxury sweet feels like your back at home and that the neighbor's kid has a Nintendo64 and he's letting you come over his house to play it! 

And playing slots with Dave then laughing off loosing all that cash. It's the most fun you've had in... 

You're getting close. You need to focus more on that then having fun with Dave.

You bite your lips and focus on the feeling of Dave's hands pumping you and viciously strangling you.

After you came you were panting, still resting your hands against the tiled walls.

"Fuck..." You pant. "So... hows that buffet?"

. . . 

While you were drying yourself off, you noticed that your old dirty short shorts aren't going to cut it! You needed a new look. You hate the thought of walking around in the same clothes from last night. Why wear your dirty old clothes when you can wear Dave's washed, worn out PJ's!?

"It's so cute!" You twirl around right after you tried on Dave's bright red jacket.

You look at the full lengthened mirror in Dave's bedroom, turning to look at how baggy Dave's old gray yoga pants were, how Dave's sleep shirt was baggy on you but apparently not on him. You were checking out how Dave's red and expensive jacket was dangling past your fingertips. 

"It's so long on me!" You cheer as you smile at your reflection.

"It is." Dave nods as he walks up behind you, he so tall but he always slouches, _'it's so cute!'_

You want him to come up and hug you from behind!

He's standing there, just watching you. He needs a little push. You grab his hands and wrap them around your chest, you start laughing at the feeling of him holding you. Dave brightly smiles at you, smiling like he's surprised with your enthusiasm, but it's welcome.

Dave kisses the side of your forehead. You start giggling harder. 

You turn to him and demand, "now show me what you're going to wear! I have to make sure that **you're** wearing something cool to make up for how I'm rocking your sleepwear in public!"

. . .

You're walking over to the buffet, stepping in your white sneakers across the casino's carpet floor. Dave's chained to your arm and your duffel bag is hanging off of your other one. You're heading back home after this... then after work you're going to freshen up and come right back here! You love spending time with Dave, waaaaay more than the girls! Plus, you bet none of your regulars can torment you like Dave can! You giggle at the thought of him smacking you and calling you_ "tight for a washed-up whore.'_" Dave's so good to you!

When Dave was getting dressed he told you he's going to hit up the VIP casinos with his brother tonight. You picked out an outfit for Dave to wear. Dave is dressed up in a nice looking gray suit. He's so handsome, he looks just like a Dior model walking down a runway wearing you as an accessory! Couldn't convince him not to wear red sneakers though. Boys got a thing for those red nikes.

You bet a wealthy looking man like this walking around first thing in the morning with a fun-sized twink in PJ's has got to send out a certain message. You love the thought of people thinking you landed a guy who flaunts around his cash by wearing a suit _and_ by wearing a slut shamelessly on his arm! 

Dave doesn't bother asking you to move off of his arm once you walk up to the buffet. He lets everyone see how you're clinging to his arm as you walk past the short line of people waiting to be seated.

"Hehehe!" You giggle once you see the chocolate fountain inside the place. You want to dive head-first into that thing.

You smile brightly at the hostess at the buffet's front. She just walked up to the stand to greet the two of you. She looks at Dave with a bit of shock in her eyes, something must have set off an alarm in her head because she starts breaking out her best smile. She fixed her posture as she quickly marked something on her tablet.

She asked the two of you to follow her with a bright grin, "right this way, Mr. Strider!"

You step out first. You pull Dave along, holding his arm as the two of you walk into the buffet and past a crowd of people dressed pretty much the same as you. Baggy sweatpants and worn out white shirts just about everywhere. It's Vegas so 12 P.M. is practically 6 in the morning to everyone. 

The hostess guides the two of you into a backroom. You give Dave a look, like you're confused.

Dave lightly laughs as he stares down at your face, thinking that your puzzled expression is one of your many jokes.

You don't bother with asking why, or how, the hostess recognized Dave. He probably just went ham on this place before and she knows he has the big bucks.

When the two of you enter you see a small cozy room. It's dim and nearly pitch black. There is a single chandelier over the only table in the room. It's a circular table with only two chairs. 

You let go of Dave's arm. He stepped towards the table. He slid one of the seats away from the table and then gestures for you to sit. You blankly stared around the room at the black curtains and the gray walls as Dave pushes you into the table.

You feel stunned and half-dazed. It's all a bit too much for you.

Dave took his seat across from you and the hostess walked up with a bit of a strut to your table. She looked like she was putting her game face on. The hostess was talking, you were sure that she gave her name, but you didn't catch anything until she turned to speak to you.

"Have you dined with us in our VIP section before?" She asked you directly. Looking at how you're dressed, she already knows the answer. You shake your head no anyway and give her the okay to go off.

"We'll bring anything you ask for, right to this table!" The hostess cheerfully nods, smiling so large her eyes shut.

You think to yourself that this is how restaurants usually work so you just nod and say, "okay."

The hostess holds the tablet in front of her as she says, "I'd be happy to get you started with drinks!"

"Red bull." Dave says the words like he's on auto pilot. 

"Wait- red bull?" You lightly laugh as you tell Dave, "they don't serve that here."

"Huh? John, every place here serves that, man." Dave sounds very convincing, but you are damn sure that's bullshit. 

"No, they don't!" You shut your eyes together due to something akin to stress. You laugh in disbelief. As you open your eyes, you lean your head closer to Dave, "are you so rich that people just like make runs for red bull for you?"

"Uh... do you?" Dave turns his head to ask the hostess.

"We... don't _usually_ carry red bull, no." She nods as she speaks each word, "but we're happy to accommodate you." 

"Oh..." Dave sighed. "I guess I just ordered it anyway because it sounded... a bit cooler than what I actually wanted." 

"Oh!" You wave your hand to brush off his worries. "You don't have to worry about being cool in front of me, honestly look at me. I've got on dork glasses and your oldest pair of yoga pants! You impressed me by just taking me here." 

The woman held up the menu to cover her face, she was trying hard to keep in her laugh and to cover her smile. She let slip a small snort out of her nose. You started laughing with her as you ask Dave, "what was it you want, cutie?"

Dave answers, trying hard to keep his cool stoic tone, "apple juice." 

You started laughing hard. Before Dave has a chance to feel bad about it you tell him, "I love that!"

You turn to the woman taking your order and answer, "I'd like a glass too!"

"We have them in boxes." She must have thought she misspoke. Her eyes widen like she just insulted you on accident. She takes a split second to calm herself, she quickly corrects herself like she spoke out of turn, "uh- we can put them in glasses!"

"No!" You happily tell her as you reach out towards her arm. "Keep them in the box! It's ten times cuter that way!"

You pat her hand and she is desperately trying not to laugh along with you. 

"Right away, sir!" She nods at you, "someone will be with you shortly."

"Thank you!" You call out to her as she walks away and out the door.

"That was nice of you." Dave says. Before you can ask what he means he says, "I never hear anyone thank servers."

"She's a hostess, not a server" You correct Dave. "-and you... never hear anyone say thank you? What is this? My apartment?" 

Dave laughs. "I just... I don't really know anyone like you."

"What do you mean?" You lightly blink at his words as you mindlessly tilt your head.

"Uh... I don't really have any friends to really hang out with." Dave elaborates, "once people notice who I am and how... _wealthy_ I am... most people just put on some kind of front around me."

"Well, I'm not like that. Guys always love me for who I am, so I don't change for anyone!" You happily tell Dave a little lie him as you brightly smile, shutting your eyes due to how much room your smile is taking up of your face. In truth, you just act however you feel like you should in the moment, but Dave doesn't need to know that.

"I'm happy about that." Dave confides in you. 

You keep your eyes closed as you mutter out, "awww."

You put your hand to your heart and glance up at Dave. "You never have any real friends to hang with, huh?"

Before Dave can answer, a server comes in with about six plates and begins to place several different appetizers down onto the table.

You glance over the slices of cucumbers with white globs of some paste on top. Another plate has bacon wrapped cheese curds. There's also crackers with salmon on top, small finger sandwiches and a plate with some blocks of something gray, it's either tofu or liver. You jump on eating some of the mini weenies on the last plate. That's much more your speed.

Dave happily joins you in eating the cute little mini weenies as the waiter places two apple juice boxes down for the two of you.

You take your box and unwrap the straw free of it's plastic wrapper as the server asks Dave if he'd like anything specific.

"Could you bring us a plate of buffalo wings to share?" Dave asks right as you puncture your juice box. 

"Certainly, sir." The server nods. He acknowledges your presence as he places a small tiny white plate in front of you with nothing on it. He asks, "and you, sir?"

You shake your head and say "no, but thank you." You are too focused on puncturing Dave's juice box to think of anything to say.

The server takes his leave but before he exits Dave calls to him saying, "thanks."

You smile at Dave as you hand him a juice box. You got Dave to say thank you and you just gave him a juice box, it's such a grade school friendship the two of you have going on right now. Not only that, you are like psyched to see if this place has a machine that pumps out swirly ice cream. You don't care how childish you are right now, you've been feeling like a kid in a candy store since you got into this casino.

You continue picking away at the plates, ignoring everything that seems to fancy for your tastes. Dave only seems to be eating the same things you are. "I guess we have the same tastes." You happily tell him.

"Well, I'm saving room for the good stuff. I could eat like anything." Dave takes a moment before confessing, "I just can't stand liver, that's like the only thing I won't eat." Dave puffs out a breath from deep in his chest.

"Really?" You look down at the brownish gray cubes. You pick one up with your fingers to examine it closer. "It can't be that bad."

"Dude, trust me. It's shit." Dave sounds like he's warning you but..._ he's also laughing. _

"Yeah." You nod to yourself, "can't be that bad."

You place the cube into your mouth. Right then, you taste blood. It taste like blood that's gone bad. It's like chewing on copper wire with the texture of squishy beef. You look around the table for a napkin. No! You can't spit it out in front of Dave! That would be so gross and nauseating to see. You swallow it down and then gulp down all of your apple juice. Only that doesn't cure your mouth of the taste of copper. You start eating the cucumber slices, hoping whatever the paste is will be better than **this!**

Right as you started shoveling cucumber's into your mouth the door opens again. You look at the door. You're hunched over the table and shoving two slices of cucumbers into your open maw. You slowly lean back into your seat and straighten up your back. Dave's laughing the entire time, like a total asshole. 

Your waiter returned so quickly. You can't believe that they would just give you some appetizers and then deliver chicken the second after with nearly no time in between.

Dave seems pleased as the table's old plates are swamped out with new ones.

There are plates filled with wings, crab legs, cut tomatoes filled with mozzarella, mashed potatoes, salmon roe, lobster, toast with a freshly cooked egg on top, some plates are filled with things you don't even recognize!

_'Is this what foie gras is!?'_

You don't know! All you know is that this isn't anything like a buffet. This is just a straight up fancy dinner. 

You blink once and look at the plates you were offered.

_'They are bringing everything to you plate by plate? Is this just normal to Dave?'_

Dave starts digging into the wings. Happily eating up half of the plate on his own.

You continue staring at the plates, you're eyes are out of focus as you dwell on how normal this all seems to Dave and how this isn't anything like you pictured... this isn't anything like you're used to.

"Is everything... okay?" Dave slowly and quietly asks you.

"This is so... strange." You shake your head as you continue to stare down at the plates in front of you.

"What is?" Dave asks.

"This is all like out of the kitchen. It's no different than going to a regular-ass restaurant." You tell Dave as you sit up. "I think I'm just going to head out, grab some food from the buffet then come back."

"I'll come with you." Dave sits up.

You smile at Dave and take him by the arm again.

You're so excited that he's coming with you! You wonder if he's even done this before.

You can't resist asking him, "what's your favorite shit to eat, cutie!? Well see if we can find some!"

"Uh- Spicy shit." Dave nods. "Hot stuff."

"Ha! Of course!" You laugh. "You are what you eat!" Dave is so predictable, but it's so charming coming from him.

You guided Dave out of the room and over to the counters filled with food. Some of the containers look like they are over filled with rice and noodles! They must be fresh! Wait just a moment. Rice and noodles... Chicken... pork... This food could have peanuts in them. You can't believe you didn't think of this before.

"Shit." You mutter to yourself.

Dave curiously looks down at you, you're still clinging to Dave's arm so _of-fucking-course_ he'd hear you if you whispered to yourself.

You casually tell Dave, "I forgot my phone in my bag! I'm expecting a text." You lie about both things, your phone is in your pocket and you're not expecting anything at all.

Ugh. You can't let Dave know that you're allergic to peanuts, with how you're rocking buckteeth and dork glasses he probably already thinks you look like a loser nerd, you don't want him to think that **you are one!**

"I'll be right back!" You let go of his arm.

"Kay." Dave nods.

You trace your steps back. Once you get to the room you see a server looking around the place like he's going insane. When he spots you he looks relieved. You walk up to him and say,

"I forgot to ask... is there anything here that has peanuts in it?"

"Well, we have a few desserts that have almonds in it." Your server nods, "are tree nuts alright, sir?"

You breath a sigh of relief. "Yep. Just so long as it's not peanuts."

"I believe the owner of the casino for some reason ensured a majority of the restaurants are peanut free.

You feel blessed for that. It's going to make everything easier on you. You can't have Dave knowing that you're so dorky you have an allergy, your face is enough.

"Oh!" You perk up, you need to tell him. "Dave and I are just going to be picking up food from the buffet."

"If... that is how you would like to dine, that is.. more than alright, sir." The server is trying to find the right words to say. You bet no one whose ever dined in the VIP room has ever pulled this shit before. "Do let us know if you need anything."

"Will do!" You smile at the waiter as you walk off and back over to where you left Dave.

You found him looking around the sneeze guarded plates of food. He looked so lost as he held two empty plates in his hands.

When he noticed that you were a few feet away from him his face looked relieved, you were sure his eyes lit up behind those shades of his. Your best friend sighed and handed you one of the plates he had in his hands.

There was several woks filled with different foods. Rice, spaghetti, soups, chili, mashed potatoes, a wild number of sides!

This is so much more your speed! Picking out what you want to eat yourself and going ham on a filled plate. It just feels so wrong to have plates filled with food brought directly to you, it's too fancy and it's a huge waste! You don't feel like eating spaghetti and you'd hate to just have them toss out the food you have no interest in eating. You'd rather shovel some food onto your own plate and then shovel it into your pie hole after!

You go straight for the fried rice and slam a spoonful onto your plate as you slide over to put some orange chicken on top of the rice pile, without any care to make it look pretty. 

You got so caught up on filling your own plate, you didn't even think about helping out Dave. He must still be so lost.

You look over to your new bestie. Dave just grabbed a small silver bowl and used tongs to place some spaghetti into the bowl. You giggle at the sight. He's so silly and proper. 

"Did I... do something wrong?" Dave asks as he looks over at you. 

You shake your head, "No. I'm just happy to see you pick out your own food with me." You gift him a smile.

"Yeah." Dave nods. "I get what you mean. It feels... special, doesn't it?"

That really strikes at your heart. It's special to him.

You smile gently at him as you say, "exactly." 

You finished up filling your plates with some good stuff! Dave picked up on how stacking your food on top of each other is what the pros do! He followed your lead but still made little tins full of food, seems like he doesn't want his meat touching his other food. It's kind of cute that he doesn't want apple sauce touching his pork. It tastes way better that way in your opinion!

You start walking on towards the other counter tops, and glancing at the different items of food they had. Different types of chicken, duck, lamb, beef, pork. Everything was prepped in different ways and several things already came in tiny tin bowls. You picked out a small tin bowl of tater tots and tacos. You see Dave eyeing pizza but some guy is blocking the way as he's talking to one of his friends. You walk up to the man and politely ask on Dave's behalf, "can we just scoot past you?" 

The man besides you replies with an apology, "sorry. Just got caught up. Never been to a buffet with maple syrup dispensers."

"What?" You ask the guy with stars in your eyes. You've never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah! Over by the breakfast trays." The guy points right over to the part of the buffet dedicated to breakfast "-over there. They have a machine that pours some out."

"My God." You cheerfully reply to the man and then turn to Dave, "grab your slice! We're going over there!"

The other stranger tells you, "you have got to try the chicken and waffles." 

"That's what I'm so excited about!" You tell the two strangers as you step back to move out of Dave's way.

Dave grabbed a slice of pizza and then you grab Dave.

You wave the two men goodbye as you drag Dave along with you to go to the breakfast spread.

You found the rumored maple syrup machine. Someone was pouring out a small amount into a little tin dish. 

You gasped at the sight. You quickly grabbed another plate and scooped up half of a waffle slice and grabbed a piece of fried chicken. You hurried to get in-line for the maple machine. Once you got into place, you got your turn. You've been having such good luck lately, meeting Dave and now this!

You placed the chicken right under the drip and watched the magic happen.

You clapped your hands together as the syrup began to pour. Dave laughed at seeing how excited you were. He couldn't resist telling you how cute you looked. You gave him a small pout. You don't like when men call you cute, you'd rather he go back to telling you how fucking hot you are.

Dave continued on his own, ignoring your pout as he grabs another plate so he could filled it with waffles and pancakes but no chicken. Before you bring up how he should grab a few tenders, Dave tells you, "I'm going to grab the spiciest chicken they've got in the place. I just need to find it." 

"Oh!" You poke Dave's shoulder with one finger. "Getting **_more_** buffalo chicken!? Didn't you just down a plate?"

"Well, they're not the same." Dave shrugged. "Those wings i ordered were a bit mild actually... the one's I'm looking for are covered in like, ghost peppers. I just asked for something I thought you could handle." 

You laugh. "I can do spicy, man." You hold up your two plates and float over to Dave.

You whispered into your best friend's ear. "You already know how much I like pain."

You cheerfully smile as you step away from him. "I'm going to head back to our table!"

"Kay." Dave let you go. Hesitant to say anything more.

Before you went back, you quickly glanced around for any ice cream machines. You are devastated to find there were none.

You sighed.

At least you could dive into that chocolate fountain once you were done with all this work!

. . .

You set down all of your food on your table. You think it's best if you take off Dave's fancy red jacket. You stripped it off and put it on the back of your chair, you don't want any food dripping onto such a nice thingy. It was such a kind gesture that Dave loaned his favorite jacket to you. You settled down in your seat right after. Dave must have rushed because he came in right after you finished up your orange chicken.

You giggled once you saw him. He was trying to balance holding two plates at once. He has zero experience with serving himself you bet. 

While Dave sat down you made note of something that's been in your mind all day, "I can't believe how fast we became best friends. You are just so cool, Dave!" 

Dave was looking over his food when you started speaking but once you childishly said, "honestly, you are the coolest guy I've ever met." He lifted up his head and looked up at you. His smile dropped and he looked more dazed. You've seen that expression on men a million different times, but something about it coming from Dave feels... so rewarding. Dave looks like he really took that complement to heart. 

Dave didn't say anything, you were expecting him to at least respond with a, 'yeah.' But no... he seems too intimidated to speak.

You laugh at his expression instead of wait for him to respond. You just continue talking in between bites of your food.

"You know." -you gulped down a tater tot- "When I first saw you yesterday. I wasn't at the bar cause I was putting on my heels. I was pretty determined to spend the night with you. Then you told me you were into the same guys I was into and I thought." -You downed a bite of rice- "I thought, the two of us should be besties instead! And you've been such a sport! Not like men don't always do what I want anyway! But you've actually been fun to hang out with! Every guy I'm with is always breaking their necks to impress me or keep me around. You just keep doing what you always do and you're only changing some things up, and like you're doing it cause you want to have like..." You focus on gulping down an egg roll. "you want to have a different type of fun!"

"Uh- Yeah... I guess." Dave nods along with you. He begins to slowly dive into his food. Before he was taken by something you said- now he's just taken by how hard you are downing two plates filled with shit. Ugh! You have work today too don't you. You're going to have to take some gas pills later, aren't you? _'Whatever. Worth it.'_

. . .

You spent an extra several minutes passed out and nursing your full tummy. 

Dave just told the waiter he had a tip for him, it doesn't seem like the guy is bringing out the bill. Dave must have a tab or something. Before you could even think about asking him, the manager of the buffet came out to greet you two. The manager introduced himself and then asked, "would you two be interested in dessert?" Funny he asked that instead of asking if the food was alright. Seems like he's wary of the answer. That or he can tell from how the two of you are in a food coma.

"No, thank you." You nod at the manager. "I don't really eat cake. I know! It's weird. But it's because I'm sweet enough as it is! But I wouldn't mind diving into that chocolate fountain once I find the strength to move again." 

The manager laughs at your jokes, he seems a bit stiff so you tell him another, "honestly, the food here is wonderful. Too nice for how I'm dressed!"

The manager actually starts laughing at that, you think he's easing up at seeing how Dave is smiling at your words.

The manager tells you, "I was so surprised when our hostess grabbed me, I heard 'Strider' I thought the owner was here, but I still made sure we gave you our very best service!"

"It's... it's alright." Dave started to look a bit nervous, he breaks his gaze away from the man next to the table to stare at you. When Dave noticed that you're looking at him, Dave focuses his gaze back on the manager.

You lower your brows. Ignoring what the man next to your table is saying as he speaks with Dave...

You missed the next few beats in their conversation. Before you could bring yourself to focus on their exchange again, the manager walks off.

Leaving you alone with Dave... 

_Strider._

“Shut up.” It didn’t sound like and insult, it didn’t sound like a joke either. You just said, "shut up."

You don't even know how you feel right now. “Shut up. No. There’s no way. Shut up.”

Dave looks uncomfortable with the whole ordeal. Even so, you start yelling, 

“You’re a Strider!" You start laughing, "an actual **Strider!**"

You slam your hands on the table as you ask, "which brother are you!? Are you the cute one!?”

“You’re making it sound like my family is a boy band.” Dave mutters out.

“Eeeehehehe!" You press your fists up to your chest as you giggle. "Oh my god! Are you like the youngest one?!” 

“...yes...” Dave reluctantly answers. 

“Oh my god! And you have a twin! That’s right! You're loaded and you have a twin!" You start laughing. "And you're gay! I heard from a friend all the Strider brother's are gay! Is that true?!"

"Uh- yeah...?" Dave starts nervously laughing. "I guess... that's true."

"Do you own the Dave Strider label?" You happily ask him.

Dave sounds somewhat somber as he tells you, "it was my dad's... but he left it to me." 

You smile softly at him as he tells you, "it's the only company he left me."

"Ah, I'm sure one's plenty." You lightly sigh and place your hand over your heart, "I bet you have your hands full."

"Not like my bros do." Dave shakes his head.

"What do you mean?" You tilt your head. "Aren't you like some CEO or president or something? I bet that eats up a lot of your time."

Dave seemed like he was settling into his seat. He straighten his back and then leaned in towards you before speaking again, "my dad had a lot of companies. You know that, right?"

"Duh. Everyone does." You snort. "His passion was directing though, right?"

"What else do you know about him?" Dave asks you. It sounds like he's dreading telling you something. 

You start recounting everything you know about David Strider for Dave, "he had like... um... a casino, a music label, he worked in like every medium... that is something I keep hearing about him. How innovative he was. Um... he bought like a computer company...?" You stop there and shrug. You don't honestly know that much except... well that he came out as gay later in his life and divorced his wife. That's the part of David Strider's story everyone knows... one you don't need to remind his son of.

"He owned a single computer company that ended up purchasing multiple companies, all of those are owned by my older bro... then my dad had a couple of personal projects, he gave most of those to my twin bro."

"And he left you with only one?" You ask him. Lowering your brows in concern, _'did his dad not trust him with more?'_

"My dad left me... all of his money." 

Your eyes widen as you stare blankly at the table.

You blink once.

"Some of the money he gave to my mom." Dave confesses. "She handed it back to me, she had her own engineering projects she still works on... She told me it was more like a 'parting gesture' and that the money was really mine..."

You try blinking a few more times to see if you can actually register what Dave just said as real.

"Did... did you just say." You focus your gaze back on Dave as you finish asking, "all of it?"

"Yeah..." Dave sighs. "And... well. A lot of people I met just want me to invest in their business or whatever." Dave shakes his head. "I just don't know what to do with it, I know I need to do something... so I... toss some of the money at whatever sounds... good. I guess."

You rapidly blink again. "Hold on."

You stop blinking and look directly at the man sitting across from you, "what do you mean?" 

"Uh." Dave scratches the back of his neck. "have you ever heard of make-a-wish?"

"Oh my god, you... you donate your money?" You feel your heart settle as your mind stops racing.

You sigh as you place your hand on your heart. "I... I love that."

Dave nods. "You know any good charities?"

"Know any!?" You smile and nod.

Oh he just set you off! You begin happily counting on your fingers, "St. Jude's, the Leukemia & Lymphoma society, oh and I used to hand out pamphlets for The American Institute for Cancer Research! I love make-a-wish too! I'm so happy you actually use your money on things worth the time!" 

"And I'm happy you know you're shit." Dave nodded.

"I sure do!" You smile at him and pretend to punch the air. "It would mean so much to me if you'd donate to any of the ones I listed! Oh my god! If we didn't lose all the cash last night, I could have put it in my fund jar back at my Vegas apartment! Damn. Why didn't I save some..." You grunt and slap your forehead. 

"You donate?" Dave asks you like he's still registering what you just said. "...your money?"

"At the very, very least two hundred a month." You proudly tell him. 

"I can match that for the year." Dave doesn't even think before speaking. "I mean, if you recommended it... It's got to be good right?"

"Wait.." You do the math in your head. "Twenty... twenty four hundred dollars!? To which one?"

"All of them. I mean. They can probably use the money better than I can." Dave shrugs.

"Wow! You're even cooler than I thought you were, Dave!" You smile brightly at him after saying the words.

You notice that Dave turned a slight bit pink. He's not used to praise you guess.

"Uh..." Dave began speaking again. "As for the money that we lost. I can tell my bro that I lost that much... He'd probably agree to donate that too." Dave looks down at the table. "He's probably going to tell me it's a good idea to donate it and get that tax exemption that comes with it."

"Oh!" You smile as you bounce up and down in your seat. "Maybe then he'll donate like the other mil you lost before you met me too!" 

"Ha." Dave lightly laughs. He seems a bit distraught. Whatever. Even if his twin brother is like super greedy, if you can get Dave and his bro to donate money, you'll be more than glad

During the slight lull in your conversation you take the imitative to bring up that you go to what you fucking came here to do!

"Let's go get that chocolate!" You hop up out of your seat and get the door for Dave.

. . .

You walked up to the chocolate fountain, in all of its glory.

You're patiently waiting your turn in line to use the fountain. As you are waiting in the short line your phone dings. You take out your cell and look at the message you just got.

* * *

Jo+hn 

UGH

you're STILL doing that typing quirk thing, porrim!?

fef doesn’t even do that any more, you know!

isn't that like... your mark to stop!?

I do+n’t fo+llo+w trends like the o+ther's.

Yo+u and i are similar in that way.

then why did you start in the first place!?!

Because i tho+ught the gesture was cute.

No+w I can't sto+p.

that's bullshit and you know it

No+.

I ho+nestly can't.

My pho+ne is lo+cked like this and i do+n't kno+w ho+w to+ fix it.

UGH

Regardless!

Yo+u need to+ co+me home as quickly as yo+u can!

are you idiot hoes trying to plug your laptop into the tv again?

Yes.

let me guess...

the sound isn't working.

Yes.

just fucking go to the sound settings and select samsung!

Go+o+dness.

What has go+t you so+ rilled up?

i'm busy!

i've got a date and i need to get back to it!

It's with a skewer, a mean ass chocolate fountain and the fucking hottest guy in vegas.

it's a big day for me.

Well, o+nce you are do+ne with that...

Be sure to co+me o+ver to+ o+ur vegas apartment.

We bo+th are scheduled to+ wo+rk in less than three ho+urs and I might just have to+ leave witho+ut yo+u.

We bo+th kno+w that yo+u need an ho+ur to+ "po+wder yo+ur no+se."

I can't fucking read ANYTHING that you send me, porri!

I'm saying yo+u need time to+ get ready.

FUCK ME

You're right about that...

Unless yo+u can get this guy to+ pay yo+ur daily average...

I'm not going to milk this guy for money...

I'll just leave. I'm not too far. 

I'll be there in like twenty... 

Better make it thirty.

Porri?

Bitch, where ARE you?

Ah! The so+und is wo+rking!

UGH!

* * *

You look at how close you are in line. There's three people in front of you and the guy at the front of the line is taking his sweet ass time. Not like you need the calories right now... shit, those girls really did rub off on you.

"Ugh! I have to get my bag and go." You turn to Dave. "I have work soon."

"Kay. Let me give you my number then." Dave tells you.

"Ah!" You groan. "I almost forgot to ask!"

You hand Dave your phone. "We make such a good pair, I'm brain-dead and you have at least four functioning brain cells."

"Three actually." Dave laughs as he types his number into your contacts.

Dave hands you your phone back as the two of you walk over to your table.

You find your duffel bag laying right next to your chair as some of the servers come to clean your table.

You happily thank one of the men as he hands you your duffel bag. "You're so kind."

You cram the bag into Dave's hands. Dave laughs as he watches you quickly put back on his red jacket. You take back your duffel bag and swung it over your shoulder.

"Well." You happily tell Dave, "I guess it's time for me to hit the road! When my shift is over, I'll come back!" 

"I'll pick you up, if you need a ride." Dave offers.

"AW!" You smile at him. "You don't need tooooo..."

"Don't worry about it." Dave brushes it off like "it's no big deal."

"Okay!" You smile. "It's better than getting a ride from one of my clients, if I asked one of 'em for a ride, they'd be_ impossible_ to ditch!"

"Before I leave-" You pull Dave close to you and hold up your phone. "I need a contact photo!"

Dave made sure that you got his good side. He lifted up his chin and lightly smiled at the camera.

After you shot the photo Dave laughed and smiled. You liked that way better than Dave looking hotter than you!

You snapped another photo without warning. 

You brought the phone down in front of you and looked at how cute Dave looked in the picture. He had on a big grin and his nose was wrinkling a little. You looked so much hotter in comparison, with those eyes of yours and that light smile.

"Perfect!" You scrunched up your nose as you smiled. "I'll use this one."

Dave sighed, like he was only slightly annoyed.

"Send me the other one." Dave tells you. "The one I actually look good in."

_'This guy.'_ You bet he thinks he looks bad in this one. Why cause he's smiling. He just looks cute, not hot. Not like it's a big deal. 

You stick out your tongue at him. "I like your smile, dumbass."

. . .

You walk down the sidewalk, Dave offered you some green to pay for a ride but you told him to give the money to the hostess as a tip, he already tipped the server you had nicely but she seemed so panicked she at least needed something to make up for that mini heart attack the sight of a Strider gave her.

You hold onto Dave's jacket as you walk. Wrapping yourself tightly in it. It might be summer and hot as fuck out- but this jacket belongs to a good friend with a good heart! You can't take it off. You need to hold it close. 

You step past the streets filled with tourists and vender's trying to sell discounted tickets. People handing out flyers to Fourth of July firework shows. You turn your head to investigate a gellato parlor. Oh, you could go for a cone... but no, they might have nuts in there. Like you need to blow up like a sex doll right now.

You walk over to your complex and take the elevator up. You were right about it taking thirty minutes. But you definitely needed the exercise. 

You happily giggle to yourself as you jimmy the door handle, just as you thought. Unlocked.

You open the door screaming, "THIS IS A STICK UP!"

Vriska stopped talking mid-sentence and Nepeta started choking on the crackers that she was chewing on.

Latula just ruined her pedicure that she was fixing, her hand shook and trailed nail polish onto her skin. Latula yelled at you, "HEY!"

Feferi didn't bat an eye. She simply slowly adjusted her perfectly sculpted face towards you and tilted her head without changing her expression.

Jesus, what you would give to live a day in Feferi's shoes... FINAL-FUCKING-LY, she might feel the same way about you today.

All of the other girls just glare at you, half of them start snickering and some of them just keep right on glaring. Porrim simply smiles and shakes her head as she goes back to threading a needle in the embroidery hoop she was stitching.

Porri looks like she's already dressed for work.

Right, you need to get ready so you can leave with her.

But it's the perfect time to drop your bomb on the lot of them!

Even though you're missing a few faces. This is probably the biggest audience you're gonna get.

Porrim just noticed you were staring at her as you stood in the doorway. Porrim lifted up her head, her long black hair brushing up against her shoulders. She calmly asked you, "why are you wearing that_ hideous_ ensemble?" 

"Hmmm?" You grab onto your red jacket and start rocking yourself back-and-forth, twisting your body as you bite down on your lips. "Don't you mean my cute new outfit?"

"It looks like you're a broke street hooker." Latula joked. She was eyeing your gray stretched out pajama bottoms. 

"Yeah, and that's not what we're about." Feferi shakes her head, the queen bitch is looking down on you... but not for long.

"Well! I like it! It's from my new best friend... a mister _Strider._" You pucker your lips and smile with your overbite, "a mister _Dave Strider."_

"Oh, Fuck off!" Damara tosses a pillow your way. "No Strider would wear fucking stretched out yoga pants! You probably just fucked another dealer- I'm not in the mood for your jokes, baby!"

"No! It was Dave!" You giggle and then sing,_ "and I spent the night with him!"_

"Pics or didn't happen." Meulin calls out.

"Guess what?" You unlock your phone and show them all the photo you had at the ready. **"It happened, bitch!"**

You drop your phone into Meulin's lap. You picked the one where Dave looked hotter than you, you're just going to give him the win. 

"Fuck noooooo. noooo." Damara picks up the phone. She looks at the screen in concern, "no way this is real."

"No! That doesn't prove anything!” Latula points at you. “We don't even know what the guy looks like-“

Feferi cuts her off, "I saw John with a guy just like that the other night! He left with him!" Feferi vouched for you. Half of the girls oohed and awed, accepting her word as gospel. "We can totally check when we get to work if someone with the name Dave Strider came in!" The queen bitch is defending** you! **

"You can ask him yourself when he comes in later tonight." You smile at Feferi.

Nepeta squeaked. Most of the girls muttered to each other, seeming to accept that you wouldn't make such a bold claim if you couldn't back it up and you just fucking backed it up! Merlun broke free from muttering with the other girls, she asked you, "did the two just go on a date?" 

"Yeah!" Latula spoke up too. "Porri said you were fucking some guy with chocolate?" Latula sounds confused but certain.

"We're besties now. **Not** dating... buuuuut..." You stick out your belly and started rubbing it, "we went to that chicken place I like last night and today we went to this buffet together, I was in line to use the chocolate fountain when Po-"

"Hold on." Jade interrupts you. She stands up from the floor and adjusts her large glasses before she spoke. "Let me get this straight. You spent the night with a man -you claim is- from one of the wealthiest families **In The World... **and you decided '_hmmm I'm gonna get my chicken fix!' **are you fucking nuts?!"**_

"I told you, we're best friends. And Best _BROS _eat junk and shit together!" You tell Jade like she's out of the loop. "In fact, he ate everything you girls think is trash with me-"

"Okay, no. You know what." Vriska sticks up her hand and stops you from talking. "I'm not dealing with any more of this Egbert prankster gambit- or whatever the fuck it's called- shit." Vriska sighed as she brushed her fingers through the root of her midnight blue hair, "I don't want to hear any more about this until we see this Strider in the flesh."

"Uhhhh..." You say the word like you are making fun of her, bending your knees and looking right at her like she's the idiot here. "I've got to get changed anyway, so conversation over." You walk away from all of the girls waving them off. "In a few hours you're gonna eat your words!"

. . .

* * *

i miss you .

why don't you come and pay me a visit?

You know i can't right now.

awww booo!

you're so mean!!!

i was thinking about you all day...

I'm sure you were.

I woke up in the morning and felt so...

You know

lonely

like

I felt this ache...

Baby, please.

i havent seen you all week...

John.

It is Wednesday.

>:T 

oh my god!

at least TRY to be sensitive to my feelings right now!

I can put in some effort if you can accept that I actually need to save right now.

but...

i'm so riled up!

no one i'm with can make me really feel anything close to what YOU make me feel!

you always make me smile and laugh...

it's like

i don't know...

seeing your smile 

fills me with this feeling like.

you know...

. . .

"I can pay half now. Put the rest on my tab and pay it off later..."

"Really, you're hurting that much?" You ask your most recent client. 

You got this chump to drive out to see you, and it looks like he's really got nothing left.

"Really..?" You ask him again, this time you really need an answer. 

He nods.

. . .

You walked over to the bar. Jade and Damara already parked themselves on the stools, they have been chatting it up as they wait for more men to come in. 

You lifted up your finger and politely asked the bartender for a "glass of water, please." 

"Sure thing." Sollux told you. The bartender had a bit of a lisp when he spoke. "how are things going with you?"

"Ugh. I just crossed **another** regular off my call list." You huff as you place your head on your hand. You lean over the counter. "All the bleeders are bleed out."

"You get that you're the bleeder right?" Jade mocks you. "They are the _bleeded." _

"Ugh." Damara groans, "you two always go off on things like this."

"We do not!" You whine at Damara.

Jade ignored Damara and continued talking to you, "you should just call them _suckers."_

"So...?" You tilt your head and look up at the ceiling, "they do the bleeding and they're the suckers? I do the sucking and I'm the bleeder? How does that make sense?!" You toss up your hands, right as you do, Sollux gets back with your drink.

You smile at Sollux and say, "thank you, honeybee."

"Can you all stop calling me that?" Sollux asked the entire group in front of him.

"Not until fef stops." Jade looks up at Sollux as she sips on her drink.

You hear Damara mutter to herself like she's releaved that you and Jade decided to bug Sollux instead of bicker with each other.

"Why do you always follow what she does? John, you've been the top earner for the past couple of months? Why aren't you top dog or queen bitch or whatever you call it?" Sollux asks you.

"Because I don't have that level of charisma!" You bark at Sollux. "-OR! an ass like that! You know what I mean, honey!"

"Ugh!" Sollux groans. He rolls his eyes behind his shades and goes back to cleaning glasses with his rag. He mutters to himself under his breath about Feferi, "I've got to ask her to stop calling me that..."

Damara joins you in bugging Sollux, "maybe if you start fucking her on the side again you can get her to call you, daddy." Damara suggests. "And most of us only call men that when they pay up."

"Eh. I'd call you that in a heartbeat." You shrug.

"Same." Jade nodded.

"Cause you two are fucked in the head." Sollux is so cruel to point out. "Don't you have a new boyfriend, John? Shouldn't you like reserve at least **one** thing for him?"

"You are tragically misinformed. I have a bestie." You gesture with your hands as you talk. "A fuck buddy. Not a boyfriend."

"How can you have a fuck buddy?" Sollux asked. "Don't you get like... tired of sex?"

"I never do." Damara nodded.

"I get tired of the men who come here. Not sex." Jade sighs as she rests her head on her hands.

"Same here." You sigh. 

"We get tired of the daily grind." Jade laughed at her own pun.

You laughed with her. Damara huffed in annoyance. 

You hummed to yourself.

You confess out loud, "but you know, sex with Dave's always good. Doesn't feel like a chore. Like it can here."

"How is he in bed?" Damara asked.

"He's a bottom." You say. You pause for a moment, the silence between the four of you is so deafening. You speak up before anyone else can break through the silence. "The two of us kept taking turns fingering each other and stuffing each other with toys in his luxury sweet, but before that, we fucked two guys in their hotel room." 

Jade responded with a slow gentle nod and wide eyes, "that actually... sounds like fun."

Damara nodded. "Sounds like you." She meant _you_ but she was staring at Sollux. Damara lifted up her glass and gestured for Sollux to fill it back up for her. Damara continued speaking to you as she watched Sollux work, "did the two of you actually fuck though?"

"Nope." You chime. "When we do I might have to call in sick for a day and have Porri wheel me in the next."

"HA!" Jade laughed and clapped her hands together, "HE'S THAT BIG!?!"

"I'm sure I won't be able to even get home, let alone **walk**." You reply.

"How big is this man?" Damara asked you.

"Hand me the stick." You extend your hand out and make a 'gimmie' gesture to your little honeybee.

Sollux groaned and handed you the measurement stick. It's just a plain long wooden stick, but it's a foot long so it always perfectly illustrates you and your co-worker's points.

“When we woke up together this big.” You pinched the stick, very close to the top. 

“Before I made him cum screaming... this big.” You jumped up another inch. 

“He’s a bottom!? Does he not know how big he is?!” Jade looked at the stick in awe, you were gesturing that he was over eleven inches. “I bet he gets fucked by men who are half the size!”

"In John's case, a quarter of the size." Damara attempted to slip the comment past you and over to Sollux.

Sollux was smart enough not to laugh. You smacked the back of Damara's arm and continued speaking with Jade,

"When I first saw it, I was so fucking blown away." You used a large hand gesture to illustrate your point! "I thought it was fake!"

"John. You're drooling." Jade pointed out.

"Can you blame him?" Damara sighs. "It's been nothing but low-lives with micro-penises."

"And emptied out wallets." Jade sighed. "I had to turn away three guys this week because they didn't have the funds."

Jade groaned and started to fake cry. "I need the money right now!"

Damara asks her, "get your boyfriend's to pay for it!"

"Didn't you hear!?" Jade jumped to yell at the other woman right next to her, "I'm down to only one! The other two found out about each other!"

You speak up, "this is why you need to turn off your phone when you're visiting their places, I've told you this." You lightly slap Jade's arm.

"Ugh!" Jade smacks you back. "Well! Seeing that you don't need the money! I say, the next guy that comes in is mine!"

"Whatever." You shrug. "I'm just about to head out anyway."

You continued sipping your water, making small talk with the others and watching Jade watch the entrance. There's something so entertaining about seeing her ready to jump the first guy to step foot into the place. You almost feel bad for him, he's going to basically be shook down for his money. 

Finally, after a few minutes of waiting, you see Jade's eyes light up at the sight of a man walking through the door.

You turn around to see who the poor soul on the chopping block is.

Your eyes light up as you say, "actually, Jade... this one is mine."

. . .

Took a hot second for all of the girls to find an out to break away from their men. All of the girls walked over to see the man with the white hair and the shades. No one spoke a word, it looked like sharks from every angle were coming to strike him and rip him to shreds. 

Suddenly, the queen bee grabbed Dave's hand.

Feferi smiled at him and then at you, she dragged him into your backroom and invited everyone to follow.

Once Dave was in, Fef wasted no time. She jumped right into admiring him. 

"Oh wow!" Feferi stared at Dave's attire. "You look even **better** than your photo!"

"-and look at that swanky outfit." Latula wolf whistled at your bestie.

"Thanks." Dave's hands were firmly placed in his pockets, but he pulled one out to gesture at you. "John picked it out for me."

All of the girls continue to marvel at Dave, a few of them asking Dave questions in rapid succession. Dave keeps up like a pro. Answering all of there stupid questions with one word answers, "do you own the Dave Strider label?" "Yes." "Did John suck your dick yet?" Also "yes." You're getting tired of this game.

You grab onto his hand and announce, "Dave and I are going to be spending the rest of the evening together."

"Brag about it." Latula laughed. Merlun and a few of the other girls chuckled along with her.

"Don't wait up for me." You tell all of them.

"Ooooo." It sounded like Feferi was pretending to be impressed with you.

For some reason. You don't care if she is or isn't. _**You **_don't care! 

You keep walking on with Dave's hand in yours. You give him back his jacket but Dave just placed it over your shoulders. You walk out of the backroom and head for the entrance to leave.

You don't even care about looking behind you, you just tell Dave about how boring your day has been until he showed up.

He smiles at you.

That smile, it fills your heart with a warmth that no one else in this city can.

"My god." You hear Feferi whispers to some other girl, "I wish that were me."

Your eyes widen, okay... so you do care.

. . .

You are so lucky you finally found someone that gets you!

Someone you can really connect with!

"I feel like you get me." You stuff your face with more chocolate crunch clusters. "You know?"

Your mouth is full of the candy you had in your bag. You're in the passenger seat this time and Dave is driving you.

You keep talking as you continue stuffing in more chocolate clusters and chewing with your mouth open, "none of the girls really get me, and this guy I work with is such a fucking pain. I love him to death but he keeps giving me grief about taking all the good men! Once Karkat sees you, he's definitely going to give me hell!"

You turn to Dave. "But like-" -You stuff more food into your mouth- "You are so in sync with me, you're all I ever wanted. In fact- you're all I ever needed."

"Yeah?" Dave nods. "Then, tell me what to do now."

You laugh. Dave completely gets you! He even understood your little NSYNC joke! 

"UGH! You are the best!" You pat his arm with your clean hand. "I really mean that!"

"I mean!" You continue explaining you precious point, "It's like I was saying earlier- you're so cool and I bet you feel like you're not cause you don't have a ton of friends. But that's not what's important! You have a great look and a great personality! Any guy you settle down with will be lucky to have you! For now though, you just need to learn how to find people that are worth sticking around with, and trust me that takes time- lucky for you! You have me!"

You swallow down a few more treats. Dave takes it as a chance to talk,

Dave nods. "I completely get what you mean. I've never been really that like... happy with my life but maybe that's because I was looking for the wrong things. I don't need a friend-group or some buff guy to be happy. I think I just need... someone like you."

You place your hand on your heart. Dave's words are so kind.

You stuff more candy into your mouth as Dave continues, "I feel like you're someone I can trust..." 

You snort. A few pieces of chocolate come out of your mouth as you laugh.

You swallow down your mouthful of candy as you nod. "You are like, so alone in that."

"What...? you don't trust me?" Dave asks you. Something about his tone sounds nearly devastated.

"No. I mean. No one trusts me." You start shoveling in more candy into your open maw. "I don't even think the girls I work with trust me. I trust you plenty, sweetheart. You've got such a sweet look in your eyes - when I can see them - I can't think of anyone who would want to betray that."

"Well. Shit." Dave answers you. "I can think of a few people."

"You had some shit exes?" You ask Dave.

"I've met a lot of guys who were after my cash. Never had time for that shit. Never wanted to date any guy like that." Dave sighed. "I always wanted to find something real, you know?" He's staring at the road, holding onto the wheel with only one hand and the other one he's digging into your chocolate bag. You pull it away and whine, "hey! That's mine!"

Dave downs the few pieces he managed to grab. "I'll make it up to you." 

"-Anyway." Dave continues. "I always wanted to find someone who like- you know. Would have gotten my dad's approval. I look at like every guy I meet that way. On top of that, I'd date guys that already had money so I knew they weren't after my cash. But that I guess I should have had even higher standards cause all of my exes gave me shit."

"About what?" You ask him. 

"I'm too clingy or needy, I guess. I don't even think that shit's true." Dave tells you. "I just want to actually go out on real dates. The guy's I've been with just wanted to hang out at my place and call it a date. None of them ever took me to the beach and I would always bring up how I wanted to go." 

"Sounds like they just wanted you to shut up and look pretty." You started eating your chocolates again. "I kick men to the curb the moment they don't give me what I want. You need to set firm rules and never back down. If you want to go to the beach, you go right at that moment."

You tell him, "if you want to be happy, always aim to have something, always make a move to get it."

You point at Dave. "If you're looking for a _forever guy,_ I can help you with that."

"You can?" Dave gave you a half smile and laughed out of his nose.

"Yeah! You pick any guy you like and I'll teach you how to make him yours." You finished up your bag of chocolates and moved on to the next. "It's not about finding the right guy, it's about making him the right guy."

"Do you think it's possible to do both?" Dave asks you. 

You laugh as you open up your can of pringles. "You're so cute." You continue to hum to yourself as you rip off the foil under the lid. You ran out of things to say, so you moved onto another question that's been on your mind, "how were things with your brother?" 

"Not great." Dave sighs. "But I did talk him into donating to some of those charities you mentioned."

"You did!" You jump up in your seat and grab onto his arm. You kiss his cheek to thank him. "You're the best!"

Dave lightly chuckled. You can feel that he's tense. He's a bit nervous about you holding him. Dave's driving so maybe you should back off. 

You can wait until you are back at his place to hold him anyway.

. . .

As soon as Dave unlocked his door you smelt something familiar. 

Your eyes widen at the sight. You slap your hand over your mouth as you gasp in a big gulp of air.

Dave was still holding the door open for you, he leaned in to talk to you as he told you, "you liked the chocolate fountain so much, and I kinda noticed you were bummed that you couldn't try it so... I had one brought up here."

"No! No way!" You gasp and stare wide eyed at the silver fountain.

"It's yours for the night." Dave tells you.

"So... I can like... stick my head in it!?" You slowly turn your head towards him as you ask him.

"After I had at least some, okay?"

"Oh my god!" You stick up two metal pokers and tell him, "GO HAM!"

. . . 

You couldn't resist sticking your mouth into the fountain. You got undressed to do it.

You're almost completely naked, only wearing your work shorts, which are pretty much women's lingerie. 

The chocolate is dripping from your neck down to your chest. You laugh. 

The chocolate sludge was way more thick than you were expecting!

You grab a water bottle and chug the entire thing down in two large gulps. You crush it with your hand and belch by mistake.

You cover your mouth and giggle, "excuse me."

Dave had a towel at the ready to dry you off.

You continued giggling, Dave is so sweet. He's so caring it makes your heart melt that he'd just wipe down your chin for you.

You don't have your glasses on so you can't see. Still you attempt to peck his lips, You got his shades instead. 

You laughed and snorted. Dave chuckled along with you.

Nothing out of the ordinary... not until Dave places your glasses back onto the bridge of your nose.

Then you can see his face, his gentle smile...

You kiss Dave's lips to thank him. 

Then you lay down on his living room couch. 

You put up your feet and arch your back. You make sure to make your body look as submissive as possible while making sure your face screams that you're in control. 

"Have you ever topped before?" You ask Dave.

"No." Dave confesses to you.

"Have you ever... wanted to try it?" You twirl your fingers around your chest, still sticky with chocolate.

"Not til now." Dave starts crawling over you.

You squeak at that! 

"My little lunch puppy." Dave is on-top of you, he starts kissing your lips.

You start shimming from side-to-side, proud that you're finally getting to be fucked by a man with a cock the _**right **_size!

Dave pulls away from your kiss and you giggle, once again.

You press the tip of your finger on the tip of his nose. "I promise I'll make all types of cute noises for you..."

"Yeah?" Dave asked. Putting his hands on your hips and rubbing them up and down your ass.

You bite on your bottom lip at the feeling. "Yeah."

. . .

He's fucking big. Scratch that, he's fucking **huge!**

You're not sure that your ass can take much more of this!

Dave started out slow and gentle, kissing you as he fingered you.

He put on some slow beats that he made himself for you to listen to.

The whole thing made your heart sink and then soar. 

Like he's pulling at your soul.

You let him do anything he wants to you.

You let him kiss you. 

You let him pick up the pace.

You demand that he demolishes your hole.

You are panting, completely covered in sweat. 

You keep trying to catch your breath, but Dave starts rolling his hips into yours faster.

You grab onto his back- he just pulls you up. He wants you to sit in his lap as he thrusts into you.

He keeps changing positions, not that you're complaining. Dave is officially running this show now.

You love when men lose their minds like this, where they completely forget about you and just focus on their own pleasure.

Not once has Dave touched your cock and it's driving you insane. You love it. 

Right now, you exist to be a toy for him and only him.

Dave keeps driving into you asking you, "is it good?"

"Yeah!" You bite your lip and try hard to sound hot and not like you're in pain, "it's good."

Dave slaps your ass as you bounce up and down his thick cock. You moan. 

Dave pulls you down and forces you to kiss him. He stops thrusting into you, he only wants to kiss you.

You rub your hand across his cheek and try to hold up your balance with your other arm.

Dave forces you down onto his chest, he wants you closer. 

Dave wants you in his arms, and there's no place that you'd rather be... then in your new best friend's arms. 


	3. On The Third Of July

You let a breath slip out of your nose. You slowly open your eyes, the first thing you see is John's face.

John is laying in your arms. He looks so peaceful as he sleeps.

His mouth is hanging open and he's snoring. 

John's completely worn out from last night.

Shit. You still feel sore yourself.

You made John sit in your lap while you fucked him, wasn't a smart idea to fuck him standing up... but he giggled so much at how you were strong enough to pick him up that you just couldn't stop yourself, you had to keep going just to keep him laughing.

You don't want to wake him up, so you just close your eyes again and let yourself drift off in your thoughts.

Yesterday your bro was giving you shit about how you need to start taking your family name seriously. Dirk told you to invest your money into projects and stocks.

You guess your dad left you with his money so you could pursue your passions the same way that he did... but you didn't have any inspiration, nothing in your life made you feel passionate... you just haven't been feeling anything... anything until John came along. 

John told you that if you want to be happy you have to find something you want and work towards having it.

You've never met anyone like him before.

The way John lightly giggles at everything you say.

The way that John lightly blinks his ocean blue eyes.

The way he floats when he walks.

The way he tells jokes.

The way he moans.

The way he covers his mouth when he laughs, because he's afraid of how his overbite looks when it's the sweetest damn smile you've ever seen. 

You can't believe that** John** is so clearly self-conscious about his smile when it's beautiful.

John.

You've been thinking of him all day yesterday... 

_John..._

_You don't even know his last name..._

_You're sure it's something cute. _

_Something that matches how kind he is, but also how brutal he can be._

_Something that matches how bright his smile is and how adorable his laugh is._

_And... how soft his heart is._

_How soft his lips are..._

_You sighed as you heald up your head with your palm._

_You're probably wrinkling your suit with how you keep zoning out and daydreaming like this._

_Your bro took you into one of his hotels private backrooms. Dirk wants you to test out a new version of a game machine that he invested some hard money in. John just left the buffet so he could go back to his apartment and then to work. Maybe you should visit him at his job... or maybe he'd think you were coming off too strong. You don't want to come off desperate for attention... but at this point, you might be. _

_You smile at the thought of walking into John's work and him running up to you, pecking you on the lips and happily offering you a plate of shots. _

_You bet John would enjoy showing you off to all of his friends again, like for once, someone is proud to have you around._

_You can just picture John kissing you on the cheek and rubbing your arm while you drink at the bar._

_You sigh again._

_You close your eyes and think about John brushing his fingers through your hair while he calls you baby or sweetheart or cutie or- _

_Your bro just slapped your elbow to snap you out of your trance, you think he meant to be more gentle, or maybe he's just sick of your shit?_

_"If you're tired." Dirk paused. "Then we can do this another time. I have things I need to get back to."_

_"Huh?" You didn't even know you were still playing. You look over at your bro."Oh. I just think Sic Bo is boring_ _."_

_"So it's not engaging enough..?" Dirk asks you._

_"Yep." You nod to confirm._

_"That's what you said about slots years ago, but you just bitched at me about how you lost a fuck ton of money on them." Dirk points out._

_"What can I say, I love the flashing lights." You joke. "I get addicted."_

_"I think you have a different kind of addiction right now." Dirk blankly says as he presses buttons on his screen._

_"Okay- so... maybe you need to but out of my personal life." You are not up for talking about John right now, not with him._

_"You need to get out more, Dave." Dirk begins. "-But if you're just going to drink like crazy every time a drink tray passes you, I'd rather you stay in."_

_"Huh?" You don't understand why he brought that up, you haven't held a drink since John tore it out of your hands. _

_"Huh?" Dirk turned his head to look at you."Why do you keep saying 'huh?"'_

_"Oh- I'm just tired... I didn't get much sleep." You try to change the topic. "I think I should get out more to. Clear my head."_

_"Uh... hu..." Dirk nodded. "And... why didn't you get any sleep last night?"_

_"Stayed up watching the flashing lights, then I couldn't sleep cause I was over tired."_

_"Dave." Your twin bro sighed. "You still fuckin' around with that whore?"_

_"Dirk." You angrily call out your bro's name. _

_"He is a whore, even he would tell you that." _ _Dirk was staring at the machine and not you. "Use that lock-box I gave you."_

_"Dirk!" You yelled at him._

_"You know... we do have a word for guys like that." Dirk paused._

_You breathe out a hot puff of air from your nose. Prepping yourself for your bro to insult your best friend and your most recent lover._

_"Trouble."_

You were zoning out once again... Thinking about the other day before John came over.

John is still laying in your arms, sleeping and lightly panting against your chest, laying in bed with you.

You lean down and press a kiss up against your lunch puppy's forehead.

John let out a breath against your chest.

He looked up at you and blinked. 

John squinted his eyes, he must not be able to see you.

"Hi." You softly address him. 

"Hello." John blinks his light blue eyes.

"What time is it?" John asks. He sounds so tired.

You're glad he can't see you right now, the way that he just tilted his head made you bite your lip so you could hold back a scream.

"It's almost one." You tell him.

"Shit!" John sits up. "I have to be at work at three and- and- I have to get ready and it's always more than an hour drive!"

"John." You place your hand on his arm. "I can drive you."

"-But! But I have to get ready- can- can you just drive me back to my apartment!?" John asked you as you sat up.

"Sure." You nodded.

John fell into your arms and hugged you. "Dave, you're so good to me!"

You didn't mean to kiss him, but your lips pressed up against his neck. You don't even let yourself think, you just plant a kiss against the bite mark on his skin you made last night.

. . .

You were driving John back to his place as he dug into your black bag of white cheddar popcorn for breakfast. 

"You know something! You are a really good top." John started putting more popcorn into his mouth. "Turn here, cutie."

You turn the car left as you ask him to clarify what he meant by "really good?"

John nods and hums, "mmmhmmm!"

He swallows down the rest of his popcorn and tells you, "I was thrilled the entire time!" John nodded. "I never got bored, and when I was about to- you switched positions, or slapped me, or spanked me, or called me 'tight for a washed-up whore.' I really love that little phrase... _ahhhhhaha... it feels so good when you say it."_

"I was worried I was getting repetitive." You confess, ugh. You sound to much like your bro.

"Awww... I get that, sometimes it's hard to think of things in the moment."

"Well... I was thinking of threatening you... but I didn't know if I should-"

John streaked. "YOU WERE?!"

You straightened out your wheel, you didn't even notice that you were turning into the middle of the road.

"WHAT!?-" John lowered his volume- "what were you going to say!?!"

"Uh- that..." You aren't sure you **can **say it. "Dude... saying it out of bed feels so..."

"Tell me!" John cheered you on.

"If you uh... wanted more you were going to have to beg... or I'd make you beg."

"Oh... wow... that's all?" John placed his hand up to his chest. "Anything... else?"

"Uh." You guess he's expecting something worse. "When we moved over to my bed and I tossed you on my sheets, I was thinking of holding your wrists down-"

"uh huh?!" John excitedly nodded.

"-and telling you that 'I'm going to tear apart your hole...' something like uh- 'ruin it so no other guy can have you...' but I- uh... I didn't know if you'd like that... so I just bit your neck instead."

John squealed and cheered.

Your eyes widened behind your shades.

John keeps screaming and cheering, just like a teenage girl screaming over seeing a cute boy band member at a concert. 

"I knew I had a good feeling about you!" John yells. That warms your heart. John seems so happy that he met you...

"You're so cute too!" John pressed a finger up to your nose. "Tell me more things you wanted to say in bed, there has to be more!" He sounds like he really wants to hear something_ worse._

"Okay... well... I always want men to grunt in my ear and I was going to tell you all the things I wanted to hear- I used to fantasize about guys..." Oh Jesus, are you really just about to confess that you jacked off to the thought of some random guy forcing himself on you in the parking lot. You can't tell him any of your fucked up thoughts. 

"Huh?" John noticed you stopped talking. "What is it? Is it **that **bad?"

John snorted and scrunched up his nose. "Trust me, I fantasize about a lot worse!"

John creeps closer towards you as he rubs a hand against your chest. 

Both of your hands are on your wheel now. You need to remember to keep your focus on the road. Even if, John's panting into your ear and moaning that he wants you to force him down and... "make me yours. Ruin my body..." 

You stiffened up completely, John giggled, "you thought about holding me down, making me take it... making me love it." 

"I already love when _good men_ tell me _bad things._" John kissed your neck. "I bet you love it too..."

John started giggling. He's tracing his fingers against the hem of your jeans. He begins again, "You can do anything you want other men to do to you, to me..."

John giggles again, just the sound of those giggles alone was driving you wild, but the gentle strokes that he's leaving on your thigh. That's driving you insane. 

John softly asks, "mind if I have a little fun...? I never get a chance to give guys road head."

You finally got around to stopping the car at a red light. You gathered up the will power to speak again, "John... you still have to give me directions."

"Do I?" John smirks.

"You have to get home." You tell him. 

"Ugh! But I don't want to leave you now!" John actually whined. The fact he sounded like he honestly wanted to stay and drive around with you all day... your hearts in your throat. 

You turn your head and instantly kiss John's lips.

Your heart is singing a tune called, _John._

John takes your little peck as an invitation to make-out. He starts cramming his tongue into your mouth as he holds your cheeks. You pull away once a car behind you honks. "Lights green." You tell John.

John doesn't care, he keeps trying to kiss your neck as he rubs his hand down to your thigh and onto your...

"John" You breathe out his name as you press your foot up to the gas pedal. "We shouldn't do this... not right now... you have work."

John pulls away from you. He hunches over his seat and messes around with something on the car floor. 

John is digging into his bag for something, Of course it's a condom. 

John must have noticed that you're already half-hard. He wants to get you erect and then take you over the edge.

Jesus, cock is like an addiction to him. That, and he can sniff out lust like a shark can sniff out blood.

John pulls out your cock from your pants, and then he unwraps the condom and tosses the wrapper onto your floor. John uses his mouth to work on the condom. Right off the bat, he's fucking you with his mouth at full force.

You moan. Shit. You don't want him to stop but, "John. I still need directions!" You grunt out.

John whines. He takes your phone from the dashboard and types in an address as he's sucking you. He hands you back your phone, and then goes right back to fucking you at full force. 

Part of your mind is worried that people can see into your car. See that you're tensing up as some guy is going down on you. But most of your mind is screaming that you want more, that you want to cum right inside of John's mouth.You reach the destination before you do. Not that John even cares. Once you pull the car over John keeps going. You keep trying to control your gasps and your moans. Not like you can control yourself when you're getting there.

John knows you only start moaning like crazy when you're close. Once you start whining, he stops sucking you off and starts jerking you off. You finish in the raspberry scented condom he wrapped around your length. You tense up completely as John pumps you.

You sigh and lean back into your driver's seat. 

John kisses your cheek, "I'm so sorry that I had to leave so soon. I hope this made up for it."

You breathlessly nod. Still trying to compose yourself. John's tongue just demolished your entire body, mind and soul. No wonder why sucking off men is a career choice for him, he got you to cum in under three minutes while you were desperately holding yourself back. 

John gave you another peck on the cheek as he grabs his bag. His voice was hoarse as he told you, "see you soon, Dave!"

You sheepishly lift up your hand as you wave him off as John open the car door.

"...bye."

. . .

You parked your rental right in the vip parking lot. You didn't point out to John, when you were leaving, that the orange lamborghini parked right next to yours is one of your brother's many ugly ass rides, mostly because it wasn't there when you left the lot with John. But there it is. It's fucking hideous and expensive as balls. You hate next to everything about all the cars your bro wastes his money on but you hate this new one he spergued on the most. Worst part about the damned thing, Dirk's in it.

Your bro steps out. Almost feels like he was waiting for you.

Dirk starts talking without even a 'hi' or a 'hello' he begins with,

"I was just on a phone call with my associate, I was thinking about getting some lunch. Care to join me? I'd like you to tell me if the food at the King Buffet is any good."

"Already went, it's great." You nod. "Everyone was pumped about that maple syrup dispenser, you should look into getting more things like that." 

"Hold on... you mean to tell me, that you got off your ass and walked about in a buffet?"

"Am I not supposed too?" You ask Dirk. Already knowing that he, himself, hates spending time walking about the masses.

"I'm just surprised you did..." Dirk hums to himself. "I suppose we should try to grab something else then... what do you suggest?"

You shake your head as you hunch over and laugh.

"What is so funny?" Dirk asks you.

"Nothing. Well... maybe it's that I'm feeling sushi."

"Sushi?" Dirk asks you like he's sarcastically saying 'really?' 

You never want sushi, or anything Japanese really. 

Dirk is well aware that that's _his_ thing.

And you're more than fine with that... you don't mind giving him some ground.

Dirk might always give you a hard time, but that doesn't mean you have to do the same.

You nod at Dirk to let him know that you really do want to go eat sushi with him.

"Sushi it is then." Dirk nods as he steps forward to walk the other way.

. . .

You stare at John's contact name on your phone. You can't stop thinking about how fun it is to just be near him.

You just finished up eating a few hand rolled sushi's with Dirk and walking around his casino as he talked about all the changes he's still planning on making to the place.

In the back of your mind, you were always thinking about John. 

Every time you heard someone faintly laughing in the restaurant, you'd think of John's laughter. 

You'd close your eyes and picture how John's nose would scrunch up when he'd snort and how perfectly his black glasses framed his face.

You think your bro might have picked up on how you've been distracted, especially when you got a message from John telling you how work is miserable, none of the guys are half as fun as you!

John went onto complain about how all of the men were just after the girls he works with, and you went onto chuckle at your messages as you read them.

Yep. You're sure that Dirk must have picked up something was off now. 

You sigh again, just as you've been doing all day.

Right now, you're still looking at your phone. Trying to build up the nerve to call your best friend...

You stare down at your phone for a few more moments, _'what if John's with a client? What if he's busy? What if...'_

All of your thoughts come to a halt when your phone starts buzzing in your hand.

You quickly and frantically pick up. "John?"

"Hi!" John sounds more than excited. "Oh my God, today was so boring! Most fun I had all day was fucking around with you!"

You take that as an opportunity to ask him, "So... Do you -uh... wanna hang out today?"

"Oh! I already made plans!" 

You feel your heart sink at John's words. You wanted to see him again.

John spoke up again. "I'm going to spend the next couple of hours in your bed! Can you pick me up?!"

"Of course, I'll be there in like an hour, thirty." You try your best to choke down a scream.

"Awesome possum!" John chimes. "Op! I think I just found another client!"

"Thank you, love!" John blew kissing sounds into the phone. "TTYL!"

"I-" Before you could finish talking, John hung up on you. He must have been busy... good thing too...

"I- I- I- I-" You're still stammering. 

. . .

You're assuming that John just called everyone nicknames like that, that him saying love meant nothing more than 'dude' or 'darling.' 

You're hands are gripping your wheel, they are drenched in sweat.

Your mind's been fuzzy since John called you. You can't think straight. It's hard to even focus on the road unless you ramble out loud to keep yourself from retreating into your head. You're going to zone out unless you keep yourself talking.

You keep talking about how fucked up you're feeling over a guy you** just** met. You don't care that you've been talking to noone, it's not like you can rant to anyone about this shit. If you called up Dirk, he'd just find an out to the conversation cause he's too busy and you know that he really _is _too busy. You don't really know anyone else that you can talk to about this shit, maybe Roxy... but then Rox would just push you to confess and you're not about to do that shit. You could talk with Jake, but he'd start talking about his own grievances with your bro and you're not down for Jake to randomly mention **again **how Dirk keeps spamming Jake, asking for dick pics. You guess you could call up your older bro... shit no. You only call him when you need to or when you're at your breaking point. Last time you saw _him_ it was cause he heard from Dirk that you had the flu. The fucker just hopped a flight over to your place and didn't leave till it was over. Calling Bro cause you're stressed is just gonna set him off. There's only one of other person you can think of calling...

Maybe you **should** talk to Roxy's mom... she'll make fun of you but at least she's not a lunatic.

You dragged out your phone, you need someone to ease you down right now. 

Once she picked up the phone you greeted her with, "yo, Ms. Lalonde." 

Rose sighed. "What is it that you want, child?"

"Someone to talk to." You confess.

"Then..." Rose fumbles around on the other line for a moment and then tells you softly, "I'm all ears."

. . . 

Poor Rose had to listen to you rant for a good twenty about how you're already nuts about a guy you just met. How this dude is so cute that everything he says gets to you. How he just called you 'love' and it sent you spiraling -but you're still only best friends! How are you just supposed to spring on a guy like this that you want him when you're not even his type!? Rose was kind enough to agree to not tell anyone that you called her, but she does want you to let her know how everything goes. You guess you can tell her bits and pieces like you just did. No way you're telling her that you're banging the guy or that he works... an odd job. 

You sigh. You're coming up to John's club in like ten. You're going to need to get gas soon, maybe you should stop on your way, or maybe do that after. No. John already told you how bored he was at work, you don't want to make him more bored by having him wait in the car. Or maybe he'd be offended that you made him wait longer than you said. Do you really need gas, you have about half a tank left... if you squint your eyes.

You sigh. Maybe you should just call John and have him decide. 

"Hey, Dave! What is it?"

"I'm close-"

"Need me to finish you off?" John started giggling, "go on-heh heh heh go on!"

"I'm close by." You finish your thought. "I need to get gas, I was thinking of getting it before I pick you up."

"Oh fuck- don't!" John sounded excited, "I know this good place right next to the gas station around here! It's russian and they play like horrible nineties music videos on a projector. It's such a fun place to eat, and it's _so_ your speed." John tells you.

"That does sound like my speed." You confess.

"Oh-" John tells you, "and this time don't come inside. All of the girls want a ride to Vegas. I'm going to tell them that you're in a hurry or some bullshit. I don't want to share my ride with them, they all smell like body butter and spray on glitter and I'm so sick of the scent right now."

"Okay... I'll just call you when I'm rolling up." You're just going to let him do whatever he wants. "See you soon."

"Byebye! Love you!" John hung up.

You look down at your phone and press down on the screen a few times.

You put your phone up to your head.

"Something you forgot to tell me?" Rose picked up almost instantly. 

"Nah. He just got me fucked up again." 

. . .

That restaurant was fucking amazing, the food was good but those videos... shit. John knows exactly what you like. If John was your boyfriend, you'd be on one knee begging to let him pick out any engagement ring he wants. 

John sat on the same side of your booth just so he could watch those atrocities too. John must have had a few before he met up with you, he started belting along to 'all the things she said' and the other two people in the place eating laughed along. 

The foods pretty good here too. Of course John ordered way too much food for the average person to devour in a single setting and then he crushed it like the hot dog eating champion he is. 

John blew out a huge breath of steam out from his gut once he had his fill and laughed. "I'm full."

You pat his knee in response. "Same."

John looked up at you and asked, "wanna take me home with you, sweetie?"

You blow steam out of your gut, he called you sweetie again. You tell your best friend, "sure."

"Oh! But before we fool around, I need to get all the drinks out of my system, can we like binged drink water and watch more shit music videos?"

. . .

"Oh my god!" John clapped his hands together, "I've never seen the video to this before!"

You decided to put on some videos you think John would love. Oh God. There's a girl on screen with a fire tattoo that says epic. Amazing. 

John kept laughing and then started singing along to the only lyrics he knew, "Come my lady. Come come my lady!" 

John grooved with the rest of the song. You can't tell if he really loved it or if he was singing along ironically, still... you're entranced by how he's swaying back and forth.

John kept slowly swaying from side-to-side as he addressed you, "Dave, when you said butterfly, all I could think of was that 'where's my samurai' video! You know that one?"

You wrap your arm around John's waist and pull him close to you. Shit. Every time John opens his mouth, you fall deeper and deeper into John's arms. 

John looked up at you and tilted his head, he hummed like he was asking you for a response. 

You slip your tongue into John's mouth as an answer. 


	4. On The Fourth Of July

You slowly pull yourself up from bed. The sheets are sticking to your skin. _'ugh... ew.'_

Dave had you going all night. Great. He can't keep his hands off of you. Nearly every second of the night, Dave was forcing you down and shoving his tongue down your throat... 

Your head feels like it's spinning. You got up too fast, that or... you're dehydrated again. _'Great.' _

You start palming around the night stand besides you for your glasses. You think you put them down here somewhere- ah ha! Got 'em.

As you set your square glasses on your face you let out a yawn. 

Just as you lift up your hands to stretch out your arms, Dave wraps his arms around your hips. 

As you're sitting up on the bed, Dave's still laying down. He's kissing your side and muttering something. "-ahmavmu." Seems like he's still half asleep. 

You look down at him. You gently pat Dave's head and start scratching his scalp with your nails. Dave breathes a sigh from out his nose as he hums._ 'Sounds like someone is comfortable.' _

Ha...

Well, thankfully last night, when you were worn out and tired as all hell, you remembered to at least set an alarm on your phone to wake you up late in the afternoon.

You turn towards the nightstand and sure enough, there's your phone, just sitting there. You pick it up to check the time. Good thing you did too, it was right about to go off... You don't want Dave to have to wake up just yet.

You slip out of Dave's arms and get ready to start the day. You're going to be working literally all night and the entire morning after that. 

You wanna head out and get something to eat, if you leave now you'll have more than ample time to get all set up and ready to go to work. 

First things first, you need to take a shower.

You slip into Dave's bathroom and take a quick rinse-off. 

You open up his shower's glass door and turn on the water, waiting for it to be heated up. You get to work brushing your teeth.

You look down at the sink, the entire counter is filled to the brim with beauty products. Looks like Dave somehow got even more out than last time. 

You're sure that Dave's not going to mind if you just use a little bit of his stuff, he seems like he could use the help going through them.

You wash your face using some special scrub and then put some coconut oil into your messy hair. 

You hum a small song to yourself as you scan through the rest of the jars and plastic tubes. Suddenly, your glasses fog up. 

You guess the water is already hot. 

You lightly hum out a giggle and then get right back to singing. 

Then, out of the blue, you feel something touch your cheek.

You jolt up and screech. "AHHH! WHATTHEFUCK!?"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Dave just kissed you again. "I didn't mean to scare you." The asshole is chuckling. 

_'What a jerk!'_

"Oh God... Don't sneak up on me like that!" You grab a hand towel from the sink and use it to slap Dave's bare chest.

Dave just laughed as he walked to your side. You take off your glasses and rub off the steam with the towelette.

Sounds like Dave's scrubbing his teeth now. You sigh and set down your glasses. You were only wiping them off so you could see Dave as you spoke with him, guess he's already moved onto his routine-

Dave wrapped his hand around your hip and then pulled you close to his side. You lightly gasped. 

Dave's hand is rubbing your waist now. You sigh. You'd hate to do this but...

"I really have to get ready to leave. I've got to head out soon."

Dave spat out foam into the sink and then told you, "cool. Need a ride?"

"No... no... If I don't go with the girls this time. There's going to be hell to pay." You're not looking forward to tonight.

"Why's that?" Dave asks you, he actually sounds a little bit worried for you. _'Never mind, he's not a jerk... he's a sweetie.'_

"It's just cause it's the fourth of July-"

"Oh." Dave sounds like he understands you before you even start explaining. "So... you guys are having some big event or something?"

"Ye-p." You make a popping sound with your lips as you nod. 

You're expecting that this is the part where Dave lets you go. Nope. Maybe he's expecting you say more.

You sigh out of your nose and then explain, "everyone's going to be driving out to Vegas together just so then we all show up at the same time and get debriefed."

"Debriefed?" Dave's still rubbing your waste. 

"Uh-" You think of a way to explain it. "You know how in sports movies there's always some locker room pep-talk scene?"

"Ha. Don't wanna miss that." Dave kisses your cheek. "I'll give you a ride over to your place then... right after we grab a bite."

"Oh well-" You try to find the words to refuse. That buffet thing was fun... but you're not really down to do that again any time soon. Going to a backroom with some guy is pretty much going to be your whole night and you kinda just want have some soup... that and there's only so much of Dave's 'hospitality' you can take without feeling like a mooch. 

"John..?" Dave sounds concerned for you, "are you okay?"

"Huh?" You must have just zoned out and stopped talking for no reason. "Sorry, I'm just tired... and uh... I'm not really super hungry."

"Well, you've gotta eat something. How about I order something and they bring it up here?" 

"I-" Well you can't really dispute that. "That sounds... really nice. Thank you, Dave."

"No problem, and hey- you don't have to thank me. I love having you here." Dave kisses your cheek again as he walks off. Seems like he's going to order you both something to eat right now.

You turn your head to watch his blur leave. You can hardly even make out his shape. You don't know why you even tried to look at him.

. . .

"Hey, girls-" You open the door to your place. Everyone's freaking out and dressing up like they are right about to go out on stage for a number.

_'Shit.'_ You forgot about that. They really are going to perform a number. 

At least no one wants you to sing and dance. No one's that stupid to ask you to do that. You don't think any of the guys are performing either. Actually, thinking of it now, it's probably just you and Vantas working tonight.

You shut the door as you enter, you're pretty much ready but you need to use the bathroom.

You walk past both of the Leijon twins, the two of them were trying to fix Nepeta's eyelash glue. You can see both of their hands shaking. You pat Nepeta's back, "you need help with that?"

"Ugh. Yes!" Nepeta turned to you.

Meulin gave you her lash, "thank you, baby."

After helping out Nepeta, you ended up helping Fef with her pinning up hair and after that Damara asked you for help gluing down her thigh highs.

You draw the line when Vriska asked you to hold her boobs up for a photo. You're done helping out these hoes.

You walk into the master bedroom and then walk up to the bathroom door. You knock on the door as you open it.

Great. It's Vantas. 

"THE FUCK IS THE POINT OF KNOCKING IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO BARGE IN ANYWAY?"

You look at him, he's sitting on the tub completely naked. Waxing. 

"This is what happens when you leave everything up to the last sec." You smile at him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, EGBERT."

"Ha." You lightly laugh at him and then walk over to the sink. "Luck favors the prepared." 

You start brushing your teeth again. Smiling the entire time as Karkat glares at you.

If he wanted privacy, he should have done it earlier. 

. . .

The ride over was brutal, but you managed. The debriefing though, now that was hell.

Everyone kept talking over each other. Since the madam was out traveling, everyone was left to their own devices... that is until Porrim took over. Looks like she's the queen bitch today. Feferi's letting her take the reigns, after all... Fef is tonight's big star.

Lucky for you, you were assigned to hand out drinks. You were told that you're going to take care of only the guys that ask for a boy _specifically_ tonight, of course, Vantas already called dibs on the first guy that popped up. You're fine with letting him have it. You're just thankful no one is asking you to do anything for rehearsals, not even as a backup. There's no way in hell you're going to join in with the girl's show. You don't think you can stand to literally stand in Feferi's shadow.

You shake your head as you walk over to the bar counter again for the umpteenth time tonight. 

You look up at the stage as Feferi sings with that voice that God gave her. There's music blasting from every speaker. The walls are shaking and all of the men surrounding you are cheering. There are booths to your side and tables filled to the brim with guys that probably drove here from Vegas. 

You sigh and shut your eyes. You're already bone tired and you haven't even been boned yet. 

"JOHN?!" Sollux shouted at you over the music. "RUN THIS TO TABLE 5 AND AFTER HAND THIS TO TABLE 6!"

Sollux shoves two trays into your hands as he says, "AND THE GUY AT TABLE 6 PAID EXTRA AT THE DOOR. HE WANTS YOU TO ENTERTAIN HIM FOR TONIGHT."

"Ugh." You groan. "DO YOU KNOW WHO IT IS THIS TIME?" You're regulars can be so pushy! And one of them is _still _a tab bit pissed with you at the moment... 

"DON'T KNOW. JUST GO." Sollux points you over at the tables in the middle of the floor. "Go!"

You squint your eyes at him as he tries to turn you around to get you to move your ass. "Alright, alright!" You start walking off. "Jezz!"

Wonderful. _'Just what I needed, another asshole forcing me to sit on is lap and giggle at all his stupid jokes for what? An hour? Bet he's going to cum in like two minutes.'_

Tonight's going to be fucking miserable. This is your punishment for poking fun at Vantas, you can't say you didn't earn this.

You trace around the room, proudly holding up two black trays- one filled to the brim with shots, the other tray has just two simple cute little cocktails. God. You could really use one of these, they are your favorite.

Pretty much every patron's focus is up at the stage. You can tell Latula is doing a strip tease just by the music alone. Feferi must be doing yet _another _costume change into something stunning no doubt. 

You walk towards table 5 in your tiny blue kitten heels, you spot one of your regulars so you give him a small bump with your hip for his attention. He's one of the ones worth talking to, _'he actually has money right now.'_

He smiles up at you... then you notice Vantas glaring up at you. Karkat's sitting in the guys lap, looks like he's trying to get your regular into the backroom.

You're dressed in a pair of small little black shorts and a tiny black shirt that somehow still manages to cover your nipples. You've got to look irresistible to him at the moment, you know this guy likes literally ripping your clothes off.

Your regular just asks over the music, "THINK YOU CAN SCHEDULE ME IN FOR SOME PRIVATE TIME IN AN HOUR?"

_'Yep. I'm irresistible.' _You giggle to yourself. 

You shrug at him. You look down at Vantas and then back up at your regular. You shake your head and say, "I ALREADY HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED, SUGAR."

He sighs, like he's disappointed. You leave him alone with Vantas, he should consider it a favor. Letting Vantas take this guy for a spin before you bleed him dry like the others.

You chuckle to yourself. The idiot just keeps coming back, again and again. 

You continue walking up to table 5, you bet they didn't even wait long and even if they did... they seem to thrilled at seeing Latula's strip tease to care.

The music lowered a bit in volume, she must be done. You hear the place go wild for a moment, cheering her as she leaves the stage. You look over, sure enough she gives a bow and then a high-kick.

You shake your head and chuckle. 

You start setting down the drinks. It's all just the same type of shot so- one of them just started feeling up your ass.

“Are you going to perform on stage like that?” 

You turn towards the guy and tell him, "no. Not tonight, sadly."

“Wha...what?” The guy must be half-way to getting his stomach pumped with how his words are slurring. “You-you’re-“

“A boy?” You giggle and guide his hand to feel up your ass more. He doesn’t look like he gives a shit anymore once you place a shot in his hand and cheer him on to chug it. He takes two more and downs those too. You gasp at how fast he’s chugging them like you’ve never seen anyone work so fast on downing drinks.

“Oh wow!” You tell him. "You're amazing!"

“You like that?” He asks you as he rubs your ass, out of the blue, he smacks it.

You whine like it hurt, but also... you sound like you liked it.

Some of his friends at the table started joining in. “Look at that... _shit._” “Half those girls don’t have thighs like _that._” "You really gonna say that shit about a guy?" "Hey- what ha-happens_ in_ Vegas." "Yeah- but this guy's ass isn't Vegas."

Everyone at the table erupted into drunken laughter. 

You cover your mouth and giggle, you're still holding up another tray with your hands. Now two guys are having a fun time feeling you up. You can't say you don't love the attention, but you really have to go. Not like you can even sleep with any of these guys anyway... they are too plastered and plus, they smell too much like puke and cheap cologne. 

You find an out when Feferi takes up the stage again. The boys let you move out of their reach as soon as she started talking to the audience asking, "are you all having a good time!? Heh heh heh!"

Everyone just went wild. They are thrilled just to hear her voice. 

You look up at her again... looking perfect in her fuschia dress with her hair -bigger than God- and her velvety silk gloves.

You shake your head as you let out an airy sigh, "I wanna be her when I grow up."

You turn your head and start walking to table 6-

Your eyes widen. 

There he is...

Just sitting right there... alone, staring right back at you with a small smile on his face.

You quickly pace over and place your tray down at the table. One of those damned cocktails must be for you.

"Dave? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." 

"So you paid to-" You hold yourself back from groaning as you rub your fingers through your hair. "Dave." You gesture with your hand in frustration, "I don't want you spending money on me. Okay?"

Dave sounds a bit saddened as he says, "I didn't think you would mind... If I-"

"Dave." You sit down in the seat next to him. "I don't want you spending money on me, honey. You're my best friend... not one of my clients."

"Well... I didn't give you any money." Dave acts like he's making a point. 

You sigh as you explain, "you asked for me by name, right? I get a cut of that."

"How is that any different from me tipping you?" Dave asks like he didn't just blow a whole chunk of cash at the door. Of course... he did tip you a hundred dollar bill when he first met you. You're sure that Dave doesn't know the real value of money.

"Sweetie." You grab onto his hand, "one is me acting as a bartender-"

"You brought me my drink, right?" Dave asks. "Isn't that kinda similar?" 

"You shake your head and then finish explaining, "when you ask for me by name, I have to... service you."

"Okay." Dave nods. "What does that mean?"

"Ugh. It means me sitting on your lap and giggling like an idiot like I just did over there." 

"Oh, I don't want that." Dave shakes his head.

"See!" You slap his chest. "What? Did you just think we were gonna _talk?"_

"Yeah... kinda?" Dave shrugs and then looks at you with a small frown. Poor thing, he didn't realize he was being a dummy gummy. You can't get mad at the guy, but you need to let him know that you don't want any of his cash. He's a friend, not a sucker.

You sit up. "I'll get you a refund-"

Dave grabs your hand. "I don't mind if we just... talk for a bit."

You sit back down and listen as Dave says, "I don't care about the money."

"I know you don't." You nod as you shut your eyes. "But I do."

"I just wanted to see you, John." Dave says it like it's an apology.

"I know. But..." You smile awkwardly at him and look off to the side as you tilt your head, "you couldn't have waited until tomorrow."

Dave shook his head and softly said, "It was boring not having you around."

You open your mouth. You look over at- at nothing.

_Dave missed you... and you weren't even gone long._

You turn your head around like you're looking at the stage.

"Oh. Oh God. I forgot." You smile at Dave. "I have a number coming up!" 

You stand up and pat Dave's shoulder. "I'll have to come back later."

Dave held onto your hand. He's not letting you go until he gives you... a kiss.

. . .

You fucking booked it over to the backstage door.

Lucky you, it's right next to the bar. Sollux wants you to run another round. 

"John?" Sollux is calling you. 

You bite down on your thumb's nail and look over at him.

"Take this to table-" You cut him off.

"I fucked up. I fucked up bad. I fucked up in a lot of ways -sure- but I **just** added to the pile of ways I fucked myself over! Again!"

"What?" Sollux shook his head and then looked over at the other bartenders working. "Dude, I don't have the time for anyone's meltdowns but my own-"

"I have to come up with some strip tease- or something in like the next- what?! Ten minutes?!"

"Why?!" Sollux shouted at you. Why's he shouting at you like that next to customers?

You look down at the stools next to you and notice that pretty much everyone at the bar is all paying attention to Feferi as she sings... SHE'S NOT EVEN UNDRESSING! 

You groan and then look back over at Captor, "why am I even wasting time on you!? You can't help me."

"Truer words have never been spoken." The poor guy nods at you and then gets back to mizing drinks.

You hurry into the backroom and rush in to find the only person who can save you now. "PORRI!"

"Huh-? OUFF!" You smack right into her back. You grab her arms and twist her around so she's facing you.

You scream at her a mile a minute, explaining everything that just happened and how you're boned. 

Porrim nodded thoughtfully as she asked you, "why'd you run?"

"I felt-!" You paused thinking of what you felt, "something!?**_ Something bad!"_**

Porrim just shook her head and sighed out her nose. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she thought out loud to herself,

"The easiest route is to go back and tell Dave that you were going to perform a routine with another girl and she just sprained her ankle..."

You nod quickly... waiting on her next words.

Then Porrim sighs and says, "but you never pick the easy route."

You nod and say, "routine, please?"

"God..." Porrim starts rubbing her face with her hand. "Why did I agree to let everyone put on a little performance tonight...?"

"Well... not everyone." You look up at the ceiling and shake your head.

"You have one now, don't you." Porrim honestly thought that you were talking about yourself.

"I was talking about Vantas." You smile at her.

Porrim gives you a frown like she just swallowed down something sour as lemons and bitter as all hell.

Your smile wipes down your face into a frown like wet paint dripping off of a canvas.

"Sorry." Porrim shrugged. "He said something about... wanting to out do you?" 

"Oh, come on! Really!? He's doing this shit _now?!_" You lift up your hands and tell her. "Most of the guys here want to see cute _girls _strip and_ busty_ bitches sing-"

"What about you then?" Porrim crosses her arms and taps her index finger along her arm.

"Well... I'm different." You explain. "I'm actually likeable."

Instantly, Vriska starts scratching out a laugh from her throat as she creeps up behind you. She smacks your ass and tells you, "only because you're cute... and beauty fades."

You glare at her as she steps out and up the stairs leading to the backstage.

You shake your head. "Just help me."

"Right..." Porrim asks, "think you can do that little pole dance routine?"

"The one I do when we're closing to make everyone leave?!" You feel like screaming.

"You're not that bad." Porrim shook her head. 

"John?" You hear Jade behind you she's walking up with... oh God... Feferi's here.

"What are you doing back here?" Jade asks you. "Aren't you running drinks tonight?"

"Aren't you?" You give her a pout and a small glare.

"I have a strip tease." Jade explains. "Don't tell me you want to do one too... John, you know you suck."

You groan. Porrim's mother instincts must have just kicked in again. She instantly wrapped her arms around you and starts swaying you from side to side.

You whine and pout as she holds you.

Jade and Feferi both look at Porrim like they want answers.

"John used the excuse he has to perform as an out-"

"Oh!? Was it for the guy who you pissed off?" Jade asked.

Feferi instantly started giggling, covering her mouth with both hands.

You whine out a groan. Porrim still holding you in her long, comfy arms.

You look away as Feferi and Jade keep poking fun at you for your past misdeeds. You didn't even do anything bad to your Stallion, _'he's just a whiny baby!'_

You notice that some guys are rolling up a prop on a ramp. Its a large... wooden piano.

"Wait..." You pull yourself out of Porrim's grip. "Is that... a real piano?"

"Yeah?" Jade nods. "I'm using it in my performance after Vriskas."

"What are you using it for?" You ask her.

"One of those guys is gonna pretend to play it." Jade points at one of the guys rolling it up.

You squint your eyes at the damn thing, it's probably old as balls and sounds like shit. 

. . . 

You're looking out at the stage. Jade's almost done with her performance.

You feel like hyperventilating. No wait... You think you actually _are _hyperventalating. You're fanning yourself and sweating like crazy. Good thing you're wearing next to nothing. 

"It's so hot in here." You tell Porrim as she pats your back. 

Porrim opens her mouth to respond. 

"I'm happy for you, John." Vriska pokes your side. "You're breaking out of your little shell..." She pulls at your shorts and chuckles to herself.

"Stop being a bully!" You slap her hand away from you.

Vriska chuckles as she backs away from you, "you're on now anyway, "

You glare at her as she walks away, she stops to say, "break a leg."

You're sure she's getting a real kick out of this. Watching you crumble apart... you're not going to let her get to you- at least not in the way that she wants to get to you.

You glare ahead at the stage and step out with pride.

You loosen your hand muscles just as you did for the past few minutes. You're a tab bit rusty- but you do practice from time-to-time in secret. 

You clear your mind of all thoughts, you focus instead on how Karkat's determined to out do you today, how Vriska is cheering you on to fail.

You press your fingers to the keys, playing a melody of pure spite.

It's not a strip tease, it's not a dance or even that much of a performance... but it's flawless in execution.

You know most of the guys here would rather see some one like Feferi sing and someone like Latula work a pole. As for you, this is the best you can do.

Yep. You know your audience. As soon as you got to playing, you didn't even have to sing... almost every one of the guys in the place just sang along.

You listen to drunken voices belt out the star spangled banner as you play.

The damn piano isn't even tuned and it sounds like shit but once you're done with that song you start slamming your fingers into the keys, you learned early in life how to play those damned Boogie Woogie songs... might as well put some real use to them.

Whenever you play this song in the lobby of that hotel you sneak off to you always get a crowd. It's almost like a secret shame.

You're 100% sure that if you play some ragtime piano piece that all the girls are just going to loose their shit and laugh at you, you know that playing a boogie woogie piece is the best you can do.

You don't give a damn at the moment, you're just going to fill the entire place with music. So long as everyone in the crowd is drunk and clapping their hands, you think you're doing pretty damn well.

You hear a wolf-whistle in the crowd. You walk your fingers all the way down the piano, sliding them down the keys. Earning a wild cheer in response. 

You stand up and wave at the crowd and cheerfully punch the air with a happy smile. 

You walk off stage to wild applause and into the back. Porrim is staring at you like she's seen God, and she knows that the guy doesn't like her sins.

You pat her arm and then point at her, "don't expect me to do that again."

She opened her mouth, probably to ask why. 

You walk away before she could. 

Soon as you got to the back you saw next to everyone step into the backroom. A couple girls hooting and hollering at you, cheering you on.

Half of the girls were in the back during your performance as they got ready for the big number. Those girls fortunate enough to miss your performance were twisting their heads around and asking each other what just happened.

"John was playing up on stage!" Nepeta seemed thrilled.

"You mean that was him!?" Latula clapped her hands together. "My babies got talent!" Latula got up from her stool and wrapped her arms around your neck as she kissed your head. 

The girls spent only about a minute congratulating you for revealing some secret talent and then got right back to work prepping for their big number. 

Apparently it's Karkat's time to shine. He gave you a look as he stepped out on stage. Porrim gave you a smile.

You shake your head.

You listen to Feferi prep her voice right next to you "I don't pop my cork for every guy I see-!"

You don't feel like you deserved that moment of praise, you know who's the real star here tonight.

You look at Feferi gently bounce her hair with her palm, just to play with it, as she sung- "Hey, Big Spender-!"

You step out of the backroom, it's about time you got back to helping Sollux and the boys.

You find Jade on the other side of the door, stars in her eyes as she tells you, "wooow! I had no idea you could do _that!_ Why didn't you tell me you could play that well!?"

You sigh and shut your eyes, "oh you know... gotta keep you all on your toes, so I can't tell you all my tricks."

"Gotta show off for your new boytoy, huh?" Jade placed her hands on her hips, "bring out the big guns. Show him you've got _some_ culture."

"Huh?" You tilt your head, you sounded just like a duck quacking... wait... _'Shit. She's talking about Dave.'_

"I completely forgot." You hunch over and sigh. You guess you have to go talk with him. 

Before Jade could say anything else, the place filled up with pounding club music again.

You look up at the stage. _'Look at that idiot try.'_

"Oh... I forgot... he's worse than you." Jade nodded thoughtfully.

The two of you watched Karkat up on stage. 

Jade lightly shook her head as she said, "it's like watching a deer try to get out a jungle gym."

Jade started nodding as she said, "this is the highlight of my night."

She patted your back and told you, "Well! I have to go get ready! You can only marvel at a car crash for so long."

"He's not that bad." You managed to get that out before Karkat literally slipped and hit the floor.

. . .

After you wiped the tears out of your eyes and caught your breath, you headed out to the front to fix something real quick. Once you got everything in order you go right back to what you ran from.

You step up right behind your most recent -rejected- client. You set down a small black tray on the table and tell Dave, "here's your receipt, sweetie."

"John." Dave spoke into your ear so he didn't have to shout over the music, "I told you... I don't care about the money. I didn't want a refund..."

"Well, I don't really have the time right now to sit down with you. I have to find a client I _can_ cut and bleed dry." You pat the top of his head. You want to move away, but Dave speaks up again,

"Okay... If that's what you want." Dave apologizes, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable... I didn't mean too."

"No, honey... I get it." You lightly slap his cheek.

"I just thought... well that you'd talk to me the way you did the moment we met." Dave sounded disappointed. 

"I would have flirted with you, felt you up and probably started chewing on your neck." You nodded. "That's what you paid for." 

"But... what's wrong with that?" Dave asks you, he really doesn't get it.

You lightly whisper into his ear, "I don't want you to pay for anything I'd happily choose to do for free."

Dave lets out a small sigh. He seems like he's looking down at the receipt. He's still wearing those shades he's so fond of.

Dave brings his head up to look at you. He brings a hand up to your face. You let him. Dave places a kiss onto your lips. You spread open his lips, for just a tiny moment... before you pull away.

"Bye, Dave." You walk away from him, "Maybe I'll see you around? You staying for the finale?"

"Yeah." Dave nods. "I don't want to miss if you perform again."

You turn away and bite your bottom lip with your overbite. Just the idea of performing again makes your stomach do back flips.

You start walking away from Dave's table. You look up, you feel someone's eyes on you... and not just Dave's.

God damn it. You forgot that the girls are pretty much done performing for the night. 

Jades a few feet across from you and she looks stunned. You look around, a couple of the other girls working the floor must have been watching you talk to your 'rich BFF.'

You look back at Jade and she instantly rushes up to you and grabbed you by the arm. She made quick work of pulling you over to the back.

She forced you through the door and then right away got to screaming at you.

"Did I just see that correctly!?" Jade is shouting. 

Everyone in the back room is staring at you.

You look around, you're right about to open your mouth but Jade just screams, "DID YOU JUST LET A GUY _KISS _YOU?!"

"I-" You nod as you try to find the words. "He's_ been_ doing that."

Jade shakes her head. "Oh no fucking way!" Jade claps her hands together and then grabs her head. "Tonights been so fucking insane for me and it just got even more fucked up!!!"

You think she's just flipping shit cause she's high on the thrill of performing for a crowd, _'she's even more eccentric than usual.'_

You try to calm her down. "Jade, it's okay."

"Wait." Vriska walks up to the two of you, several girls following behind her all of them want to see what the drama is all about.

Vriska asks you, "why is she freaking shit?"

"Cause... well..." You look down at the ground.

"Dave kissed John!" Jade cheered.

"Why's that a big deal?" Vriska asked. "Oh... you've got herpes don't you?" You know she's joking, but you're ready to fight the bitch. You're not in the mood for this shit.

"Well..." Jade starts up, like she's going to explain.

You glare over at Jade. "Jade." You growl at her, "I told you that in confidence." 

"Oh come on! John, you're whole 'never been kissed' thing is so totally over." Jade opens her mouth to say more but Nepeta just cuts her off with a squeal.

"What!?" Nepeta grabs your hand and asks, "really?! You've never been kissed before today!?"

"No- **not**_ today_." You lift up a finger as all the girls close in on you. "This... this week."

Nearly all the girls laughed and squealed at you. God. This 'neverending sleepover' shit is a fucking nightmare, even more so now. You're never going to hear the end of this shit tonight.

"Wait- how?!" Feferi asked. "I could have sworn I've seen guys kiss your neck and cheek and stuff."

"I-" You take the time to explain, "okay- so kissing is a very intimate thing. I don't want just any guy kissing me- and I figured that it was about time I kissed a guy that I actually like instead of getting almost slobbered on by some sweaty-"

"Stallion almost kissed you, huh?!" Latula put both her hands on one of your shoulders as she asked you, "afraid to lose your lip v-card to that guy?"

You look at Latula like she's crazy, "get out of my mind."

All of the girls kept giggling and jerring you as they asked you bizarre questions about how you avoided getting kissed for so long. Vriska brought up the idea that maybe guys just think that you're diseased or sick, "why else would he be so_ tiny?"_

You hum an angry hum as all of the girls kept picking you apart. "Don't you all have something to do!?"

"Right!" Porrim clapped her hands together and broke everything up. "Go, go go go go!" She shooed them all off, "get out!"

You sigh and roll your eyes, seeing that Jade lingered behind to catch up with you.

"So..." Jade smiled at you. "Dave kissed you."

"I think we established that."

"And you look miserable about it."

"About what? You telling everyone a secret between the two of us? or... that Dave kissed me?"

Jade just somberly asked you, "why's that bad?"

"Cause... I think he's starting to... like. me." You look away. "And... I don't know how I feel about that..."

Jade shook her head, she's looking at you with wide, sad eyes. "Oh no. John..."

She honestly sounds sad and concerned for you.

Jade kept shaking her head as she says, "some billionaire who's brother owns the most successful casino in Vegas likes _you?_ This is so horrible- _oh my god!"_ She drops her facade. "Get a grip, if I were in your position I'd be out there, on my knees, getting railed in by him in front of everyone instead of sulking about it and avoiding him! Holy shit. You are giving the chance of a fucking life time and you're wasting your time talking to_ me!?_ When you could be that guys accessory for like... a solid month!"

"Jade. He's a good guy." You try to explain.

"Right!" Jade nods. "And he wants to pound your ass for fun and take you out to eat food he probably gets for free!"

She is right about that.

"Just let him own you for as long as he's here and he's fucking hot and rich- he'll probably find some guy he wants more than you in a week!"

You think on that... Dave's a bottom, he's probably just been having fun playing around with you. He doesn't seem like the slutty type, but he wants to be. He probably is all over you cause he wants to mimic you.

"Maybe..." You think on it, maybe you... should date? "No. No we should _only _be friends."

"You're already fucking him!" Jade smacks your arm. "How is adding a 'boy' to the 'friend' part going to change shit?!"

"Shit." Maybe she is right, you've been sleeping in his bed and stealing his lotion. "You got me. I don't know."

"Great!" Jade turns you around and starts shoving you out the door. "Now! Get out there -and if I don't walk past you grinding on his cock in the next couple of minutes I'm going to **_make_** you!!!"

"How?!" You try to turn around to ask her, "you going to shove us together like ken dolls and-!?"

She cut you off with a smug look on her face, "I'm going to tell Feferi and the other girls the_ cute_ Strider's gotta Real Thing for you." 

You stop fighting her. You stand up on your own two feet and open up the door. You walk out, but before you shut it, you stare at Jade and say, "I'm going to get you for this."

Jade giggled and waved you off.

You stepped over to the table where you last left Dave. Much to your surprise... he's still here. It's the fourth of July, there's probably fireworks going off at his brother's casino. Why the fuck is he _still _here?

Dave lifted up a finger like he wanted to ask for your attention. He looks like he's about to start apologizing.

You walk right up to Strider and sit right down on his lap. You settled down with your legs far apart and with Dave between them.

You place Dave's hands down on your thighs and sink your tongue into his mouth.

So... Dave likes your body? Fine. He can have it for as long as he likes... so long as he has fun with it.

He doesn't need to give you the funds. You don't need labels either. You're not boyfriends, and you're not dating. 

He can have your body for free, it's just for fun. You're going to help Dave find some nice guy to fuck him later tomorrow night anyway...

He's hot enough to get any guy he wants. He's rich enough to keep 'em too.

Dave should be dating someone worth the time... so you'll spend some of yours helping him find someone nice.

Til then, you don't mind being his little place holder.

Once you shoved your tongue as far down his throat as you could, Dave instantly lifted his hands up to wrap around your body.

He's holding onto you too much like a lover. 

You grab his arms again and force him to hold your ass.

You've never met a man who can keep his hands off your-

Dave lifts his hands up again and starts holding onto your back. He's running another hand into your hair.

You pull away from his mouth to speak, Dave starts kissing your neck in response. 

You're panting hard. You're not used to kissing at all and you sure as hell aren't used to feeling this.

Dave doesn't stop kissing your neck until you start patting his head.

He looks up at you, waiting for you to speak. 

_He's been waiting on you all night._

He's looking up at you, like he's waiting to know what it is that... you want from him. _'God.'_

"What is it, John?" 

You shake your head, looking down at Dave like he just slapped you across the face.

"I-"

You can't do this. You know you can't do this. 

You instantly get up from his lap and run to the back again.

You hold your mouth the entire way over.

You push the door open and once you saw that no one was in, you openly sobbed.

_You didn't want things to turn out like this. You didn't think this would happen... _

You rush over to one of the stools and then hunch over the counter.

_Dave's honestly a good guy._

You started tearing up.

_That way he looked at you._

You let out a sob into your hands. 

_You've seen that look a dozen times before, maybe even more than that..._

_Day after Day, night after night. You sink your nails into some unsuspecting guy's empty skull and fill his mind with thoughts of you._

_ You make sure that you become all they ever think about... Then you slowly cut each one of them open with a blade; **your body.** Slitting their throat to bleed them dry; **your company**..._

_You always bleed them dry... no matter how nice they are... it's just your nature._

_Everytime you get a look like that..._

_You know that they're already broken._

You don't want Dave to even think about you anymore.

You want Dave to just get up and leave. Forget about you and move on... find some nice respectable man who can see just how funny and sweet he is. Maybe some nice doctor who's fit and would encourage him to wake up in the morning and eat healthy.

But... you know Dave well enough already that he's probably going to be sitting at that table all night... he's going to ask you if you want a ride back and if you want to sleep in his bed again... so he can cuddle you in the morning and happily eat cheese fondue and chips for breakfast at four in the afternoon.

_You haven't even known the guy a week and he's already..._

You choke back another sob.

_...maybe he'll get over you just as fast. _

You can only hope.

You can do nothing now but hope.

You hear the door behind you crack. You ignore it.

"John?" Jade opened the door a slight bit more.

You turned your head around. You tried your best to stop your flow of tears as you point at her, "don't do this to me right now, Jade. I'm not in the mood."

Jade closed the door, if only for a moment, she quickly rushed back in and come up to your side.

"What's wrong?" Jade places her hand on your shoulder, looking down at you with those sad green eyes. 

You shake your head as you looked up at her. "I- I don't..."

"You don't know?" Jade asked.

You shake your head.

Jade looked honestly -from the core of her soul- concerned for you.

You told her, "I don't deserve..." You're chin started quivering. You broke into another fit of tears again. 

Jade held you and swayed you from side-to-side. "It's okay... It's okay... I'm sorry I pushed you. I just got excited. You know how I get..."

Jade pat your back. "I can send him away." 

"I.." You cry into her bra, "I..."

"It's okay..." Jade says as she holds you, "I'll just tell him you got the runs." 

You instantly laugh so hard you practically blew your nose into Jade's chest. She's not even phased. Jade just says, "he knows your diet."

Jade pulls away from you and then wipes her breasts down with a handful of tissues. She smiles softly at you and shakes her head, "I'll be right back."

Jade opens the door and says, "John's shitting his brains out right now. You know how it is with him."

"Oh. I get it." Oh god... You can hear Dave's voice from behind the door. "Can you at least ask him if he needs a ride to Vegas or..."

"Oh no." Jade shakes her head. "We're all going back home together, it's like a whole thing."

"Okay." Dave sounds disappointed. "Well... just tell him that if he ever needs a ride, or anything at all... I'm always open."

Jade nods and softly says, "okay. I will." Jade tries to close the door but Dave speaks up again.

"-And." Dave pauses for a moment and then lowers his volume, "if you girls ever need it, you can come to my bro's place and have any meal you like just-"

"Wait... what are you offering?" Jade sounded confused. 

"I heard a couple girls say that they didn't have the time to shop for food so there was nothing at your place to eat... I don't want to see you guys work all night and starve-"

Jade cut him off. "That's very sweet, darling... but I'm sure that they were just exaggerating."

"Even if... the offer still stands. I'll tell John later how to put that shit on my tab..." Dave softly tells her, "good night."

"Night."

Jade shut the door.

You can hear the beat of the music from outside and the clicking of Jade's heels inside.

Jade settles down besides you.

You lightly sniffle your nose.

She grabs the tissue box. It's empty.

Jade looks down at the box, "I see what you mean."

Jade looks over at you, "I wouldn't want a guy like that with someone like me either."


	5. On The Fifth Of July

You let a deep breath out into your pillow. You got in at five in the morning and hit the mattress right away.

. . .

The entire drive back, you couldn't stop thinking about last night... about how good John looked walking across the floor in those tiny heels. John was happily handing out drinks, laughing and cheering with every guy he walked past. Some guys just couldn't keep their hands off of him, you'd see men slap his ass as he walked by. John just kept his trays up like a pro. John's so focused on his work and getting money, he didn't even notice you were right next to him as you watched a group of guys sample his ass and thighs like meat at a market. You always thought you wanted to be in that position... you guess it looked fun to be so tiny and sexy and desirable.... only now, you just want to be the guy feeling John up. You want to be the man smacking his ass and making him whine. 

You felt a surge of heat and electricity spark through your whole body when he finally looked at you. How he rushed over to talk to you. You couldn't build up the nerve to do anything but try to explain yourself... you thought maybe John would get a kick out of entertaining you... you knew that he was gonna talk to you as a friend and you even got him a drink. The guy at the front said he knew John's poison. You figured that you could just have some fun with him. John could just do or say anything he wanted, you didn't think there was anything wrong with taking John away from his work for a little bit. It didn't even cost that much to have John sit with you for an hour. Once John walked away you noticed some tiny chick with short black hair slip into a booth and sit on some guys lap. She twirled her finger around his chest and laughed at all his jokes as he spoke with his friends... you guess that's what you paid John for...

Once he handed you a receipt, you knew you fucked up. You didn't want to insult John or force your way into his work... you really thought this would be like a pleasant surprise... and shit... you couldn't keep away.

Right after John left, you watched the girl in the booth next to you again. Some middle-aged bald guy in a suit was sucking on her neck while she sat on his lap. She was grabbing onto his neck and panting hard, her legs were splayed out. You knew she was getting finger banged, right there for anyone to glance over and see... you probably were asking John if you could do that to him... and fuck... you wanted to do that to him.

Once John walked over again you panicked. Once you got the thought in your head, you were planning on dragging out your wallet and proving to John that money wasn't an issue... only you stammered on your words. John looked like he was fucking dangerous at the moment. The way he walked looked violent. You couldn't speak, you couldn't get out a single syllable. You lifted up your finger, you were trying to tell him to wait before he rejected you again. You knew that you could be what he wanted. You could demand he sit on your lap and take your cash like he's going to take your cock. You could say it. But you didn't need to.

John sat down on your lap and started practically fucking you fully clothed. He was dragging his fat ass across your lap as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. You just wanted to pull him closer to you. You wanted to hold him and run your fingers through his perfectly messy ebony hair. His mouth tasted like vanilla shots. He was probably sneaking a few drinks in as he served them out. You needed to hold him, you needed to feel him. You needed to drink John in, his tan skin, his perfect laugh, his sweet smile. You want all of it, so when he pulled away from you, he looked just like how you felt... hurt...

You got so worried when he ran off. Like you might have done something wrong again. Like you fucked up again. You didn't know what you could have fucked up but you knew something was wrong. 

Then one of the girls was kind enough to look into that for you. Seems like John just got sick out of the blue. 

You couldn't bring yourself to feel anything other than concern after that the whole drive back home.

. . .

You sighed into your sheets. You probably just slept the whole day away.

You've been half-awake for hours now. Everytime you want to get up you fade back into sleep. Taking a series of naps, one after another. Every dream you have is the same each time...

_John's walking the floor... he's staring at you... you want him... but you can't touch him... he's too far away..._

You're woken up by a knocking at your front door. You step out of your bedroom and into the middle of the place your bro's forcing you to stay in.

You're only wearing gray sweatpants, your shades and nothing else. You're sure it's just Dirk anyway and it's not like any of the housekeeping maids would care that you're topless.

You maintain a zoned out and dazed expression as you swing open the door. 

Your eyes widen as soon as you realized who it was.

John is happily standing there, wearing some tight fitting jeans and a black sports shirt. "Hi-!" John cheerfuly sung to you.

"Hey." You smile.

John looked down for a second, he grabbed on a bit tighter to his duffle bag.

God Damn it. You're breath probably smells like literal shit.

You step back from the door and tell him, "come in." 

John stepped in and then walked towards you. Damn it. You were hoping that John would keep his distance so he can't get a whiff of how rank you smell.

John pushes your chest lightly with his palm as you shut the door, "go get dressed! I'm starving!"

"Kay." You point with your thumb over to your bedroom. "Can I uh... take a shower first?"

"Oh!" John starts stripping himself naked. "Can I join?"

You bite down on your bottom lip. You try to hold yourself back from screaming 'FUCK ME!' You settle for saying, "sure, man. Whatever you want."

. . .

John just let out another belch, he's so fucking cute when he eats like that.

He just went ham on a blooming onion all on his own. 

John presses a hankie up to his mouth and laughs. 

You lightly hum.

You might not have gotten any out of John in the shower, but John said he was hungry and you'd rather he be happy and eat and he looks so happy when he eats.

You're slouching back in your chair, you look over at the waitress who just came into the private room. You thank her as she takes the empty plates away for you.

She places down a plate of sliders in front of John.

John cheered and clapped his hands. "Thank you! Oh! Do you think you can bring up the dessert menu!"

He seems so eager to dig in when you've already been eating and talking for awhile now. He's just not stopping and damn you don't want him too.

You guess now's a better time than ever to bring up last night, "so... you murdered that piano last night." Shit! You made it sound like he did bad! "Fucking killed it. It was like... the best damn performance I saw all night."

"Whaaat?" John's talking with his mouth full, burger bun crumbs are dripping out of his mouth, "where you not watching Feferi? -or are you just lying?"

"Huh? Do you mean the chick with like the huge hair?" After you asked him John happily nodded, his cheeks full of food looking just like a chipmunk. 

You lightly laugh at him. You feel yourself blush so you wipe at your cheek, like that's going to help wipe away the red. He looks so cute like that. You just want to rush over and kiss him again. 

Once John swallowed down his food he went off on a tangent about how good Feferi looked and how she's the only girl there that can sing -or even tries to- apparently.

"She's kinda a bitch when you get to know her, but she tries to be nice. Emphasis on _tries._" John explains, "I don't blame her though, she's like... so above everybody else. She's on her own level."

You open up your mouth to speak, but John beat you to it. "-You know her parents are rich and that she actually wanted to be a porn star!? She's here just for the fun of it!" John seemed like he was a tab bit too inspired by her. "God. Watching her sing like that... she belongs up on stage, not down in the gutter..." John trailed off as he rested his head on his hand.

Before you could bring up anything about his performance or about how it was still your favorite John started up again, "-but even she was overshadowed when Karkat literally hit the floor."

John snorted and took another bite of his chili cheese fries, "can't see any of the girls letting him live **that **down."

John shook his head. He let out a slight cough into his fist. "He's really-" John coughed again. "-something else." 

"Yeah..." You pause for a moment. "So... uh-" You don't even know how to bring it up. You guess you just have to rip off the bandaid. "So... when you got sick-"

John gasped like he wanted to say something. "I-"

Just as John started to speak, the waitress came in again with the menu.

John looked up at her, "than-" John coughed into his fist again, this time more aggressively. "Ex-excuse me... what kind of oil do you use for your fries?"

She placed the menu in your hands as she responded to John with, "almost everything is made with peanut oil." 

"Oh, fuck me." John sat up. "You got a first-aid kit around here?"

"Ye-" She looked at John and then at the door. She looked back at John as she asked, "do you have an allergy?"

John nodded as a response.

"A severe allergy?" She looked like she was dreading the answer.

John looked like he was only mildly annoyed with the situation as he said. "Call an ambulance." 

The woman nearly ran out of the room. Your heart dropped and hit the floor as you slid out of your seat.

You rushed to John's side and crouched down besides him. 

John just sat up as he sang to himself, "aw here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again."

John starts undoing the button to his pants. Your eyes widely flicker from John's jeans to his face. 

John mutters to himself, "I'm not going to get a hole in my new jeans."

_'What does he mean by that!? Is he going to get an injection?!'_

"Are you- are you going to be okay?" You ask in a panic. 

"I'm gonna get really ugly, really fast." It sounds like John's throat is starting to swell up. 

The door swings open and a few people come in, one of them offer up John an epi-pen like they want to shoot it in John's leg.

John tells them through coughs, "hold up."

John grabs the pen himself and stabs it into his own thigh. "Fucking shoot."

John sighs and starts pulling up his own pants and he hands them the pen. He looks down and over at you, still on the floor. "I'll see you on the other side, Dave. Peace."

"Wait." You stood up and asked, "can't I come with you?"

"Dave." John turned to you. He looked like he was ready to groan. Instead he let out a gargled yell. He sounded like he was choking.

John fell forward and you caught him on his way down. You held him up. 

You held him close to your chest and instinctively held him tightly with both your arms, like you were trying to protect him.

John placed his head on your chest. It feels like he's snuggling up to you- but only for a second.

Maybe you shouldn't have held him so close.

John wasn't snuggling up to you. John was angling his head so he could...

Yep. You shouldn't have done that.

Everything in John’s stomach is dripping down the entire front of your body.

Your shirt, your shoes, your pants... it’s even on your socks.

John starts to fall again. You hold him up.

He just fainted. You hold onto his body in complete horror. You have no idea what to do.

You're covered in vomit with Johndying in your arms all because you didn't want sushi!

You told John that you were all sashimi'd out cause you just ate that shit with Dirk.

You keep screaming at yourself in your head about how badly you just fucked John over. How this is all on you.

Once they bring in the stretcher and wheel him out. You stumble towards the emergency responders, like you want to come with him.

Your server stopped you from even speaking. "Stay here till someone brings you clothes."

It felt brutal, but she was right when she said, "you're sweet, but no one out there needs to smell or see you looking like that."


	6. On The Sixth Of July

You gently open your eyes, or at least try to. You can’t see anything out of your swollen eyes.

You see a blob besides you.

Your tongue is so swollen you can hardly speak.

You instantly know that blob is Dave. 

You give him a look like you're miserably sad, but your sure he can’t tell with your swollen up face.

Dave placed his hand on top of yours and squeezed it lightly, “I’m right here.”

You manage to mutter out, “aanths. I Oouly on’ 'el lie' a uckin' ‘or.”

“Huh?” Dave sounds concerned. 

“Hmmm.” There's no way that Dave's going to be able to understand you.

“Tell me later.” Dave lays it to rest.

You’re absolutely not going to tell him later a sarcastic comment like you 'totally don’t feel like a fucking dork.’ 

It sounds like Dave just scooted up. You feel completely dizzy.

You groan. 

You're having tunnel vision. 

You think you're hallucinating now.

You shut your eyes, but you can still see Dave.

_'Ugh. Fuck this shit.'_

. . .

You somehow managed to drift back to sleep. When you woke up you fully expect Dave to be gone.

You sigh when you see there’s no one in his chair. You feel so relieved. 

Maybe he was just a hallucination? Like that car you were floating in the clouds on just a few hours ago... oh, that hallucination is going down in your book as your favorite, next to the giant chilli dog experience from childhood. There was a hot air balloon and everything as you drifted through the clouds and then the stars. 

You lay back in bed, you're more than happy with the thought that Dave was never with you.

You settle back down with a proud smile on your face. Hey, and your swellings gone down.

Things are looking up... but you still feel horrible.

You sigh and wait to drift back off to sleep.

You hear a toilet flush, you sit back up.

“Hey, handsome.” Dave's blur says to you.

“Oh bite me.” You cross your arms. 

“Sounds like you made it through." Dave sat down at your side again and then asked, "are you sane again?”

“Sane? What do you mean?”

Dave explains, “you woke up a few times, last time you started mumbling that you wanted the two of us to take a trip to the... bottom of the ocean? But we’d have to stop so you could pick up your dad...?”

“God. Too bad the swelling didn’t kill me.” Even in your dreams and hallucinations, you still have to take a shit. 

“And earlier you kept bragging about how one time you sucked off a giant shark?” Dave sounded like he was smiling. 

“It was... a guy in a shark costume- why are we talking about this?” You sit up as you squint at his blur.

Dave handed you your glasses from the night table next to your bed. "I just thought it was funny." He really seems like a prick right now. 

"Thank you." You place the glasses on your face. "-instead of talking about whatever fucked up shit I said in a drugged state- can you tell me how long I've been out."

"Well... It's almost midnight, so about a full day now." Dave tells you.

"Oh God." You start rubbing your face. "I need my phone. Do you have my bag?"

"They have your bag somewhere else, I don't know where." Dave stood up right away and started walking out, "I'll go grab someone."

You brush your bangs to the side, your hair is sticking to your sweaty forehead. "Thank you."

Dave tells you, "are you hot?"

You nod, placing your hands onto your lap. "Yeah... yep."

"Okay, I'll grab you more ice." Dave headed out, you could clearly see a smile on that dumb cute face of his.

Apparently he's been taking care of you... and he enjoys it.

"Great." You mutter to yourself and sink back into your bed. 

Dave made quick work of getting someone to give you your stuff. Some guy just walked in with your bag and placed it besides you.

You hope Dave isn't flaunting his money around... but maybe his namesake is enough to get people moving.

"Heres your bag, sir." He told you, "I didn't want to go through it without your permission." 

"Thank you." You tell him. "I'd rather you leave it here with me, if you don't mind."

As soon as the nurse was out of the room, you dug into the bag and found your phone.

There's a million missed messages. You always leave your phone on silent, so no one must have heard it ringing...

You call back the last person who called you. 

Right away, after the first ring Jade picked up her phone.

"John, are you okay? You didn't show up to work today! And I've been trying to call you all day!!!"

"I'm miserable." You confess.

"Where have you been?!" Jade sounded more concerned than upset.

"Well... I'm in the hospital." You told her.

"Oh God. Did something happen?!" 

"Yeah. I tossed my entire fucking face into a vat of peanut oil." You rub your eyes with your hand.

"Oh God... it's that time of year is it?" Jade knows this shit happens about biannually with you and your shit eating habits. "Well... did it at least help your _big plan?"_

"Nope! I thought it was going to- but I'm not that lucky." You shake your head.

"Holy shit." Jade started chuckling.

"The moment I heard the word 'peanut' I thought, 'oh, well then. I'm going to vomit out my entire stomach while I shit out my intestines' and then I thought that Dave was going to think 'hmm... that killed the magic for me.' Well! Guess where the fuck he is!?" 

"Oh God." Jade sounds like she's just as amazed as she is floored.

"He's out getting me ice."

Jade gasped. "Noooo." Jade laughed, _"hahahaha. ahhh- I can't believe this shit." _

"I'm dying over here Jade. Put me out of my misery." You beg of her.

"Daw." Jade sounds like she's holding a hand up to her heart.

You're burning up and Dave knew exactly what you needed before you even knew you needed it. That makes you feel even worse than the fact you're greasy and sweating your balls off.

Your plan totally backfired and Jade sounds like she's getting a kick out of it.

The other day, you strolled up to Dave's door, thinking he was going to be so annoyed you just showed up unannounced, but no... he was happy to have a shower buddy when you butted into that too. Then you were hoping that you could make yourself out to be disgusting on top of inconsiderate. You belched and gorged yourself on fried food covered in cheese, all though... you did do that a lot around him, but then puked all over him and apparently_ nothing_ is going to shake this guy free. Dave's still all over you. 

You were hoping you could show him a side of you that he wouldn't want to see... you were hoping that you'd show a side that most guys would hit the floor running to leave.

Not Dave though, oh no. He's happily taking his time, getting you some ice after he was done sitting besides you listening to you ramble in your sick bed... like the two of you are eachothers little. darling. lovebirds.

You can't keep this going on. You knew that when you got this feeling, this weird aching feeling in your gut... it was like Dave wanted to be with this little dolled-up plaything that you parade around as. Like Dave wanted to mess around with you in front of everyone and that he'd toss any amount of cash to fuck you in front of everyone. 

Yeah no, things are worse than that. Dave actually likes _you! _

He started holding your head like he wanted to passionately, romantically kiss you. He completely ignored _your_ ass! He's never done that before! Even Dave would talk about how much he liked when you whined and bitched to cum when you got hurt in bed. Although... Even if he wanted to fuck you rough, you bet that's only because _you_ want that... only because you feel the best when you're in pain.

Dave probably only wants whatever it is you fucking want. Just like all the other men you sucked into the black hole that is _you._

The poor soul needs to be cut loose, you were hoping you could scare him off but now you see you have to show him the door. 

You didn't want to do this... but you have to tell him you're already dating some other guy... which is true, but it's a nasty thing to act like you actually care about those guys. 

"John?" Jade asked for your attention.

"Huh?" You guess you just zoned out. "Sorry- I'm still super tired." 

"That's okay." Jade lightly sighed and then chuckled. "So... he's visiting you?" Jade sounds like she's getting a kick out of your pain. 

"Visiting is putting it lightly!" She's just started you up again. "He insisted that he be there when I woke up- and I guess I've been sleep walking around like a zombie, and not the fun Return of the Living Dead kind-"

"John. John." Jade's telling you to shut the fuck up. "Stop panicking and just tell me what happened."

"I am telling you what happened! I fucking blew up like patrick star and probably destroyed the fucking toilet! I don't know what the fuck happened but my ass is killing me and I've been hallucinating as per the ushe when I get fucked up on peanuts like this!"

"And... Dave stayed for that." Jade pointed out, "he stayed for you shitting your brains out." 

"Yep." 

Jade sighed lightly away from the phone and then muttered, "case closed... he's a keeper."

"Yeah!? For someone else! He's _way _too good for me and you know it!"

You hear the door handle jimmy.

"Well, I'm calling out sick for work." You say as you eye the door, you're sure it's Dave. "If any of my regulars come in, tell Karkat no hard feelings for my _poor darlings_ walking out when they see I'm not in tonight."

"Ha!" Jade laughs. "You sound like you're feeling better already. Hey! Why not come in anyway? Seems like you have the energy!"

You know where he little joke is heading, "sure that guys would be lining up at the door just to see me."

Jade giggles, she gets a kick out of the same line of jokes every time you swell up like 'the world's sexist working blob.' You're not in the mood.

"Well, I'm out." You tell her, "oh- and tell Feferi any of your usual little inside jokes or how my ass is sore from shitting and I'll finally get around to buying that shotgun."

"Cause there's one bullet for me...?" Jade trailed off, she's waiting on you to finish the rest.

"...and then I turn the gun on myself." 

Jade instantly started laughing. "I won't! I won't! I promise!" Jade giggled. "I love you!"

"I love you too." You waited for Dave to open the door to say it. You can pretend it was your lover on the line...

You hung up the phone with a gentle, "goodbye."

You looked up at Dave with sad eyes. Dave's smile fades when he saw how saddened you looked.

He walked in with... a basket full of candies, a heart shaped pillow and a little soft teddy bear...?

_'Oh lord no.'_ There's so many heart shaped balloons tied to it. They are all bouncing off of eachother, there's got to be at least nine.

How did he even grab this so fast? Did he have someone bring it and pay someone to let him keep it somewhere?

You look away from him. God. You don't want to break his heart... but it's better than him making the mistake of staying anywhere near you. 

Dave placed the basket on your bed and then sat down besides you.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked as he handed you a cup of ice chips.

"I'm fine." You nodded, gently taking the cup in your hands. 

"Good." Dave leaned forward and kissed your cheek. "I'm glad."

As Dave pulls away, you open your mouth to speak, but before you can Dave strips himself of his shades.

You're still not used to seeing eyes that look like that...

perfect little red circles... 

You stare down at his hands as he grabs one of yours.

You look back up at Dave's eyes as he opens his mouth to speak. He shakes his head as he tries to find the words. 

You can't let him say them. You're about to break one of your hands free from his grip so you can gently place it over his lips... but no. 

Dave says a few words you were expecting... and one you weren't.

"I'm in love with you _too,_ John."


	7. On The Seventh Of July

John looks completely stunned. Absolutely floored by your confession.

He didn't mean to let slip how he felt about you... but he did and you don't want to waste any time. 

As you look down at John softly, you tell him wordlessly how deeply you care for those words you just spoke.

You revealed your eyes to him, John looked amazed... he was never at all frightened by how weird and fucked up your eyes looked. 

John was never thrown off by how pale your skin is or how clingy you can be.

John just loves you for you... he even told you...

. . .

_The doctor was nice enough to agree to let you see him. _

_For some reason, he didn't have any emergency contact on file. _ _So when you tossed your family name out there and showed some ID, the staff just gave you the okay to do anything you wanted after John got the tube out of his throat._

_You'd make runs back and forth to get John anything he asked for, anything he desired. Which was surprisingly just red bull. _

_John would wake up and fall asleep just as quickly. For the most part you couldn't understand him and then when the swelling calmed down, he started talking about flying in the sky and he talked to you like you were his hot air balloon friend. Pretty much all of his hallucinations seemed like an episode of dora the explorer... He wanted to go on a trip to the top of a mountain so he could see his dad. _

_John's hallucinations just got weirder and weirder... You smiled in amazement as he rambled about traveling to mars on a rocket and going along just to fuck the astronauts, "to keep them away from the space madness." One 'dream' John was having was that there was a whole line up of guys after his heart, John shrugged and tried to get up off the bed, he was apparently going to try to fuck all of them. After that, John started bragging to you about some sexploits he's had. Then he started up a new hallucination..._

_"Hey, big guy."_

_"Hi."_

_He poked your chest, "boop. Such a cute bottle nose."_

_You smiled as you let John mess with you, "are you a dolphin or a shark?" _

_"Uh... neither...?" You chuckled._

_"Okay." John nodded. "So Mr. Shark-"_

_You laughed in response. He's just so funny to you. Then, John went off on telling you how he went down on a shark before and it wasn't 'all that' so he had no interest in going again. You smiled and nodded along as John told you the best sex he ever had in his life was with this guy he met recently. How this guy would tease John just right while he slipped his tongue in his mouth, "it was even better than fucking my hi-high school crush. I.. wow... just... he's... good at teasing me... I think it's cause he's a bottom too..."_

_You looked down at him as John settled back into bed. _

_You opened your mouth, either to speak or to gasp, but nothing came out._

_You're sure he meant you. _

_You wanted to pull him close to your chest and confess you felt the same. Then John fell right back asleep._

_You grabbed onto his sheet and gently placed it over his chest. John snuggled up to your hand and held onto it._

_You kept petting his ebony hair, he was drenched... but you've never seen him sleeping in bed without being covered in sweat._

_You just waited and watched until John was ready to get up again._

_Instantly John shot up._

_John tried to get out of bed again._

_"Hey, hey." You tell him, "it's alright."_

_"Bathroom!" _

_You helped John up and walked him over to the small room with the toilet. You were worried he wouldn't be alright on his own but he shut the door on your face the moment you offered to get a nurse._

_Several moments later, John stepped out of the room and settled back into bed. _

_He looked content as he slipped into the sheets. John was ready to go back to sleep but you needed him to drink first._

_You sat him up. "You have to drink something." _

_You held a cup of water you just went out to grab for him up to his lips. John gulped it all down in less than a second. _

_"Do I win a pri-prize?" John giggled. You guess he was in a joking mood._

_"I'll take you to eat anywhere you want to go when you feel better." You nod._

_"I want... want to eat you." John twirled his finger on your chest._

_"John. You need to rest." You tried to lay him back down with a gentle hand- but he violently bit into it._

_You yelped out in pain. "AUGH! JOHN?"_

_"Sorry... sorry... I thought you were real ice cream... I guess I'll just have to eat the marshmallow bed..."_

_"No. No." You stop John from biting into his pillow. "Just sleep for now, okay?"_

_"No." John whined. "I don't want to sle.. sleep... alone..."_

_John looked upset. You placed your hand on his head, "I'm right here."_

_"No you're not." John shook his head and snuggled up to his pillow. He schooched back and then told you, "come here."_

_You looked down at him, he was inviting you to sleep next to him but... you look at the door. It's closed but you're not sure if you're allowed to do something like this..._

_John whined again, "come cuddle."_

_If it's going to help him rest.... you're just going to give John what he wants._

_. . ._

_You open your eyes, John is snuggling up to your chest._

_You must have fallen asleep._

_John woke you up by letting out a huge burp. You guess his stomach is still sour._

_You wonder if he'd be allowed to eat something like crackers or rice. You don't mind running out to grab him something like soup if the doctor gave you the okay._

_You tried to sit up but John pulled you back down._

_You patted his side, "are you hungry?"_

_John yawned in response._

_"Are you still loopy?" You held onto him._

_"Wasn't that... a... charlie's angel?" John snuggled up to your chest again._

_"What?" _

_"Charley brown... angel?" John muttered._

_"You mean snoopy?" _

_"Yeah..." John nodded. "But... that should be a halloween costume."_

_"Okay." You lightly laugh in agreement. Charlie brown as a charlie's angel is something else. _

_"We should make a costume." John mutters._

_"We can make it together." You tell him. _

_John hums like he's content with that. He snuggles up to your chest and then pulls away from you, "wai...wait... no."_

_"No?" You ask him. "You don't want to make the costume?"_

_"No. No sleeping in bed with me." John started pushing you with his hand._

_"You want me to get up?"_

_"Yeah. Go. Go. Get up." John kept slapping your chest, he's so weak at the moment. His smacks are so light._

_"Okay. Okay." You sat up. "I'll see if I can get you something to eat."_

_"Bye."_

_You smiled softly at John as you picked up your jacket and made your way to the door. "I'll be right back."_

_"I sai... said... bye."_

_When you got back in with a take-out box of white rice, you must have woken up John._

_John started sitting up in bed, he looked like he was struggling with getting up, still he greeted you with a sultry, "hello, blob."_

_"Hi." You sat down next to him, with the box in your hand. "You feeling okay?" _

_"No."_

_"What's wrong, John?"_

_"You're here." _

_"Why is that... bad?" _

_"You should be... um... not here."_

_"Do you want me to leave?" You feel a twinge of pain well up in your chest._

_"Yeah." John nodded. "Find a better guy."_

_Your brow lowered, you're confused. "Why should I be with a better guy than you?"_

_"Because... I'm bad." John tried to explain. "uh... wait... what?"_

_"You think you're bad?" You wanted some answers to that._

_"Oh... yeah." John nodded and then laid back down in bed._

_"Why?"_

_"Cause I like money... so much..."_

_"That's okay, John." You tell John, "that doesn't make you bad."_

_"I like... I like hurting people."_

_"Why do you say that...?"_

_"Hmm..." John yawned and closed his eyes. "leave."_

_You placed the box next to John's bed on the nightstand and before you could say anything, John grabbed your hand and pulled it up to his face. "I want to keep this though. But you can go."_

_"I can't go." You tried to explain._

_"Why not?" John whispered._

_"Cause you have my hand."_

_"Stupid." John muttered._

_"What's stupid?" You ask John to clarify._

_"You." John smiled as he said, "you're my dummy gummy... Dave... baby... swe..." John yawned. "sweetie."_

_"So... I'm stupid?" _

_"Yeah." John nodded._

_"Why am I stupid?"_

_"Because you like me."_

_"I do... I like you a lot." You confess._

_"You dummy gummy."_

_"But... I'm your dummy gummy?"_

_"Yeah." John snuggled up to your hand. _

_You felt your heart jump up in your chest as John dozed off, holding onto your hand and humming to himself. _

_You sat there for about ten minutes as John snored and drooled on your hand. You smiled, happy he was holding onto you just like you wanted to hold onto him. _

_John woke up giggling. You couldn't resist planting a kiss on his forehead. "How are you feelin-"_

_John instantly slapped you. "No!"_

_"Sorry." You rubbed your cheek. "You're right. I shouldn't have done that." You shouldn't be kissing him when he's so loopy. _

_"No! Don't!" John points at you with a limp hand._

_"I'm sorry. I was in the wrong." You agree. "I won't do it again."_

_"Good." John nodded. "I... don't want you kissing me anymore."_

_"I won't." You agree._

_"Hm..." John hummed. _

_"How are you feeling?" You ask him._

_"Huh...? Hot...?"_

_"You want more ice?" You ask him._

_"Yeah... but water." John told you._

_"You want something to drink?"_

_"I want to drink ice." John nodded._

_"You want ice water?"_

_"I want to drink ice." John tells you again like you're stupid. You're his stupid dummy gummy._

_"I can do that." You rush out to get him a cup of ice and then put some water into it._

_When you get back, you help John up and John drinks as much water as he can._

_John then swings the cup towards you, he's still holding onto the cup as you grab it with both hands._

_"Let's go." John lets go of the cup and you hold it in your hands._

_John says as he tries to sit up, "I'm tired."_

_"Wait...wait... stay in bed." You laugh as John grabs your coat as he tries to stand up._

_John sits on the bed as he puts on your coat. "Why?"_

_"Because you're sick."_

_"But why stay in bed?" John asks you as he squints his swollen eyes at you._

_"Because you're sick." You tell him again._

_"Then you get in bed." John lays back down. "I don't... like sleeping alone."_

_. . ._

_You slipped into bed with him again and you must have fallen asleep... again._

_You're woken up by the feeling of John kissing your neck._

_You pat his chest, "John."_

_"Hmm?" John hums as he starts nibbling on your neck._

_"You shouldn't be-"_

_"Oh. Right. Right." John nodded._

_John slipped away from you and laid his head back on his pillow._

_"No more sex with you. I forgot." John made it sound like he forgot an arrangement between the two of you._

_You can't help yourself, you have to ask. "Why don't you want to have sex with me? Did I do something wrong?"_

_"You... made me cry."_

_Your heart dropped. You had no idea. You pull him closer, "I did... I'm so sorry, John."_

_John started tearing up. "You... gave me that look..."_

_You must have done something to hurt him. You don't know what but you're never letting it happen again. "What look?"_

_"You looked like you wanted to be with me."_

_You lightly gasp in air. _

_John just wants you to be his friend..._

_You're... nothing more than friends._

_"You looked..." John started up again._

_You press your fingertips up to his lips, "it's okay..."_

_"No, it's not." John talked into your palm. "You looked like you wanted to ple...please me."_

_"John... it's alright." You don't know if you can take much more of this._

_Your heart's already in pieces. _

_He doesn't want you. _

_John tells you, "you're not like those guys... you're my friend..." _

_He doesn't want you to want him._

_"We're best friends." John mutters into the sheets, tears dripping down his face. "You shouldn't want anything more than that."_

_"It's alright, John." You try wiping his tears out from his eyes._

_"No, it's not..." John shook his head. "You're not alright."_

_"I'll be okay... just don't cry over me... okay?" You ask John to stop his tears, you can't take the sight of him being so sad over breaking your heart._

_John sniffles. _

_You softly tell him, "I'll be happy so long as you're happy..."_

_"I'm not happy." John confesses._

_"You're not...?"_

_"I..." John started sobbing into your chest._

_You held him as he cried. He stopped at some point to fall asleep. You felt a somber, whispering pain in your chest as you laid there, with John in your arms._

_You're going to be alright... maybe you jumped the gun on everything anyway... gave away your heart too fast... John could see that. _

_He felt sad for you because he only wants you as a friend._

_You can take that. _

_You can handle it... so long as you're still his dummy gummy... you don't care if John doesn't want you. You don't care if he doesn't want to kiss you any more or sleep with you... you just want to see him._

_You just want to hold him when he cries and eat food with him... that's all you need... that's all your heart needs... _

_You can keep a secret. You can stay silent about your feelings as you watch him laugh at stupid music videos and you'll be content if you can keep taking care of him while he's sick..._

_Just so long as John doesn't cry over you. You're happy._

_Of course... John woke up crying._

_You held him closer to your body as you tried to silence his tears. "shh... shh..." You cooed him. "It's okay..."_

_John shook his head no._

_"It's not okay?" You asked him, "you're not okay?"_

_"I..." John let a sob out into your chest. "I miss home..."_

_"I'm sorry..." You whisper. "I'm sorry..." You can understand the feeling... _

_"I'm so..." John sobbed again, tears are staining your shirt. John's face is sticking to your chest now. "I hate... hate how it feels..."_

_You pet his back. "It's okay... it's okay..."_

_"I hate..." John softly whispers into your chest. "I hate..."_

_You softly coo him. You don't like seeing him hurt like this._

_"You feel... just like home..."_

_You pause for more than a moment. John didn't say anything, he just continued to weep. _

_John sobbed into your shirt long enough to fall back asleep. It took him about five minutes to wake back up again._

_John hummed into your chest and held onto you. He snuggled up to you and sighed._

_"I feel like home to you?" You asked him._

_"Hmmm... Yeah..." John sounded content._

_You can only see the side of his face, but you can tell by the slight curve of his mouth that he looks like he's at peace. _

_"Why?" You whisper._

_"I feel like me." _

_You brushed his hair back. _

_You let John drift back off into sleep._

_He sounds so tired. He still looks exhausted and swollen... _

_Once he wakes up again he hums and sighs into your chest. He hold you closely again and then mutters, "you smell like sweat."_

_You chuckle. "How are you feeling now?"_

_"Hmmm..." John pulls you closer. "You're soft. I feel... soft..."_

_"That's better than bad." You think out loud._

_"I dreamt about you."_

_"You did?" You ask him. _

_"Yeah." John nodded with his eyes closed. John paused._

_You break the silence by asking him, "what was your dream about?"_

_"Huh?" John sounded surprised you asked him. "Oh... you."_

_"Haha... okay..." You laugh._

_"going back to bed." John muttered._

_"Okay... good night."_

_"No."_

_"What?" You ask him._

_"No, I'm not going to bed." John argued. _

_"Alright." You nodded._

_"I want to get up."_

_"You should drink more water anyway." You softly told him._

_"No. I want to do something else."_

_"What?" You chuckle. "Do you want to drink more redbull?"_

_"No. I want to go to bed."_

_"Okay." You laugh._

_"Okay." John agreed. He rested his head on your chest again and sighed._

_"You good?" You asked John._

_"No." John shook his head._

_"No?"_

_"I'm not okay." _

_"Well..." You ask right away, "what can I do to help?"_

_"Um... be happy." John told you. Before you could ask for him to explain he started muttering, "go... go... find another... man." _

_"I don't want that, John..." You confess. "I'm fine with just spending time with you."_

_"Hmmm..." John hummed._

_"I think... I'm fine if we are just friends and only friends." You tell him._

_"Okay... good..." John snuggled up to you._

_"If that's what you want..." _

_John cuts you off, "it's not what I want... but it's good."_

_"What?" You ask him. "What do you want?"_

_"I want.." John yawned. "I want... to sleep."_

_"Okay." You should leave him be. He needs rest. _

_You can just talk to him again when he wakes up again. _

_"ohhh kay..." John giggles into your chest. _ _You start rubbing his back._ _"hmmm... muscles..." John starts feeling your arm. _

_You sigh. You just let him do whatever he wants. He can do anything to you he wants._

_"You have such... a good body." John sighs as he turns around and places his back up to your chest. "hold me, tighter."_

_You did what he asked of you._

_You're fine with doing whatever he wants._

_So long as he's smiling like he's content and happy... you're content and you're happy._

_. . ._

_You wake up with John in your arms. _

_John noticed you moving around and said, "morning." He still sounds loopy._

_"I think it's probably ten at night now, John."_

_"Morning." John repeated._

_"Morning." You agreed._

_John snuggled into you by shimming his shoulders. You wrapped your arms around him tighter._

_John hummed like you gave him what he was asking for._

_You understand that cuddling with John means squeezing him to death, he's only happy when it hurts._

_John sighed out of his nose and softly said,_

_"I love you."_

_You know that he doesn't mean that... you know he said those words like he was talking to a close friend._

_John softly whispered to you, "one day... you'll meet a good guy and get married... and I want to be there to see."_

_John holds your arms with his hands as he says, "and I'll be happy... cause you'll be with a good man... and not me."_

_John sighed, "never me."_

_He sounds so tired and drained as he tells you, "I'll be happy if you end up with someone who can be... some good guy... good to you... someone not bad..."_

_John sounded so content in your arms as he said, "I love you... but I don't want you to be... unhappy with me."_

. . .

"John...?" John hasn't said anything to you since you confessed.

"John?" You lean your head in and ask for his attention.

"Huh?" John looks up at you, "run that by me again."

"I'm in love with you." You nod and chuckle.

John breaks both of his hands free from yours. "No, I got that."

John points up at you, "It's the _too_ part that's throwing me off. When did I- what did I...?"

You nodded. John was drugged up and loopy when he confessed, but it still was so genuine and from the heart that you knew it was real.

You softly tell him, "do you really think I should be with someone else?"

"Oh God." John slapped his forehead with his palm, that sounded like it hurt.

"You think I should be with a doctor? Who gets up in the morning and goes to bed on time?"

John groans as you say, "some guy who eats healthy and has big huge sexy muscles?"

"Did I really say that?"

You nod and hum out a laugh, "We can do any of that together... and I like you more than any other guy I've ever been with... I can do without the muscles. I love you... but then, why do you think you shouldn't be with me?" 

"Listen." John looked up at you. "I don't know what I said to you... but I was drugged up and hallucinating. Whatever I told you... it was... you know..."

"John." You held onto his hand again. "I love you."

John looked away from you, he looked like he didn't want to hear it. You know that he doesn't think he's good enough for you, and you don't think you're good enough for him. So you can meet each other halfway.

"I just.." You lightly laugh. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"Dave." John tells you. "We've only known each other for what... how many days now?"

"I don't care that we only just met. I love your sense of humor, your cute laugh and your adorable smile... I know that you feel the same way about me too."

"Dave." John sighed. "I-" Before he argues with you again you stop him 

"I can list all of the different ways I love you. I love that you're never ashamed of anything, of doing anything. I love the way you eat anything and everything like you're going for gold. I love that you can laugh at anything and you're always so positive-"

He cuts you off at the positive point. "How do you know _that?"_ John shook his head. 

"You're amazing, John."

"Dave." John shakes his head. "you only know _baby the hustler _not John Egbert."

"Egbert." You softly smile at him.

_'That's his name...'_

_Egbert... _

_Dave Egbert..._

_Yeah... that sounds right._

_Dave Strider-Egbert._

_It feels right._

"Dave." John snapped his fingers at you. "Is anyone in there?"

"Huh?" You look back at John. "Sorry." You laugh. "I just got distracted." 

John sighed. "Listen... I'm tired and I'm feeling like hell right now. I kinda just want a drink and a nap."

"Oh. Right." You nod. You pull a red bull out of the surprise basket you had someone online throw together for you right after John confessed.

John took it into his hand, he looked a bit stunned by how you knew exactly what he was going to ask for.

John looked down at the can and then lightly slapped it's side. "You know... I think I'm probably doing a lot better than drugged up me was doing..."

"Good." You chuckle. Looks like John can't recall anything he said. It's okay though, you'll catch him up on it later.

"And..." John started up again, "I think I'd like to just rest up some more." John shrugged.

"Okay." You nodded.

"You should too." John sounded like he wanted you to leave. 

"I..."

"Dave... you should go back home." John wants you to go get some rest.

You smile softly at him. "Okay." 

You take the basket and place it on the floor. You ask, "would you like me to move your bag?"

"It stays." John told you.

"No problem." You patted John's hand as you whispered, "I love you."

. . .

As you walked down the street to your car, you smiled at everyone you saw. You were listening to your beats on your head set and nodded your head along with the bass.

Some women carrying her heels looks completely drained and bone tired, but when she saw how you were dancing she started grooving with you.

From that point forwards you were dancing the entire way back to the hotel down the street. You strutted into the hall and cheerfully pointed at the security guard.

He gave you a smile like he didn't know what the fuck you were on but he's not going to do shit about it.

You walked past a group of tourists chattering about something. You lifted up your headphones to listen and happily told them, "bathrooms are that hall and then the first right."

You skirted past the rest of the crowd. You guess there was still whatever event your bro was throwing, going on. Maybe you'll check it out later. 

You're thinking about picking up some actual cologne for the next time you see John. You wanna smell like a man and not like some chick, but you think the only thing you own is a bottle of perfume and this sugar smelling body glitter spray you got from claire's online. You cut around the place and head for the mall, riding the high that John gave you the whole time. 

You slipped off your headphones and started singing along with the music on the speakers. John would have no shame belting out the lyrics and he probably loves Ellie Goulding.

You walk over the small bridge over the little river in the place and find yourself right where you want to be. You look around the place for a nice shop when you spot several men dressed in black suits.

You know who they are walking. You know who they are guarding... Still, you smile when you see all of them.

Once your bro noticed you he picked up the pace. He's walking around and passed all of his guards.

"I've been messaging you all day, where the fuck were you?"

You smile and cheerfully tell him, "out."

"You look way too happy to have just gone _out._"

"It's a long story." You try your best to suppress your smile.

"Tell me the short version." Dirk's bodyguards walked up behind him. They circle around the two of you as you explain, 

"So, my best friend wanted to go try that sushi place you like so much and I suggested instead we go to that burger place that you're still testing out. He loved the food, but turns out he is allergic to peanuts. I panicked, so I held on to him... guess I was hugging him too tight because he vomited everything in his stomach all over me." You chuckled. "So after a shower and a costume change, I went to the ER. I've been with him the entire time..."

Dirk nodded once. "And... you're happy why?"

"Because... when John was high on that good shit the hospital gives yeah, he confessed that he's in love with me."

Instantly Dirk sighed out of frustration. "Dave."

"And I know what you're going to say-"

"Dave." Dirk tried to stop you from talking. You don't care, you don't stop,

"That I don't know what I'm talking about and that this guy is probably just trying to sucker me out of money."

"And what...?" Dirk lifts up his hands to argue with his monotone voice, "did he tell you that you're different? That you're someone he actually respects and all the other guys are idiots?"

"Okay. So he said something along those lines... But he really means it." You try to explain, "listen, Dirk. We started out as friends. We ate garbage food and watch shit music videos all-"

Dirk interrupted you, "because that's what you want to do." 

"No, John wanted to do those things-"

"Because he can read you, Dave." He sounds so judgemental. Like he thinks you're brain dead and can't tell when someone's out for your money. "Listen, don't put any stock in this guy-"

"John hasn't taken any of my money. He said he doesn't even want it. He's not trying to fucking con me out of shit so don't talk about him like he's a bad influence on me."

"Didn't you waste money in my casino?"

"He spent money that he earned." You explain.

"Are you here to buy him a gift?" Dirk changes the topic.

"I'm here to buy cologne cause I don't want to smell like a preteen girl on our first real date."

"So. You two are dating." He says it like a statement, not a question. 

"Not... officially." You guess you didn't talk about that with John yet. "But- I'm going to ask him out tonight."

"And where are you planning on going?" Dirk asks you. This is probably a test. Seeing if you're going to ask him out to eat at Dirk's casinos or one of his restaurant chains outside of that. He wants to see if you'll spend money or not. 

If you say you're going to treat John out, he's going to scold you. If you say you're going to eat for free at one of his places, he's going to hold that he owns the joint over you.

You just say, "I know this place that plays shit music videos that he goes nuts over-"

"So you're taking him to a place that he showed you?"

"Nah. I was leading up to the fact I've gotta top that. Remember that place that Bro used to take us to, where it was always filled the the brim with people and the wait staff was horrible and they'd just kick you out of a table cause someone else wanted one and we'd stay there until they'd kick us out."

"Dave."

"I want to know if there's like some place you know like that. john would get a kick out of something like that."

"Dave. You've only known him for less than a week now. How would you know if he'd like that shit?"

You sigh and look up at the ceiling. 

"You can't see what's in his head." Dirk tells you.

"I can. He was fucking dazed out on drugs and he told me that he wanted to be with me, but he doesn't think he's good enough."

"How do you know that wasn't an act?"

"Dirk. Fucking." You tell him. "You're forcing me to do that teenage girl shit when I say, 'I know that we're in love! I can feel it! You don't understand-' well you don't understand and I don't understand it either. All I know is that John isn't after my money. I've been there before- Dirk all those guys you set me up with didn't like me at all. They just fucking dealt with me till I broke 'em. They didn't want me.. they wanted my namesake. John got a kick out of me being a Strider, but it was because he thought it was funny." You explain to Dirk, "listen, I think John could get any guy he wants. He was knocked out in bed telling me that he thinks I'm bad for him and he seems like he feels... I don't know guilty about being a hustler and he feels like I should be with someone who isn't. Well, I know he wants to treat me right. I can just feel it."

"Dave." 

"What? Dirk?"

"If he asked you for money... wouldn't you give it to him?" 

You have hold yourself back from starting shit with him. 

Yelling at him isn't going to change his mind.

You calm yourself and softly tell him,

"Bro, I'm in love."

"Dave, you need to look at things from my perspective. You only just met him."

"I know, I also know that I'm in love."

"Are you ready to tell Bro that?"

You fall silent for a moment. 

You nod. 

Dirk took in a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, you just broke him.

Maybe now he can get a picture for how much John means to you. 

Dirk sighs out the words, "that John really did a number on you."

You wipe your mouth off with your palm. You're getting so fucking frustrated right now with him. He doesn't fucking get what you're trying to tell him.

You don't know what it's going to take to change his mind... maybe you can't.. maybe someone else can.

"Meet him."

"What?" Dirk actually looks thrown off as you say that, he lowers his brows and leans his head a bit towards you.

"Meet him and judge for yourself."


	8. On The Eighth Of July

_The moment Dave left you flipped your shit._

_You got up out of the hospital bed and paced back and forth, your bare feet on the cold tile floor. _

_Dave threw you for a fucking loop._

_Why'd you confess your love!?_

_You didn't even know that you were in love!_

_God!_

_Why the fuck is this happening right now? Why are you so fucking stupid!? And where the fuck are your clothes?_

_You start digging through your duffle bag. Thank the fucking lord, something is going right today._

_You start slipping your sweaty legs into your jeans._

_You huff out a gust of air out of your nose. _

_You look over at the basket Dave left you, along with the fuckton of balloons tied to it! _

_Ugh. This is the kind of adorable thoughtful gift that some nice guy should be giving Dave! _

_When he took of his glasses... and... and... held your hand..._

_The way that Dave was smiling and chuckling as he looked at you with those big, red eyes..._

_That made your heart sink down and then right after, it was flung into space._

_You wanted him to hold onto you and sweep you off your feet._

_He's the fucking exact guy from your late night dreams that you always wanted to save you like you were a fucking broken down, busted ass bitch and Dave could forge into a princess. _

_You groan at your own thoughts when you started thinking about... barf... marriage. _

_You are so not fucking settling down with a guy like **that.**_

_Dave is nice and all, he's sweet... but this little puppy love phase the two of you are suffering through will pass._

_You know Dave's going to get over you... like you're going to have to get over him._

_God. Just a few days ago you were lamenting that Dave was a bottom cause if he wasn't... ugh._

_No! Nope! Fuck all of this!_

_You **don't** want to date him and you're **not going** to date him!_

_You don't want to deal with this!_

_You don't want to fucking feel this!_

_You haven't felt like this ever in your stupid miserable little life!_

_Maybe this is your fucking punishment for all your sins against men._

_You finally get the perfect man and you have to fucking live with the bitter realization that a guy like that is always going to be out of reach._

_If you're going to settle down it's probably going to be with some stoic guy with muscles! Some guy you instantly know is something else and then you find out he has a huge cock!_

_You're gonna marry some guy who's got no problem making all the money and he loves you because you always call everybody by sweet little nicknames and he'll probably think that when you burp it's cute and... and... _

_You glare at all those damn heart balloons._

_Well. When you meet him it won't be on the job and he'll actually be a top!_

_You're going to have a whole sad soppy love story about how you're a prostitute and when you reveal that to him he'll tell you that you're going to stay with him cause he doesn't want you being tossed around by other men... he'll be the jealous type!_

_Of course... you guess you did know a guy like that... and your Stallion is still pissed at you..._

_You finish putting on your shirt and sigh. You slipped your phone into your pants._

_You grabbed your duffle bag and head out of the door for the front desk._

_When you shut the door you get one last look at Dave's little love tokens._

_. . ._

_You put the damn basket on top of the counter. You bitterly ask the receptionist if you can pay off your tab. _

_"Lets see here... your bill is already taken care off-"_

_"Fuck me." You start walking away from the counter with all of your shit._

_"but you haven't been cleared to-"_

_Someone holds the door open for you and you thank them._

_You drag out your phone from your back pocket and text the group chat that you need a ride..._

_"Oh, are you fucking kidding me?" _

_You try your best to walk in the other direction once you see him, but the damn balloons are bouncing around and they are noisy as hell._

_"Baby?" It's one of your stupid exes._

_"Oh... hey..." Shit. You don't remember his name. "Sweetie."_

_"What are you doing here?" He stomped out his cigerette on the curb._

_"Ugh... allergies."_

_Instantly he knew what was up. "Need a ride home?"_

_"God bless your soul." You patted his arm. "...but why are you here, honey?"_

_"My girlfriend's working a shift. Drove out to pick her up but she's staying late."_

_"That's a real shame." You tell him. "Oh hey! How about I leave one of my balloons in your car for her! She'll probably love it!"_

_"Nah. Our anniversary is in like two days. She's just going to think I got the date wrong. If I give her one."_

_. . ._

_"Oh! Oh Fuck!" Your back's being pressed up to his window. You couldn't resist making a move on him._

_"Right there!" Once he hits your spot you wrap your arms around his neck. _

_You haven't gotten any in what feels like forever!_

_"AH!" With how aggressive this guy is, he probably feels like he's in the same boat._

_Shit. You get why you dated this guy for like a month. He's fucking hung._

_You bite your lip and try to hold back a scream._

_You want to fucking shout how fucking good he's hitting you right now, but you're still in the hospital parking garage. You don't want to draw in any attention when this guys cheating._

_You let his cock into you at full force. Your mind starts to slip, and you start moaning like you're in a panic. Fuck it. If you get caught this guys feet will be held to the fire, you're just the bitch he cheated with._

_You whine for him to hurt you. "Please... more... -ah!- Harder! Make it hurt!"_

_"John..." He moans into your collar. "We broke up over this shit. I'm not gonna choke you."_

_"Ugh." You groan. "Then... smack me around!"_

_"Fine." He says it like it's a chore._

_You take off your glasses and glare at the fucker fucking you. He's not even looking at you. His eyes are closed. _

_He smacks your face. He hits you in the side of the head in a spot that makes your ear ring. He can't even slap you right!_

_Whatever, all that matters is that he's big. _

_You close your eyes and bite down on your lips. You focus on the pleasure as you moan like he's killing you with his cock._

_You love how fucking big he feels..._

_The way he's thrusting his whole body into you..._

_It's almost as good as Dave's cock._

_"God."_

_You glare at nothing. _

. . .

Once you got back you went right to bed. You didn't do anything the whole morning but sleep, then you raided the cabinets for snacks and when night fell you got some guy to take you out to dinner. You fucked him and went back home for the night.

Now that it's 2 A.M. you're drifting back into sleep for a well earned rest. 

You shut your eyes and think of just how nice it would be to eat at red robins again... yum...

You yawn and shimmy into bed with Jade at your side. You cuddle up to her and use her tits as a pillow. She's snoring and sleeping on her back.

You chuckle to yourself. Laughing. You're so happy to be back in bed.

"Honey." You hear a faint voice.

"Come on. You look like you're starving." You look over towards some bright light.

You gasp, there it is again! The giant chilli dog! You didn't remember it having diced _and_ sauteed onions. That's crazy.

You run full speed towards it, but then you run right off of the cloud and into the sky! You're flying!

You're gonna get that chili dog! But it's racing away!

You fly as fast as you can towards it, diving like a hawk trying to catch a fish. 

When you catch up to it you slow yourself down. 

You happily cheer as you clap your hands. "I caught you!"

"You sure did." You know that voice. 

You look down at the hot dog, Dave was waiting right there for you in the chilli.

"Now come take your prize."

You instantly wake up screaming. "AHHH!!! WHATTHEFUCK! WHATTHEFUCK! WHATTHEFUCK! WHATTHEFUCK!"

Everyone in bed jolted up with you. Jade starts screaming and looking around the room, "WHAT!?! WHAT!? WHAT?!"

Karkat instantly smacks you with a pillow. "STOP FUCKING SCREAMING PUSSDICK!"

"YOU STOP SHOUTING AT ME, LIMP WRIST! I'M HAVING A TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE!" You scream back.

You look around for your glasses. you smack around your side to find your case. You smack some girl in the tit. "OW! Hey!" 

"Sorry, Nepeta!"

She grabbed your case for you and put your glasses on your face as you hyperventilate. You're fanning your face and chanting, "I fucked up! I fucked up!"

Suddenly the door swung open. You were greeted with Feferi wearing a face mask and holding up a blender filled with kale.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Feferi lowered her volume to growl at you all, "I'm trying to make some fucking calming smoothies and how the fuck am I supposed to do that IF I'M NOT CALM!"

"If you all don't SHUT THE FUCK UP I'm going to fucking schedule all of you for the dead shifts." Feferi threatened all of you.

"I didn't even do anything." Nepeta argued.

"Then shut the fuck up." Feferi shut the door. 

"What the fuck was that all about, John?" Jade asked you.

You swallowed down some spit to soothe your dry throat. "I... I had a dream about Dave."

"FUCK ME." Karkat tried to mumble under his breath as he slammed himself back down on the mattress.

Nepeta shook her head in confusion, "and that's a problem... why?"

"Ugh!" You groan. "Cause I liked it."

Everyone just gave you a look. 

You explain, "I'm trying to get over him and get him out of my fucking life!"

"Fine!" Nepeta whined. "You just need to tell Dave that you're already seeing a guy. Easy as that."

You point at her, "he's just going to ask if it's cool if I date him on the side too."

"Well tell him your boyfriend doesn't want that!" Nepeta argues back.

Jade interrupted. "Saying that John has a boyfriend wouldn't work anyway. John spends more time with Dave now than with us and if you say he's the jealous type he's just going to ask why you're even a hoe in the first place."

"Ugh." You groaned. "Why do you have to be right?"

Jade started patting the top of your head. "I told you that your plan wouldn't work... he liked you because you're a lard ass at heart."

"AT HEART?" Karkat asked. You glared at the fucker.

"Wait... what was your plan?" Nepeta asked.

"I was trying to gross out Dave by talking with my mouth full and butting into his life where I **should not** have been wanted." You gesture with your hands your point. "He was just_** totally cool**_ with me pissing on him in the shower!"

"10 BUCKS SAYS HE'S INTO THAT SHIT." Karkat muttered to Nepeta.

"I'm not taking that bet." She whispered.

You glare at the two of them. "Well... doesn't matter anyway. I failed."

"Yeah." Nepeta tilted her head as she dusted off her naked chest. "Jade told us that you puked all over the guys face."

"Not his face, just everything else." You correct her.

Karkat started cracking up. "FUCK THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD."

You look over at him and give him a angry smile, "the fuck are you laughing at, didn't you puke on a guys dick a few months ago?"

You shut him up. Karkat is such a fucking try hard. _'Can't even take ten inches down the throat.' _

You sigh and stretch out your back, "well... time for my next play."

"Oh great." Jade rolled her eyes, "another one of your well thought out plans, what could go wrong."

"Nothing." You nod. "It's time for operation: Danny Phantom."

You squint your eyes at the wall ahead of you. "I'm going ghost."

The room fell silent for a moment.

You nod your head from side to side as you say, "duh nuh nuh nuh nuh- duh nuh duh- nuh nuh duh nuh nuh..."

The room was silent as soon as you stopped.

Nepeta took a moment before she asked, "can I have your heart plushy then?"

. . .

"He had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes!" You sang along to the theme song as you swayed from side-to-side. 

You stepped down the hall. They got someone to cover your shift cause you were sick so you got the day off!

You're going to spend it spending your money on the slots! Maybe find yourself a nice play thing for the night!

Who knows!? 

You happily step down the street and walk down the avenue. You watch the crowd of people bustle past you, it's still light out so It's not your scene... but it's still fun to see all the tourists and you know they love to see you.

You're stepping in your little heels in your tight cute new 'new' jeans and you just tossed on a little tight shirt that says, 'wild bunny.' You have your tiny little black string purse at your side, leaving your duffle bag at home for once.

A couple of southern women get a kick out of your outfit, you wave hello to them as if to say, 'yes, I am a whore.'

You pay a few winks at some of the guys you walk past. A couple of 'em do double takes. 

God. It feels good to get some fresh air. 

Welp. Time to go into this cheap ass casino.

You strut in and right away you see a friendly face.

You creep up to the slots, you want to sneak up on your little honeybee.

You crawl up on a stool and you pretty much crawl over the machine just so you can hover over him.

"Hello, handsome."

Sollux doesn't even seemed phazed. He just puts in more tokens as he says, "hey."

You press a finger to his nose. "You here alone?"

"Nope." He tells you. "So feel free to stop crushing that machine with your lardass."

"Having you been talking to Karkat?" You lower your lids at him. 

"Why'd I do that." Your honey bee jokes. "I hate myself, but not that much." Sollux puts his hand up on the slots handle.

"Hahaha! You've got enough problems as it is. You don't need to burden yourself with him." You trace your finger around the back of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sollux sounded annoyed. 

"Today could be your lucky day if you play your cards right."

"I'm aiming for the grand prize right now."

"Oh!? A grand prize!" You like that! "You can get it if you ask nicely, I'm in a giving mood."

"So you'll leave?"

You glare at him. "You didn't ask nicely."

You feel someone poking your backside.

"Hello, honey!" You say hello to the lady guard. "Oh! Cute nails!"

. . .

You didn't even do anything and you got thrown out! Ugh! 

You stomp down the street, that totally killed your mood. You need a drink.

"Hey!" Some chick is calling out to you. "Hold on! Babyboy!"

"Don't actually call him that!" Your honeybee mutters to some busty girl with long black hair and weird makeup. She's chasing you down the street.

"Hello!" She caught up to you and introduced herself, "I'm Aradia!"

You smile at her, all of your bitterness washed away when you saw that Sollux has yet another new side piece. One of these days... it's gonna be you... again.

"I'm John! I'm sure that your boytoy told you all about me!"

"He said that you're a demon!" Aradia happily nodded. 

It's at this point you noticed her goth attire. She's fully decked out in black and her sleeves fabric are dripping down to her knees.

"Keep it under your hat." You boop her nose. "That's a trade secret."

Aradia clapped her hands together and then looked at her boyfriend, "you were right! I love him already!"

You wrap your arm around hers, "I could use a friend till nightfall, you wanna roll with me?"

She cheers like she just won a little prize.

"I'll take that as a yes." You walk along with Sollux's hot goth girlfriend. "So... how do you know Sollux?"

"You work with my sister, Damara, don't you? I'm visiting her." Aradia tells you.

"Oh... and honeybee here said that he'd show you around... right?" You smile over at him.

"Yeah!" The new Megido cheerfully nodded.

"Did he say he could show you a good time?" You ask her.

"He's been! And then you came along and made it even more fucked up!" She sounded proud.

You started laughing.

"Could get worse." You look over at Sollux, "wanna do both of u-"

"Hey." Sollux interrupts you, "we were planning on going to this casino that hands out free drinks. How about we head there now and drink till we get kicked out?"

"Oh!" Aradia cheered as she walked on ahead.

You shrugged as you asked your honeybee. "I could go for a margarita. They got those?"

Sollux leaned into you and whispered right into your ear, "don't ruin this for me and I'll buy you any damn thing you want."

You catch up with Aradia and tell her, "did Sollux tell you about my little fund back at home!?"

"No. A fund for what?"

"I love to keep some of my winnings and donate to a few of my favorite little charities, Sollux is always such a big help! I have a goal every month and when I can't make it he chips in."

"Really!?" Aradia turned her head back around and looked at Sollux. She looked back at you and whispered. "Sollux told me that you are kinder than you led on. Didn't say nothing about himself..."

"Don't let it get out." You point at her. 

Suddenly she turns towards a concrete walkway. You instantly recognize the place she's trying to walk into.

"Uh... you meant here...?"

Aradia stepped backwards in her black platform heels to look at you as she asked, "is something wrong, baby?"

You sigh. "I'm ghosting the owner of this place's baby brother at the moment so I think if I go in I'll be shot on sight."

Aradia laughed. She covered her mouth like you just told her a funny-haha kinda joke.

You rolled your eyes "Sollux. Tell her I'm not joking."

"He really isn't joking... for the most part." Sollux rolled head on his neck to get a good look at Aradia, "I told you. His life is insane."

Aradia cheered. "Oh! That's wonderful! It'll feel even more dangerous than!"

You give Sollux a look like 'why do you only fuck around with insane bitches?'

Sollux shrugged.

Your honeybee offered, "can't hurt to just get a few drinks and run though, right?" 

"I don't know..." You roll your eyes, as you look up towards the sky and back down you can see a woman puking right into the fountains that Dave showed off to you. She's holding... a margarita.

. . .

You cheered with Aradia as she won a whopping five dollars!

"I've never won on these things!" She grabbed your hand with her long black nails.

"Never?!" You shouted over the flashing lights. "When did you get to Vegas?"

"A few hours ago! I'm so jet lagged!"

"You wore that on a flight?!"

She happily nodded. You love this hoe. 

You look up at her boyfriend who's holding your drinks. 

You ask him, "can I keep her?!"

The two of you kept drunk laughing. 

You could feel eyes on the two of you, a drunk goth chick with honking knockers and a tiny little cream filled twinky are giggling like teenage girls at the slots. You two are a fucking show!

You keep giggling with her until... suddenly it sinks in. 

You look around. All eyes are on you two. 

Shit. You've got a crowd in the danger zone. 

"Maybe we should bounce." You look at Sollux.

"Can I fix my makeup first?" Aradia stands up. 

"Only if I can borrow your lipstick." 

Aradia snorts at the idea of you wearing matte black lipstick. 

She kissed Sollux on the cheek as she took one of her drinks with her.

You smiled up at Sollux as you told him, "you've got a nice new play thing. I like her glitter tears."

"She's actually nice." Sollux tells you. 

"I know." You nod. "I just don't think that matters to you."

"I almost dated you once, didn't I?"

"Then you had this miraculous realization that you were straight. I bet coming out after you came inside of me was hard for you."

"This is exactly why I didn't date you." At least he admitted that it wasn't cause he's straight this time. Jesus God. Praise the lord.

Sollux looked over at Aradia as he handed you back your glass. "She forgot I have her purse."

"Bang her in the bathroom or don't come back." You tell him.

"I guess this is where we part." Sollux is starting to sound like his new plaything too.

"Yep. I've got to Christian _Bale._" You get up and head right for the door to get out of the joint. "Tell your plaything I'll see her in hell."

You heard Sollux mutter to himself. "I'm not going to be able to keep her away from him... am I?"

As you step towards the door two men in suits step ahead of you to block your path.

"You caught me. I didn't pay for this." You joke.

"I heard..." 

You turn around to see who just spoke.

He's tall and somehow just as muscular as he is lean. 

"...that you were funny."

The man walked towards you, his hair was bleach blonde and he had a sharp chin, sharp nose, sharp suit. 

_'Oh no.'_

"I liked your joke. Care to tell me more jokes over dinner?"

"I'd love to, how about tonight? I'll call you." You offer him. "I'll bring back the glass too." 

"I'd rather you join me now." The man with the deep voice and the sharp pointed shades told you, "seeing that you have trouble answering your phone when someone calls."

"Awesome possum." You nod. "Only thing is... I left my noose in the bathroom so do you have anything else I can hang myself with?"

. . .

At least he laughed at _one_ of your jokes. You're going to have to tell Dave that before you're gutted open like a fish, with your body toosed towards the seagulls. hey, maybe Dirk will dump your corpse in Washington if your allowed to put in a final request. 

Now you're awkwardly sipping on water as you wait for Dave to show up. 

The prick in the perfect suit who owns the perfect casino in front of you at the perfect mahogany table is speaking directly to you "Is there a reason... for why you haven't been answering your calls?"

"I left my phone at home and it's been dead since I went to the hospital last night." You think you're going to get away with at least this lie.

"So, if I dug through your bag I'd find what... exactly?"

"My wallet?" You shrug.

"Pour it out."

You shrug and listen to the man.

You dump everything out. There's probably more condoms on the table than this guys ever used. You pick out your wallet from the multicolored plastic sexy funfetti.

"My wallet." You hold it up to him. 

"Well..." The fucker had to eat that he was wrong. He didn't catch you. "I'm interested to know why you came to my casino of all places if you've been too ill to charge your phone."

"Did you form that sentence in your head as you were talking? because that's amazing." You know he's caught you. You told him you wanted to hang yourself when you came here. He'd remember, he laughed at that. 

You look at him and just say, "oka-"

The door opened and right away you were met with Dave happily saying your name, "John."

"Ha..." You smile at Dave's brother. You looked over at Dave and asked, "can I talk to you for a second."

. . .

You're standing with Dave outside of the door, once it was closed you stopped Dave from holding onto you and complimenting you._ 'How fucking miserable...'_

You lift up your hand and tell him, 

"Dave. You shouldn't have paid for my bill."

"You'll get me next time." Dave smiled at you. He's actually smiling. No! He's supposed to be stoic and cool! Not smiley and jokey!

"Dave, this isn't a joke. I don't want to take any money from you." You shake your head.

"John... I paid for it because I felt like it was my fault."

"How is me forgetting to ask what oil they used in advance your fault?"

"I didn't want to eat sushi and-"

"Dave. There can be nuts in any place I eat and it's my responsibility to ask the staff. It's not on you."

"Okay..." Dave nodded. "But... I still feel guilty."

"If anything you should feel guilty about not listening to me. I told you not to pay for anything for me." You point at him.

"I'm sorry, I won't in the future unless we discuss it." Dave nodded. 

"Discuss..." You feel like melting and groaning. He's such a beautiful nightmare. "Sweetheart... I don't think we're going to be able to do that."

"What?" Dave tilts his head. Oh God. He looks so cute when he's confused. 

You look up at the ceiling and let your limbs go limp. "I think your brother's in there getting his muskets cleaned. Once I go in I'm going to get stabbed and shot, a full combo."

"What are you saying?" Dave sounds so concerned, he sounds heartbroken. Ohgodyoufuckinghateit.

"I'm saying I think your family doesn't like me much." You gesture to how you are dressed.

"Oh come on. You should see Dirk's boyfriend. He always wears shorts and..." Dave leans into to whisper, "Jake's always out on vacation to Hawaii to get away from the guy... so don't worry to much about if Dirk likes you or not. He's not a people person."

You roll your eyes as Dave giggles to himself and then asks, "may I kiss you?"

Any guy that has ever asked you for that gets their ass kicked out of bed.

You don't take pussy shit like that... but also... no one is allowed to kiss you.

No one.

You shake your head no.

"Okay." Dave nods. "I'll work up to it."

"Dave." You look up at the ceiling. Before you even speak, one of the guards opens the door.

He's inviting you both in. 

You tell Dave. "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be in in a moment."

You pause for a moment. "Uh... where is it?"

"Down the hall, to the right. It's right by the elevators."

"Awesome Possum." You've never had a more awesome possum moment.

You walk right down the hall and to the right. 

You head right into the elevator.

You're fucking gone.


	9. On The Ninth Of July

You're going to kill him.

You’re going to find him and rip the fucker to shreads, but... for now. You’re just going to make your way back up to your bro.

You have things you need to get back too, but Dave’s been so fucked up over this whore you have to check up on him again.

You knock on the door. No response.

“Dave? Open the door.”

You knock again. Nothing. You’re busy, you’re not going to just stand here like an idiot. 

You dig into your back pocket and pull out a keycard. You swipe it over the door’s lock.

When you open the door to step in, you gesture for your two bodyguards to stay outside.

You sink into the place. There’s apple juice boxes and tissues on the floor next to a pillow. Looks like Dave’s been crying here. 

Yep. You’re going to kill the whore.

. . .

_ You’re tapping your finger on the table, resting your chin on your fist. _

_ You invited John to come up to your own private dining room, he was given such a privilege and walked away from it. You know that he ran. _

_ At this point you’re only waiting on Dave to speak up again. _

_ “I think something might have happened to him.” Dave defended his new plaything. “I’m going to check on him.” _

_ “He isn’t in the bathroom, Dave.” _

_ “How do you know that?” _

_ You answer the question with a look. _

_ Dave scoffs at you. _

_ You’ve been there before. Guys rushing out the door to get away from you. _

_ You remember the fucking look Bro gave you when you told him you loved Jake after he randomly flew to the alps for a ‘vacation.’ Jake still takes those, in fact, he's on a vacation away from you right now. _

_ You know that you’re a real piece of work but Dave is different. _

_ He’s a good kid. You're sure that this John fool knows that Dave is sensitive. _

_ He's going to break Dave's heart... you're going to break his fucking spine. _

_ You gesture for your guards to bring in the food by snapping your fingers. _

_ Dave recognizes the gesture, "hey. We aren't eating until John's at the table." _

_ "It’s been ten minutes, Dave." _

_ "His phone isn’t on him." Dave's defending him again. "He could have gotten sick again and-" _

_ You gave a small hand wave as Dave went on-and-on about how John’s probably throwing up in a toilet. You don’t understand how Dave could get so smitten with a guy who makes a habit of tossing up, then again... Dave's always been a drinker. _

_ One of your guards placed a laptop besides you on the table. He already found the footage you need. _

_ Dave is still going, “-he’s probably just nervous to meet you. And you cornered him so-“ _

_ You start playing the footage. “Dave.” _

_ You show him John walking into the elevator as cavalier as he possibly can. _

_ You pause the footage after John took out a compact. _

_ He looks like he couldn't care less. _

_ “He ran.” _

. . .

Dave’s been bawling and trying to call John all day.

You haven’t seen someone so torn up about a boy since the last time you looked in the mirror, but this isn’t about you and Jake.

This is about Dave and his own personal hell.

You need to help him through this.

You look down at the pile of tissues and juice boxes and you can see that there is a fresh stain of tears and snot on the pillow.

You think he’s in the bathroom. 

You dread the thought... you don’t even want to walk near it... but you have to. For your baby bro's sake.

You knock on Dave’s bedroom door.

He says through tears behind the door, “go -akc- away!” 

Dave was right. You are forcing him to do this preteen girl shit.

“I’m coming in.”

You open the door and try your best not to look around, you know what Dave gets up to when he’s left to his own devices... devices is right. You can see a few toys on his night table.

You swallow down your pain and walk over to Dave's bed. He's laying face down on the bed and he's sulking into his pillow. 

“John’s not returning your calls?” You ask him.

Your baby brother shakes his head no.

"Come on." You pat his back, asking him to "get up."

Dave sits up, only to grab onto you and sulk into your button up. He's getting snot on your suit.

You have a sour look on your face. You manage to lift up your hand and pat Dave's back.

Tears are dripping down his eyes and running into your collar bone. 

You hate the feeling. 

You swallow it down like a bitter pill.

You pat Dave's back and say, "there there."

"Di-irk." Dave cries into your neck. "Why- why did you scare him off!?"

He's blaming you.

You glare through your shades at the thought of that whore turning your own flesh and blood against you... but you can't fight Dave. That will only make him worse.

Instead you listen to Dave sob into your chest about how John is the nicest guy ever and how he donates to charities. A complete fabrication, you're sure that this John uses that line on men all the time to convince them he's a saint.

Dave told you all about this shit before when he convinced you to donate some cash to charities that John hand picked. You just did it because Dave wouldn't shut up about how it was a good use of money. You can't believe you let Dave get played so well that he'd rope you into this. John wasted money in your casino and thought it was an opportunity to show Dave how charitable he is, he wouldn't have tossed out the money if he really, truly was. 

The way Dave talks about that whore makes John sound like a perfect little angel with soft blue eyes and the voice of a siren. 

You sigh. You need to get work done. Maybe you can distract Dave with his favorite waste of time while you use your phone to get some shit in order.

"Dave. How about we talk about this over some drinks?"

"No." Dave sniffles and backs away from you. "I told myself I wouldn’t touch alcohol unless he’s drinking with me."

Dave wiped his nose and sniffled again as he told you, "John always tells me when I have had enough and he makes me drink water."

Dave shakes his head and sighs, "when we met, he even drove me home cause I had a round of shots... He took me by the arm and had me give him a tour of the casino to show him a good time, but he showed me the night of my life... I just want to talk to him again. He's so positive and- shit... I can't think of a better word then quirky. He's so different from everyone I ever met. He just loves fun and he's always moving around... I need a guy like that in my life Dirk."

Yep. You're going to fucking tear this bitch to shreds. 

. . .

God damn it.

You hate yourself.

But you have to do this.

You’re going to have to make a few calls.

When this is all over and done with, you're sure it's going to end with you smacking the shit out of a whore and getting out of jail on bail, but you've gotta try something first. 


	10. On The Tenth Of July

It's already midnight. 

It's a lot easier to ignore your phone when you're working. 

You keep getting calls from Dave. You'd love to pick up and talk to Dave like a friend, but he keeps looking at you like a lover.He's so fucking bubbly and smiley now, you can't stand it.You can't stomach a guy like that getting so giddy over you. It's like a kid getting hyped up to eat this mega huge sunday, that sugar shit isn't good for you, honey. You know that...

Well... You can't bring yourself to worry about Dave right now, you want to try to get this handsome stranger into bed.

You're sitting on one of his legs. You twirl your finger around his chest and then walk your fingers up his double chin up to his nose and boop it.

"Ever been with a guy before?" You giggle into his ear.

"No, but I ain't never seen a guy with an ass like yours neither."

You instantly start giggling.

"Bet you get that all the time." He gives your ass a smack, he just hit your little bunny tail.

He really likes your little bunnysuit, he probably won't want you to take it off... Thank god for that. Giving his guy a handy is the furthest you want to go with him... but you do need some real coin right now.

"Hey, sugar?" 

You hum in response, he wants something from you.

"Think you can get me another?" He holds up his glass of long island iced tea. 

You stand up and grab his glass, "I will... but just know that your hours almost up! If you want more time with your little funnybunny you've gotta pay... or maybe you'd like to pay for a little something something in the back?"

"Maybe next time." He sits up and smacks your ass again. "I outta quit now anyway, gotta meet up with the guys."

"I'll see you around then, daddy!" You give him a little kiss on the cheek and kick up one of your heels. 

The guy hums to himself and drags his wallet out of his back pocket. He hands you a twenty, "for your time."

You clap your hands together and take it in your hands like it's the gift you always wanted. "Oh thank you, thank you! Daddy, you're so good to me!"

The guy laughs. He thinks you're really something else. "What time do you work next?"

"I work tomorrow all night... Oh!" You clap your hands and cheer. "Are you going to come in just to see me!?"

"I'm gonna grab more cash for next time, sugar. I ain't got 'nough on me." He places his hands on your ass and rubs your thighs. "-and I ain't got the energy to rail that ass neither."

You chuckle and cover up your overbite. Ugh... all the guys tonight have been thinking your teeth are a prop for your little bunny get up. 

He drags his hands up to feel your waist. He looks down at your chest and how tightly your suits digging into your body. "Good Moses, your body's built like a maze. I'm gonna get fuckin' lost in it."

You snuggle up to him and give him a big hug. "You've been so sweet to me! I'll make sure to wear something special for you tomorrow! Something _bad."_

"If you wear leather..." He blows a gust of air out of his gut. 

You gut up on your tippy toes and whisper into his ear, "anything you want, Daddy just as long as you make it hurt _good."_

You show the guy out with a cheerful strut, you make sure to pout when he leaves and you gave him a sad little wave, like you're gonna miss 'em.

The Madam noticed your efforts. She walks up to you with a small martini in hand and gives you a smug smile. "Good work, he was almost going to walk when I told him all the girls were preoccupied... I'm quite proud of you."

"Thanks!" You smile at the Madam then you tilt your head, "why are you hiding in here, ma'am?"

"Oh." She nearly chuckled. "I'm making a client of my own wait at the moment, he's got to learn he can't just drop in on me unannounced." She takes a sip of her drink, leaving behind a dark lipstick mark. "Only one man could ever do that to me, and he's six feet under."

"But I bet any woman could." You give her a little smile and mock her, "does your wife know you're here..?"

"You joke..." The Madam takes another sip, "but she doesn't."

You laugh at her. "Does she know you're fooling around with Jad-?"

"Baby! You've gotta come run drinks for me!" Sollux opened the door to the front foyer.

You click your tongue to the roof of your mouth and say, "awww... my little honeybee misses me."

You turn to the Madam and smile at her as you walk backwards towards Sollux and the opened door, "I love you!"

"Love you too, my little bluebird." She waves you off. "Oh, and no messing with my guest. He's not a slab of meat."

"If he's off limits _that only makes me want him moooooree!"_ You sing to her as you slip out.

You hold onto Sollux's arm and ask him, "how's your girlfri-" You stop dead in your tracks when you see him sitting at the bar.

The fucker. The nerve.

"Really!?" You grit your teeth.

"Wait? What's up?" Your honeybee asks as you break out of his arms.

You step over to him, slamming your heels into the wood as you approach the bar.

You stroll up in your black bunnysuit, dressed up like a pretty little skank.

You fix your headband as you strut over, making sure your ears are on the top of your head.

He would clearly see that you're a fucking wasted effort if he turned his head and looked over at you. He could see that you're a little dolled up whore, just a play thing. A toy! He'd notice if he saw you working the floor and clapping at a bunch of braindead creeps and ugos!

You step up behind him. He doesn't even turn around to look at you. You ask the fucker.

"Does your lover know you’re here, sir?"

He takes a sip of his drink. Looks like it’s just a can of fanta poured in a wine glass. He gives you side eyes, you can see him stupid amber eyes behind his stupid dumb shades.

"Oh wait...!" You slap your forehead like something slipped your mind, "Dave told me that your boyfriend doesn't talk to you cause he can't stomach you! You poor thing! But it's not your fault, if I was the ugly twin I'd be-"

Strider lifted up a hand to get you to stop talking, like you're one of his dogs. You're going to knock this fucker out. You can see in his face he feels the same way about you. You sit right down besides him at the bar. "Why are you here?"

He doesn't answer. He just takes a sip of his dolled up soda. The ugly Strider twin isn't even looking at you. You're going to make him.

"Look at those pores, and... is that a pimple?" You lean into get a closer look. "You should ask your brother if you can use his products! Make a day of it! I'm sure he'd love if you'd spend some time with him instead of wasting it here- cause I'm not going back."

He gives you a look. Like he wants to say something.

You take in a deep sigh and look up at the ceiling. "I get it! You want Dave to be happy and..."

You look down at nothing. "He’s probably crying his eyes out- but I ditched because Daves better off without- ugh!"

You gesture at yourself, "you can see me, can’t you!? Don’t I look like I’m bad news for Dave? Well I am! And he shouldn't waste anymore time on me! So I don’t care if you came here to convince me-"

"I didn’t come here for you." He finally spoke up.

You glare at him. "Then why are you here?"

You hear heels walk up behind you, "Oh no, I already told you my little bluebird. This is my client for today, not a play thing. You may go."

This fucker came her to talk to your boss. If you have to skip town you're going to Hawaii with your _all _of your cash and fucking his sorryass boyfriend.

You look up at her like you have no idea who this cutie besides you is, you put a finger up to your chin like you're brainless. "Oh... so this is a business meeting thingy?"

Madam Rose shakes her head, "Oh no. It’s a personal matter." 

"Personal? Did something happen to your baby?" You ask her.

"Roxy is fine. She’s with my boyfriend in Hawaii, keeping an eye on him for me." Dirk pays you a little glance from behind his shades. 

"Oh! Did you pay for his trip?" You ask him.

"I take as good of care for him as I do my _younger brother."_ He tells you like he's proud.

"So that's a yes!? That's offly nice of you, mister." You giggle and snort. "But you invited someone to go along with your boytoy to keep an eye on him? Does he have a habit of wandering off where he shouldn't?"

He doesn't say anything.

You nudge him, "gotta keep him in line, right?"

You wrap your arms around his neck and whisper in his ear, "otherwise he'd find someone cute.... realize that money isn't everything... and there's much better boys than you out there... one's with clear skin and tiny little waists... like me."

You scratch his head and kiss his cheek. "I'm gonna run off! I've been putting off working long enough! I honestly wish you the best of luck with your little personal problem, I'm sure that this will pass if you just leave it be."

"Yes. Any man who would leave my brother clearly doesn't deserve his time."

"That's the spirit!" You give him another big kiss on his forehead. You mutter, "oh. gross greasy."

You pull away from him and wave to Rose as you walk away, "byebye!"

As you stepped away, a familiar face stepped in.

You gasped and hit the floor running.

"Daddy!" You ran over and hopped into his huge, muscular arms.

"Hey there, whirlwind." Horuss smiled down at you. Oh God, those sweaty palms. _'ick.'_

"Wha- I thought you had some big shot gig in New York and some cute little new boytoy!?"

"Unfortunately, both of those things fell through for me... but now I work with the most important man in Vegas."

"ooooh!" You clap your hands together as quick as you can. "You do!?"

"When I moved to New York I was working for Strider..."

"You were...?" You reel your head back a little. You try not to show that threw you off.

Russy nods, "he sent me off to guard one of his brothers once he heard I have a history in Vegas... and I told him I knew every corner of the place..."

Horuss started nibbling on your neck -just like you like- he breaks away to say, "I wouldn't have ever known Vegas so well if I didn't have you, my little bluebell."

You force yourself to giggle and then push him up and off of you. 

Before you tell him you want to go to the back he digs into his back pocket and shows you how much cash he has back there...

Your eyes light up. 

"All for you." Russy tells you. "If you let me spank you with it."

You nod happily, hearts and dollar signs hidden in the stars dancing in your eyes.

You drag him by the hand and take him to the back. Skipping and cheering the whole way.

. . .

"Daddy! That was! That was the best sex I've had here in fucking forever!"

"Language." He warned you.

"Op." You cover your mouth and go back to your little cutsie act. "Sorry, Daddy! I'll be good."

Russy kisses the top of your head.

The two of you are laying down on the leather bed/sofa. You're drenched in sweat. He really knows how to show you a good time.

Then... he sits up.

"What?! You're leaving me... after that?" You grab onto his arm and pout and whine. "Come cuddle!"

"I have to get back to Vegas." Russy started pulling on his pants.

"But I missed you!" You whine. You don't want to put back on the suit. It's a bitch to zip up.

"I need some rest after all that, if I stay I'll fall asleep."

"Would that be so bad?" You pout at him.

"I'd get kicked out again." Russy is right. He would be. 

You watch him get dressed. You ask him, "are you gonna come back to me?"

"That was just for tonight, whirlwind." Russy kissed your forehead.

"But... why!?" You ask him.

"I'm not supposed to be here." Russy whispers in your ear. "You know, my brother's got a thing for you. This is a one time thing."

You hum and smile down at nothing. You nod as you stare at the floor.

"If only he knew I worked this job." You say that like he doesn't. Horus doesn’t know that he knows now. "Could you imagine..." You shake your head like he doesn't come here often.

You look up at Russy as he asks, "are you two still dating?"

You shake your head no. "I got cold feet."

Russy laughs. "Well. Give him another chance, okay?"

"I'll think about it..." You mutter. "But... I'm just starting to think you want me to move in with your bro so you have a little play thing nearby..."

Russy gives you a hug. He whispers in your ear, "it'll be our little secret."

You kiss his neck and ask, "It'll only be a once a month kinda thing...?"

"More like _year._" Russy looks down at you.

"What?!" You whine. "I need more than just that."

"You'll have him." He takes a deep breath and sighs. "John." Ugh! He’s gonna say it again!

"What?!" You slap his chest. "Don't give me that look!"

"You should settle down with him."

"Ugh!" You groan. "I don't wanna get married yet!" And not to him! You don't... you don't want him.

"John. You do this everytime I see you."

"And you leave without cuddling with me!"

"You said not to!" Russy lifts up his hugeass arms.

"Well I changed my mind! I like cuddling now!" You argue.

"John. Let's not fight. Not again." He starts rubbing his eyes. "I... I just want to go home and go to bed."

"After fucking the guy your brother introduced you to?" You nod your head. "The guy he told you he wanted to marry?"

"John." Horuss started rubbing his forehead.

"Stop!" You stop him before he can even start.

"Stop what?" Horuss asks you.

"You're gonna give me another lecture about how I should marry your brother! I don't need two men bothering me like that today."

"...what...?"

"You think your brother is the only guy in my life?" You look him up and down. 

"I know he isn't." Russy admits. "-and you should be honest with him."

You sigh. You know what's in Russy's head, he thinks that when you finally tell your stallion that he's going to to invite you to stay with him... 

He did... and you rejected the offer...

Because you were scared shitless...

Of...

of getting tied down. 

. . .

Ugh! What is it!? Are all of your demons catching up to you today?! Is this a sign you need to turn your life over to God... maybe go to church... find a sexy priest... a different sexy priest than the last guy, he was a real piece of work. 

You dwell on the thought as you walk out in your little suit.

You almost trip when you notice someone set up shop.

You walk up to him and put your hand on your hip,

"You're still here?"

"It's surprisingly quiet here. I was able to get some work done." You noticed that he's got a tablet set up in front of him. 

"Nice." You glare at the screen. "So when are you leaving?"

"After the two of us have a talk."

"Awesome. Conversation over, now let me show you the door."

You didn't even notice he had a suitcase besides him. Not until he pulled somethings out of it and dropped it in your hands.

Two wads... fat... fat... wads.

You hold the two bundles of green presidents up to your face.

You look down at the two wads...

You shove the cash back into Dirk's chest and with a voice meaner than you were expecting to hear, you reply, "no money in the worlds worth talking to you."

"Then... I'll have to have another chat with the Madam about your behavior."

You take the money out of his hands and then giggle. "Mr. Strider!" You cheer. "This is more than enough!"

"None of that shit." Strider waves you off with his hand. "We're just having a man-to-man talk."

You look at him tilting your head, "but then... why'd you give me the money, mister?"

You nudge him and show that Rose looking over at Dirk.

You say loud enough for everyone to hear, "I thought you wanted me to teach you how to be a cutie_ like me!?"_

"And you learn by observation!" You gesture for him to sit up. "Jake will be all over you when he gets back! I promise!"

. . .

"You're a demon."

You giggle.

You're sitting in his lap in a booth and cheerfully counting one of the wads he gave you. It's all twenties... "Could you have given me hundreds instead?"

"Then the wads would have looked smaller." Dirk tells you. "And I'm only giving you this much."

"Aww... How thoughtful" You hold up the wads to his nose, "you know I'm a size queen!"

Dirk winced. You laugh. Poor thing has his brother's sloppy seconds in his lap and he knows it.

You happily put down his money and wrap your arms around his neck. 

Dirk speaks up again, "I have something I want to discuss with you."

"Hmmm?" You hum. "I'm all ears."

Dirk takes a breath to speak.

You nibble on his ear.

"I'll pay you extra to stop."

You pull away and giggle. "You don't wanna be nibbled on by the snack that smiles back?"

"I'd kill you if I could."

You lightly laugh as you place a kiss on his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Dirk is trying hard not to groan. You can hear it in his voice.

You whisper, "I just want to make sure that the next time we see each other it's as awkward for you as it is for me."

"Well you succeeded. Now stop."

"So... we really are going to cross paths again?" You ask him, "you're trapping me into seeing your brother again... aren't you?"

"I'll make it worth your while."

"I don't even want this money." You breath against his skin. 

"But you're going to take it."

"And if I don't?" You kiss his neck.

"I can get you fired."

You start sucking on his neck.

"And..."

You bite down on his neck.

"And..."

You moan.

Dirk tosses you off of him and into the cushions next to him.

You start laughing.

"Men never like it when boys can't handle what's on their plate!" You point at him with your light powder blue nail.

You lift up your leg and rub Dirk's chin with the top of your foot,

"You have to learn to take whatever guys do to you!"

You lift up his chin with your foot,

"And like it!"

Dirk grabs your ankle and forces your leg down. "You're going to take Dave out and you're going to make him as sick of you as I am!"

"What?" You sit up.

"You're going to date him." Dirk tells you. "Breaking up with you is going to be his choice."

"I..." You feel something well up in your chest.

There's a question in your mind.

You look around like there's an answer somewhere. 

You smile up at Dirk. "How?!"

"You are going to be insatiable, and loud and obnoxious. You're going to barge in on him at random hours of the day and if you drink all of the apple juice in his apartment, he'll hate you. I guarantee it."

"Hate me!?" Your eyes light up. "Really!?"

Dirk nods. "I'll help you."

You sit up and wrap your arms around his whole body. You sway him back and forth.

"Here I thought you were an ugo meanie! You're the sweetest!" -you kiss his cheek- "big brother" -you kiss him again- "ever!"

You keep on holding him as you say, "you really do know what's best for Dave! I'd kill to have a big bro like you looking out for me, dealing with those damned streetwalkers on my behalf!"

You give him so many kisses all over his greasy face that you mess up his glasses. 

"You act like this all the time?" Dirk mutters out.

"Yep!" You nod as you hold him close.

"And... men are all over you?"

"Never met a guy I couldn't break!" You smile. 

"By acting like this?"

"Yep!" You nod one big, happy nod.

"Hm." Dirk feel silent.

You pulled away from him. "Jake will like it if you sit in his lap and cuddle him like this." You started scratching his head.

"Boys love it almost as much as they love head." You giggle.

Dirk smacks your arm away from him. 

"Ow!" 

"Don't touch my hair. You know how many people work on my hair?"

You laugh. "Oh. my. God. Where you a whore in a past life?! You sound like one of my girlfriends!"

Dirk started scouching out of the booth. He turned around and pointed his finger at you,

"Keep the money I gave you."

"I don't need your money." You stuck your tongue out at him. "But I'll take it off your hands anyway, as a favor."

"Good." Dirk glared at you through his shades. "Use it to buy new heels, yours are filthy."

"I walk the town in them." You stuck up your foot and laughed. "But... I could use the monmon on a little triptrip! I always wanted to go to Paris!"

Dirk started walking away.

"Hey!" You yelled at him as joke, "hows about a tip, big bro!?"

Dirk stopped and turned back towards you. He angrily dragged out his wallet.

He dug out a bill and handed you a hundred along with his business card.

You happily take both of them in between two fingers, "thank you, daddy!"

Dirk growls at you, "buy Dave something nice."

"Okay!" You happily cheer, "I'll buy myself a cute outfit for our first date!"

"You buy him something he can use." Dirk snapped at you.

"I'll buy myself a sexy outfit." You gave Dirk eyes. "That he can tear apart."

Dirk let out a quick sigh. He dug out his wallet from his back pocket again. "Buy a nice outfit -for a date.- with that and a gift with this."

You clapped your hands together when he handed you more monmon!

"Imma gonna dress like one of those girls from a rap music video!"

. . .

You knock on the door again. No answer.

You sway a bit. You've been tripping a lot since you binge drank a whole heap of cocktails.

You're holding your heels and clutching your duffle bag.

You chuckle. You've been walking around the casino dressed up the same way you dressed at work. Noone kicked you out as you cheered and partied around the casino.

You called up Dirk when someone tried to. Told him that you'd cry to Dave if he tossed you out. You are so gonna get killed when Dave is over you! You already know that. But Dirk seemed like he's been ready to slice your head off your neck the moment he met you in the flesh. You're as good as dead, so why not have a little fun like tomorrow will never come!

You chuckle and try to put on your heels. You want Dave to see you in your full get up.

Once you're in your shoes again you start rapidly knocking on the door. You don't stop till Dave opens the door and shouts, "WHAT!? DIRK!?"

You smile up at him and give him a wave, "hello!"

"Ja-John?" Dave seems stunned. Poor thing, his eyes are all red. You ignore that he's been a little cry baby over you.

You show Dave your little outfit, "I dressed up _soooooo_ cute for work! that I just had to show you once I got back! Oh... but I couldn't resist getting a bit tipsy-pispy! Can I spend the night here?"

Dave nodded and opened the door for you. "Sure."

You groaned. "No! Dave!"

"What?"

"You need to be more stern!" You lift up your arm and put it on the door, "be like-" you make your voice more stoic and deep, "you can spend the night for a kiss."

"If you ever need to spend the night here you can, no questions asked." 

You shove him. "Ugh. Gross! This touchy feely bullshit is so fucking..." -Shit. Oh wait... not shit.

You turn around and start retching. You're gonna puke.

"AUOUGH-" You vomit all of the drinks you had out of your stomach, you didn't eat like anything today.

Dave patted your back. Ha! He has to take care of a drunken mess vomiting in his hall dropping in on him for the night!

God! Dirk was so right! You've got this in the bag!

With the two of your powers combined -your powers of vomiting at inconvenient times and Dirk's powers of repulsing men!- you'll be able to make Dave sick of you in no time!

You maybe should have ate at least something... though...

You're really tired.

. . .

You must have fainted. You're in Dave's bed now with your glasses still on your face.

You smack your hand up to his chest.

When Dave opens his eyes you tell him, "hello."

"Hey." Dave smiled at you.

God. No. Fuck.

He has this perfect little smile with these perfect little red circles in his eyes.

His dumb fucking hair is perfectly draping onto the pillow.

NO! You don't want to wake up to _this!_

"Is something wrong?" Dave asks you.

You must have made a face. "I'm hungover and oh boy... do I have a headache." You honestly do.

"Oh. I'll get you some gatorade... what color do you like?"

You hate this. You hate this. You fucking hate this.

"Red." You smile at him.

Dave gets out of bed and comes back just as fast. He ran. Fucker ran. Shit.

You sit up so you can drink out of... the little straw he put in it.

Oh God. You've got to get this guy a real boyfriend. Someone nice and handsome deserves this kinda treatment, not you.

You look down at your chest. It's fucking hurting you.

"Oh damn it." You mutter out loud.

"What? Did you spill some, don't worry-"

"No." You shake your head. "I think the damn suit gave my tits blisters again."

Dave looked down at your body as you lifted up your bottle to look down at your chest.

"Ugh." You groan. "Ew."

"I can get you something for that."

"Thanks." You mutter as you survey the damage. There's a few little_ bloopies_ on your body, probably on your waist too. Damn.

"And... um..." 

You look up at Dave as he tries to tell you something.

"I think... you look good."

"Oh?" You happily sing to him. "You know I got some guy to cum yesterday night by just grinding on his leg!?"

"Hot." Dave nodded.

You smiled up at him. "Oh yeah, and I got an old regular the other day... he still wants me to marry his brother and be 'loyal' to him. But I'm sure he just wants me to marry_ Stallion_ and quit my job so when _Daddy_ fucks me, it's for free!"

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know!?" You lift up your hand to put it up to your head. "I'm so sick of guys telling me they want me to settle down too! He's not the only one who does this shit to me. It’s so annoying! Like I don’t wanna get married guys! Get over it!”

"...yeah...?" Dave asks. 

"I'm like... so hungry right now." You look around Dave's floor. "Oh cheeto bag!" 

You hunch over and grab it, you wince when you feel your headache.

You start eating some as you strip yourself down to nothing. 

You put the bag on the bed and talk with your mouthful, "Like... I have at least one guy a year try to get me to quit my job."

Dave sits down on the bed and nods his head.

"But.." You swallow down your foot as you step out of your suit. "I don't wanna! I like my little fucked up family!"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to move out either!" You whine. "And fucking so many guys keep telling me they'll pay my half of the rent if I live with them- like I don't know they just want my ass for free."

"But..."

You undo both of your cuffs as you stare at Dave.

"You do sleep with guys... without asking for money right?"

You shrug. "I want something out of every guy I sleep with." You wave a hand at Dave, "not you, honey. You're my bestie!"

Dave stands up and walks towards you.

Nope. 

You walk around him, you gesture towards the bathroom. "I smell like a low class whore, I wanna get back up to middle class."

Dave laughed. He nodded. "Okay."

. . .

You had a little fun giving Dave a handie in the shower.

You let him cum on your tits after he told you how good they looked in your bunny suit.

You needed to get that out of your system. 

You needed to make him cum, now you can think straight.

You couldn't stop thinking about how sexy he was, but he makes this doopy noise when he cums. It's cute but oh my God. 

You giggle at the thought of him going "ahorgh!" as you grab some of his clothes and put it on.

You wave at Dave. All your stuffs in your bag. "I'll see you soon, kay!"

"Okay... uh... think you can call me when you get home?"

"Oh, honey. I'm not going home." 

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." You shrug. "I'll see yeah!"

You step out off the place in Dave's baggy jeans, held together with a black belt and the tightest shirt he had.

"Bye." Dave waved you off.

You shut the door and then blankly looked ahead. 

He didn't even ask to come with you.

This is going to be harder than you thought.

. . .

Vriska is bitching at you, "why are you looking through my stuff?"

"And mine?!" Feferi whines.

"I spent almost all of the money Dave's brobro gave me on myself... now I have almost no money to buy Dave a gift... and I promised my new sugar daddy I would." You pout.

After you walked around in such baggy clothes, you had to buy a cuter outfit to wear... but your taste isn't cheap. You wasted like the entire tip on what you're wearing now.

Porrim taps her fingers on her arm as she crosses them, "I hope that money wasn't supposed to be claimed as a tip."

You complain. "He didn't give me a tip! He told me that his brother's tip was enough... Which now that I think of it, might have been a dick joke."

"Then when did he hand you the money?" Porri asks.

"The other day before I ran." You lie.

Porrim groans, she knows that you're lying but she's going to let it slide,

She points at the living room. "Try the reject pile."

"I did! There's nothing there for a cute man! Only stuff for a cute boy!"

Feferi must have checked for you she comes back into the room with a teddy bear, "try this!"

"Dave gave that to me." You tell her.

Feferi looks down at it, "Oh. Can I have it then...?"

"No!" You take it from feferi's hands, "It's from _my_ boyfriend."

"Ugh. Fine... lucky."

You smile and chuckle. You give her a kiss on the cheek. "No, I'm not."

She giggles in response and asks you, "If you're low on money I can lend you some."

"No. No." You shake your head. "I have the funds, I just... don't really know what to give him so I'd thought I'd look here. I've never gotten any guy a gift before."

"And you want it to be perfect?" Feferi puts a hand up to her cheek and gives you a smile.

"No! Not perfect!" You try to tell her. "Just good enough."

"Your ass is treasure enough." She responds.

You sigh, "I'm never going to find him anything good. If I go out shopping all the little store clerks are going to ask me what he's like and I'm just gonna have to say 'big cock, bigger heart.'"

"Aww..." Every girl in the room awwed with Feferi. Nepeta, Porrim, Jade... even Vriska.

"Yeah... I hate him." You nod. "I'm going to find a way to make him hate me back anyway."

"What?" Porrim asks you, "didn't you wake up screaming over him?"

"Yeah. Emphasis on the screaming." You nod. "And his pscho brother asked me if I'd date Dave til_ he_ broke up with _me..._ but let me tell you, Dave is a hard nut to crack and a tough cookie to shake." Suddenly you really want a chocolate chip cookie to dunk in a milkshake.

You dwell on that as you hum to yourself. The girls all continue to stare at you.

Jade's looking at you like you're nuts again so you stare at her. "Got something to say?"

"Why don't you spend the money you have left buying him like... something cheap and fucked up."

"Like what?" You ask her.

"Porn?" Jade responds, "and say it'll hold him over for when you're out. Like an insult."

"Oh! I like that!" You cheer. "More ideas!"

. . .

You kick at his door. "Dave!" 

Dave must have jumped up and ran when he heard your voice.

Ugh! He got all dressed up and everything. He's wearing a little suit. Gross. He's hot.

You're just wearing a pair of shorts and a little blouse with your new kitten pumps, courtesy of the ugo Strider. 

You really don't want to fucking do this but...

You shove the present right into his chest and shout, "surprise!"

Dave looks down at the boxed gift. It's wrapped up like shit and bow looks like fuck.

But Dave's stunned. He's smiling like you just gave him something good.

Dave invites you inside. "I've been waiting for you."

"Ewww." You turn to him. "Really? Get some taste."

Dave laughs as you sit down on his couch. 

You grab one of Dave's little chip bags from the table and say, "open it."

Dave starts up unwrapping your gift.

"No!" You demand him to come over. "Open my bag!"

Dave takes it, no question. And opens it up with a smile.

You watch as Dave sits down and opens up his gift.

You smile at him as he does, "so I went antique shopping for funsies! I found this grossass naked baby doll with no eyes and I thought... I just have to have it! But my new sugar daddy only gave me so much monnies, so I spent it on you."

Dave unboxed it. "Babe."

You smiled up at him and nodded. "You liked shit music from the 90's so I thought this was like... something you'd dig."

Dave takes it out. It's an old scratched up tape of Aqua. It probably doesn't even work.

Dave walked over and hugged you. 

You patted his back, "so... you like it?"

Dave wasn't letting go of you.

"Uh..." 

Dave backed up and looked down at the tape, "did Dirk talk to you or something?"

"Uh......."

Dave marveled at the old tape as he said, "we used to listen to this shit on repeat when we were going to bed. We had like a whole bunch of shit tapes and Dirk would put em on and I'd put on my nightlight. Our dad gave us a bunch of old tapes just like this..."

You feel like rolling your eyes. 

"Doctor Jones has been my jam since the cradle, man." 

You're never listening to Vriska again. 

"Well..." You pat Dave's back. Maybe you can save this. "Let's play it on your tv while we fuck. It'll be like... our song?"

Dave groaned.

Haha. He thought you were gross. 

Dave muttered, "please. please. can I kiss you?"

This is going to be a lot harder than you thought. 


	11. On The Eleventh of July

"You can touch, you can play! If you say I'm always yours! Oh oh oh!" 

You just woke up, John's singing and dancing in the shower. He must have slithered out of your arms somehow.

John came back to you in at 7 AM today. There's never a time you're not expecting him, he just comes to you at random times of the day. He's so forgetful that he leaves his phone at work or home all the time, you can't expect him to call. You slept on the couch just so you wouldn't miss his knocking if he came by. You're glad you did.

John walked in instead of stumbled this time, but he still had a margarita in his hand. He walked in with these tall, thin black heels and then he dropped his trench coat to show off he was wearing leather thigh highs and these long ass leather gloves. You were so turned on... but John was tired so you just rubbed one out in the bathroom quick and headed to bed to snuggle up to him. He told you no cuddling last night but you told him you couldn't promise anything, you think he liked that. John started to look... actually a little turned on by that. He likes when you take control, but honestly, you're the one who feels powerless. You wish you could kiss him goodnight, but he only gave you the greenlight to fuck him again, not kiss him.

You can still hear John's singing, "you can brush my hair!"

You slip out of your sheets. It has to be like three-something now. 

John's giggling as he sings, "undress me everywhere!"

John knows the song just as well as you do. He stops to giggle at some thought in his head. He does that a lot, and every time it makes you hum out a sigh from deep in your gut. 

You dug into your nightstand, you pulled out the little box that you had someone put together for you. You put it in your new jacket pocket, you'll give him the gift when the moments right. 

You smile as you turn and walk naked into your bathroom. When you make it to the shower, you announce your presence just so you don't scare him, "hey, Jo-"

"AH!" John screams and turns his head over to you. He's just as jumpy and he is cute.

You chuckle as you open up the shower door, "I didn't mean to scare you."

John slaps your chest, "well you did you big meanie!" John's eyes widen at his own words. He turns away from you for a moment.

He's so sweet, when he looks like that he looks innocent. 

As you walk in you walk deeper and deeper in. You can't resist. You have to do it. 

You wrap your arms around him and hold him close.

You rest your chin on John's shoulder as you hunch over. He's so short.

John stiffens up, and you know why.

He's still not used to being in love...

You think he's scared of it...

You are too.

But you're much more happy than you are afraid. 

John's impossible not to love, with that laugh and his little jokes.

He likes the same shitty music that you do and the same shitty food.

He feels so nice to hold in your arms.

You pull away from John and step back.

You want to ask him a million questions.

Why he ran, why he didn't pick up his phone, why he's still so drawn to you...

You look down at your feet, water is dripping from your bodies and down to the drain.

You're so afraid to ask anything of him, but you can swallow down your fear for this... 

You look back up at him, you should look him in the eyes when you ask him.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

. . .

You feel like screaming, but you won't, you just hold it in as you sit down and wait.

John's getting, in his own words, all dolled up for your date.

He's been messing around with his makeup and hair in your bathroom for what feels like ages but you're sure he just wants to look perfect for your date.

You've been messing around on your phone in the meantime. 

You think maybe it's the right time to drop this bombshell on Roxy seeing that you already confessed.

_'Fuck it, why not?'_

* * *

hey wanna hear some shit

depends?

is it good shit?

ill start with the fact im in love

what kind of love?

like olive garden neverending breadsticks love?

or the lets get fat old and die together and meet in our next lives go crayz and do it all over again kind of love?

both

dave

we've been over this

you can't marry aladdin's hot dad

dont need to

im planning on marrying some hotter guy

fuck me

for rail?

im gonna take this shit slow

but yeah

for rail

AHHHHHHH!

Waht thee fuck!?

does dirkyjerky know!?

he knows

and dirk doesnt approve

or even like him

typical

but he said the last night he be supportive

holy shit

youve got this in the bag now mf

dirk's the toughest nut to crack outta all us

you and your man are practically already married now

whats ur bb like!?

let me guess

hes got big muscles?

nice manly beard

fucking choyce pecs

youve always had a weird thing for man tits

ha

uh

well

you might be surprised

what?

does he have a pizza face?

is he like skin an dbones

with like a pony tail??

thats your dream man

not mine

fuck

ok

that lasted like a week and it was just a pity thing

but fuck

the suspense is killing me!!!1!!11!

shoe me a photo of him!

ok

ill ask if i can take one

omg

im gonna grab jake

great

he can calm you down

* * *

You sit up from your chair and turn towards your bedroom, you call out, "baby?"

John sticks his head out of the door and hums.

You smile at how sweet he looks.

You hold up your phone as you ask, "can I take a photo of you to show my friend how cute you look?" 

John walks out of the room and comes to you just to snatch your phone up. He struts over to the one mirror on your wall in the living room ahead of where you're sitting.

You watch him slip down his shorts a little to show off his belly. 

He primps himself a little, fixing his glasses and his hair.

John gives the mirror bedroom eyes. He doesn't know this is for your brother's lover and your _sissy-missy_, but you're never going to tell him to stop being sexy, you know he can't. That's like asking a leopard not to have spots.

You just walk up behind him and wrap one of your hands around his waist as you stand at his side.

You can see John get a little bit flustered. He always looks at you like you're tearing him apart from the inside out.

You get it know, you get him completely... it's hard for him to admit that he deserves to be happy with a guy he likes, he told you that himself.

You're gonna let him know that it's alright. You smile softly at your reflection. 

You look like the perfect couple, happy and proud.

John must see it. He makes himself look all confident and sexy again, like usual. 

He hands you back your phone and sits down on the couch to fix up his heels, he's got to tie the string around his ankle. 

You hit send for the photo and you think you broke Roxy's mind.

* * *

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WHAEHTHEFUCK!?

ARE YOU FUCKING ME RIGHTNOWWITH THIS SHIT!?!

THATS your boyfriend?!

hes a twank

NOT A SNACK

NOT A DISH

BUT A FULL COYURSE MEAL

you dont know the half of it

HA

you know daveybaby

i gotta be real

i think i can see why dirky dont like him much

hes twink masterclass

dinkles gotta be pissed he dont look noding like that

haha

yeah i got that feeling from dirk too

looking at future little miss dave stridule 

i can see why the big boys love em

got that face sweet like candy and a bod spicy like the shit you eat 

but baby

gotta be real

my minds hurting

y u like him?

hes the funniest guy i've ever met rox

i know youll love him and i think hed love you

he loves to sing along with terrible music and lives everyday like it belongs to him

he lights up every room he walks in

he seems vry 'dont hate me caz you ain't me'

yeah

with z and everything

hes the love of my life

awwwwwheheheheieieieie!!!!

okay

so

i just convinced jake to make this vaycay short

i need to see this twinkle shine in person

looking forward to it

you know jakey told me when i grabbed him

that he wants to shake the hand of the guy with a big enough heart to fit your???

soul in it???

i dont know 

it was beautiful when he said it

and then he got a look at the guy and

BUSTED A NUT

I DID NOT!

I simply said that he looked like a keeper!

sorry!

i had to slap a bitch for taking my phone way from me

now tell me everything about you boo!

i will later

i gotta go

were going on our first official date

rn!?!

and youre already sure you wanna marry him

damn sure

he got fucked up in a hospital and confessed he was in love with me

and then he got all nervous when i confessed i love him back

:00000

OOOOOOOOOooo oo oo o oooooOOOO

see you round rox

* * *

You look over at John, he's almost done with his heels.

You smile softly at him, he has a little bit of glitter still in his hair. You can see silver dance on the top of his head.

_'This twinkle does shine.' _You chuckle at the thought.

John looks up at you as he's hunched over and holding his laces.

He smiles as he asks, "can you get me another gatorade out of the fridge, sweetie?"

"Sure thing." You instantly push yourself out of your seat and head over to your fridge, you put your hand on the silver handle and you feel something like frosting against your palm.

You look and it's marshmallow cream from your shit-food stash. You look over at John.

He's fucking busting a gut. When did he even find time to do this?

You smile at him, he's laughing so hard over something so small.

You chuckle as you listen to him laugh, you walk over to the sink to wash your hands.

You head back to the fridge and grab him the only red gatorade bottle left. There's more marshmallow cream.

You wet a towel to wipe the bottle and your hands down. John just keeps laughing it up.

God, you love that laugh.

When you finished up, you came back and found John sipping on one of your Apple Juice bottles.

He can have as much as he likes, anything he wants, it's all his.

John sit up and puts your AJ down. He grabs the Gatorade bottle and chugs half of it. 

He hands you both, you guess he wants you to put them back in the fridge. John follows behind you as you walk into your kitchen.

John then walks over to the front of your place and stands at the door he takes out a compact and starts fixing his hair again, like he doesn't always look perfect. 

Your heart starts floating into your chest at a single thought that comes to your mind, _'the silly little lunch pup.'_

. . .

John thought he saw a pimple starting up so he had to run back to the bathroom to take care of it. It took another five but you could sit all day riding the high of being with him.

Well, now that John's ready you have to put on your Air Jordans and you can both head out.

John's watching you intently for some reason, with a big smile on his face. 

He's so cute when he doesn't cover up his overbite. You wanna rush over and kiss him, but you promised that you wouldn't.

You can't stop looking at him, he's so sweet as he just chuckles at you for being you.

You smile and chuckle too, you guess John's feeling the love too. You're so fucking pumped for this date. 

Oh shit right. You gotta put on your shoes. Fuck.

You step into your shoes one at a time- fuck. There's fucking cream in these too.

John's laughing it up. He just snorted. 

John's gotta have no idea how expensive these things are.

You look up at the ceiling and take a deep breath through your nose.

You look down at your feet and smile.

You'd sacrifice just about anything for that smile. 

. . .

You're chewing on your burger, watching John gulp down his. 

You haven't said anything since you sat down at this burger joint down the road. John said he didn't want to go anywhere_ fancy smancy,_ he likes food like this more anyway and so do you.

John takes a big sip of his sweet tea.

He's giving you a look, like he wants you to speak.

You open your mouth.

You shake your head, lingering on words that just won't come.

He's so perfect, even in this horrible lighting.

You could tell him that the way he gently blinks his lashes makes your heart feel like its twisting up on itself.

You could sigh out his skin is softer than a rose petal.

You could say that he has the most beautiful smile you've ever seen.

You just take a small breath and softly breathe out,

"I have no idea what to say."

"Well you have to say something!" John lifts up his shoe and taps you with its side. "Like pay me a complement, or- oh! Give me a line! Try to get me into bed again."

You turn away from him, you think you're already blushing.

John's such a natural at this. Every word he says drives_ deep_ into your heart, like a blade.

He knows what you want before you even ask for it! 

John rubs the side of his heel up your leg, he's tracing the line of your jeans. 

You have to say something, "you're like... the funniest guy I've ever met."

John tsks you and says, "that's not a line..." John just places his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together just to rest his chin on top of them. 

"Okay..." You think about what John would like to hear. "Next time I get a chance..."

John hummed. He looks interested.

"I'm going to hold you down."

John chuckles, like he fucking **loved** that. 

"Force off those shorts."

John bites down on his lips, he's inching closer to you.

"But not before I force you to go down on me."

John moved closer as he asked, "yeah?" He sounds hot.

"I'd fucking make you swallow my load, and finger fuck you till you make me hard again."

John blinked his lashes as slowly as you think any human could. "hmmhmmmhm." John laughed out a hum.

"and you only get to ride my cock when you beg for it." God, you're already packing a semi.

John nods as he moves closer to you.

"I'll fucking cream your hole, make it mine."

John leaned in so close to the table, his chin was almost touching it. He laughed and then, suddenly, he stumbled. Like he was shocked about something. 

His eyes widened as he knocked over his drink.

John paused.

Then he smiled.

Your date let out a small laugh, he sounds like he has no idea what just happened.

You start chuckling.

John didn't find it as funny as you did, he only smiled and then looked off to the side.

You guess you stumped him. 

John readjusted himself and called someone to clean up the mess he just made.

He was so apologetic to the poor guy cleaning it up, he looked like a kid just out of highschool.

"I'm so sorry, honey." John hovered over the guy. "Can I do something to help?"

"Sorry." The kid told him, "but I'm not allowed to let customers help me with work...uh... I do appreciate it though, cause most people here don't even pick up after themselves." You pause for a moment. _'People are supposed to do that...?'_

John nodded and sucked the roof of his tounge. John sat down again at the cheap plastic seat and crossed his legs.

"Poor thing." John held his hand up to his chest at the sight of the poor guy mopping up the spill. 

"Hey, sweetie. How about I make it up to you?" John tilts his head as he asks.

You look over at your boyfriend, you've got no idea what the fuck he's going to offer.

"Uh... what?"

"What time do you get off?"

"Uh... in like ten?" The kid seems just as confused as you are.

"Oh perfect!" John claps his hands together, "that's great timing!"

"Timing?" 

John ignores the kids question and asks, "how old are you, cutie?" 

"Uh... just turned nineteen...?" 

"oh shucks!" John looks disappointed, "I was hoping I could take you to the club."

"Oh... uh... I don't know about that." The kid shakes his head as he mops, he seems like the quiet type, but then again... as are you.

"do you have a little girlfriend?"

The looks at the floor as he mops, "I don't."

"Oh goodie!" John clasps his hands together as he asks, "are you a virgin!? Please say yes!"

"Uhhhh... that's kind of a personal question."

"Oh! You so are!" John points at him. "That's great! I know a girl who makes a habit of taking guys v-cards just for sport!"

The guy doesn't reply, or even move.

"She'll just eat you up!"

"Uhhh...." The guy looks around for some reason. You guess he didn't find anything wrong with the scene round him cause he just leaned in to tell your boyfriend,

"you want me to sneak you something from the kitchen?"

. . .

John finished sipping on his milkshake by the time his friend came around.

She looked like a demon by the way she smiled and she took the poor kid with her. John waved him off with a wink and a little smile as he stuck out a little bit of his tongue.

John turned around and looked at you, still with his tongue sticking out just the... tiniest... bit...

You couldn't help it. You touched it just like how John loves to boop your nose.

John gave you a sour look as he smiled. 

John looked off to the side.

You know that John feels weird about this whole puppy love thing.

"Sorry, lunch puppy I couldn't help it."

John shakes his head and raises his brows, "still using that nickname, huh?"

"I know you love it." You sure he doesn't remember that, "you told me."

"When we were just friends it was cute, now we're real..." John sighs, "ugh. Well, you don't know how it feels now. You don't have a stupid nickname."

"That's right, I don't." You nod, with the slightest hint of pride. "I have a cute nickname." 

"Ha." John laughs. "I call everybody honey or baby or daddy. Only thing is that I call you, that I don't call any other guy, is _hung."_

You lift your brows up a little at that with a proud smile, you wonder if he can see them under your bangs. 

You happily tell him as you take another sip of your juice box, "I'm your dummy gummy."

John laughs, "what?! When did I ever call you that?!"

"Same day you confessed." 

John hummed out in frustration.

"And I loved when you called me that." You rest your elbow on the table as you sink down, you're being dragged down by how heavy John makes your heart.

"I'm not going to call you that anymore." John rolls his eyes and stops to look at the ceiling.

"Why not?" You honestly feel a bit... sad.

"Cause... you're not... stupid." John is still looking up at the ceiling.

You softly say, "I feel stupid when I'm with you."

John gives you a look. Like he's saying _wow, bitch._

You try to correct yourself, "that came out wrong." 

"I make you feel dumb?" John laughs. "I'm not even smart."

"I meant that you make my brain all numb, and- John. I feel like... I don't know... my mind feels so clouded when I'm with you... like you do nothing but make me smile and laugh."

John makes another sour look.

"I just love you so much, it makes me feel... like your little _dummy gummy."_

John put down his shake. He started working on his burger again.

He shakes his head as he takes a bite, "I remember when you were chill and stoic and cool and whatever.... I made you into a big softie." 

You nod as John rolls his eyes. 

John swallows down a bite as he asks you, "remember when we messed around with each other for the first time, you told me that I had to fuck you hard with your toys if I wanted to get fucked good... I liked that... alot..."

"You like getting pushed around by me...? Baby, I can do that." You lean in, "let me tell you, I can fuck you** just like** in my fucked up fantasies."

"Fucked up fantasies?" John tilts his head as he asks, "about me?"

"About what I want men to do to me, but I'm gonna make you feel just as hot as I do 'bout em." 

John seems interested again. "Go on."

"You're going to have to wait and see." Maybe you can keep him wanting more.

"Noooo!" John whines. "Tell me!"

"Okay... maybe one." You can't deny him what he wants. Shit.

John smacks the back of your hand happily, like he wants you to go on.

You lean in closer to whisper, "I always wanted a guy to walk up to me in the parking lot, start feeling up my ass, and just as quick, he bends me over my car and forces me down onto my hood."

John lifts up his brows. He smiles and nods like you're crazy as you mutter out all the ways you're going to fuck him the same, how you're going to make him take it. "I'm going to stick my fingers down your throat just to shut you up, but I know that would only make you moan more." When you stop talking, John looks impressed. "you gonna do that to me?"

"You know a place we could drive tonight?" You ask him. "I can finger bang you in the car to prep you."

"What!? It's no fun if it isn't a surprise!" John points up at you.

"What?" You laugh. "Really, man?"

John pouts, he's making the same whining sound he makes when he's horny. Shit, you got him going.

John tells you, "I like the idea of you calling me up... telling me you're gonna hunt me down. Like you're forcing me to be prepped all night and go out on the street. Then you track me down somewhere in Vegas, then you toss me in your car... hmm... sounds like my kind of hide and seek."

"You want me to like... hunt you down?"

"The thought of you tracking me down... shit... that gets me hot." John's biting down on his lip. "I fucking... ha..."

"But..." You mutter. "Uh.."

"What?" John sounds like he's a bit impatient.

"I don't know the area well enough for that..." You confess.

John's eyes widen as he sinks down into his chair. He grunts out, "why the fuck are you so cute!?"

You chuckle. "Sorry, lunch puppy. I'll try to learn the area better and then I can treat you right."

John sighs and takes a deep breath through his nose, he wipes his entire face with his hands. Good thing he had those glasses on or it would ruin his makeup and you know he worked hard on it.

John settles down into his seat as he tells you, "guess I gotta show you around then."

"Okay." You nod.

John looks at you.

You look back at him and give him a little smile.

John looks at you like he's expecting you to talk again. 

You shrug, "what?"

"Dave." John sighs, "what do you feel up to right now? Where do you wanna go, cupcake?"

"Uh..." You look at your lunch puppy, "What do-"

"Dave." John interrupts you, "if you ask me what I want to do I'm just going to tell you I wanna fucking shit my brains out." John lifted up his arms only to smack them down onto his side.

He's so funny to you. You lightly chuckle as he sighs and huffs and rolls his eyes for the hundredth time tonight. 

"Come on, Dave. Think of something." John leans in again and lightly slaps your chest with the back of his hand.

John places his index finger under his pouting bottom lip. He lifts up his finger and says, "I've got it! Let's go dancing!"

. . .

Once John made up his mind, you instantly agreed. John told you he wanted to go back to your place and get you dressed up for the night.

He wanted you to dress like he usually does, "if you're going to keep hanging out with _me, _you need to dress the part!"

John made you put on some tight black yoga pants and a small white crop top.

John put on a cute serious face, crossed his arms and then nodded.

You asked him, "so... this good?"

John's face dropped from serious to a big happy grin as he clapped his hands together. 

"You look so cute!" John pressed his fists up to his chest as he sung.

John cheered and pumped up a fist in the air as he said, "boys are going to be all over you!"

"Huh?" You look at John, "thought we were going dancing?"

"Uhhh, yeah?!" John nods. "Why do you think people dance?! To make friends?"

You laugh, you guess he's kinda right... John must only go dancing just to bang strangers and you always wanted to do something like that... but you were hoping it would be like a date...

Oh, damn it. You completely forgot. You slap your forehead.

"What?" John asks you once he sees you look stressed. He sounds so worried over you.

You turn your head to him and lightly shake it to the side. 

You walk over to the bed where you tossed your old pair of clothes. You dug into your jacket pocket and pulled out the little gift.

"I forgot to give this to you on our date..." You look down at the small white box with the little red bow. "It slipped my mind, seeing how good you looked... and how cute you are when you stuff your face."

You hand him the box, he lightly takes it into his hands.

John looks off to the side. He looks hesitant to open it.

John slips off the bow and lets it casually fall to the floor. 

When he unboxes the gift he slowly takes it out, its a small white keycard. No bigger than a credit card. 

John flipped it around and looked at the inscription, reading _for you my love._

John lowered his brows as he stared at it, "is this a card for your room."

When John's eyes flicker up to look at you, you nod. "You can come by anytime you like. Provided you do something for me."

"Which is?" John asks, like he was waiting for there to be a catch.

"Make yourself at home."

. . .

Took John a while to talk to you again after you handed him that card. When he finally did, it was after he put some glitter on his cheeks and right under his eyes. John walked out of his bathroom and casually told you that he loses everything so he doesn't expect to hold onto this long. You told him to just keep it with his ID that way he remembers where it is. John replied with a secret, he hasn't seen his drivers licence in about half a year. You think he's the funniest little thing. He doesn't need ID to get drinks or into a club. He just needs that smile to distract people and those sweet lips to talk his way into anything. Still, you don't want him to get into any trouble now. One day, you're just gonna spring on him that you're going to the DMV and buy him a tiny little wallet just for his ID and his new house key.

After the two of you talked, John jumped right into making you prep yourself. You got a little excited when he asked to finger you, you tugged at his waist and bit your lip. Turns out that he just wanted you to get all geared up and ready to go to fuck some dude in this club he loves going to. John was all giggles and smiles when he saw you had some butt plugs in your sexy toy wall.

John walked around like he was used to the feeling, you felt kinda... dirty just walking out in the open all lubed up and ready for some strange guy to pull this out of you. 

After you head out John hummed some more of those Aqua songs as he road down the elevator with you. You watched him as he happily swayed back and forth, smiling ahead at the door, like the only thought in his head was where he's going and he's not going to burden himself with any other thought but getting to the club and getting it. 

John walked you over to your car and gave you a little wink as he said, "feels dirty getting in your car now that I know you're such a dirty fuckin' pervert!"

You walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for him.

John was trying to keep his cool, trying not to show that threw him off. He just walked up to you and held his head high as you took his hand and guided him into your car. 

You walked around the side and once you opened the door you could see John quickly slam your car mirror back up onto the ceiling. 

You hold yourself off from chuckling, you don't wanna throw John off again. He seems like he really does want to look as good as possible for you.

Someday soon, john's going to get that he's already flawless, perfect, just... John.

You turn to look at him. In this light, it's hard to see him. You're used to wearing your shades, but they are so tinted you can't see John in his full glory.

You slowly strip yourself of your shades.

You softly lean in towards him. 

You are just going to ask with the gesture.

You slowly lean in towards him.

You can't resist trying...

You shut your eyes and ready your lips for a kiss.

You're met with John pressing the palms of his fingers against your lips.

You pull away and give him a gentle smile.

If he doesn't want it, you're not going to press him on it.

You're happy he's even with you.

You don't need anymore than that...

But... you do want it.

. . .

"Come on, baby!" John grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the driver's seat. He ran out of the car once it stopped. He seems excited, to say the least.

The whole ride over he's been talking to you like John's your best friend, which of course, he still is. 

John was itching to tell you about how shit is work life was right now and how everyone's giving him grief over having a rich boyfriend and not milking him for cash, "I respect you too much to take any of your money, baby."

John told you in the car that he loves talking to you like a _'bestie'_ more than a _'boytoy.' _You get that. You feel the same. John's a lot easier to talk to when he's John your fuckin' badass slutty friend, not John the most beautiful, irresistible, kind, flawless, sweet, blunt, darling, _future little miss dave stridule._ When you think of John as a friend, it makes it easier to even speak to him... on your date you were speechless. He's too daunting to talk to, but seeing John cheerfully dragging you out of your car, this feels easier.

John drags you by the arm over to a nightclub that he said was _"the bees knees!" _Ha. Jake's gonna love him when the two of them finally met, you're sure of that... If Dirk lets Jake meet him that is.

When you get to the club, John skips past the line and walks right up to the bouncer, you stroll up with him. John's locked onto your arm and smiled up to the bouncer. The guy behind the rope has got bronze skin, and bulging muscles, the dude looks roided out with how his veins are popping out of his skin... Once you notice his look behind his broken shades, you recognize that he's pissed.

You dig into your back pocket and pull out your ID from your wallet. You hand it to the bouncer.

You don't fucking feel scared of this fucker, you can handle your Bro, you can handle anything. 

The bouncer looks down at the ID with contempt. You think he's gonna try to snap it. 

John leans in and pokes the guy in the chest, "you are never going to believe it... this guy is Dave_ Strider."_ As John talks, he sounds like he went from a simmer to bubbling over with excitement. John squeaked, like he was happy to show you off again. 

The bouncer doesn't move. He just stares down at John's finger digging into his abs.

John let out a huff, "augh." 

John shook his head and poked the guy again as John rolled his eyes, "come on, I know we've had a little falling out recently... but can't you let me in, big guy?" 

The guy's voice was so fucking deep when he finally spoke, "do you have your ID?"

"When do I ever!?" John laughed. "but I can give you a little I O U. A little freebie, something on the side!" John nudges the guy.

The guy doesn't move.

"Aww... It's been so long since I've taken a ride on my favorite Stallion. Are you just grumpy because you _miss me?!"_

The guy still isn't budging.

There's death in John's eyes. The guy isn't listening to an unstoppable force. 

John almost groans as he leans in and offers, "agree to let us in and I'll give you a kiss on the cheek and let you tell all your little work friends I'm your boyfriend."

The bouncer lifted up the rope. "On your way."

John bounced up on his heels and planted a kiss on his arm, he couldn't even reach his cheek. The guy had to lean down to let John try to kiss him again.

John lightly slapped his Stallion after he gave him his promised kiss, the gesture looked more like John slapping the trunk of a car and telling them to get a move on then a love tap.

You can just tell John doesn't give a shit about the guy. 

As you walk in to the club with John you're stopped by the bouncer, he lifted up his hand to block you,

"-and you." The dude nods his head up as he looks at you, "stay out of trouble."

John giggles and grabs you by the arm as he asks his Stallion, "is that your little nickname for me now? Trouble?"

The guy gives John a soft half-smile. You see only a quick glance of the gentle expression he gives your boyfriend before John drags you inside.

The music is pounding, the bass is shaking the entire place.

John pulls you into the dance floor. He yells over the music, "JUST DO AS I DO!"

John starts rubbing up against some guy he found, the guy scoffs at first. But when John invites him to place his hands on John's slim waist, the guys expression changes. He starts dancing to John's rhythm, like he didn't even have a choice.

John invited you to do the same, didn't he? He told you to follow his lead. You're sure he meant to pick out a guy you wanna bang tonight. So, you're just gonna do what feels right, what feels good.

You're watching John's every move as he twists around and starts grinding his back and ass against the stranger he just found.

Everything John does he does because it feels good. Everything John wants is just to feel good. 

John turns around and shouts over the music, "AFTER THIS DANCE, WHY DON'T YOU BUY ME A DRINK?" You can hear the joy and seduction in his voice even over the blasting music. 

You don't even think, you just follow as John does. 

You walk up behind John and grab his waist. 

"Don't mind if I do." You breathe the words into John's ear.

"DAVE!” John shouted your name. He turned around and focused on you.

John let out a laugh, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Instantly, you pulled on John's arm and dragged him away from the guy he picked out from the crowd. 

You swooped John up into a dance. 

“What the hell?” John smacked your arm as he laughed into your ear. "I was trying to get us_ both_ drinks!"

You smile and laugh, taking John by the waist again. You already know John always drinks for free.

You breathe into his ear and offer him, “I’ll get you a juice box if you agree to dance with me.”

John starts laughing. "I wanted more than just a drink you know."

You grind your hips against one of John's thighs.

John stiffens up again.

You lean in close, parting open your lips. You're sure you look like you're right about to take a bite out of him.

John grabs your head and pulls you into a desperate kiss.

. . .

You're fumbling around, John's still grabbing onto your hair and tugging at it as you carry him over to the bathroom stall. You kick it open and once you're in, you quickly turn and toss him up against the backside of the door.

John moans into your mouth, he pulls away just to pant,_ "fuck me."_

It sounded more like he was saying he was impressed than he was making a request, but you feel desperate to get him to moan that again and again and fucking again.

You start slipping off his shorts. John digs into his purse for a condom, several wrappers fall to the floor.

You see flashes of red, blue and pink slip out of his handbag and down to the floor. He's fumbling with a black condom, he's trying so hard to open it but his palms must be as sweaty as yours.

You hear the door to the men's room slam open. 

John wraps his arms around your neck and feverishly starts kissing you.

He almost sounds like he's chuckling in between his moans.

Suddenly, you see someone try to open up the bathroom door.

You flip around and hold it with your back as you struggle to hold up John, John's fidgeting and wildly kissing you in a frenzy.

Someone's pressing against the door again. Whoever it is, they're using so much force you have no choice but to step forward and let them open the door. 

The two of you both looked up and over at the man hulking over the two of you.

It was that bouncer from before. He looks pissed.

John smiled and laughed, "ha... hey there, big guy."


	12. On The Twelfth of July

Your Stallion just walked in on you and Dave getting all keyed up to fuck. 

You're sure he could see how you've already prepped yourself for tonight.

There were condoms gracing the floor. Dave's lips are red from when you nibbled on them.

You've never once kissed _him _before, you're sure that's why Stallion fucking kicked you out!

"UGH! I can _not_ believe that guy!" You bitch to Dave as you walk down the street and over to his car. "I fuck one guy that isn't him and he flips shit on me! Again!"

Your Stallion just dragged the two of you out of the stall and showed you the door. Dave rushed to get himself back together again, must take a lot of energy trying to stuff that thing back into his pants, hope Stallion got a good look, Dave's bigger and better than he is.

You took your sweet ass time pulling back up your shorts. You closed your eyes to keep from rolling them as _the big man_ spoke. You didn't even listen, you're sure that's why he started trying to start a fight with you. If Dave wasn't there you wouldn't have just fought your Stallion. You would have finally admitted you don't even remember Stallion's real name. You didn't like the tone he was using at he hasn't even been coming in anymore, if he's not giving you money than he's useless to you.

Mr. You forgot his name hardly raised his voice while he confronted you, fucker couldn't bring himself to show any _real _emotion if he tried. But then again, Stallion always was the stoic, silent type. And you were always attracted to that...

You held yourself together and just listened to Stallion drone on about how he was tired of waiting on you, yadda yadda, you go through this at least once a month with guys. You half-listened, you're kind enough to at least pretend you care. Still. You had to shove the fucker once he put his hand on Dave. You know that Stallion was only trying to grab Dave's arm, but if he hurt Dave in anyway, you'd eviscerate the bastard. You're sure that your Stallion saw that you were ready to jump to defend Dave... you're sure Stallion saw how much you care for him. You know you heard Stallion shutter. You know you really hurt him.

You're sad that Dave had to see that. How embarrassing.

You didn't need this shit today, but then again... it was funny. Stallion getting so upset cause he saw you kiss _a real man_ and not him, maybe he kicked you out cause he noticed how whiny he sounds. At least you got a kick out of that last thought.

You've been so lost in thought. You're still on your way to Dave's car. You stop in your tracks for a moment just to snort and laugh.

You hold your sides as you chuckle, Dave stops to watch you.

Dave suddenly laughs through his nose. 

You keep chuckling and snorting as Dave joins you in your laughter... 

Today's been so hard... and Dave makes things even harder.

Dave treats you like his _perfect little princess._ He even let you pick where you wanted to eat for your first date, and god, you know that Dave wanted it to be perfect and special. Dave even got you a little gift but he forgot to hand it to you because he's a little dummy gum- fuck.

You can't start calling him little darling nicknames. Not now. 

Maybe you have to start distancing yourself away from him again... Dave's so hard to resist. You just fucking kissed him again! After you told yourself you wouldn't, but... hey! You only fucked Dave cause you thought offering to bang Dave to his childhood jam would repulse him, you didn't know he was a weirdo! But you _had to_ follow through, right... _you had to._ It only made sense. That being said, you** don't** have to sneak a peek at Dave every five minutes while you were getting ready. You don't have to stop and sigh when you see his bed and when you recall how keen he is on snuggling up to you in the middle of the night. You don't need to dwell on how nice Dave's strong arms feel around you, how gentle his scent is... like baby powder and almond milk...

At one point last night, after you drank Dave's AJ and the gatorade he handed you, you felt like following Dave around. You traced his steps over to the kitchen because of how gentle his smile looked, it was like he stole your mind for a moment and like a zombie you were mindlessly walking towards him, attempting to get it back. You couldn't stop thinking about Dave's laughter. How small and quite his little laughs are, but when you get a big laugh out of him... that stuns you.

Dave laughed at your pranks too. Dave seemed like he loved your pranks just because... they made you laugh... Dave loves your laugh, he smiles so sweetly whenever you show that he gets to you.

You just couldn't help it. You had to get closer to him. 

GOD. If you ever run to him you're going to fucking shoot yourself!

Then on your date, Dave started talking about creaming your hole and making you take his load down your throat. You were completely transfixed by that. And he told you he was going to drag you into his car and force his fingers down your throat to keep you from screaming and he took your hand and make you dance with him and he told you all these pretty little things that make your heart do backflips.

You don't need this shit. You don't need anyone's shit, not even your own. You feel like punching your stupid fucking heart for making you fucking think. You hate thinking, you hate feeling and most of all you fucking hate yourself right now for how you get when you're around this perfect little muffin!

Fuck it. It's midnight anyway. You have to get to work.

"Hey, baby?" You ask for Dave's attention.

Dave stops in his tracks at the sound of your voice, or rather, at the sound of you calling him _baby._

Dave turns his head and looks down at you, he tilts his head, it's so cute when he does that. 

"I've got to go to work."

"Alright." Dave nods. He's about to take another step forward so you just come out with it,

"so.... I'm gonna scamper off." You point in the other direction towards your Vegas apartment. 

"No, you're not." Dave denies you, saying the words like he loves you... ugh. "I'll drive you."

"Dave, it's really okay. I've -"

"Nope." Dave seems like he's about to start laughing, he's smiling like this is all just a game. "I wouldn't feel comfortable knowing that you're walking alone so late."

"My apartment isn't far from here." You roll your eyes, "and I'm sure one of the girls will drive me."

"What if they already left?" Dave seems like he's about to start wiggling a finger at you, he's too smiley right now for your tastes.

Dave gives you a small gesture to come closer towards him. "come on. I want to drive you. I love being on car rides with you."

. . .

UGH. Dave is making this so difficult! You couldn't say no to him! You can never say no! Not when he gives you that smile and tilts his head like that! It's like when you ask a puppy if he wants to go on a walk, and he hears the word and gets all excited! And Dave just said he loves going on car rides with you, you don't get why _he_ calls _you_ lunch puppy when he's the one as cute as a baby doggy... UGH! You feel like crying. You hate this! AND GOD DAMN IT! You just fucked him again! Started with something about Dave not feeling comfortable driving so long with a plug up his ass, then you took him into another club just to go to the bathroom and the whole stupid scene started all over again! You're going to run out of emergency condoms at this rate! You can't help it though! Dave is so sexy! Everything he says and does is like... so frustrating! You just want to hold his face and punch it... with your mouth. You want to beat him... with your tongue. He's just so... fucking hot!

You bet he likes how rough you're being with him too. You keep biting Dave's lips and neck, just to take out all your pent up tension. You like the way Dave winces when you do, like he's sucking up your aggravation like a sponge and he's even more turned on by it. You love that Dave can do rough and not whine about it! Nearly all your exes were pussys but Dave's different. Dave chokes you whenever you ask, no questions asked! Dave's the kind of guy that is going to make a real man very happy someday... you're going to be so proud once he realizes that you're not worth the time.

Once Dave sees he could do better, once Dave recognizes that he could get any guy's heart... you're going to be proud of him. You're going to be so happy to see him leave you. For now... you have to try to pull away from that warmth he gives you.

You had to distract yourself again from the atmosphere surrounding Dave so you talked to him again about all of your roomies while you were on your way to work. You just keep talking. You do your best to not look at him. You try not to give him any room to speak. Dave's just got the aura that always pulls you in. He always stuns you. When he wraps his arms around you, you feel like screaming and sighing and singing and laughing... mostly just that you are dying. Dave kills you everytime you look in his direction. When he speaks, it's like he's stabbing into your chest. Sometimes you wish that he just didn't speak, other times you wait on baited breath for him to say more... you love the feeling he gives you- no!

NO!

You hate it! 

You don't want a guy that good being all bent out of shape over you! When you met Dave, you do admit you wanted a little something from him on the side, you wanted to spend the night with him and then let him go instead of drag him into the hell you drag most men into. Like catching a fish just for the fun of it instead of disemboweling it! But then you and Dave talked, and he was so much like you, he just wanted to have a fun time and get fucked by some big strong guy! Then when you two laughed and played around in the casino and in bed you were hoping that things could just stay like that forever! You were hoping you just made a real friend!

Dave could have been someone you'd vent boy troubles too. You wanted Dave to hear you out and then tell you all about how someday you will find a guy as nice as his super cool, really nice, boyfriend. You were hoping that you could help Dave find a nice guy! Someone who sees Dave for the amazing, sweet, darling guy he is! Someone who loves his ivory white hair and his cinnamon eyes, his light little laughs and not in any way his namesake or his money. 

Oh! Dave should be with a nice firefighter! Someone who pulls boxes of kittens out of burning buildings and after a long day of saving lives, he wants to come home to a guy as cuddly and sweet as Dave! There's probably a nice, strong man out there who saves lives and helps people who'd love to meet someone as caring and nurturing as Dave Strider. Just being around him fills your life with warmth and light, you'd rather give that to someone who deserves to feel that.

You wish you could tell your best friend about the kind of guy you picture him marrying, but Dave doesn't even seem like your bestie anymore... He told you that he still is... You can't buy that. You can't even tell him about your boy troubles. He_ is_ your boy troubles. You gaze up at his face as he drives, the soft red light bouncing onto his face is radiating off of his skin and his hair. He's gorgeous. 

. . .

You pout as you step out of the car and into the street. You turn around and wave Dave off as you step into work.

The ride over was so difficult, being near him is so frustrating! Then when he leaned over to kiss you goodbye you were paralyzed, you couldn't move away from him in time! You sunk into another violently passionate kiss.

You feel so angry at yourself right now for letting Dave kiss you again at all! You know how he always sinks into you, with that gentle smile and that petal soft skin. Those smooth lips, the light shutter of his breath when you pull away. His firm grip on your back, but his gentle hand on your hair... 

You can't help but let him do whatever he wants to you. It's been so long since you've met a real man...

You walk past the front and into work. When you pass by the bar you groan because Vriska just asked you, 

"why do _you_ look so smitten?"

You roll your eyes and ignore her as she jeers you again and again. She followed you to the back, looks like Vriska just go in too and she needs to get all pampered. Thank the lord you already spent so long on your makeup, you can take a shit instead of listening to her shit.

You're almost about to go on the clock now, you fixed your makeup in the little boys room instead of the one filled with whores. Some of your glitter makeup was smudged by the world's cutest hopeless case. 

You probably spent more time fixing your makeup today than on sleep! Okay, so it was kind of part of your 'Annoy Dave Like Crazy So He Gets Over You Fast Plan feat. Dirk Strider.' You were planning on keeping Dave waiting, just drive him up the wall, but Dave seemed like he was content with waiting on you. When you'd peak your head in to check up on Dave, you'd find him toying around with his phone or chuckling at the screen. Sometimes he'd mutter little things to himself, like he didn't even realize he was doing it. You'd listen to him laugh at his little funny pictures and watch him scoff when his big brother sent him little messages. He's such a funny dummy gummy sometimes like that.

You softly smile at your reflection. You think you're good. You look cute, Dave certainly thought you did. You don't care about anyone else's opinion than his, after all... he is your bestie. 

You step out onto the floor. 

Right then, you trace up to him. He's sitting down at the bar, chatting to your little honeybee and sipping on a little green apple cocktail. 

You're ready to pull your fucking hair out! You ask yourself, "UGH! Why does he keep doing this to me!?"

Before you can even walk up to your _dummy gummy_, you feel the sting of someone's gaze behind you.

"ACTUALLY." Oh great. _It's Karkat_. "HE ASKED FOR ME."

You turn around and put your hand on your hip as you ask, "oh, did he just walk into the front and ask to see_ the other boy?"_

"YOU THINK YOU'RE MAKING A CUTE JOKE, EGBERT... BUT THERE'S MORE GUYS THAT WORK HERE THAN JUST YOU AND ME, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT? OR IS YOUR BRAIN SO NUMB, YOU FORGOT?"

"I know." You nod. "But Karkat, you'll always be_ the other boy._ No matter the context."

Karkat crossed his arms. "JEALOUSY DOESN'T LOOK GOOD ON YOU."

"Oh, cutie!" You chuckle out of spite. "You mistook contempt for envy."

You walk up to Karkat in your cute little brand new pumps, "I don't care what you do and I don't care what you do with **him**, but you know... he's only here to see me."

"I'm going to give him a little talking to and then you can have him." You turn around and walk over to the bar. You wave Karkat off as you say, "you should be used to this by now! You're whole diet is made up of my sloppy seconds!"

You walk up to Dave and give his cheek a little kiss.

You pat his head sweetly as you say, "you know you shouldn't be here, sweetie."

Dave looked up at you, you're so glad his eyes were hidden by those tinted shades of his, cause you can just feel the warmth radiating from that little smile of his. Seeing his whole face would just punch the life out of you right now. You gently pat Dave's head and trace down to his back, you open your mouth to tell Dave about how the Madam usually kicks out the worker's boyfriends cause they always come around to start drama... 

Right. _The Madam. _That takes priority. 

You look up at Sollux, "Is the Madam in today?" 

"No." Sollux is hovering over Dave and his wallet like a vulture hovering over a dying mouse. The fucker isn't even looking at you as he says with a lisp, "she's out."

You lean in a bit to ask, "...is Jade out too?"

Sollux finally turns to you to say, "she wasn't scheduled to work tonight."

Oh Thank God. Rose is probably out on date night.

You just learned about her little history with Dave, you don't think the two of them need to meet in a place like this. Ever. That'll just snap Dave's mind in too, she's probably like a little aunt to him. You're fine with keeping Dave meeting you in a brothel and Dave dating you needs to be a little secret too. Rose'll kill you if she knew that you're the one that ugo Strider came into bitch about.

You kiss Dave's forehead and asked him sweetly, "now, honey..."

Dave lifted up his drink and his hand as he defensively said, "I only hired the other boy to talk too... I'm gonna be real, I just want an excuse to be... here."

You turn around and chuckle, "you're lucky you're so sweet." You lean into whisper, "but the other boy is going to eat you alive, if you let him."

You grabbed Dave's drink and took a little bitty sippy.

You set it back into Dave's hand as you cheered and waved a hand to say, "good luck!"

. . .

After a bit of stalking the floor for prey, a familiar face stepped in... _again._

"What happened to this being a... one time thing?" You lightly laugh and smile at the sight of Russy walking up to you like he's in a panic.

"I came here with the **strict** intent to ask you a question." Right, so he _only _came to ask you something. Then why's he sweating more than usual?

You ask with a chuckle, "what?" You already know this is going to be stupid.

Then, instead of stupid he asks you something weird, "do you personally know Strider?"

"Uh..." You look over to Dave, trying to fight off Karkat from crawling into his lap and then you bring your eyes back to the man hulking over you, "which one?"

"The Strider that_ was_ my last previous employer?"

"Oh..." You look up at him like you're expecting in answer to why he got laid off.

Then Russy tells you, "Strider fired me for sleeping with you." 

"HA-hahahahhaha!" You ugly laugh._ 'He got laid off cause he got laid!'_

You hold onto your stomach as you snort. You try to fix yourself as you say,

"Oh. Honey! Ha! I’m sorry, Russy! ...but I didn’t know that he had a thing for me until after you fucked me... I can’t believe you didn’t see him at the bar, you big dumbo!"

Horuss asks you, "wait? Why didn’t you warn me?"

"Cause I didn’t think it would be a problem... _so..._ you got cash?"

"John. I’m only here to speak with you."

"Honestly?" You chuckle out a spite filled laugh .

There's a moment of pause between the two of you.

"So you don’t have the cash then?" 

Russy rolls his eyes behind those square shades of his. 

You gently cross your arms and then gesture with one hand that you have a little idea,

"you know... I do know a guy who needs protection." You sing to him.

"John." He doesn't want to hear it. You cut him off before he even takes a breath.

"Nothing sketchy." You lift up both of your hands to tell him, "He works for a bank. I can get you into contact with him. If you say what you got fired for, he’ll get your pleight." 

"Am I to believe that he doesn’t also have a thing for you?"

"Hmm… I’d hate to admit it… but I never really flirted with the guy. I know him through a friend."

You look over at the bar, you see him there, just sitting in your soon to be exe’s lap.

“The man is someone else’s_ diamond.”_

. . . 

Tonight was Karkat's night, he really wanted to show off that he had _Egbert's man._ Karkat's still sitting down in his lap, and my, how nice of Karkat to warm up the spot for you!

You snorted when you saw Karkat scratching Dave's head, like you didn't teach him that trick.

Karkat kept tracing Dave's biceps and making eyes at him. The other boy - that no one in the right mind ever asks for- AKA Karkat booped Dave on the nose and had the nerve to rub his grubby hands up Dave's chest. You know where those hands have been! They are even more filthy than yours! Karkat never turns down money, you at least have SOME standards! AURGH! At least Dave shooed Karkat off of his lap again. You're grateful for that.

Once Karkat laughed hard at -what you are sure has to be- one of Dave's shitty retellings of some joke he heard online, you walked over and butted in.

"Did you say something funny, honey?" You placed your hands on both of Dave's shoulders.

"Oh." Dave just lifted up a hand to wave "no." 

"WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT YOU." Karkat answered, his hand still on Dave's knee like it fucking belongs there.

"You were?" You smile down at Karkat, "I hope that Dave didn't just hire you to entertain him with stories about _me."_

You look back at Dave, by the look of his face you can tell you were right on the money.

You softly tsk him and place a hand on his chest, "you don't have to pay for anyone here to do that, honey."

You give Dave a kiss on the cheek again, "anyone here would be happy to tell you stories about me for free."

Sollux stepped into the conversation as he mixed another drink, "the shit I could tell you. It would make your fucking head spin."

Sollux tells your soon to be ex, "did you know, John once dated a priest?"

Before Dave could even say no, he was cut off- "JOHN DATED A LOT OF GUYS. YOU INCLUDED."

"Who told you that?" Sollux laughed, he's got a good poker face. You think that he's just chuckling along at the thought of a false rumor circling around about him sleeping with you, _you _think that and you know that's bullshit... and so does the other boy apparently. 

"EVERYONE KNOWS, CAPTOR." Karkat blows Sollux off. Looks like the other boy's done with Dave, cause he just pulled out his match box and he's rolling a cigarette. "TWO OF YOU KEPT FIGHTING FOR LIKE A WEEK STRAIGHT."

You chuckled. "Doesn't mean that we dated, Kankles."

Karkat gave you a look. He doesn't like when you call him by that little name, that or the conversation is just between the two of them. You don't mind stepping back and watching the love birds quarrel.

"DID YOU BREAK UP CAUSE YOU COULDN'T AFFORD HIM FOR LONGER THAN A WEEK?" Karkat comes back with the insults.

"I can't afford him at all, I never blew a paycheck on him." Sollux slaps back with the jokes.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR TIPS?"

"Don't make that many." 

"SO EGBERT FUCKED YOU FOR FREE..?" Karkat mutters to himself, "YOU REALLY WERE DATING..." 

Sollux puts down his tumbler onto the counter as he asks, "where did you hear that?"

"IN THE PARKING LOT, FEW MONTHS AGO, WHEN JOHN WENT DOWN ON YOU." Karkat finished rolling up his smoke, he opens up his palm and expects your honeybee to hand him a lighter. "SOME OF THE GIRLS TOOK PICTURES, VIRSKA CREEPED UP SO SHE COULD TAKE A VIDEO. SURPRISED NONE OF THEM CALLED YOU OUT ON IT YET. MUST BE SAVING IT FOR BLACKMAIL."

Sollux scoffs out a groan as you snort. _'The girls do love their blackmail.'_

Karkat lifts up his brows, it almost looks like he's trying not to laugh at Captor for _going that way._

Sollux looks almost devastated, like that was a killing blow to his pride. "Least I'm not fucking my dad's best friend."

Karkat extended his palm out further, like he was growing impatient he wants that cigarette lit. "WHERE YOU TOO BUSY FUCKING THE TOWN WHORE?"

Sollux didn't reply and he didn't break away either. 

"WELL?"

Sollux rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated breath. Captor handed over his lighter in his back pocket to the other boy. The man just gave up.

"Oh, come on! Don't pout! It isn't a cute look on you!" You brush off Sollux's woes, "don't feel bad about it, honeybee. All guys like me, I can wear anyone down! And I usually do just for fun, but with you- I wanted to get closer to you cause Feferi said you were fun to be with. Honest."

Karkat laughs, "THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN WITH FEF'S _SLOPPY SECONDS,_ HUH?"

You step between Dave and Karkat, placing your hands on both of their shoulders. You give Karkat's cheek a little kissy-kiss, "I did think so and I had the time of my life." You laugh.

Sure, half of your time spent with honeybee was just the two of you shouting in the backroom, Sollux had a little phase where he was mad you were making fun of him at work for fucking you, he got over it when he got over you.

When you look up at your honey bee again, he raised up a brow.

You tilted your head, like you were asking him why he was smiling like that.

Karkat blew a puff of smoke out of his lips. "DON'T GIVE US THAT FUCKING LOOK."

Sollux didn't so much as move as he said, "what look?"

"YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY SO OUT WITH IT."

Sollux's lips pulled into a smile as he asked _you_ specifically. "All guys like you? Honestly?"

You nod and hum, "mmhmm!" 

"Then what about Vantas here?" Sollux points at Karkat.

Karkat jumped right into smacking your honeybees arm. 

You gently grab Karkat's arm and correct yourself, "I meant all _guys._ Like men." 

You shake your head as you say, "Baby, one more time... Karkat's not a boy, not yet a man." You bring up another Britney Spears song as you finish your thought with, "but after seeing how you drive him crazy, I think he wants to be _a Slave 4 U... _Lucky."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?" Karkat looks over at you as you hold his wrist, "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?"

You smile down at Karkat and try to change the subject as you gently put down his wrist, "don't you think you'd be cute with Captor? Aw... the two of you can raise little angry adopted babies. I'd love to be the maid of honor at your wedding for getting the two of you together!"

Sollux is still looking fucking self-righteous with that smug ass smile aimed right at you. He nods his head down. With his chin lowered like this, you can see those damned eyes underneath those tinted shades of his. Looks like that remind you why you wanted him in the first place, if he's not careful you're going to fuck him and ruin his on-going relationship.

"Don't fucking tell me." Dave finally speaks up.

You look over and see that Dave's looking right at you, alternating his gaze rapidly to you and Karkat, he's pointing up a finger like he's stunned._ 'God, is it so fucking ob-v?'_

You roll your eyes, "it happened once." You lift up your finger. "Some guy brought in cash, asked to watch us go down on eachother. It's not a big deal." You lift up your hand as casually as you can, trying to cover up that on the inside you feel like screaming.

"If it's not a big deal?" Sollux asks you, "then why didn't you just say it was a work thing?"

Katkat's looking at you for an out. You want to shout at him. It's not your responsibility to dig him out of a hole he dug himself! It was _his_ idea and it was a horrible one so it's Karkat's fault! But you're not about to get fucking dragged down with Kar_rat _and his shit.

You kiss your boyfriend's forehead again as you say, "cause I wanted to have some fun before I went back to work and I like teasing the three of you even more than my job! Speaking of which- Karkat you should get a move on before I finish fixing up my makeup again, last guy road me like mountain biker with a deathwish-" You smack Karkat's ass as you walk towards the backroom, _"better get while the getting is good."_ You turn your head around and wink at your Texian boytoy. 

As you strut back to the dressing room, you feel like slapping yourself. You meant to wink at Dave as a joke, since you're fucking _and _dating that was totally like a little flirt to remind him that you UGH! _like-like_ him. 

You step into the room, defeatedly holding your head in your hand. Then the door opens behind you.

You stuff down your weakness and turn around, ready to play around with whoever- oh... It's just Karkat. 

"EGBERT." Karkat's arms are crossed. He looks pissed.

"Vantas." You smile, you have no idea what he's pissed off about now but you like the attention he always gives you. It's like a school kid with a crush. 

Karkat looks down and when he lifts up his eyes he still can't bring himself to look as you as he says, "THANKS..."

"For..?" You lean in to ask.

"FOR NOT TALKING ABOUT... YOU KNOW."

You lightly slap Karkat's shoulder. You know. You can keep a secret.

Karkat wasn't really a fuck buddy per say, but when he first started working here it was to break out of his shell. You showed him the ropes, taught him how to do more advanced things as he tried to teach himself to be proud of his work.

You guess you taught him a little to well about both things, now he thinks he's your little rival. None of the boys here are dumb enough to fuck with you, but you respect Karkat's efforts to become top dog, that and you understand.

His dad didn't want a gay son and poor thing could never have any fun, you think he must have grown up with a little crush on his daddy's business partner.

You taught him everything you could to get the two of them together... but his Diamond's still with his wife, still treating him like a side piece. Being with him must seem like a pipe dream that Vantas will never achieve... 

You understand Karlen. You get him completely now. And you think he gets you.

You both will never be good enough.

Karlen probably sees you as the top dog and wants to feel what it's like to be you, what it feels like to not care about anyone or anything but your next meal and say fuck it to any guy that thinks your a fixer upper they can keep if he puts in the work to fix you. You wish you could feel that way again. You don't see yourself as the _best of the worst _or whatever the fuck Karkat thinks you are. You're not sure anyone you know really knows who you are. You want to keep it that way, but your shells cracking.

You just want Dave to leave. Hopefully leaving him alone with Sollux will make him see you in a different light. 

Still you have to ask, "what did he-"

"HE ASKED ME FOR STORIES ABOUT YOU, AND I DELIVERED." 

You look down at the ground for only a moment, long enough for Karkat to see that as weakness.

"DON'T WORRY." Karkat was staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed. "I'LL NEVER PASS UP THE CHANCE TO TALK SHIT ABOUT YOU."

"What...?" You softly laughed in disbelief.

"I TOLD HIM ABOUT HOW MISERABLE YOU ARE TO LIVE WITH, HOW YOU HOG ALL OF THE BLANKETS AND PILLOWS AND HE ALREADY KNOWS HOW BAD YOUR GAS GETS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT."

"No way..." You shake your head.

"DAVE WANTED TO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WORK WITH YOU AND I TOLD HIM THAT ONCE PEOPLE GET CLOSE TO YOU, LIKE JADE, YOU START SCREAMING AT THEM AND STEALING THEIR SHIT JUST SO THEY FIGHT YOU. ON TOP OF THAT THE WAY THAT YOU ALWAYS STEAL MY CLIENTS AND-"

You nod as you watch Karkat go off, he honestly sounds like he hates you. Like your a demon plaguing the earth and Karkat just spent a full hour begging Dave to exorcise you. 

You cover your mouth with your hand and try to hide your smile. Karkat rolls his eyes and stops talking when he notices that you're smiling with your eyes.

"Did you tell Dave about the time that I vomited in Vriska's purse?"

"AND THEN SHE BEAT YOU-"

"And then she beat me with it!?" You happily finish his thought.

Karkat nods.

"You do care!" You wrap your arms around him and start kissing his face. "I love you!" You plant a big kiss on his cheek. "Oh my little shouty guy! I owe you so much."

"YOU CAN START BY NOT STEALING MY REGULARS."

"I promise! I promise!" You laugh as you gently cover your mouth with your hand, "I'll leave them in your capable hands... speaking of which, you should really moisturise them!" 

. . . 

You left Karkat alone after a few more minutes of cuddling him and kissing him, he acted like it was a punishment it felt like giving a cat a bath. Never know when he's going to scratch.

You stepped out and back onto the floor. You don't see any available guys except for your future favorite ex. 

You walk back to him and sit down, you look up at Sollux. Like you're expecting a free drink and he better give it to you. He doesn't move, so you put out your hand. 

Your honeybee lifts up a limp hand to gesture at you and your shit. "See?!"

"Ha." Dave lightly laughs, smiling that nice carefree lovey dovey smile, "I know. I love it."

"We're you two talking about me?" You smile softly.

"Talking about how you always get what you want when you want it, babe." Dave grabbed your waist and kissed your cheek. As Dave kissed your cheek your scrunched up your nose at Sollux, you want a drink. 

Your dumb honeybee rolled his eyes as he prepped you something. Dave took another breath of you in and then pulled away.

"I just heard about the time that you were slipped acid and you danced down a street like you were in a music video."

"Ha! Did Sollux tell you that he got out a camera to record it-"

"Just to make it look like you were actually trying to perform for one? Yeah, he told me." Dave nodded.

"Didn't work when I stopped to puke." You want to tell Dave that you hate doing drugs, you only like drinking. you can't say anything that makes you look good right now though, you're trying to get Dave to leave you... you just mutter, "it's so gross."

Dave lightly laughed and kissed your forehead like he was comforting you.

You just noticed that your arms are crossed and resting on the bar counter, you must seem so... hurt.

Dave's rubbing your arm and holding you, which only serves to make you more miserable. 

Your honeybee places your favoriteist drink right in front of you.

You take a sip and after you place it back down, Dave pulls you close to him. 

You roll your eyes and look at Sollux.

He feels the fucking need to rub it all in, "you two look like the perfect couple."

"Yeah?" Dave sounds a bit happy with that. "Why's that?"

"Because I hate looking at the two of you." 

Dave laughs, still holding you close. Dave lightly lets go and lets you return to your drink. 

"Did you have a long day, baby?" Dave sounds so sweet when he asks, ugh. 

"If another guy today comes up to me and starts talking to me about how I messed something up for them I am so gonna flip."

"So... work sucks?"

You nod like the answer is 'duh.'

"Well, when we get back home we can order room service."

You laugh at that as you take another sip of your drink. "I'm going home with the girls tonight."

"Nope. You're coming home with me." Dave's telling you no, he's not being rude about it but he's on the edge of being a jerk.

"Okay. Don't think that just cause you're using that cute tone with me that I'll just ignore what you're saying-"

"John." Dave rubbed both of your shoulders. "I saw how hard you work, lunch puppy. You don't drink water and I know that you don't eat healthy, fuck- I don't either. I never take good care of myself... and I thought this could be something we do you know... together."

You look up at the ceiling and lightly shake your head back and forth.

You look over at nothing and then back up at Dave. 

"You're going to force me to go home with you... but I'm not interested in-"

"I'm going to force you into my car and fuck your fat ass so hard it'll tip over."

You sigh and admit defeat. 

No guys ever given you such a hard time before, it's so difficult to deal with him cause once you're out... he pulls you right back in.


	13. On The Thirteenth Of July

You've never been one to get a good night's sleep, but for once you actually tried to go to bed early. You guess you just have too much on your mind now that your twin bro is seeing **_that thing._**

It took about ten minutes of laying on your back awake for you to just give up. You'll just stay up until you nearly pass out for exhaustion like usual. 

It's hard to sleep when you know that Dave is probably out with that whore who has him running back and forth through his own personal hell.

You're damn sure that John's just trying to use your bro for cash, maybe even marry him for the money too so he can stop playing around with sweaty middle-aged men in wife beaters. 

John's just like a tornado stuck in rural Oklahoma, that fuckers trying to get out of the damn place he's stuck in, reminds you of your first ex. 

You're planning on calling John again sometime soon and asking for another update, you're sure he's just going to beg you for 'mon-mon' again and make demands til he gets what he wants. 

You glare up at your bedroom wall and drag yourself out of your sheets. You place your shades onto your face and make your way over to your office. 

You hate that damn word. He could just say cash, stacks, money, anything but fuckin' _mon. mon._

Still... you wonder, if you spoke like that... to Jake... what his response would be. 

Nonsense.

The idea of that is idiotic, especially with your level of intelligence. That and your tongue is still clinging onto your accent that you picked up on those horse ranches you used to beg to stay at your entire childhood.

You can't picture yourself sounding anything like John, or dressing like him for that matter. He probably only parades around like that cause he ain’t got a pot to piss in, he needs the boys to like him so he can get the mon-mon.

You at least have a shred of dignity left. Jake didn't take the last bit of it you had... yet.

You scoff at yourself for what was in your head when you were lying alone in bed.

You can't believe you actually let yourself think for a moment that the reason you can't sleep is because he's not besides you, he snores. And drools. And clings to you. You don't need Jake besides you all the time. You're content with knowing that he's in Hawaii... on an island with the prettiest blonde you think you could have thrown at him. No. Roxy is a personal friend who's loyal to you. 

You're still on your way to your office, it's on the other side of your place.

Your damn sweet is too large. Without Jake here it feels so empty.

You're ready to gouge your fucking eyes out.

Why do you always let yourself get so fucked in the head over men, especially when they never stick around. That's part of why you always shoo Jake off and make him go on holiday when you know you're going to get fucked up and stressed. 

You don't think you can handle Jake leaving you for good. Sending him away so he'll stay is the best strategy you have.

As soon as you settle down in your office chair, your phone rings.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear...

Jake's calling.

You pick up the phone with a, "what is it?"

"Hey there, peaches!" He answers the phone the same way he always does, by screaming into the phone an obnoxious nickname. 

"Jake." You don't hide that you're annoyed.

"Whoa. Whoa, what's gotten your goat today, mister?" 

"Why are you calling me at this hour? You do know it's about 2 A.M. Here?" 

"Oh baby." Jake sounds like he's smiling and laughing. You glare at nothing as he talks, "you're always up at this hour."

"Even so." You keep glaring ahead. "Why didn't you text me?"

"Because I want to hear your voice and tell you that I love you." He's being stubborn again and he's doing that damned thing where he's so sweet you can't get mad. 

"Fine. Now, is there anything else you need to get out of your system or can I get back to- wait..." Jake always does this stupid shit to you before he gets onto a plane flight. He always needs to tell you that he loves you just in case something happens. Of course that's statistically improbable, you always tell him swimming is more dangerous and he's more likely to drowned than die in a plane crash, but it just made him recently start calling you up when he's going for a dip. He has to confess his love to you over every little thing, if it wasn't more cute than annoying you'd block his number. 

"So. You're on your way back to Vegas." You even_ sound_ like you just pieced that together, damn you are tired.

"Didn't Roxy tell you!?" Jake sounded like he was getting a kick out of some thought, probably the thought of your mind being numb like his. "We're both looking forward to coming back and I want to see you desperately, my love." 

You roll your eyes. "Jake. I'm busy."

"I know, and it sounds like you've got your hands tied with Dave right now- why I can't believe it took so long for Dave to find a guy as crazy about him as he is about boys in general. But john seems hesitant to admit he loves him. Poor thing."

"Wh-" Before you could even finish, Jake just went off.

"I just told Dave all the little ways I got you to stick with me. When I called our little guy up, Dave was dropping his lover boy off at work and Dave was just going to leave him there! Leave him alone without showing that Dave was waiting on him!? Oh! I remember when we first started dating and even back then you used to spend all day and night working on your little machines! And I'd spend the whole time just waiting outside for you to come out. I remember seeing that little wall you put up to keep people at a distance crack and crack, and I swore I saw you smile once."

You attempt to make a sour face, you can't. You feel your face slowly pull into a smile.

"Oh that made my damn heart jump up and down in my chest like my lungs were a damn trampoline! Sunshine, you're the perfect man for your job. Making all these people addicted to your little machines, just like I'm addicted to your smile. Oh! I can't get enough of you."

You rub your face. You can't let him get to you again, can't let that weakness show through.

"Remember the time I feel asleep when I was waiting for you to finish up a meeting? I woke up and you put your coat on top of me like a blanket. Oh I remember that was the moment I knew this thing would last. 

"I recall that was the week we started dating." You try to keep your voice low, you don't want him hearing a hint of happiness in it. 

"Ha! I knew even then!" Jake just clapped his hands together. "Well! I suppose that's just how good of a tactic it is! You saw just how committed I was and showed me respect for it! So of course I told Dave to march his bottom into John's work and make a statement! Now the two of them can see if it's truly meant to be!"

"You did what?" 

Jake completely ignored your question and kept droning on, "Dave has no idea how to play the role he's found himself in. I swear I didn't know how to date a guy when I first started seeing you. Dave thought he was fine but let me tell you, he seemed distressed to me! Apparently this John fella makes Dave's heart get into knots and he can't think clearly when he's around him. Poor little guy doesn't even sound like himself, he's so in love."

You feel like growling into your phone, you mumble something incoherent as Jake goes on.

"I told Dave all about how intense being with a guy can be. I guess mind games and pushing people away is a thing that 'bottoms' do and let me tell you this John guy is stubborn about not taking any of Dave's money. I told Dave that he should just ask for someone else to service him for a bit and he can just sit at the bar and wait on John to be done with work and then make him come home with him! No matter what! Just to show the kid that Dave's just that crazy about him! Now, I know that-"

You but yourself into the conversation Jake is so rudely dominating "-And are you aware of what John's job is?"

"I don't see any shame in it, especially not when Dave's planning on marrying the kid. See, I'm sure John will quit his job once the two of them settle down. Now, Dave said something about wanting to live in your father's old summer home. I think it's a lovely thought seeing that it's much cozier than your parents old mansion and I don't even have to move my things out of the winter house then! We can just trade our homes with Dave- but I didn't say anything to Dave yet, I wanted to bring the thought up to you first before I got his hopes up. It's only fair seeing that the winter home is really yours, love."

"Oh God." You place your brow into one of your palms. You take off your shades and place them on the desk. Dave and your boyfriend are giving you such a migraine. 

"I'm sure your older brother is just going to have a hard time of things so I was hoping that together we could ease him down and let the lovebirds have time to settle into their nest before we introduce him to John. Aw... I completely forgot. Dave told me and ol' Rolal over the phone the other day that you don't care for John. Is that true?"

You don't say anything to that, you just keep rubbing your temples. 

"Oh, honey. You know I love you, don't compare yourself to any other guy. You have something no other guy can have."

"What? Exactly?" You don't hide how annoyed you are.

"Well... me, honey." Jake sounds so gentle as he talks. "And my heart's something no one else has ever claimed either." 

You hate when he talks like this, it makes you weak. You hate feeling _this_ weak.

"But..." There's that but. Jake's going to smack you with something horrible and miserable again. "...if it makes you feel better, I will never talk to John. I'll give Dave my congrats at their wedding and then keep my distance from him." 

"Jake. They aren't getting married." You take a breath to ask him to stop talking about trading your father's old homes as if they are pogs, but Jake decides to sing to you, 

"Oh, so you say." Jake sounds like he's chuckling, that makes you feel uneasy. 

"What?"

"Well... When I told Dave that he should show that he's serious, Dave brought up a fun little thought... and I might have encouraged it..."

"What did you do?" You practically growl at him.

Jake doesn't cower, he's practically immovable. He just happily tells you, "darling, asking you to marry me was the scariest thing I ever did in my life, and you said you're not ready for it but we're still happily together... and after all the other times I popped the question I feel that we grew stronger as a co-"

**"Jake."** You used. **that. **tone.

"I told Dave he should just go for it. Show how committed he is and ask John the big quest-"

You hang up. 

You're fixing this problem. now.

. . . 

No way in Satan's frozen hell that John doesn't have Dave wrapped around his bastard finger. 

That whore is very clever, he's probably throwing you both for a loop. He must have planted the idea of marriage into Dave's empty head and John's just putting on a song and dance to make you think he's aware he isn't good enough for your bro.

Your fixing to kick that whore's ass.

If he's with Dave right now you're probably going to have to pry Dave off of him. You bet they are cuddling up to each other and watching those shit meme compilations Dave loves. You can just hear in your head John's fake laughter. 

You're marching down the hall and over to the elevator. Took you only a minute flat to get into your work out clothes and an extra couple of seconds to get your shit together. You're minds fixed on getting Dave up and out of his place.

It's about time you got Dave off his ass and give it a good beatdown too. 

One of your bodyguards is still trailing behind you, you lift up a hand to gesture that he doesn't follow you as you step in.

You stand in the elevator, stewing in your own anger.

You walk up to Dave's door, you can hear music pounding through it. He's lucky that his room is so distant from the others.

You'd beat his ass if you got a noise complaint. Well... it's not like you're not going to beat it right now.

You start pounding on the door, hoping that he'll hear the knocks over the wondrous sounds of My Oh My.

You're starting to get frustrated. He's either ignoring you or drinking with his favorite pay-for-play thing.

You drag out your universal key and hold it up to the door.

You nearly slam open the door. Right away you notice John's sitting on the couch that is faced away from you, you can only see part of the top half of his body.

John's back is arched and he's moaning just as loud as Dave's beats. 

You glare at the scene. You know exactly what the fuck he's doing.

John opens his eyes and looks down, "don't slow down now. I-" John looks over at the door and yelps. He falls right off of the couch. His bare leg lifting up in the air, it's almost comical. 

Dave sits up, he's drenched in sweat and shirtless. Instantly, Dave looks down at John and shouts over the music, "are you okay!?"

John must be pointing at the door because the next thing you know Dave's directed his gaze over at you and jesus, he's not even wearing his shades.

You give Dave a small nod, a gesture he needs to speak with you outside.

You shut the door and wait.

. . .

You're waiting with your leg kicked back against the wall.

Took Dave longer than you expected to just put on a bathrobe.

"You gave my boyfriend a heart attack. I had to calm John down after that, he thought you were going to beat his ass."

You lift up your hand and gesture for Dave to stop. 

"I want you to send him home and get dressed with me."

"What?" Dave lightly laughs and lifts up both of his hands. "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

He's a bit too expressive for your liking, he's been like this for quite a few days now but now you see Dave's expressions more as a plea for help. 

"You think that John's going to want you if you lose your six pack? It's about time you started working out again -and I mean a real workout- you're getting flabby."

. . .

You're going to kill him. You're going to slaughter him. Next time you see him you're going to rip out his intestines and tear apart his little body.

The moment you said "John." Dave shut up and obeyed. Dave never does what you want him too but all of a sudden, Dave decides to work out and spar with you in your private gym upstairs because you gave the tiniest suggestion that his boyfriend might not like it if he gets out of shape. 

Maybe you're tired but... Dave actually shaped himself to be a worthy opponent, for once. He kept up with all of your moves and blocked most of your hits. He defended his face like crazy, you think that Dave's trying to _stay pretty_ for his little lover. He's definitely trying to stay in shape for John. That annoyed you just as much as Dave checking out his bruises and cuts in your private gym's only mirror. Dave flipped his hair up and lightly smiled at himself, like he was trying to make himself into something that he isn't for that _thing. _

You just finished lunch but the same violent thought been on your mind all day. You want to strangle that Egbert whore. You're walking between your four bodyguards past all of the shops and back over to the elevators.

"Dirk!" You hear a familiar and unwanted voice call out to you. 

Your bodyguards are still acting as a shield. One of them sticks up their hand to stop John from walking closer towards you but John just grabs the man's hand with all of his tiny fingers.

John's face peaks between the men protecting you. Once he gets a good look at you he says,

"Ugh! I have to say thanks for that! You really are a little life savor!"

"What." You don't even say it like it's a question.

"I just can't believe that you have the fucking balls to do that,_ you mad man." _

With that tone it almost sounds like John is attmepting to flirt with you, you don't care for that. You do your best not to scowl, "what are you talking about?"

"Wait... don't you know?" John leans in a bit more to whisper, "I thought I texted you about it."

"You didn't send me any messages whatsoever."

"Oh God! I meant to!" John tries to step closer towards you but one of your bodyguards shoves him a little. John just giggles, "oh don't get feisty just yet, cutie."

John looked back at you, "any-ho! I meant to tell you I'm trying out a new tactic! It came to me when Dave was driving me back home! I got this thought in my head that I can't resist Dave! He's just too much of a cutie-pootie! So I thought I'd run him ragged. I just didn't expect he could keep up with me. And then you wore him out even more and now he's sleeping like a baby. I thought I'd check out the mall while I could- but I don't have _any monies, daddy."_

You stick up your hand, you're so close to snapping your fingers. So fucking close.

John jumps up and points at something elevated above you, you'd be sure it was a trick if John could read your gestures. You think he's clever, but he looks braindead at the moment. 

You turn your head and look up towards the ceiling made of glass. On the second story, there's a large digital billboard showing a Prada ad.

You turn to glare back at John, he looks like he's got stars in those eyes of his.

"Wow!" He says in amazement, "I thought all the dresses that they had there were so matronly, I'd wear that in an instant! Oh! Let's go shopping together!" John keeps clapping his hands together. 

"I'm not interested. I'm quite busy." Plus. You're exhausted from another sleepless night.

"Oh boo! Doing what?!" John's acting like he's annoyed with you. The nerve of this bitch.

"I have to get back to testing, I was only out for lunch." You make yourself clear. "I'm a busy man and I don't even have time for this conversation."

"Ooo!" John hopped up and down on his new blue heels as he happily offered, "let me help! I love slots!"

. . .

John's true passion is getting under the skin of men, clawing into their minds. You'd be a fool not to take up his offer. You need these machines to be fine-tuned and perfect.

Of course you'd be equally as foolish not to have your guards pat him down when you arrived at your testing center. 

John bite his bottom lip and laughed as one of the guys pat down his chest.

You recall narrowing your eyes behind your shades as John giggled and said, "four men surrounding me and you've got the biggest one patting me down. You sure do know how to show a guy a good time, Strider."

John had the nerve to gasp and then let out a moan when his thigh got patted down. You'd turn him away for just that alone if he didn't make your gaurds so damn uncomfortable. You need to keep them on their toes. 

Of course once you got into the testing center, John acted like a kid in a candy store. Drooling over the flashing lights and busy sounds. There weren't even that many machines operating. Maybe a little over a dozen. The reject pile is much more extensive. You still keep the best rejected machines around instead of clearing them out. They are examples of good ideas with lacking execution. When you brought that up to John he made a joke about his exes being the same._ 'Zing.' _

The entire hour was filled with John's insistent questions on your machines and yet... all of them were quite pleasant to answer. It seemed like he had a real interest in learning about the addiction stats of each machine, of course it varies from person to person and you have stats on nearly everyone one who entered the casino. Everyone but people like him. Those people that run in and just as soon run out. Apparently he mostly gambles just to watch "the pretty lights" and "drink" of course on your dime.

John smiled as he sat up from the machine that you just told him was by far the most addictive of the lot.

"Now I know which ones to avoid when I'm here." John smiled gingerly at the thought. 

You tilt your head. That's right isn't it. Everything with this boy has an angle.

John tilts his head to match yours, he smiles and then scoffs at you, "oh please. I'm not here to get the scoop on how to 'play' these machines, right. You already know that if I lost money here, Dave would be on your case about donating it. So I wouldn't have really lost it."

"And you really do donate money to charities?" You felt the need to honestly ask as you slowly tilt your head back into its proper place.

"My winnings, yes." John slowly tilts his head back up with you.

"Why?" You come out and ask him. If it's the truth there is a reason and you want to know it.

John looks away from you for a moment, "I've seen how bad leukemia can get, and when I win... the money never feels like it's mine. So I just give it back in the only way I know how..."

John looks back and you and says, "don't tell Dave I said any of that. It'll make this even harder for us."

John lightly breathes out a shaky sigh, "just give me advice on how to shake him."

You stare John down. Something about this performance he's giving you seems... a bit to genuine. 

John's looking at you. He apparently knows your thoughts, "I get it. You must think I'm playing you like I'm playing Dave. I just want to be out of Dave's life and out of your _expensive pretty hair."_

John shakes his head, "but nothing that you told me to do is working. I can drink all of Dave's juice and barge in on him at random hours, puke at random outside his room and drool all over his chest at night... and he just tells me to make myself at home and he does nothing now but wait for me."

You slightly look towards the exit and then back over to John. John's holding onto himself as he sighs,

"If I told him I'm not interested in him, i think I'd just break his heart in two... and he doesn't deserve that."

John shakes his head, he lightly places a palm onto the testing chair he was just in. John looks over at your hoard of rejected machines. "You're both actually cool. I loved everything you just showed me. I used to love the idea of programing and engineering... I thought it was so cool when I was a kid."

John looks down at his hand and then back over at you, he lightly laughs with his mouth closed. "Bet you can picture that. I mean, it's obvious I used to be a nerdy kid." 

John turns towards you fully and leans his side against the chair he was just resting his hand on. "How about you? You get into this stuff just because your dad left this all to you... or do you really love it?"

"My father left a few things to me... but I always quite liked coming to this casino when I was younger."

"How much younger?" John smiles softly as he asks.

"I was about ten. I think... when he first built this place."

You look off at the rejected machines. None of them are on, all of them are lifeless and their lights are completely gray and dull. Void of anything but emptiness.

"I remember when we were kids, Dave was walking around aimlessly like an idiot while I wrestled our older bro and our dad talked to his people. Then Dave walked right into a fountain, fell face first into it. He was always a cryer so our dad just rushed over to him. Dad just stepped right into the freezing water and pulled Dave out, must have looked like Dave was gonna tear up, cause our dad pretended to slip and made a show of it, just to get Dave to laugh. Then he let himself fall in and get soaked."

John lightly chuckled at the thought. You nod lightly as you keep talking, "I think he did it to get out of talking business. I don't think it was a secret that Dave was our dad's favorite, the two of them wanted nothing more but to spend all of their time together. I'm fine with that, seeing that Dave didn't get along with anyone other than him. That was, until he met you." You look up at John.

John nodded lightly, he smiled up at you. "I wish things could have been different. I wish we were still just friends. When he breaks it off with me... do you think you could let me know when he gets... married?"

You nod.

"Thank you."

John looks back at the rejected machines. He asks you quitely, "where's that fountain? I'd like to avoid it."

"It used to be in the front, I got rid of it... I thought it was gaudy..."

"Right." John nodded like he understood something you don't think you even said out loud. 

"Must have been a hard memory to look at." John looks up at nothing. He softly closes his eyes. "The happy ones always are."

You keep staring at him. A simple question on your mind.

_Looks like John isn't up for answering it._

"I'm sorry for your loss, I know it happened a while ago..."

John paid you a small smile, "but some days it still must feel like it was just the other day... right?"

_Or maybe he just did..._

John sits up from the machine, pushing himself up as he starts to walk out. "I'm going back into the fray. But before that, let's keep our fingers crossed that bar you recommended me still has mint! I want mojitos!"


	14. On The Fourteenth of July

You woke up in your bed. You're still sore after getting your ass whooped by Dirk yesterday. Just like usual actually. Dirk loves having a sparring partner. He was always the one wrestling and fighting your older bro when you were kids. You were the one playing around with barbies and crying your head off over everything. Funny how things worked out, seeing what the roles in your relationships are now. Reminds you of something Jake pointed out to you the other day, about how you took up a great challenge but one that's just as rewarding as it is difficult. You feel that. Being a top's not easy, but it's worth the effort.

Being with John, you never know what you're going to get. John's very demanding and always gets exactly what he wants from every man that he meets. Putting your foot down and telling John that you want to get exercise, eat better and drink tons of water and you want him to join you, that shit was terrifying. But you couldn't help but smile and chuckle to yourself at the sight of John nonverbally tell you 'no' with his crossed arms and his proud little pout, but you could tell that what he really wanted was for you to push him. 

John wants to be told what to do and pushed around by a man twice his size, that and you're sure that John wants to get healthy too, you know he likes the idea of drinking more water and getting sick less often. You're gonna make sure that happens. You're gonna be the exact man that John needs. You're gonna put in the effort to show him that you're sticking around and work to prove that you're taking this whole relationship seriously. Just like Jake told you, and he was so fucking right. You watched him crack down Dirk after Dirk had his whole 'I'm quitting men' phase. Jake stuck his foot in the door and Dirk kept trying to slam it close. Eventually, Dirk opened up and let Jake in. Now and again, Dirk kicks Jake out and Jake takes the chance to get a break... but you can tell that the distance between them pulls them even closer. You're sure that if you prove to John that you're willing to be the guy that gets him gatorade whenever he asks he'll see you're serious. If you can show that you can be the guy that works your cock into John's ass at every waking moment of the day, you can prove that you're willing to work long and hard for this relationship. 

First things first though, if John's going to see you as a permanent partner... you're going to need to keep fit. You're lucky that you were with Bro before you came to Vegas, John gets fucking hard over your biceps and you got them from rigid discipline. You stayed with Bro cause he thought structure would pull you out of your two year long rut. Well it didn't, only served to get you out of bed. But your mind was still on sleep and porn. Once you decided you had enough of getting served your own ass -like a raggedy ann doll getting torn apart by a fucking rottweiler- you decided to go back to your real home in Texas. Dirk was well aware you were going to just phone it in and go back to your bed, so he forced you to stay with him in Vegas, you're fucking glad that he made you... you have to thank him for that. He didn't mean to, but he gifted you the best thing in your life you think you could ever fuckin' find. You know Dirk doesn't care much for John, but it means so much that he's trying to pretend he does.

You're sure that being Dirk's punching bag is gonna help make it up to him. You're already planning on getting back into fighting Dirk just to keep those muscles that your baby loves so much. You just hope that Dirk doesn't barge in on you when you're in one of your fuck sessions with your boyfriend again. And thinking back on the other day, John's such an interesting lover. He gets all nervous about cuddling with you and when he wants a kiss from you he gets all fidgety like a virgin asking for cock, but shit... it's easy for him to hop on your lap and ride you literally all night and all day. You don't get why kissing you is such a cardinal sin, but John kept thinking twice about placing his lips against yours. But once he started, he didn't want to stop. John was cramming his tongue into your mouth and kissing you like he's never kissed anyone before. You just kept thrusting your cock into him, he wanted to try all these different positions and he told you he wanted to fuck on just about every piece of furniture you had in the damn place. When he noticed that you had a hot tub on the deck outside he nearly fucking fainted. He acted like it was a horrible discovery. John seemed so miserable, he was groaning about the fact that he had to strip naked and get teased in the whirlpool tub. He brushed it off, like he'd get to it later, like it was homework he still had a week before he need to get it done and over with. When you show him you have a-whole-nother half to this hotel room, Johns going to faint. 

You're still laying down in bed at the moment. You sigh into your sheets. You pull a pillow closer to you and park it in between your legs, you do it on instinct. It just feels right to hold onto something soft and something that... smells so nice. You decided to lay down for like an extra hour before you got up. You have the feeling like John is out again, but you want to pretend he's still here. That and if he really is still here, he's gonna hop back onto your cock again and you're going to need all the rest you can get before another round like last time. John just can't resist a good pounding from your cock, and he can't say no to you either. Word is just not in his vocabulary, apparently. 

John let you tease him with your toys till he came close to passing out. He only stopped when you decided it was a good time to take a break. You've never been with any guy who could cum hard and then wanted more after. Fuck. 

John decided to ride you for a full fucking day right after he had fun shopping with money his sugar daddy apparently gave him after the two of them 'played some games' together in Dirk's casino. Then you took him out to eat at a place with no peanuts what-so-ever. Ha. Now John is being fussy about how you're being 'a big old worry-wort' about where you go and what you both eat. You wanted to get some salad and healthy soup. John whined that he thought the food was bland. You thought so too, but hey, beauty is pain and health is boring. It's part of the grind.

You yawn and sit up from bed. You call out to your sweetheart, "babe?"

You grab your phone and look at the time. Oh shit. You slept till four today. 

You call out for John again, "babe?"

No answer.

You put your phone up to your ear as you make a call, it went right to voicemail.

"Hey there, baby. I woke up and didn't see a sign of you, figure you might be at work. If you need a ride, don't you hesitate to call. I'm-" You yawn. "I'm still sleepy. Shit, you wore me out. Don't worry, once we meet up again I'll order us something from room service and then we'll jump right back into where we left off. Love you, lunch puppy. Oh! And make sure you eat those protein crackers I got you. Okay, okay. Love you. Bye."

You smile contently down at your phone. Your eyes trace down to bed next to you, there's ruffles in the sheets from where John slept. You smile softly at the little mess of sheets he left behind, he loves hogging all the blankets from what you heard from his friends but you didn't expect that he'd make a little nest. He took at the blankets from the couch and snuggled up to them once he noticed how nice they were to fuck on. You gently graze your hand over the pile of sheets, they are soft to the touch. You notice something at the foot of the bed though... John left behind one of his shirts... he must have taken one of yours.

You don't expect to get whatever he took back anytime soon.

John still hasn't returned your old red jacket. He's welcome to it so long as he gets a good use out of it. 

You hold up John's shirt.

Now... maybe you could get a good use out of _this._

. . . 

You wince at the feeling of your toy pressing up against your spot. It's vibrating so fast, the feeling along with the scent from John's shirt is hitting you **hard** right now. 

You moan into John's shirt. You're holding it up to your face. It's white and you know just how fucking tight it looks around his body. Fuck. You remember seeing his nipples through them too. He looks so fucking hot strutting up to you in his tiny heels with his perfect technicolor glitter makeup and his messy black hair. You drop the shirt over your mouth and nose and start pumping yourself. You're already getting close. You just want to fucking cum. You want to fucking cum and tell John all about how just the thought of _your little lunch puppy_ walking up to you gets you off.

You start moaning like you're on edge, which brings you even closer. You're actually starting to get there.

"OH Fuck- oh fuck!"

You're almost there. You're almost- You can hear a knocking at the door.

"Oh Fuck." You sigh. That killed all your fun, still you can't stop now, you're too big to cover up your erection and if it's your twin bro, he probably wants to fight again... you need to get this out of your system,** now.**

You keep massaging your spot and pumping your cock. You breathe in the scent of the shirt again, you focus strictly on the scent. It's so fucking good to breathe in, like crack. You need more. It's got hints of perfume, the alcohol based scent next to that natural comforting scent is worse than hard, it's doing something to you that's fucking better than bad though. Fuck. You're losing your damned mind in thoughts of John.

You're getting there again.

You pull yourself as you take in the smell of something along the lines of sandalwood and sweetpeas. You tense up as your toes start to curl, you hear another knock but you're already over the edge. You grunt as you ride out your orgasm. You pump yourself dry as you keep sniffing that tight, tight fucking shirt. 

You start panting, "god... damn..."

That felt fucking blissful. You take a few seconds to breathe and then wipe yourself off and slip yourself into your bathrobe. You put your shades on your face and walk up to the front door.

You open the door and instantly smile. Maybe you _should have_ opened a door with a hard-on.

John is carrying in a shit ton of bags, he must have just placed them on the floor to knock and then picked them up when he heard you turn the knob on the door. You can't believe that someone so little can hold so much. You lean down and extend a helping hand. You try to take all of them from him. John refuses to let you take all of the bags, he's stubborn and still clasping to about two of them. You lift up the excess of grocery store bags and plant them down onto the counter next to your fridge. John follows you into your small kitchen, as he places down his bags he lets out a little huff like even that alone is to heavy for him to lift up.

"Baby, why'd you go shopping?" You don't even know the closest convenience store from the strip. "This must have been a bitch to carry up here."

"I got one of my girlfriends to give me a ride." John brushes your concern off, "since you're on my case on eating healthy I thought I'd cook a meal."

The thought of that warms your heart... you've seen in movies and commercials all the time that couples cook for each other, you've never seen anyone do anything like that in real life though. Well... You think you remember Roxy trying to cook something once when you were all in your teens, she tried to make a hot pocket and set the inside of the microwave on fire somehow. Dirk just tsked and said that "she was smarter than that," but you didn't see why putting tin foil in to cover a plate was a bad idea. Wouldn't it just heat up the food better? You look over at your small kitchen, you never considered using any of these things. They are only for if you wanted to hire a private chef and what's the point of that when you have room service? You see the small electric stovetop and the door...? underneath. You can't recall ever seeing anyone in your life ever open that door. You ask John a question that's been on your mind, "you know how to cook?"

"Yeah." John nodded. "And I don't mean to toot my own horn -cause usually I'm too busy sucking yours- but I'm pretty darn good at it."

You trust him not to burn down the place and you know John wouldn't bring up all this food if he didn't intend to make something good for you, but still... "Nobody's ever cooked anything like... special... for me before."

John tilted his head as he asked, "not even your parents?" Suddenly he pressed his fingers to his lips and looked down, like he let slip something he didn't mean to bring up.

You give him a small smile. "Nah. Never." You dwell on it for a moment, "my bros don't cook. Plus my mom was basically never home and whenever my dad was on vacation, he'd come home and he'd order pizza and fill the fridge with nothing but soda."

John let out a giggle at the thought. He muttered to himself, "that's adorable."

John looks up at you and asks, "did he always buy candy and chips for_ ya'll." _

John pretended to put on a little southern accent for you again.

You lightly nod your head and smile, "yeah."

John's covering his adorable overbite with his hand. "Almost sounds like a party."

"It pretty much was, my dad would do like nothing but stupid shit, I think last time all four of us where together he bought poprocks and those little mint candies, he just kept dunking them in our leftover soda bottles and shaking them up til they exploded for the shit of it and that was like three years ago."

John snorted at the mental image of a billionaire fucking around like he was raised in a trailer park in Florida... which he was but that's besides the point... John's blue eyes feel on you again, he shook his head as he said, "I can't picture a guy that fun hanging out with your bro." 

"Which one?" You laugh. You know he means Dirk but... yeah you're older brother wasn't big on either of your parents.** at all.**

"I'd say that Dirk seems like he has a stick up his ass, but I think if he did, it would make him more chipper." John starts shuffling through the bags on the counter, he drags out milk and places it in the fridge as he laughs at his own strange joke. John continues to put the food away as you stand around, you have no idea what to do or even how to help him. John looks up at you, for a split second you're worried that John's going to ask you to help him with the bags instead he asks, "what's your older, _older_ brother like?"

You look up at the ceiling as you think, "Bro pretty much raised me and Dirk... most of the time my dad was out filming or doing talk shows. He'd call us like every day but... i'd still miss him. Oh, right. You asked about Bro. He's an asshole."

John laughed, either at how absent minded you are or about your choice of words.

"An asshole?! You're not even gonna give me a- _'he did the best he could?'_" John leaned in towards you. "or... is he just a jerk?"

"He's a fucking bastard, he didn't know how to raise us at all."

"How much older is he than the two of you?" John quietly asked you.

"Eh... about five years." You say like you're not certain, which you aren't. You don't celebrate his birthday, he hates it.

"Ah. Well I picture he's just like Dirk right, can't imagine Dirk being good with kids." John kept sorting through the bags. You smile down at the scene. He's managed to get so much done already, he's down to the last bag.

"Bro's just like Dirk." You nod in agreement, "and the two of them hate each other for it."

John laughed. "Ha! I'm guessing that you're the family favorite."

"Yep."

"So you get the all star treatment?" John was gathering all of the plastic bags together and stuffing them all into one bag. "Or is it like you're the princess in a movie and you're gonna give me a little speech about how your whole life was planned out for you?" John gave you a tiny pout.

You take a breath to speak and look up at nothing, you lift up your hand to wipe the back of your neck. "I don't know... I don't even know why my bros love having me around... I used to think I was just..."

John looks up at you. You look down into those blue eyes, you can't hide anything from him, but you don't want to reveal how pathetic and depressed you are and have always been...

"Lazy." You finish the gist of your thought. It wasn't the word you were going to go with. Depressed or a bummer is more like it... you're sure your family is just worried over you, why they love you so much you'll never know. 

John rolled his eyes. "How can you be _lazy_ when you have such big muscles!? -and just the other night you were fucking a whore for a whole day! -and you're so good at it, you got to do all of that for free!? Most men have to pay premium to keep me for more than three hours..." John's muttering almost like he's annoyed. John asks you, "unless, you always just do whatever Dirk tells you to- and what!? Did you **let** him smack you around?!" John lifted up your arm and pushed your sleeve. "Look at this bruise! It's blue!" John pointed at a bruise on your wrist and examined your knuckles, they were pretty much all cut up.

"Your bro is clearly a nut job- which is why I love him by the way- but I'd never be so dumb to just fight the fucker." John gave you a cute little mean look. "Do you even want to fight him?"

"Yeah-yep." You say as you bob your head up and down.

"What? Even when your arms get all scraped up and purple?"

"Yep." You keep nodding as you smile.

"Why?" John tilts his head slightly as he asks.

"Cause you said you love my tits." You smile down at him, it's all for him.

"Oh. Don't keep in shape just for me!" John brushed your comment off like it was an insult. "you need to put your foot down and live the way you want to."

You shake your head and confess, "my bros both always fought me, it's like a family thing and now I have a _real_ motivation to stay in shape... I'm down with fighting Dirk cause-"

"Cause_ I_ like your body? That's not a real reason to get your ass handed to you!" John pointed at your chest and neck, "and look at those marks here! They-" John stopped talking for some reason as he leaned in closer. You feel up your neck with your sweat drenched palm. "I think you gave these all to me..."

"Yeah, I just saw the bite marks." John squinted his ocean blue eyes and looked up at you. "Still. I don't like the idea of you getting your tootsie-tussie handed to you by your ugo twin."

"Ugo?" You mutter to yourself.

"Now you sit down and play around on your phone while I make you some din-din!" 

. . .

Didn't take long before John was done with the meal he made for the two of you to share. John just called for you to "wash up and come to the table." 

You completely forgot you had a little dining room table in the conner of the room next to the front door and next to where the kitchen is. You always just used it to toss your empty bags and trash on like it was a flat trash bin.

Instead of filling the space with old candy bar wrappers and empty AJ bottles, John filled the entire table with plates covered with food. John was hovering over the small feast and fixing up a plate as he hummed to himself. You walked towards the ta- "What are you doing?" John places his hand on his hip as he held up his plate. "I said wash up."

"Uh..." You guess he means wash your hands.

You walk over to the sink and start soaking your hands with suds. John's giving you the full experience today, he's doing something as romantic as cooking for you and as sexy as bossing you around for your own good. He's gonna get fucked worse than good tonight.

You wipe your hands down on your shirt as you settle down into your seat.

John quietly hums to himself as he places a plate down onto the table, "for you."

You guess he lovingly fixed up a plate just for you. You happily sit down and wait for John to do the same for himself but he just sloppily glops down mashed potatoes and some corn down onto the plate and doses it with...

"John is that gravy?"

"Yeah and I know what you're thinking, no I didn't get it from a can, I got it from a packet so don't bitch."

"No. I'm not bitching about that." You chuckle. "We're supposed to be eating better."

John groans and then tells you, "everything here is like a vegetable or a vegetable adjacent."

"What does that mean?"

"There's little tomato slices on bread right there." John pointed at a small plate with little tiny wannabe pizzas. "Those are like fruits, I think!? Vegetable adjacent!"

"Okay... but you shouldn't be d-"

"Daddy." John gives you a deep, annoyed voice. "I need my gravy and my soy sauce and ketchup and my redbull. Take those condiments and energy drinks away from me and I'll get worse than antsy but cuter than ugly."

"You're always cute." You tell him like it's an obvious fact and then move on, "John, it's okay you want to use gravy but you don't have to drowned your potatoes in it."

"Oh... says mr. Hot sauce." John cracks a joke and laughs. "Bite me."

You whisper in your own mind, _'oh my god. It's our first fight.'_

John starts sipping on a glass of wine he poured himself. You can't argue against his eating habits, you can only steer him closer towards eating better. You gingerly smile at John and let him have the win, "you made the meal, you can eat it anyway you like."

_"Thank you."_ John set down his wine and lightly nodded his head forward.

You smiled even brighter at John's little hand wave like he's graciously accepting victory.

John looked back up at you, you guess you stayed silent for too long.

John pulls his upper lip down to the bottom side of his mouth in a strained pout, "what's that look for?"

Shit. You're grinning at him. "I- I'm just so happy you cooked for me."

John looked down at the table and muttered to himself, "I'm glad. Now you better eat up before all of this gets cold."

. . .

You shoveled all of the steamed carrots into your maw. You downed all of the bitter brussel sprouts, you're filled to the brim with corn and lemon pepper salmon. You let out a gust of steam out of your gut. You ate everything on the table that John offered you. John just picked at the vegetables and shoveled all the good stuff onto his own plate, but he cooked the stuff, so he gets all the best crap.

You hold onto your stomach and cover your mouth to stop yourself from burping. 

John started clearing off the space and set the dishes into the sink. Yet another thing you've seen on tv but never in person. John rinses off the dishes and sets it into a... dish... rack... thing. Dish washer. That's the name.

You let a sigh escaped your lips, unfortunately a burp escaped as well.

John chuckled at that. He happily told you, "I hope you have enough room for dessert!"

"Dessert?"

"I had a lemon loaf cooling off on the stove while we were munching, I'm way too full to eat it all... think you can, baby?"

. . .

You're so stuffed, you're close to feeling miserable... but you stuff down that feeling like you stuffed down that loaf. John cooked _and _baked for you today. You're fucking riding that high and plus, it's late enough to call it a night. If John wants to hit the town and party he can go have fun with his girls or some strange guy or whoever the fuck. You're out. You just finished up in the bathroom and you're ready to call it a night. 

You walk out of your bathroom and into your bedroom, there you spot John motherfucking Egbert... wearing a long blue lacy transparent nightgown. John gives you a smile to go along with those eyes, he just served you a full course meal and he wants you to pay him back. 

Fuck. This might be more work than you thought.

But you'll be damned if you're gonna let John go to bed without his own after dinner dessert. 


	15. On The Fifteenth of July

It's almost noon now, lord forbid you got up so early but Dave had a little wake up call and dragged you into it. When you saw Dirk, you blew him a little kiss. But when your sugar daddy asked for Dave to come to the gym with him, you made the gesture of slitting Dirk's throat. You're gonna make sure to give Dirk some words about that. You don't like that the two of them spar or wrestle or fight or whatever, Dave comes back to you with fresh cuts and ugly little bruises and it doesn't look cute! It hurts your heart to see his knuckles all bloody and when you see him with dark marks all over his body it makes you all frowny. Dave's your canvas to paint on. Only marks he should have are hickies and bite marks, not blue nasty bruises! 

Dave's been gone for like an hour now, but you're still here. You wish you could just get up and out of Dave's bed but you can't. It's too comfy and it smells like him! It's too hard to get up! 

Thinking of things that are hard! Last night was so hard on you too! You were so sure that when you made all that food that Dave was going to be too stuffed to stuff you last night, but he still did! 

Your plan of fucking Dave so hard and so often that he'd get too worn out to continue, wasn't working! Once you saw that Dave was eager to fight his uggo brobro to get big muscles just for you, you knew you had to do something! You figured you could slow him down with some food, but he's such a bigbutt about eating healthy, there's no way he'd get stuffed on pinera or whatever the fuck Dave forced you to eat. But... you knew that Dave wasn't gonna leave any leftovers if you cooked for him, and even if he did you were planning on looking all sad, like he hurt you. Actually... if he did leave leftovers... that might have actually hurt you. You're certain your cooking is still fantastic, even though you're a little rusty. You used to cook all the time as a kid, and bake too. You were sure there was no way that Dave wouldn't fill up on veggies and crap if you made them but, ugh! You hated it. You like eating burgers and chips and nasty shit! You pretended to be full just so then you didn't have to eat dessert, also it was a means to force Dave to eat the entire loaf himself.

Yep. You treated Dave to a nice, healthy meal in hopes the dinner would fill him up enough that he'd reject you, even after you got all dolled up for him and you'd get all sad that Dave didn't want you- but ugh. It's _impossible_ to get any man to stop touching you! You knew that! Even if Dave was on the verge of dying, he'd still have his fist up your ass or tongue down your throat. But whatevs, that's not the only point to that whole expedition... 

You wanted to show Dave how awkward and freaking boring dinners are when you eat in as a couple. Settling down would be so boring and weird, you hate how empty and silent the room felt. You thought Dave would hate it too, but well! What do you know?! Dave seemed to love it!

Dave loved the gesture of you cooking for him, and of course, before even that! Dave was dotting on you for carrying so many big bags up to his place... you could tell by Dave's smile that seeing you carry half your weight in food just for him made Dave's heart soar and his cock twitch. You didn't think about how that would make you look. You lied and said a girlfriend drove you over, but in all honesty you walked up to some fucker in the grocery store and offered to let him use up your hole if he'd buy you groceries. Then after he drove you over to the hotel, you offered him a blow job if he carried up your bags for you. You just pretended you carried them up to make Davey feel bad, but nope! He thought it was a sweet little gesture! You'd never put in so much work for anyone! You shouldn't have let him thought that you would!

In fact, you should really think your plans through more...

Giving Dave a full course meal, dessert and your ass to wear him out wasn't exactly a _pro strat._

But if you're being real, you've been spending so much time in Dave's place. Part of why you brought in those baggies, was so you could sneak in some snackies. Your main plan was to stuff Dave full, but baby needs his m&ms.

You're still laying down in bed. Half-dozing off, half-thinking about getting a guy to take you out to that hawaiian place you like, when you get a little phone call. You slap around the nightstand next to you and find your little apple phone. You answer by muttering out, "hello?"

"Hey, lunch puppy." 

You squint your eyes at nothing. You can't see anything more than a blur but you're sick of that nickname... you're sick of the tingles it puts in your belly.

You pout at nothing, **"hi."**

Dave gives you a chuckle. He must hear that you're frustrated over the phone,_ 'the fucker.'_

Dave asks you, with that sexy voice of his, "you still in bed, baby?"

You give him an angry hum, "hmmm!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Dave hums out another little laugh. You fucking hate how this <strike>sweet</strike> bitter feeling surges through your chest and into your gut. You clutch onto the sheets under you. You sink into them and angrily take a deep breath. It smells so much like him. You hate how much that turns you on. 

You hum out a whine. "hmmhmm!"

"What is it, baby?" Dave's got such a sexy deep voice. Ugh. 

You whine again, "hmmmhmmm!"

"Oh..." Dave sounds like he's smiling, sounds like he knows why you're complaining. "You horny, baby?"

You slam your head into the sheets,**_ "MHHHH!"_**

"Well, I'm gonna be a little while." Dave explains to you, "I usually fight Dirk in his private gym, but he wanted to drag me out to show me a new gym he's adding to the casino. I'm waiting for the elevator now."

"HmmmHMMMM!" You whine. You don't wanna see him! Dave's cute stupid face is gonna be so cute and stupid that you're not gonna be able to resist kissing him all over! You fake cry into the pillow to let out your frustrations. 

You hear Dave let a huff out of his nose, "you wanna get started for me, baby?"

You let out a short whine. "Hm."

"You wanna start fingering yourself for m-" Dave stops talking. Just stops, right out of nowhere.

You lift your face out of the pillow and let out a sly smile. Seems like the elevator he was waiting on must have opened up... and there must have been people in there.

You rush to grab the lube, squirt some out and get right to fingering yourself with two fingers. "Hmm!" You moan at the feeling, it's hardly doing anything for you- but the thought of Dave hot and red standing in a crowd of people, listening to you pleasure yourself is making you _hot._

Dave nervously chuckles, "ha. Uh... so you're doing it, babe?"

"Hmm..." You tell him, "am.._ ah..._ am I doing good, daddy?"

Dave sounds stiff as he says, "...ye... yeah."

Ha! Dave's all shy! You're sure you're torturing him... good... you like that.

Oh! Dave has all these fun toys against the wall! You can get something to fool around with! You've gotta be quick, lord knows how long it's gonna take Dave to come up.

You keep your phone between your head and your shoulder as you slap around the nightstand to find your glasses and instantly you find... You bite your bottom lip as you flip what you just grabbed on.

You're sure Dave can hear the vibrations from your wand.

You put it on your tip and whine._ "ouhh-aaahhh..."_

Dave knows how much you like being teased on your tip. He was using this on you for a little bit last night to start you up. You turn up the speed a bit. It's blasting loud. _"AHH!" _

You hear shuffling, like Dave is trying to turn down the volume on his phone. You keep fingering yourself as you tease your own tip. The damn thing is fast as all hell and hot like it too! _"Ah- Da- Dave!"_

"Uh-babe." Dave sounds like he's about to ask you to quiet down.

_"Dave!" _You whine, _"it's so-so fast!"_

You buck your hips and roll the toy down your erect cock. You bite your lip and whine. 

You pull your fingers out of yourself and focus on the feeling of the vibrations against your shaft.

You whine, _"daddy!"_

"Ha... uh... Babe." Dave sounds like he's getting desperate for you to stop. You can hear just how red in the face he must be.

"Hmmm!" You whine. The feeling of the vibrations slipping up and down your cock.

"You-you-yo..." Dave can't get out the words. You guess you're so loud that everyone can hear you.

_"AH!"_ You whine like something just hit you where it counts. You pretend you're moaning like you're getting fucked as hard as last night. _"AHHH-HHHMMMMM!"_

You start rolling your moans,_ "ah-ah-ah-hmm-da-da-hmm-dad-dy!"_

You move one of your hands back to grab onto the pillow under your head as you pull the wand up and down your shaft. You bite down on your lip and focus on the pleasure. Fuck, tormenting Dave like this from loudly pleasuring yourself is getting you off. You love the thought of him sweating in a crowded elevator, Dave must be desperately trying to get to the top floor so he can get out of that nightmare and into _you! _You're not gonna give him the chance! You start tensing up, frantically moaning and calling out to Dave.

_"Ah- ah! Da-ah-ve!" _You start begging, _"please, please, please make me cum, make me cum- **hmmm!"**_

Your toes start to curl as you buck your hips. You gasp desperately for air, you let out a shaky moan as you finish onto your own bare chest. 

You ride your orgasm for a moment, still focused on the pleasure, but in the back of your mind thinking about how squeamish Dave must look right about now. You keep panting, trying to catch your breath, you never use toys like this to get off, you don't need to ever touch yourself when men literally pay to touch you... but that was...

"wooo... dave... that... was something." You laugh as you try to catch your breath. You say in between breaths, "how close are you, sweetie?"

"I- I'm..." Dave sounds like he's having a tough time responding. Oh wow. You bet people could actually hear you cum. You giggle at the thought. Dave whispers into the phone, sounds like he's walking now. "I might be a little longer, I'm gonna take the stairs."

. . .

You finally got up and brushed your teeth, you took a quick rinse off and now you're just applying some makeup in the bathroom mirror, like usual. You hear the door open, Dave's home. You look into your reflection and see your own eyes light up. You give yourself an angry look. Your eyes widen when you see Dave rush up behind you. Dave is sweating and flushed completely red. You turn around and give him a little smirk, "huh? ...you're still thinking about that? Feels like I came forever ago..." You dwell on it. You guess taking showers has always been your reset button.

Doesn't seem like Dave gets that, "what?! John!? Of course I'm still on that shit! Everyone could hear you, and I got this look from this like middle aged women wearing a 'world's best grandma' shirt and I could just hear like this guy shuffle behind me like he was getting turned on and-"

"Ha! Welcome to Vegas, everyone!" You cheer. "Baby, you just gave everyone something to write home about, and everyone gets a story like this in Vegas, if casinos where _only_ about drinks and slots no one would come! The real fun is seeing sights like me down margaritas and then watching me seduce the guy sent to kick me out!" You give Dave a little shimmy, "don't beat yourself up about it! Let loose a little!" 

Dave is still red and dripping with sweat. "I- John..." He's panting hard, looks like he's really just a shy guy... aww! He was the one who wanted you to prep yourself for him... poor baby, you already came so maybe now he thinks you're not interested. 

You give Dave a little pout, "you look all sweaty, you need to relax... maybe we should get around to using that hot tub outside?"

. . .

You're kicking your legs in the whirlpool hot tub. Bubbles tickling your back and your tummy. It feels so hot in here, at least Dave now has a reason to be all red and sweaty. You just got in a sec ago. You made Dave strip naked and get in but he still looks all nervous. You give Dave's cheek a little kiss. Hmm, Dave always wants to seem so confident in bed, but you guess the reality is that he's still got shame left in him. 

He's not going to be able to keep up with you after all.

You look down at the ground, clear jelly, lube and baby blue condoms decorating the deck for the moment Dave decides to get frisky.

You look out into the sky, it's so bright out today and there's hardly any clouds. You bet that everything must look so tiny from here! If you head over to the railing you could probably hock a mean luggie- shit. You shouldn't think about doing that kinda stuff around Dave. He's probably just gonna see it as a huge turn on. God, Dave gets turned on by the wildest shit. You could eat a whole burger while at the same time downing a milkshake and he'd get hot but you fuck yourself over the phone and he's gonna whine like it's the end of the world. Dave's burying his face in his palm right now. You kiss his cheek again. Dave's not budging. You grab onto his neck and start sucking. 

You keep giggling. Dave is suddenly all shy and hot, God. Dave's not the only weirdo here, Dave acting all sheepish is making you all hot again... You keep sucking his neck as you whisper between kisses, "what...'s wrong?"

Dave points over towards the glass door you just walked out of... oh... one of Dave's little house keepers is giving you two a sideways-look. You give her a little wave and she pretends that she didn't see as she tends to taking out the trash.

You giggle, for some reason Dave doesn't like when regular people see you get it on, but strange men you seduce are okay! You can't even see how Dave is so shy around this lady anyway, now that you think of it...

"Don't you have a whole wall of sex toys in your room?" You point out.

"Hmmm." Dave starts getting all pouty.

You laugh. He sounds just like you!

. . .

Daveybaby invited you to have lunchy with him. Of course you said yes, you had to ride the high of making Dave all sheepish and shy for as long as it would last! It's so much fun to see him all squirmy! Yesterday, when you were making him food he was all "_oh baby, you look so hot. I just jacked off to the thought of you walking up to me!" _ and_"you look so sweet when you smile like that!" _ and "_oh, lunchpuppy, I can't get enough of that ass." _ AURGH! You know! You get it! You're perfect and hot and Dave can't stop railing in to you no matter what you do or say or eat or how you smell or look or act, he fucking wants you! That's why you wanna see him all shy, it's way more bearable than seeing him all sexy and dreamy like he usually is.

You feel so bad for your poor little honeypot, he looks like he's in pain almost. Your poor baby, you hope he can see the light soon and take off running like the others. Maybe you need a new plan of attack... Urgh... at least you have time to think about it. Dave went out to get you something yummy after the two of you took another rinse off in the shower.

Dave seemed so tired from working out so you thought he'd wanna eat lunch in his room, but then Davey got a call from Dirky. Something about Dirk's boyfriend coming home and that a friend wanted to grab drinks. You stayed in the room and waited for Dave to get back, you guess you're not invited to see Jake or Dirk's gonna chop your balls off. You're gonna chop his balls off if he doesn't stop fucking around with Dave. You didn't see any new bruises on your baby's chest but you're not gonna let Dirk give him any more!

It makes your heart hurt to look at them! Dave having little brown and black marks on his cute pecs makes you sad. But... you do like the look of the hickies you gave him right next to those bruises and the little bite marks on his neck are cute too. It looks like you're mapping out the places that make Dave wince the most. You like the sound of him wincing, and grunting and groaning, and -ha haaa! When he came last night, he sounded like he was lifting you from under a truck! When you came, you nearly screamed. It hurt so good.

When you were on edge, you wanted to pump yourself but when you started pleasuring yourself, Dave struck you across the face. Dave grunted at you to keep your hands where they belong. On him. Then after... when it was all over... Dave rested his head on your chest and looked up at you, he asked so sweetly, _"did you like it?"_

You couldn't lie. You had to tell him the truth.

"So I told him, I loved it!" You talk into the phone. "And of course, Dave apologized for slapping me- like that wasn't a favor to me!"

"I gave you this number to call me if there is ever an emergency." The man on the other end is a big old grumpybutt. He needs to get laid. He's just jealous that you are so irresistible that a man full of food and exhausted from getting his ass beat desperately pounded your booty and then he did it again in a hot tub! "Please. Just stop."

You're laying on your stomach now on the living room floor as you talk on your phone. Dave just texted you that he's done with talking to jerk mc. control freak, so Dave's grabbing you stuff now, but you were so hungry you couldn't resist a little snacky and giving your favorite guy a call!

"It's just, like-" You dip another chip into salsa and eat it. You talk with your mouth full, "I feel like you're the best friend I've _ ever _ had!"

"Amazing." He sounds annoyed with the thought.

"Yeah! I love talking to you, you're like supes funny!"

"Glad to hear it..." He still sounds pissed that you called.

"I was like- all happy to be Dave's bestie, but you know how that turned out... and then I met you, and I know things are going to work out because you're like ew. You know?"

"Did you honestly call me just to vent? about things that don't concern me? And then attempt to make it out like we are in anyway friends?" Sounds like he's pissed.

"Oh we so totes are besties! Come on, Dirk. Tell me that you didn't just vent to me about your little morning meeting with your investors!? And you're so totally right, that guy was so in the wrong! After what he said to you!? Uh- You should have slept with him and ruined his marriage!"

"I cannot do that at the moment, nor would I want to." He sounds annoyed. "And that being said, I have no interest in sleeping with a man like **that."**

"Ugh. Dirk. You've got to learn to have a little fun- sometimes you gotta break some eggs to do it!"

"What are the eggs exactly?" Dirk sounds exhausted on the other line. 

"Your pride." You answer as you hold your head up.

"And the _fun_ is breaking men's spirits?" Dirk asks the question like he's pointing out you're in the wrong.

You groan. "Uuugh! It's not bad if they wrong you first! You'd be in the right!" 

Dirk asks the dreaded question, "Do half of the men you break ever wrong you?" 

_ "Auuurgh." _ You groan like a valley girl. "All of the men I'm with are all miserable before I even meet em. I just... send them over the edge." You dip your clip into the salsa bowl and start dragging it through the dip.

Dirk mutters, "you say that like it's a gentle push."

"Sometimes it is." You lightly shrug. 

Your chip suddenly snaps from all the pressure you put on it.

You shake your head and drag out a new chip from the bag next to your side. 

Dirk speaks up again, "I have a question about your methods for breaking it off with my brother."

"Yes?" You sweetly say into the phone.

"Are you _actually_ trying?" Dirk has the nerve to ask you that. 

"What do you mean!?" You defend yourself, "I'm trying_ hard _ to make Dave quit me, mister!"

"It sounds like you're attempting the opposite." Ugh. You can even hear Dirk lower his eyes in his voice. Ugo Daddy is pissed.

"I didn't think Dave would have it in him to ride me all night like it's his God Given Birthright!" You huff. "I thought that Dave would just give up and say he was too full or tired- and I'm sure I'm wearing him down anyway! He got all blushy today cause I fooled around with myself over the pho-"

"God." Dirk sounds repulsed at the sound of your voice.

"I am trying is what I'm saying! Just- Dave never says no! To anything! He needs a backbone!"

"He has one." Dirk tells you. "But when it comes to you, Dave is weak."

You frown at your phone.

"Dave would do anything for you. And I know,_ you_ know that." Dirk sounds like he's trying to cover up how angry with you he is.

"Dave is going to do anything you ask, whenever you ask." Dirk sounds like he's accusing you of robbing Dave of his free will. Which... in all honesty, you probably did, but still, you don't like Dirk's tone.

You defend yourself, "I've done this dance with a lot of guys! Dated a lot of cuties and fools -and believe it or not! Everyone has a limit- no matter how hard they fall for me." You stop munching on your chips, you've had your fill. "Every guy I've ever been with tore out their hair till they caved in and ran screaming! -now... some of them come back every now and again to try to win me back... **but!** Never the ones I care enough about to remember the names of!"

"Dave isn't like those other men you've been with." Dirk still has that mean tone. 

"I know that. He's... probably the only real man I've ever been with..." You stare off at nothing. "I don't know if I can shake him without hurting him... but I desperately don't want to..."

"Well. You're not going to be able to shake Dave by exposing him to your_ 'amazing' _cooking." Dirk's lecturing you again cause you've been a bad boy. "And giving him a full meal and seducing him after is only going to solidify in Dave's head that you two should ma-"

You cut him off. You point at the air like you're pointing at him. "Okay- I've broken many a man before in bed! Dave hasn't even been seeing me for that long- give him another week! I **know** he'll get tired of playing daddy! He can only cum grunting on my tits so many times before he wants some buffer guy to do it to him instead!"

"Can you please not talk about detailed experiences in bed with my brother?" Dirk winces.

"Okay- but that was in his shower." You correct him and laugh. "Not in bed."

Dirk groans. 

You hum into the phone, Dirk asked for this. "Hmmm... didn't you want the scoop? Did you want an update? You have to know that Dave seems like he's getting tired but he's not slowing down! He's still working my ass at 110% efficiency! He's gonna tired himself out eventually! Over work himself, probably!" You say into your phone. "I mean! My ass wore him out last night and he _still_ decided to go out and rough around with you and then fuck me again! Poor baby is probably getting so tired and sleepy, and he's not even complaining about it cause he's such a trooper... baw!" You think it's so cute, but it's so sad. "It's horrible! He should be sleeping in and eating chips while he scrolls away on his phone, like he actually wants too! The two of us are making him suffer, we're so cruel to him!"

"You make it sound like you're being sarcastic."

"I really meant it... but now that I think of it..." You tap at your chin, "I'd rather Dave meet a guy that makes him go out on jogs and maybe encourages him to make more music. Dave said he likes making music but I never see him doing it... I wanna find some guy for Dave who maybe likes to play the guitar... someone that makes our favorite guy nice, yummy food everyday too. Maybe a chef who has tattoos and thick, big arms... and he cooks healthy food that actually tastes good and has a bunch of nice friends that like hosting parties that don't turn into orgies." 

Dirk scoffs into the phone. He's getting tired of hearing you talk. You don't care. You wanna think about Dave getting kissed and hugged and fucked sideways by a six-foot culinary artist. You go on,

"Maybe he'd take Dave on cute little bike ride too. And -daaaaw... he'd make Dave wear a little helmet, cause he cares about Dave staying safe, awww and if Dave ever fell and got a scrape, he'd be all worried and fussy about it! And then they'd go home to Dave's husband's nice timeshare, and take a bath and get a little freaky..." You bite your bottom lip. "Dave looks so cute when he gets manhandled... he pretends like he's all confident. It's so adorable."

Dirk mutters under his breath, "why am I still on the line with you?"

"To lecture me...?" You tilt your head. 

"Ah. That's right." Dirk's voice sounds drier than ever. But you are right. He did want to continue his lecture about how making din-din for his baby bro was a slip up. 

Before he starts you speak up in defense of yourself, "buuut...! Most men I date don't last longer than a month with me! I'm too _'high-maintenance'_ and _'bitchy' _so-"

"That's true." Dirk so rudely interrupts you.

"Back to My Main Point!" You claim back the conversation. "Most men can't keep up with me! Doesn't matter how much they want to."

"Even so, you_ for some reason_ thought that wearing Dave down with sex was -and still is- a good idea." Dirk sounds like he's disgusted with the thought.

"Yes." You nod as you speak into the phone. Kicking your legs up in the air behind you. "I'm wearing him down with all these fun little things that he can't say no to. I'm showing him how hard it is to keep up with me... and eventually, he'll crumble. They_ all _ do. And Dave always forces himself to go so hard and sooo fast-"

Dirk let out a loud huff, like he's deriding your words and your _horrible _plan. 

"I had to factor in a nice big dindin for him, with food he'd gorge himself on! I was hoping it would slow him down and welp! It totes didn't. He was balls deep in my ass for a good hour after dessert!" You snort and then look up as you bite your bottom lip. Alright. you're planning on falling out of love with him, but damn if Dave isn't king of all the daddies you've ever had. He just fucked you hard on that pool deck too. Smacked you around and told you to stop being such a naughty slut. You bite down on your pinky nail. Dave really knows how to drive a man wild.

You're sure that you're starting to wear him down though, Dave's not going to be able to keep up. Dirk doesn't seem to think it's a good plan though,

"I can't believe that you're this brainless." Dirk still sounds annoyed with you, like he's rubbing his temples and fantasizing about leaving your body in the desert after he gives you a few violent shanks and agro stabs. "Do you even know how to think?"

"Pretty boys don't need to think." You hum into the phone and giggle. 

"Maybe pretty boys don't, but then what's your excuse." Dirk mutters.

You gasp and then come back with, "I couldn't think cause your baby bro fucked my brains out a bit after I met him and I haven't seen them since! He's so big and th-"

**"Listen to me."** Dirk tried to stop you from bickering with him. "I-"

_ "Oo." _ You give him a sexy, little funny voice, _ "Daddy, when you use that tone it makes me feel so naughty!" _

**"Shut your mouth."**

_ "Yes, put me in my place!" _ You gasp out a small moan.

Dirk huffs into the phone. Looks like he can't command you around anymore cause instead he just says, "John. Work with me here."

"Yes, sir!" You nod. "Just remember there is no 'I' in team work! So if this doesn't work; 'I' didn't fuck up, _ 'we' _fucked up! Together!"

"Yes, I suppose I shouldn't have placed any trust in you in the first place. I'll have to make sure to keep a close eye on you from this point on." Dirk has a pretty deep voice, if he wasn't so gross looking those words might have been sexy. 

"Okie-dokie!" You nod. 

"From this point forward, don't do Dave any favors. Just- just keep him entertained. Don't get him any gifts. Don't make him any more food. And don't. do anything without running it by me first." Dirk firmly tells you.

"But it was your idea for me to get all dolled up and buy him a gift in the first pla-" 

"I wanted you to keep him entertained. In the future, we're going to do all of this together, step by step." 

You whine and then lay on the floor. "Then daddy... if I have to play by all of your rules then..." You turn over onto your back. "I need more money." 

"For what?" He sounds annoyed.

"Candy." You tell him with a pout, not like he can see it... oh, but he can hear it.

"I'm not giving you any more money."

"Baaaaaaaawww!" You groan and playfully whine as you lay with your back on the floor. "Then what am I supposed to do!? I skipped work today! I told my boss that I was gonna go play around with my sugar daddy and give him some special treatment and give her a cut! Are you gonna make me go out and actually look for a sugar daddy!?"

"I'm not giving you any more money." Dirk sounds firm with you. "If you need some, why not go play blackjack. I hear you're good."

"Dave told you that, huh?" You hum into your phone, still upset he's not giving you any monmon. "Maybe I can make some in the casino... but I'll need _my good luck charm_ with me." 

"Is _that_ what I think it is?" Dirk sounds like he's on the verge of rolling his eyes as you roll back onto your belly.

"Yep." You nod as you trace your finger around the rim of the salsa bowl. "A Strider."

Dirk doesn't say anything to that.

You tilt your head back and forth as you take a more thoughtful tone, "any Strider would do actually... hm.. we should hit the town together."

"That's an invitation for... what... exactly?"

"Ew. Dirk. I want to spend the night with you, go clubbing, just like have fun and **not** bone." You draw the line.

"And... why would I want to?"

"We're besties, remember!" You happily cheer.

"I'd hate to inform you of this now but, the position is already occupied." 

"By who? You're mommy?" You joke.

"No. Think more along the lines of _ sister." _

"Awww." You hold your hand up to your heart. "What's she like?"

"Roxy's somewhat like you, she doesn't listen and doesn't think. But she's smarter than she leads on." Dirk must be talking about the madam's baby girl. You already know how smart Rose is! What a big complement, comparing you to Rose's baby!

"Oh!? You think I'm a smartie!?" You smack your tongue to the roof of your mouth. "Baby, if I wasn't grossed out by your pizza face, I'd be blushing!"

Dirk sounds a bit less angry and a bit more thoughtful as he speaks now, "I was hoping the two of you wouldn't cross paths... but she seems eager to meet you."

"Yeah!? Awww! I'd love to hang out with the two of you."

"I pray it doesn't come to that." Dirk sighs out of his nose.

You giggle and ask a question that's been on your mind, "What's your boyfriend like?" You tilt your head as you slowly ask, "Jake... was it? Didn't Dave just leave me to go see him?"

"Yes." Dirk huffs.

"But what is he like?!" You playfully ask him, omg it feels so much like a sleepover! You're asking what your besties boytoy is like.

"Jake's boarish at times, loud, aloof, but he is... hard to not love." Dirk sounds like he's in thought. "And as for his looks... well, he's right up your alley -and that's why you will never speak with him or I will finally place that hit on you."

"Oh! Can you really do that?!" 

"You sound delighted. Not so sure you'll stay that way when you hear the answer." Dirk sounds more than happy to threaten your life.

"Oh My G-spot. You are so crazy. I love you with my whole heart already!" You are so sure of this now. "No. Yeah. We are so meeting up with your gal pal and hanging out, all of us! And don't worry, I won't talk to your boyfriend ever. I'll just give him a polite nod and look away, like I'm sure all your maids do."

Dirk tells you, "even acknowledging him is an invitation to him."

"Oh! So... he's like a nimpo?" You smile as you ask.

Dirk falls silent.

"Holy shit!" You start hacking and laughing.

"He has wandering hands..." Dirk explains. "Oftentimes they fall on the last person who speaks with him."

"Aw... your doggy needs a leash?" You smile as you look down at your phone.

Dirk sounds like he's smiling for some reason, "he needs that and a muzzle."

"Ah! He's mouthy!?" You're getting a kick out of this guy already!

"We get into it a lot, part of why he leaves so often." Dirk sighs through his nose, "we both are stressed with our work."

"What does he do?" You hum out the question.

Dirk sounds amused as he replies, "lay in bed and sleep, while I make all our money." 

"Ha! That's funny!" You snort. "But you know, next time someone asks you that question, you could just say he does you for a living!"

"Hm." Dirk hums like he's lost in thought. "I just had an interesting thought in my head..."

"What?" You push yourself up from the ground and sit up, crossing your legs as you do.

Dirk continues, "I don't know if I should be worried about him being tempted by you... I think he'd snap someone as small as you in half like a twig."

"Ha! You remember the one buff guy you fired and _ why _, right?" You hold onto your ankle as you hold in a laugh.

"I fire a lot of men. Be more specific." Dirk sounds like he's hiding how much he liked saying that.

"One of your body guards; muscular, tan skin... oh and, you fired him cause he offered to smacked me around with a fat stack almost right in front of you!?"

"Alright, so perhaps you would manage a night with Jake, but you wouldn't be able to tie him down." 

"Well." You smile. "I drive men insane, you know that. I just told you that."

"I know you drive me up the fuckin wall. That's a given." Dirk tells you.

You chuckle at that. Dirk joins you.

"Oh my god!" You're blown away by this. "You're having fun, aren't you?!"

"No. I'm not." Dirk tries to deny it!

"You so are! You're having fun!" You smile a big happy grin.

"It's a misery to speak with you." Dirk sounds like he is too.

"You are so cute! We are so totally down for drinks!" You nod.

"No, we're not." Dirk quickly denies you. "And I don't drink."

"I'll get you a fanta and we'll talk about boy troubles." You offer.

"Not interested." Dirk even sounds like he wants to!

"Why not?! Come on! I'll be twice as much fun drunk! Promise!" You gleefully smile with hope glistening in your eyes in the form of tears.

"I'm not interested in hearing you speak about any more of your nights with my little bro." Dirk sounds annoyed.

"I didn't say anything too bad! Come on!" You sound like you're pulling on his arm to come with you into a bar already.

Dirk scoffs as he says,"you just said a moment ago that Dave ruined your work life because you can't get him out of your head while you're in bed with other men."

"Okay. I won't say anything more than this- is it really a big surprise I can't stop thinking about him! Come on, you're his twin, you have to know how big he is!"

"I'm hanging up now." Dirk threatens. 

"No! Noooo! Don't hang up Dirk! Dirk! Dirk! How's about I tell you the time I dated a priest, huh? Juicy!? Right?!"

Dirk pauses for a moment. "...I'm listening."

You chuckle and laugh. Recounting a few stories of guys you've been there and done that with. Dirk seemed to find it amusing that you sleep with a lot of men that you know have wives and girlfriends.

"You _sound_ like a demon, walking the earth... but I know that you're worse than that."

You chuckle. "I love you so much, you know that!"

You hear the door open to the front. You peak your head up. You can't see anything but the couch.

"Hey, babe?" Dave sounds like he's looking for you.

"Right here!" You lift up your hand and wave. You end up falling onto your back while you laugh and giggle.

You say into the phone. "Oh no, honey. Everyone calls me, _ babe." _

"What are you doing now?" Dirk sounds slightly amused. 

"No, no. He's my best friend." You say into the phone.

"Are you trying to make Dave jealous?" Dirk asks you. 

"You think it might help our little arrangement move by faster?" You smile into the phone.

"I think it's only going to hurt him." Dirk lets out a small sigh, like the fun is over.

"Don't worry." You reassure him. "I'm not planning on letting it come to that."

"Fine. Just.. don't say I love you when I hang up the phone." Dirk asks so much out of you.

_ "I won't, if you do it instead!" _You sing to him.

"I can just hang up right now, you know?" Dirk threatens you.

"I'll still do it." You threaten him right back.

Dirk sighs and reluctantly gives you an, "I love you."

"Yay! Now bye bye! Have fun trying to ignore your _real _lover!"

"Goodbye." Dirk hangs up.

Poor Dirk, now he's gonna have to go back into the arms of someone who loves em. Ha. What a tragedy. 

You look up and over to the man still waiting on you to notice him, standing there.

Dave walked around the couch and is hovering over you.

"That was just my sugar daddy." You tell him like it's no big deal.

"Oh... what did he call you about?" Dave sounds almost sheepish.

"He owes me more money and he's so bad! He doesn't want to give me anymore cause I waste all of it on nothing!" You smile as you complain. 

"Oh- Ah-" Suddenly, Dave's phone dings.

Dave drags out his phone and looks down at it. "Dirk just texted me... huh...? Whoa..."

"What?" You sit up. You're still smiling, no part of you is worried, but you still know Dirk's a tricky bitch.

Dave tells you what your secret sugar daddy sent him, "Dirk just said that he wants to give you access to drink and eat anything you want in his casino."

"Awww! So he does like me! I thought he wanted to gut me open and leave me in a ditch!"

"Uh.." Dave looks off to the side. "I think it's a peace offering."

"Why do you look so nervous, honey?" Oh shit. Dave knows Dirk is crazy!

"Well... just... I wanted to eat healthy with you..."

. . .

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! 

You groan and pout. 

Dave just decided he was gonna break out the big old puppy dog eyes and give you a sad little whimper about how he wants to eat better and he wants you to drink less. UGH! All he did was say it once, just the word alone was enough to make you drop everything and... do what he said. Damn it! Fine! You'll do what he wants! 

You can't say no to such a sad face when he asks you to try to resist gorging yourself on a free ticket! And Dave looked so happy when you muttered out _ "okay." _

Dave just perked up and kissed you and then you couldn't help but take him for another spin. You don't wanna eat the crap that he ran out and got you, but Dave thought it would be a fun challenge to eat and fuck at the same time and damn it was! And fuck! You wish the two of you were still fuck buddies and not lover-lovers. Dave's so smart! He's so fun too! You wanted to be his bffsie for life! But it's already so over between you two... he just doesn't know it yet...

You sigh. Dave's laying down with some scrambled egg on his chest and cum on his abs. "What's wrong, lunchpuppy?"

You close your eyes and whine, "I need to go to the casino for a bit... I gotta earn some monmon." You sigh out of your nose. "I skipped work but my suguy-puggy won't give me anything I can actually use!"

"Okay, baby." Dave kisses the side of your head. "I'll help you. Don't tell Dirk I told you this, but he always has a few machines programmed to win more often than the others, we can split up and spam those. I'll show you where they are."

You keep your eyes closed as you pout. He's so good to you, he's even helping you cheat.

. . .

You sigh as you pull the lever in front of you. You're sitting down on a deep navy blue cushion with a large bucket beneath you to collect your winnings. Oh Boo. No coins came out this time. Like five times out of eleven you win on these slots, Dave told you exactly how many coins to put in and when. He told you to expect to lose as often as you win, but if you kept to the stats he told you that you’d be fine… he said exactly to “keep your chin up.” You groan at the memory of those words as you pull on the lever again. The lights start flashing and you just won, but you can’t even enjoy it. Your mind's been focused on how _huunngy_ you are! 

Davey also told you that if you keep winning and didn’t eventually move that some guy might walk up and talk to you, he might even escort you out. Ha, like you wouldn’t just escort him to the bathroom and pull his lever for a while… Hm… you wouldn’t mind fooling round a little with some fucker on the job, sounds like fun. Maybe you should take a look-see around... Eh, you already got the feeling that you should get up and move out, and you always listen to your gut. You’re sure that someone is right about to notice that you’ve pretty much doubled what was in your wallet. You think you’re ready to dump these coins and cash out, this and whatever Dave made should be enough to satisfy the boss lady.

You cash out and damn. You _almost_ doubled your earnings. You were so sure just a second ago that you had more than this! No matter, Dave is a smartie! He probably figured out how to make lots and lots for you! You think it’s about time to regroup with Dave and see if he really was successful with the cash you gave him. 

You trace over to around where he told you he'd be... you don't see him anywhere, but then again... there are a lot of people everywhere. You're a bit distracted by all the flashing lights and fun sounds, it almost seems like a carnival. Dirk told you how he spends hours and hours daily trying to make everything as addicting and entertaining as possible. It's so amazing that he somehow keeps tabs on just about everyone that spend the night sleeping in his casino and knows their habits and tastes... kinda reminds you of yourself. Every man you meet you learn a little something from, you may not remember their names, but you remember how to tear them apart or make them feel whole... whatever makes you the most money... but most of the time... money isn't your focus.

You like the grind.

Your eyes continue to scan across the gold and the red lights, the orange and the blue slots... then, your eyes fall on a man. A man you haven't seen in a good while. You smile as you trace up to him. When he locks eyes with yours he looks like he wants to run. He can't though... he's like a deer in headlights now.

You're always likely to meet a old friend wherever you go and most of your old friends are old lovers... this guy was quite kind. He always was dotting on you and calling you when you stayed out too long. Got old fast, you don't need a baby sitter... but you know someone who does.

"Hello, ruffy."

"Uh- John... I told you, I don't like that name."

"Hmm..." You scan him up and down. He looks like he's still in shape.

You circle him like a shark as he tries to keep his composure. Tries and fails, he yelps once you feel up his ass.

"WH- What are you doing!?" He swats your hand away. Mr. Nitram... always playing hard to get. But damn if he isn't easy.

You smile up at him, "I'm more interested in what you're doing?"

"I'm just- John I'm out with friends." Nitrams probably going to _try _to shoo you off.

You lower your eyes as you feel up his chest, and yep. Nice tits.

"Are you seeing anyone?" You jump right into asking him. 

"Uh..." Nitram doesn't look like he can say no... but he probably wants to. Yeah, you remember when the two of you dated. You chewed this pushover bitch up and spat him out about a year ago... he's cute though, so you let him leave with _some _dignity. He probably grew a pair since you last saw him.

You look over at the slots, spotting someone familiar. You ask Nitram a question, "you still sleeping around?"

"Uh... I don't really mess with that stuff any more, John... soooo... yeah." He's like five years older than you or whatever and talks like a nervous teenage boy because you're eyeing him like he's a slice of pizza with fried pickles on top. Damn, you really are starving.

"Well... if you're looking for something serious... can I place a suggestion?" You circle around him, placing your fingers delicately on your chin as you continue to look him up and down. "I know someone with a big heart. Kind, and caring. Someone who loves to laugh but can seem a bit reserved at times... aaand someone who can ride a cock like an angel can sing."

"You mean you?"

"No. I mean him." You point over to him, hair white like the clouds and style fresh like his beats.

You softly smile at the sight of the deepest love you'll ever know.

. . .

It took forever to convince Nitram that getting laid is more important than hanging out with whoever the fuck he was ditching. You told him to just check Dave out and if he liked how the menu looked you'd help him sample the plater! Ugh! The moment you convinced Nitram to walk up to him and say hello, Dave decided to cash in his coins.

You're walking the fucker with you over to Dave. Your babyboy is tracing his steps back to where he thinks you are, aww... he should know better than to think that you'd be where he left you, you never stay put! You feel heat course through your whole body as you stalk behind Dave. You make sure to stay out of his line of sight as Dave looks around for where you could be. You fall back a little and hide behind a slot machine. You send

Ruffy off to talk with Dave. You said that Dave is a sweetheart and would probably be up for a one-night stand, you told Ruffy, _"now! He's gonna play hard to get! But after you get him in bed if you tried to romance him and impress him, eventually he'll start loving it! He's a real sweetie!"_

Mr. Nitram walks up to Dave, wearing that swanky suit with the nice tie. He's nice, attractive, and always tried to romance you. You're sure that he'd be a suitable suitor for Dave! You remember that once you texted Ruffy that you had a headache and when he picked you up from your apartment to go fool around in his he handed you a fresh bottle of aspirins and a fuji water bottle cause he knows you only drink that brand! if he can do little things like that for Dave everyday, you'll be more than happy.

Ruffy starts pulling some moves on Dave, Dave looks him up and down like Ruffy's words don't mean shit. You knew that would happen, you knew Dave would say he's already with someone too. You can't hear what they are saying and you're shit at reading lips... but you know from Dave's body language that he's blowing the guy off. 

You already told Ruffy that Dave would be a hard catch, but if he kept at it... he'd be able to do anything in bed to that needy slut, and you know Ruffy loves it rough. Ruffy's flirting with Dave enough to make Dave relax a little, the two of them are laughing about something. It's a good sign. 

Dave pats Ruffy's back and smiles at him. It looks... too friendly. Dave nods up at him and Ruffy gives him a wave goodbye as he continues smiling with a big toothy grin.

You peak your head up from behind the slot machine. Your face looks devastated and confused for a solid two seconds before Dave spots you. You instantly perk up and begin strutting over to Dave, proudly eyeing Dave and then the man he left behind. Dave meets you halfway and points his thumb backwards, "did you see that?Get a load of that fucker."

"More like get his load... why'd you reject him? He was clearly into you?" You prod Dave.

"Eh- I was thinking about how I need to smack you around-" Dave slaps your ass. "-for running off."

You whine as you rub your tussie. "Owww... Daddy, I was out cashing coins. Don't be a meanie- and don't waste a good meal!" You walk over to Ruffy, instantly you know that Dave is following behind you. You don't even need to look back, you know he's following behind you like a cute little pony running after a dangling carrot.

You walk right up to Ruffy, strutting up to him like you know him. 

"Oh... hey..." Ruffy has no idea what you're going to do or say or pull. 

You get right to ripping off the band-aid,

"Have you ever pulled an all nighter before?"

"Uh... yeah?" Ruffy gives you a confused look, not sure where you're going with this.

You bluntly ask, "have you ever been in a threesome with two whores who know what they are doing?"

. . .

"AH! FUCK!" Dave's right underneath you. You're laying on top of him, completely spent. Dave's almost there too, Ruffy took turns fucking the two of you right on Dave's bed. You're happy to show off what a slut Dave is to Nitram. You showed off Dave's wall of little fuck toys and Nitram had so much fun watching the two of you share a two-sided long, thick dildo. Nitram broke out a vibrator and teased your tips with it. Dave whined like he was being torchered and then like he was being killed. Dave is so needy! You couldn't stop giggling at the sounds he was making, Nitram thought it was funny too. You know Ruffy well enough that he'd fuck just about anyone. Ruffy told you something about how he’s trying to not be a little man-whore, but you're honestly hoping that he'll keep fucking around with you two after this for fun. You bet if he does and then doesn't skimp on the after-care, Dave will get all sheepish and shy, and maybe even get a little crush after a while. 

You know Nitram probably already does.Dave likes getting spanked and spat on and railed hard without mercy. Nitram likes how mouthy he is too! Dave is so verbal, he won't ever shut up! Nitram's losing his fucking mind. He's trying to lift up Dave's thighs and he's desperately trying to hold them apart right now, but you're laying on top of Dave. You're pretending that you're too fucked out to move. Trying to show off that Ruffy is so good at fucking that he left you paralyzed. 

Dave's hole is getting torn apart, he's holding his head back and moaning like a slut instead of grunting like a bear. You smile softly at Dave, this is how he should always be in bed. A submissive little princess. You like the look of Dave desperately clawing the pillows behind him and adjusting his arms at least one time every second. Dave needs to cum. He needs to.

Dave is on the verge of screaming. He’s trying to hold it all together, but Ruffy is big, even bigger than he is. Dave is grunting through his teeth, trying hard not to- but he does.

Dave finishes his load and it spurts between your chests. You giggle through your pants. Still pretending that you’ve been fucked too hard to move.

It takes Nitram a few more thrusts till he had his fill. He pulls himself out of Dave and slips off his condom so he can cum on your ass. Ruffy gave your ass a small slap before he got up to grab you two a towel.

. . .

You circle your finger around Nitram's chest and then start kissing his neck. Encouraging Dave to do the same. Dave is also at Nitram's side. You're both cuddling up to him, showing him what a good job he did! He should be proud, you don't fake getting fucked out cold for just any guy!

You keep sucking on Ruffy's neck, you get a bit more rough with him. You want Dave to join in, you want him to show how fun it is to toy with your food. Instead of mess around with your meal, Dave just looks over at you, with those adorable eyes. He's just watching your every move with a nice, sweet smile on his cute, handsome face.

Oh that's so it!

You're going to start throwing good men at him. Dave's gonna get over you, whether he likes it or not! You can't fuck him like Ruffy just did! You never topped once in your life and you're not planning on ever doing it! Maybe if you bring that up to Dave, he'll lose interest in you and start gaining more interest in grabbing men on his own accord to fool around with. Eventually, Dave's gonna find a guy that's nice just for looking for someone that's _actually_ his type! Maybe the guy will be a traveling businessman, oh that sounds so fun! Dave walks out to the lobby and comes across some nice, tall, dark, handsome man in a suit. They talk for a bit and the handsome stranger offers Dave dinner. Then when the stranger hands Dave his business card, he tells Dave he's only visiting Vegas to see the owner of the Strider casino but he couldn't let a cutie slip out of his hands just cause he has to go back home to Spain after! Oh! Dave should meet someone like that! Someone that will make him travel! You hope he goes to Paris, you always wanted to go, seeing Dave spending a fun vacation there through photos would be just as special. You're sure that if you ask nice, your sugar daddy would send you any info you wanna know about Dave's life after you're happily out of it! And omg, Dirk's so much more fun to talk to than you thought he was gonna be, originally you thought he was a creepo-fucko, but nah! He's a good big brother and super fun to mess with! Ha! Next time you see him, you should get him all dolled up and take him to a club! Oh! You should do that and then you should ask Roxy to drag Jake with her to the same club! You need to fuck with Dirk's face and hair so much that he becomes unrecognizable and get him to seduce Jake! It feels so fucking hot doing that, you used to do that shit like a year back to your boyfriends all the time for the hell of it! They'd usually recognize you from your moans though, and that you demand they strangle you. 

You snort at the thought of your stallion looking all horrified that he caught you cheating like that, like the idiot actually thought you cared!

"Huh?" Dave lifts up his head off of Nitram's chest, "what did you just think, babe? Why are you laughing, lunch pup?"

You say what was in the back of your mind, "I was thinking about how silly you sound when you cum." 

Dave rests his head back down on Nitram's chest and gives you a little, silly smile.

. . .

Dave watched Nitram leave with you. You both stood at the front door as you told Ruffy to 'come on back if he ever wants to party again' on his way out. He gave you a _oh god please never speak to me again _smile, he's really big on those.

Dave shut the door and gave you a little smile. You paid him one back. 

He's... He's still just staring at you. 

You chuckle and ask "what?"

"Nothing." Dave tilts his head and places a kiss on your forehead, "I just love you is all."

You make a sour face, like you just sucked on a bitter lemon.

Dave must have noticed cause he started giving you another cute little chuckle!

Ugh! 

Dave asks you slyly, "hm.... that was fun wasn't it?"

You bitterly agree, "yeah."

Dave wraps his arm around your shoulder and starts walking you back over to the bed. Looks like he wants to take a nap and... you do too actually.

You sigh out of your nose, "I can't wait for him to come back again."

"Think he will?" Dave asks you.

"Yeah! No dur!" You tell Dave as you walk into his bedroom, "the guy was railing into us like it was he was a champ. He knows our room now! And I told him he's welcome, next time he comes, I'll give him your number. Hmm, that sound like fun?"

Dave sinks under the sheets and nods. He looks like he's fighting back a yawn.

You keep going, "He was super nice and really good to you! Maybe he'll come up when I'm stuck at work and give you something to do in your free time." You boop Dave's nose as you creep into bed next to him.

"I'd rather use that time to sleep, babe." Dave lightly yawns.

"Ha! I wear you out that much!?" You try hard not to show how much you find Dave's little yawn to be adorable.

"Uh... yeah." He at least admits it. Dave starts smacking his gums, like a sleepybaby... baw.

You giggle and cover your mouth, you look up at Dave and let him know. "You never make noises like that when I touch you."

"It was cause..." Dave paused for a moment to yawn again, "you know... that guy was kinda... uh..."

"Aggressive?" You finish the thought for him.

"Yeah... and you've never really... dominated me like that." Dave smacks his lips together. 

"Yeah! Ha!" You laugh and joke, "when _I'm_ on the top, it's cause I'm sitting on you and riding your cock! I don't really give out ass poundings like that."

"You're good at using toys, babe." Dave wraps his arms around you and pulls you close to his chest.

"Yeah... but there's that and then there is the real thing... and we both love when guys uses us like_ we're_ toys!"

"Haha... yeah." Dave agrees.

You look up at Dave and boop his nose again, it's just so adorable. He's just so adorable, "aaaaw... you look so cute when you're getting railed by a big strong man!"

"Yeah?" Dave take's your glasses from your face, dropping it on top of the nightstand

"Hmmhmm!" You hum, "I wanna see you get railed like that more often! If that guy doesn't come back then I guess we can sample the market together! We need to find you a _daddy!_"

"Eh. I don't know..." Dave pulls you closer to him. "I have you."

"No. no." You pull yourself away from him enough that you can do a poo-pooing gesture, "you need a _real man."_

"Babe-"

"Someone who can rail you in the way _I can't!"_

"John." Dave kisses your cheek. "I already have a real man."

"Hmmm..." You hum and give him a look.

Dave sleepy says, "I already have a real man, realer than any of those other fuckers that dated me. John... you're like..."

You feel it sink deep into your chest. Those words are weighing down on your soul.

"You're like..."

You give him eyes, like you're begging him not to say it. 

Dave must have seen you begging him not to continue cause he just huffs out a gentle sigh and tells you,

"Just tell me what you're thinking... I wanna know what's on your mind."

"What's on my mind...?"

You take a moment to think, you say the first thing that always comes to your mind.

"...fries?"

Dave starts lightly laughing, like he always does at everything you say.

"You're my soulmate."

. . .

God damn it. You've fucked yourself over again. 

You should just start shoving buff men with huge cocks in Dave's face -and up his butt- so he gets the fucking message! After that little _outburst_ from Dave you got up from bed and told him that you forgot you had the morning shift and you better head out to see your galpals! 

You hurried out and grabbed all your things. Of course, Dave offered you a car ride and you only took it to wear him out more, show you how needy you are! Then of course, Dave got all snuggly when you left. He leaned over to give you a great big bear hug and then he didn't want to let go. Ugh! You fucking hate that you didn't want him to either.

You walked into your apartment in a huff and tossed your bag onto the counter. You started searching through it for your wallet.

Serket is sitting on the couch while Feferi is playing around with her hair "-And! Ha! Oh my god! He had such bad pizza face." Serket's bragging about her most recent catch.

You didn't even notice Porrim was sitting across from them till she said, "what a turn-on." 

"Hmm... it is for me." Vriska nodded.

"Why are you so into like... guys like that?" Feferi sounded concerned as she asked.

"I like teaching them how to be more confident... you know, by breaking them a little." Serket shrugs, she looks over at you as she says, "thanks for the meal. The guy came in like less than a minute too. It was worth the drive. We're dating now and everything."

You hum like you're listening as you drag out your wallet. 

"You spent all day with that Strider boy didn't you!?" Feferi tried to get your attention as you headed into the bedroom you usually sleep in.

You huff. Serket laughed, she thinks it's so funny that someone like that wants a guy like you.

You walk over to the door and before you open it, Vantas steps out.

"OH." Vantas lowers his eyes. "YOU'RE BACK." 

"Yeah...?" You give him a look, "okay, I'm tired and I just wanna go to bed-"

"Then why not sleep at your boyfriends?" Latula started sitting up in your usual spot. 

"He's not my boyfriend... not really... anyway." You stop overthinking it and just say, "look. I didn't feel well today, so I slept in his hotel room all day and his bro gave me some money if I let Dave baby me." You lied.

"Money that you still need to give to me to hold onto." Porrim calls out to you from the couch.

Vantas is still standing in front of you, he blocks your way in as he asks, "SO YOU GOT PAID TO SLEEP IN BED ALL DAY? AND YOU CAME BACK HERE?"

"Yeah...?" You nod.

"Why?" Nepeta lifts up her head from behind Latula, they are both still laying down in bed. You're gonna kick their asses out of bed if they keep fucking asking you stupid questions.

"Cause I got tired of being babied." You huff out. 

"HA!" Serket laughed. "You!? Tired of being babied!? Be real... do you just hate the guy?"

"No! No..." You don't feel like explaining it. "It's just... he's a good guy, Dave's so sweet and... I just think he should be with someone that's his type and not... you know..."

"AN ASSHOLE WHO THINKS THAT SETTING MY SHORTS ON FIRE IS A PRANK?" Karkat is blowing off your hot pants joke. It was fucking funny, and he hated those shorts anyway! 

You let a huff out of your chest. "I'm not interested in talking about my personal life, Dave's bro is paying me to find a way to get Dave to break it off with me and I'm taking the money cause-"

Latula pointed out, "you just said that he paid you to-"

"Okay. I know what I said." You look over at her. "I keep trying to just out right leave Dave and Dirk doesn't want me ghosting him so he's paying me money to stay by his side and the cash is good so -ugh!" You're too tired to keep your lies straight.

Someone unlocked the front door and walked in. "What are we all staring at?" Jade asked the girls on the couch.

"John's high or something." Vriska casually pointed over at your direction.

You groan. "I am tired and I would like to go to bed!"

"Okay, so let's go to bed." Jade walks over to you as she slips off her heels and leaves them on the floor. "I'm fucking tired too. I played the role of an 'escort' today." Jade just went on about her shit side job. "The dude was so gross, he was like eighty and ugly."

"Brag about it." You joked.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE BRAGGING." Vantas crossed his arms, still blocking your way.

Vantas looked Jade up and down and told her bluntly, "JOHN JUST GOT PAID TO LAY DOWN IN BED ALL DAY AND LET THAT STRIDER FUCKER BABY HIM OR SOME SHIT."

"Oh." Jade turned to you. "Really?" She sounds concerned for you.

"What?" You lower your eyes. "I didn't feel good."

"Yeah.. but..." Jade looks off to the side. "Jo-"

"And!" You defend yourself, "I'm just playing around with Dave till he gets bored of me."

"Uh..." Jade looks over to the side again. "Thing is..." 

Jade awkwardly chuckles. "I saw Dave hanging out with some people today cause I went to the Strider casino with my client today... and um..." Jade's still looking away from you as she says, "Dave is like uh... really serious about you I think..."

"What?" You grab her shoulders. "What did you hear?"

"Um... I didn't hear much..." Jade looks nervous to tell you, "I just sat next to this... _blonde bimbo...? _who was downing drinks like nuts and Dave was like with these like two guys that were giving him tips on how to like... um..." Jade trails off. She starts playing with her long black hair. 

You shake her shoulders again. Jade's eyes widen as you say, "out with it, Harley!"

Suddenly she belted out, "they were talking about what Dave should do to get you to move in with him in his dad's old mansion!!!"

A brief silence followed after she spoke.

Then, about a split second after the silence fell, it was broken by every single person listening in, erupting into laughter.

"Oh my god!" Serket stood up and rushed over. "This has to be a record!"

You let go of Jade, she looks at you like she's sorry... but she just can't stop laughing.

Your eyes trace over to Karkat he's holding his sides. 

Ugh! You knew you should have ghosted him! You start punching your forehead with your fist as everyone laughs. Sure it's funny to them, they don't see what the problem is. 

All you ever do is chew men up. This is usually the point in time where you would spit them out.

"So!?" Nepeta hops up and asks you, "are you gonna do it?!" She sounds excited at the idea of you going off and living away from... from your family.

You give them all a look. "No! Why would I ever leave!? I love it here?!" 

Jade pats your shoulder. "Aw! John! I know you love us, and you can probably come and visit like whenever! But... this is like the real deal!"

Feferi nods and calls out to you from the couch, "so long as he doesn't make you agree to a prenup, then you're golden! And you _can_ come back whenever you want!"

"I'm not planning on marrying Dave!" You call back to her. "And I'm not interesting in his money!"

You look around at all of them, "Dave is a good guy with a good heart and he needs a real man, not a plaything." You shake your head.

Everyone just stares at you, like you had some weirdass fucking outburst... all you did was... tell the truth.

"You honestly..." Serket asks, "you honestly think that... about a _guy?!" _Right away, she starts cackling again. 

Latula rushes up to you and starts hugging you close, "you're actually serious about a guy!? Oh baby, you're growing up!"

You whine. The girls are all cheering or laughing. Everyone is surrounding you now. Oh you so didn't want this shit today.

Vantas is dying, "YOU'RE BUSTING YOUR ASS TO MAKE THIS GUY REALIZE YOU FUCKING SUCK, AND HE WANTS YOU TO MOVE IN!? FUCK!"

"Aw!" Feferi poked at your chest. "And you sound like you have a real soft spot for him!"

"Ugh! Only because we're birds of a feather." You try to talk over Karkat's obnoxious laughter.

"THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE FOR SKIPPING WORK? I BET YOU PRETENDED TO FEEL LIKE SHIT AND SLEPT IN BED ALL DAY CAUSE _A MAN_ ASKED YOU NOT TO LEAVE!?"

"There's no man alive on this blue Earth that can tell me what to do!" You point at Karkat. "I slept in bed all day without him there for most of it!"

"SURE. BUT WE ALL KNOW YOU STILL SLEEP WITH HIS JACKET UNDER YOUR PILLOW." Karkat gave you a smirk. "YOU PROBABLY STAYED IN BED CAUSE IT SMELT LIKE HIM."

You glare at him, he's fucking right and he knows it. "And you're point is?"

"YOU'RE SOFT FOR HIM." Karkat acts all high and mighty as he holds that over you. 

"We all have weaknesses." You admit.

"RIGHT. WEAKNESSES." Karkat nods like he's trying to work up to some stupid ass point.

You ask him to come out with it. "What is it that you want to say, come on. I'm tired and I don't have all day."

"I THINK THE REASON FOR WHY YOU STAYED OUT ALL DAY, AND MISSED WORK, IS CAUSE YOU WANTED TO SPEND IT WITH HIM IN BED. AND YOU'RE CLUTCHING YOUR WALLET CAUSE YOU DON'T WANT PORRIM FINDING OUT YOU DON'T HAVE THE MONEY YOU SAID YOUR_ SUGAR DADDY_ GAVE YOU." 

"I have the fucking money in here, and you know I don't trust **you **enough to leave my wallet out." You point out what a cranky ass bitch Karkat is. "I got paid and I'm gonna give the money to Rose,** myself."**

"HA! EVEN IF YOU DID GET PAID FOR IT, APPARENTLY YOU CAN GET ANY GUY YOU CHOOSE TO BUY YOU ANYTHING... SO WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED THE MONEY FROM DAVE'S BROTHER FOR?"

"I told you that I didn't feel well!" You glare at him. "I felt sick and I got paid to take a sick day!"

"YOU ARE LYING THROUGH YOUR TEETH! IF YOU FELT SICK, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CALLED!"

"I-" Karkat just called you out. "So what if I decided to do the mature thing today, and tell Rose that I wasn't coming in ahead of time."

"THEN I'D SAY YOU'RE CHANGING. FOR A MAN."

Nearly everyone around you gasped. Karkat just called you out for blasphemy,

"I would never! Never do that." You point at Karkat like you're about to unload a fucking glock on his tiny little torso. "I would never. NEVER. Let a man change me!"

Karkat just scoffs at you and decides his work was done. He already sowed the seed of doubt into your mind. He just shoves you out of his way so he can to to the bathroom.

You glare at his back as you watch him go.

You've never been one to let a man control what you do or think or act.

You're going to do whatever you want and Dave can't control you... 

You don't need to eat healthy.

You don't need to stop drinking.

And you sure as hell don't need to move away from your fucked up family. 


	16. On the Sixteenth of July

You yawn, then smack your mouth open and closed. John decided to go back home for the night cause he had work during the day. He has to work so much, you feel so sorry for him... your poor lunch puppy. Of course you're kinda planning on asking John something big soon, even though you know that John probably gets a lot of men asking him to drop his life and settle down. You talked about all of that last night with your family...

Roxy wanted to have some drinks cause she thought that would help with her jet lag for some reason, which it never does, you know that from experience. The four of you went to one of the bars downstairs, you wanted to invite John but out of fear for his safety you told him it was best not to come... it's for the best he never speaks with Jake and apparently John already gets just how possessive and crazy your older bro is. You promised to grab John a bite after you downed a few with your family. You sat at the bar, Roxy on the side, Jake and Dirk in the middle and you at the other end of things. One of the bartenders glued themselves to the spot when they saw your older brother. Roxy thought the whole thing was charming, she always got a kick out of the fact the world stopped for Dirk.

The start of the conversation between you four was pretty dull, a lot of Jake hugging you and saying the same old, same old. Something like you're becoming more and more of a man and how proud of you he his. Jake was so happy to show you some photos from his trip with Roxy. Dirk skimmed through the photos himself to as you leaned in to get a good look at his phone. Of course he lingered on the photos where Jake had his shirt off and he would thoughtfully nod as Jake talked like he was listening. Jake wouldn't take his hand off of Dirk's waist from the moment you saw them all to the moment you left. Dirk told you he was annoyed at how clingy English was, but you could tell from the way Dirk was sipping his drinks that he was trying to stifle off a smile. You've gotta start doing that to John, he'll probably think you being clingy is cute. 

Course, the night took a different turn once all the hellos were out of the way. Jake was the one to ask you about your boyfriend and how things were going.

_"They are going, good." You nod._

_"Did you do what I told you?" Jake happily asks if you "let John know you love him by being all over him-"_

_"-like a fly to shit." Dirk muttered. _

_You nod at Jake's question. _

_"Gawd!" Roxy quickly took another sip from her cotton candy martini and smacked her lips together as she turns to speak with Dirk, she sounds happy that you were finally on this topic, "Dave showed me a picture of the cutie! I can't believe that Davey found himself a little showstopper like that! Haha!" Roxy chortled. "He's such a pretty little thing! And I bet he could snatch up any guy. **Ha! Haaa!** Dave! I always told you that you were a catch!"_

_"Sorry I didn't believe you, Rox." You give her a half-smile, "guess I should listen to you more often."_

_"Oh, you best believe in the heart of the cards!" Roxy stumbled for a moment and then pointed at you and then burped into her fist, "you should ha -aurph- have listened to me ages ago! Taken my advice sooner and all that jazz! But I'm happy you didn't, if you did then maybe your paths wouldn't have crossed with yeah little soulmate/playmate." Roxy laughs and stomps her pink heels into the metal bar along the bar stool and then gives you a serious look, "we have to figure out how you're gonna snatch him up forevers. Cause, babes I needs you two get hitched, I wanna try to catch that bouquet."_

_"Roxy, you had too much to drink." Dirk gave her an icy look._

_"Whaaaat?" Roxy shrugs and rolls her eyes and then turns her head to face you. She whispers, "Dirky's just mad cause he always thought he'd play the role of the blushing bride first. It's his fault for playing air hockey with Jake's heart."_

_Dirk kept giving her that icy glare, yeah no. That shit doesn't work on a Lalonde, they are collectively unbreakable._

_"Okay! So! Back to my pooooint!" Roxy takes another sip of her cutsie drink and then sets it down on the black marble counter again, "we all need to discuss the plan of action! Our favorite guy needs help in the romance department and let me tell you, I know the isle well. I fucking worked full time there making sure Jake and your brobro stuck it through. I practically and an honorary manager in the romance depot."_

_You smile at Roxy and then over to Jake as he offers up a tip, "_ _did you get him any gifts yet?"_

_"Oh!" Roxy nearly jumped up as she straightened out her back. "Perfect! Buy him lots of little gifts and I'll wrap em up all cute and pretty and you can give 'em to him every time you see 'em!" _

_"Oh! Capital idea, Rolal!" Jake sat up, "_ _I have some ideas for small gifts I think John will love!" _

_You shake your head no to the both of them, "John doesn't like when I spend money on him, but... I was thinking about going shopping with him sometime soon. Gonna buy us both some new outfits so he doesn't feel so bad about me spending money on him." _

_You hear your brother let out a sigh. _ _You continue without a second thought, "but John did get a gift for me."_

_"Did he now?!" Jake slaps your back. "What'd he give you?"_

_"He gave me an old cassette tape, it looked exactly like one of the ones I had when I was a kid. I don't have a cassette player, and even if I did I'm sure it would be busted..." _

_You pause for a moment, dwelling on how that's what makes it so perfect... it's just a small figure representing an old gentle memory. _

_You smile softly down at your own drink, you ordered it because it was blue... just like his eyes. "Also, John made me a dinner and some dessert right after I told him I wanted us to start eating healthy."_

_"Really now?" Jake sounds impressed._

_You nod and smile, you choke down a laugh, _ _"he just came over and made me a whole-ass meal for the two of us to share."_

_"Oh my gawd." Roxy put their hand up to their heart. "Baby... he made you dinner too?" She turns away, it looked like she was scoffing but then Rox just says, "he must really love yeah" in a tone that sounds like she's choking back tears._

_Jake looks stunned as he says, "I can't believe he cooked for you! That so wonderful!" Jake happily asks, "is he good?"_

_You answer with the truth, "he's amazing... I mean that's not the reason for why I want to marry him... but it's something I added to the list." _

_"And he cooked at your place, raight?!" Roxy sounds so cheerful as she asks,_ _"does he stay over your place a lot?" _

_"Every other day." You nod over at the strawberry blonde, then she reaches over Jake and Dirk to smack your hand. _

_Jake smacks your back again as he laughs, "if that's the case, you should ask him to move in with you!"_

_"Oh!" Roxy claps her hands together multiple times and then lets out a light squeal. "Dave, that is like the next big step!!! You so need to focus on that before marriage. Like- once you get that out of the way, John is so totes going to -like, yeah know?- know you're really really serious about this shiz!"_

_"Yeah..." You place your head on your hand as you rest your elbow next to your glass of water, "but he loves living with his family." _

_"He can still visit them!" Roxy suggests._

_You explain, "he lives with the girls cause it's easier for him to carpool with them to work."_

_"Don't you drive him to work somedays?" Jake wraps his arm around you and pulls you into a side hug. "John won't mind moving in if you become his ride."_

_"Oh! Oh!" Roxy claps her hands together again and then tells you, "say that! Say that exactly! And say it all **suggestive like**. I'm sure he'd go nuts for it."_

_You scoff and sheepishly turn away from Rox._

_Roxy leans in closer to all of you and repeats, "yeahhhh... you wouldn't mind becoming his one and only ride?"_

_"We're not at that point yet, rolal." You look down at your lap as you smile._

_"You'll get there sooner than later!" Jake smacks your back again. "First step is getting him to move into your house back in Texas!"_

_"Rox, I don't think he'd want to live that far away from Vegas." You shake your head._

_Jake asks, "didn't we discuss trading homes-"_

_"Yeah-" you cut Jake off. "We did, but I'm starting to think that moving out of state is-"_

_"A no-go?" Roxy asks. "Then don't, just like ask John to stay with you in your little hotel until you can find something more permanent."_

_You awkwardly spit out,"I- I don't know about that."_

_Roxy sings to you, "nothing screams I love you and I'm here to stay then using your daddy's old fortune to buy a summer home in Vegaaaas."_

_"And you could simply say that your family all live here!" Jake suggests._

_"For the most part." Roxy shrugs, they tend to jump around from place-to-place a lot._

_"I can see this working out for you!" Jake tells you, "John won't be able to resist at least coming over to see the place and bam! He'll help keep your bed warm every night and you'll be on a one-way road to marriage town."_

_"I call maid of honor!" Roxy lifted up her hand and stuck out a tongue at Dirk. _

_Your bro lifts up a hand and gives her a gesture like he doesn't understand why he's suddenly competing with her on that. _

_Jake gasps as he looks right into your shades. _ _Jake turns his head and his gaze over to Dirk and quickly asks, "can I be one of his groomsmen?" It's so like Jake to ask Dirk and not you. _

_You smile when Dirk nods one slow dignified nod as an answer. Jake wrapped his arms fully around your brother and Roxy grabbed all four of you and pulled you into a huge hug. _

_Jake and Roxy keep going back and forth, telling you different things to say to win over your lunch puppy's heart. Jake would know how to win over anyone's heart. Not only did he break down your bro, but he's all around just the perfect guy. If Jake's handing out pointers on how to seduce a guy and get him to agree to live with you, you're gonna jot down notes. Roxy tells you every line in the book and then some, she seems to think it's funny that you call John 'lunch puppy.' Jake thinks it's perfect, he tells you, "if you can settle on a pet-name to call him that's half the battle, the other half is getting it to stick in his head. He's your lunch puppy! He's got to remember that." Dirk gives Jake a look, like a death glare but with a small hint of a smile, "did you use these tactics on me?" Jake gives him a little smack and then he replies, "don't act like you didn't 'test' me with your little mind games, you little devil, you." Dirk rolled his eyes behind his tinted shades and then settled his head down on Jake's shoulder. That could be you and John... that **will** be you and John. _

_You grabbed John some lunch and made your way back up to your place with a smile plastered onto your face. You grooved to the beats in the elevator the whole ride up, no matter how many people came in to ride up with you, you just kept singing covergirl like you had more than a few, but you didn't drink anything more than water and a juice box. You told yourself no drinking if John isn't with you and you're holding yourself to it. _

_Once you got in, you felt like announcing you just got in with a big smile on your face, but your smiled faded when you noticed that John was just laying on the floor... _ _joking around with his sugar daddy on the phone. He was smiling and seemed so giddy... like he really liked him... _

_But you are the one dating John, you're sure that it was just John toying around with someone for the fun of it. __You're John's best friend... you're his boyfriend... _so why are you still worried?

. . .

You knock on the door to your brother's room. First thing you're greeted with is Jake shirtless and rubbing his eyes. "Hello?"

"Hey, man... uh... glad you were still in. I needed to talk to you about something." You fidget a bit with your phone in your back pocket. 

"Oh, sure sure..." Jake nods, his eyes still closed shut. "Can it wait till I'm dressed? We can go down to get some breakfast together and talk then."

"It's like three." You say. "Wanna have lunch or something?"

"Oh, gadsbudlikins. I was hoping to grab some blonde roast before getting an omelette." Jake's got his heart set on coffee... you hope. You're really praying he's talking about beans and not your bro's ass. 

"Pretty sure we can still grab a cup, man." You tell him.

"Oh... right, right." Jake yawns.

"You want I can come back later... let you catch up on some rest-"

"No no." Jake rejects your offer to leave him, and sadly Jake is just as open about his _life experiences _as the rest of your family is... "Sorry, just your brother wore me out the other day. It's one moment of passion after the next. Day in, day out. You know how it is."

With a hint of disgust in your voice you admit, "I actually do."

"Sure you have your work cut out for you, being with someone like that Egbert fellow." Jake gives you a sly smile. "Let me tell you something, Dave... I never saw you ending up with such a little tart. I mean... I saw you ending up with a real keeper, someone to write home about yeah... but not a tiny, little, s-"

"Jake. Go get dressed." You stand in the door frame with an exhausted look on your face.

Jake nods, "oh right, right! I still need to wash up." Jake shuts the door in your face and you stand there for a brief moment before he opens up the door again for you.

"Uh... sorry." Jake's rubbing the back of his neck with one of his palms. 

You give him a small smile as you walk in. 

. . .

Well. Talking to Jake was a bust. He just kept telling you the same thing over and over again. He said things like John's _just playing mind games with you,_ and that _you're a catch and John would be stupid to let a guy like you out of his clutches_... Then Jake told you the wrong thing, as he does from time to time... something like "_even if you weren't filthy stinking rich, John would be a knucklehead to not settle down with you..." _

That put a bad thought in your head, one that you know you should ignore. John isn't after your money, he even told you... if he was... he'd skip work and never leave your side.

You're still sitting down at the table, waiting on Jake to come back from the restroom after your meal.

You're playing around with the rim of your water glass as you picture John laughing and giggling at everything some other guy over the phone said to him.

You sigh and drag out your own phone, you need to talk to Dirk, he'd know what to say.

You message him to ask if he'd be able to talk and he instantly called you.

"What is it? What did John do now?" He instantly assumes this is about John... he's right but you're still annoyed.

"It's nothing major... just... uh..." You take a small breath and exhale it before you explain, "I think John might like someone else... and I know I'm probably wrong and just imagining things but..."

"What did he say?" Dirk sounds almost pissed. 

"He didn't say anything. It's just... I uh... I caught him talking with someone over the phone the other day and John was giggling and twirling his hair and... he doesn't really do stuff like that for... me... so..."

Dirk lets out a small sigh from his nose, he sounds a little less upset as he asks, "was he talking to one of his clients?" 

"Uh... John calls him his..." You're hesitant to say, _"sugar daddy."_

"Oh." Dirk stops talking, there's a creaking sound, like he's leaning back in his chair. "Well, I can imagine that John's the kind of person whose mind turns to mush the moment someone hands him a twenty... if you bought him a gift I'm sure he'd do the same."

"I'm sorry, weren't you the one telling me that John was just after my money? Why all of a sudden are you-"

"I trust you and your judgement. If you think that John is the one for you then I'll give him a chance." Your bro blankly talks into the phone, almost like he's reading off of a sheet. It sounds rehearsed... but maybe that's because he's honestly been thinking about it and dwelling on what to tell you in the event of another John related emergency.

"Okay. Thanks, man..." You look down at the table in front of you and ask, "then what do you think I should get for him." You start listing things, "should I get him a new purse, or offer him the chance to get one for himself?"

"Yes, yes." Dirk sounds like he's half-listening now, "Dave, take him out shopping -like you said- and keep offering him up any thing he'd like and then some as you shop for yourself."

"So... shop for myself... in a store that sells..._ purses?"_ You ask just to see if he is listening.

"Dave." Dirk sighs out of his nose and confesses, "I just want whatever makes you happy. If it's buying a purse and wearing it once just to make someone you care for happy, then do it. You have my blessing. Just so long as you're happy I can with hold my reservations about John and trust that you can handle things." 

You feel like a weight you never knew you had around your shoulders has been lifted, Dirk actually trusts you with something. You don't know if you should laugh or cry.

Dirk starts up again, "just... maybe ask him to wear real pants when he comes into my casino and remind him from time to time prostitution is illegal in this county, if something like that happens in my hotel-"

"I'll keep him preoccupied." You smile down at your phone. 

Dirk's never going to change, he's always going to be your stuck-up older bro, but you love him just the same.

"Well, consider actually doing what I suggested." Dirk decides to let you go, "I have to return back to work, and thank you for entertaining Jake for me. He's been texting me on and off about how happy he is to see you actually out and about and... he didn't want to say anything, but he's proud of you for abstaining from alcohol."

"Did you tell him I still drink?" You're about to remind Dirk you only drink around your little lunch pup but he interrupts before you even take a breath-

"I did." Dirk talks with a slow, dignified pace, "he told me he's going to practice something similar with me."

Dirk mumbles under his breath, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Ha." You smile, "well I think he loves you enough to do it... maybe... you should actually marry him next time he asks."

Dirk pauses for a moment. All of a sudden, after saying _I trust you to make your own decisions _moment you two had, now Dirk sounds like you just accused him of murder, "where is **this** coming from?"

"Dude, all Jake ever wants to talk about is you. He keeps giving me advice about John sure- but the conversation always circles back to _the love of his life. _Jake told me he's worried about asking you again. He's afraid you two'll start fighting again and you're gonna just write him a ticket to go fuck off on some island again and he's gonna leave pissed and angry, then come back to you and start the cycle over again and... like maybe, you could just try and treat him like a partner and not like a kid you can just send off to daycare when you get _a headache_."

You've heard him use this tone before, it's the same tone he uses when someone crosses a line and Dirk has to one-up them by digging a blade into their kneecap,

"you start dating one whore and all of a sudden you have balls?" 

Dirk paused, like he's waiting for a response.

Even though you feel fear, you don't back down.

You just tell him, "yep."

You hear a sound, like Dirk just feel back into his leather desk chair.

"Shit." Dirk mutters to himself, "no wonder why John is starting to grow on me."

You smile at that.

You're wearing him down, maybe Dirk really is warming up to John and he really does mean what he says. You sure hope so, they are going to be step-brother's soon anyway.

"I have to go." Dirk tells you, he sounds like he's covering part of his face with his hand like he's stressed.

"Yeah, no prob." You usually don't do this but... "I love you."

It takes Dirk a few seconds to swallow down all of his stoicism to say, "I love you too."

You hung up your phone and noticed Jake was walking back to you with a big smile on his face, he's all hunched over as he shimmies over to you, like he wants to tell you something, more like show you something. 

Roxy is sneaking up to you and hiding behind Jake, she pops out from behind him shouting "boo!"

"Hey, Rox." You smile at her.

Roxy giggles, looks like she's had a few and she had to make an entrance. Roxy takes a seat besides you. You're already done with your lunch but she's probably gonna order another round of fries or something. As suspected, Roxy jumps right into calling over a waiter and asking for a blooming onion. 

Jake jumps into the fray, "oh! and can you bring us some more grilled shrimp. I'm feeling a second wind coming on."

You ask the waiter politely for another salad "and without the dressing, please." You're trying to stay as healthy as you can.

Jake and Roxy both bite their tongue to hold in a laugh at hearing you say please, two of them must think you sound so juvenile, like only kids say please and thank you.

You wouldn't say please and thank you if it wasn't for... oh damn, now you feel bummed again.

The waiter walks away and you place your head on your hand as you say,

"You two'd get well along with John. His stomach is a black void." You sigh.

"I know. You told me twice already." Jake smiles.

You let out another sigh. "Oh. Sorry."

"Something wrong, pumpkinbutt?" Roxy asks.

"It's just..." You sigh. You know Jake's going to jump in soon and talk for you in a moment anyway.

"Dave thinks John's got a crush on his new sugar daddy." Right on cue.

Roxy gasps. You try to correct Jake, but the two of them both start talking back and forth.

"No!" Roxy slams her hand down onto the table.

"Yeah, Dave said John gets all mushy and twirls his hair whenever the two of them talk over the phone!" Jake gives Roxy wild eyes, like John's committing some taboo sin and they are revealing in it.

"There's no way in hell he likes some rannanadom nobody ove-over our favorite guy!" Roxy sounds like she's ready to fight John now, over something that is probably nothing.

"Right." Jake agrees. "So it's probably just in Dave's head." Jake tries to settle Roxy down by saying a few words about how you're more than a keeper, you're some perfect life partner. Jake's talking about how kind you are and how beautiful your eyes looks when the lighting hits the shine in your eye just right... Jesus, is Jake writing his wedding vows to you or something? He just keeps going about how you're both equally parts hot and cute. Even though his words are cheesy, Roxy is nodding along to each one. The two of them are in complete agreement.

"I bet John sees what we see too." Roxy wipes a tear out of her eye, careful to not mess up their makeup. "I mean... di-didn't you say John was like... totes **_in love_ **with you, wiggle-worm?"

"Uh.. yeah..." You nod. 

"Well, what did he say to y-you. -I mean, when he confessed?" Roxy settles down in 'er seat like a teacher about to hear some shit from her trouble student. 

"He was like in the hospital and high on whatever they pumped into him cause he's got a severe allergy to peanuts... and then he confessed that he wanted me to find someone else... someone better than he is..." You softly glance down at the table ahead of you, you remember exactly how it was. "John was drenched in sweat, he made me crawl into bed with him and wrap him up -all tight and snug- with my arms. He told me he wanted me to find someone better. He gave me all these suggestions like he put a lot of thought into it." 

You smile down at the table as you shake your head, "he told me I could find some doctor with muscles, someone who eats healthy and gets me to exercise and only drinks on special occasions." 

You softly shut your eyes and picture him as you talk, "John thinks I should be with someone heroic and strong like a firefighter, and smart like a engineer. Someone who likes music and can play an instrument. Someone kind and gentle, but stoic and manly. Everytime John suggested something like that to me... I'd think it would sound nice... but I can't picture anything better than John."

You finished speaking. You look back up at Roxy and Jake, they are sitting side-by-side, looking at you with blank faces.

Roxy breaks the silence, "whoa..."

"It... it sounds like you two really are in love." Jake seems completely floored.

"I told you I wanted to marry him." You touch your face and move your bangs to the side to keep them from sticking to your sweaty forehead.

"Yeeeeee-ahhhh." Roxy nods. "But like... everyone we know gets married and then divorced like in the same year." 

You look at Jake, he's not saying much now. He's probably thinking about Dirk again. 

"It's probably a bad idea to rush into marriage but... feels like John and I speed-ran dating." You confess. "I want to pop the question to just prove to him that I'm serious about this. I don't mind if he even rejects it, he probably gets a lot of guys asking him to marry him after like two weeks of dating so he probably won't think I'm nuts. He'll probably just see it as the ushe."

"But dude..." Roxy stumbles for a little. "Sure you can ask to marry him, sure it might prove that you're serious... but like... are you honestly ready for **that. **Have you even like... smelt his farts yet, or like-"

"I watched him shit when he was in the hospital." You bluntly say. The image of John stumbling over to the toilet as you hold his hands flash in your mind. You didn't let go of his hands but since you were taking care of him, you didn't mind one bit.

"Settles it. You two practically are already married." Jake nods.

Roxy settles down and agrees, "yeah, and like you've been dating for nearly a month, that's more than most of my gay friends. Dirk excluded."

"When is Dirk ever not excluded?" You honestly ask.

"What about Bro?" Jake asks, he's probably not allowed to talk to him either, he's the fuckin' devil.

"Shit. Bro's dating some guy for like almost a year now. I think you've met him, they just didn't tell us they were dating till after the-"

"Oh, Dave." Jake brushes you off. "You should know better. I don't recall half the people I meet on a day to day basis." Jake holds himself up high smiles like he's proud of that. 

"Or half the people you've slept with." Roxy fakes a laugh as she rolls her eyes.

The waiter comes back with a tray full of food. Seeing you he already knows to put it on the owner's tab, but Jake always feels the need to bring up the nice little secret code Dirk made for Jake specifically and he's bragging to the guy hovering over the table about how he's been dating the owner of _the finest establishment in Vegas _for almost five years now. Jake brags to the poor server that he's the reason almost every square inch of the place is a basically a nut free zone. You snort a bit at that. _'Haha... nut free. '_

Jake asks the guy if Dirk ever comes in and what he gets. Jake has to know ever tidbit of Dirk trivia he can muster. He already knows Dirk loves seafood, you don't know why he even asks... but you kinda get that. Dirk knows everything about Jake, literally has tabs on him. You've seen the files under Dirk's desk. He's got one on you too, told you not to look because that's how he does his 'Christmas shopping.' You hope he's got one started on John already.

Roxy sends the waiter away. Jake gets back to talking about John asking you, "so... what kind of dates have you and John been on, or is everything just nick-nak-patty-wack with you two?"

"Massive Ick!" Roxy gags. "I don't wanna hear that about my baby boy, okay?"

"Ha." You laugh. It's not like you had to sit through the rest of your family talk about sex, even your step-dad brags about how he got together with your dad. It was something like the two of them suddenly kissing when they were alone in his trailer on set the of a movie and then- you... don't really want to think about it.

Roxy asks you again, "how about them dates?"

"Oh, uh... we go out and eat shit." You think about it for a moment before answering, "John likes signing karaoke... I think? He just kinda sings whenever he hears music. Even if he doesn't know the song."

"Ha. How adorable." Jake looks at you with a content smile. 

"Oh my God." Roxy offers, "I know this great place a few blocks from here that's got karaoke and they sell these huge ass goblets of vodka they put dry ice in! And oh, get this. They have a burger that has a glazed donut as the buns!"

"I think John would love all of that." You try your best to suppress a huge smile, you can't. 

"Awwww!" Roxy lifts up 'er arm and pulls you closer. "You look so happy! I love it!!!"

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Dave." Jake gives you a smile from across the table. 

"Aw." Roxy asks as she pulls away from you, "you're really that worried about John liking some other guy?"

"Um... I just..." You sigh and then sheepishly mutter, "I don't know."

"Like though..." Roxy thinks about it for a moment, "wh-what if your baby is just like playing mind games on you though? I do that shit all the time when I'm dating!"

"So does Dirk." Jake huffs.

"You... you think?" You dwell on it too. John does seem like the kind of guy who would tease you just to keep you interested.

"Davey Baby! He really does like you then! He wouldn't be giving you the runaround if he deedn't! -or like... let you know he suckers other guys out of money if he was gonna do that to you! He's like testing you or something... seeing how far he can push you and letting you know the score."

"Sounds about right." Jake mutters. 

Jake settles up in his seat. "Yeah. I trust that John is just messing around with your head to keep you interested in him like he's interested in you." 

You think you should take Jake's word on it. He's been dealing with your crazy-ass brother for years. 

. . .

You exercised for a good long while today, John didn't answer the message you sent to his voicemail. You just wanted to know how he's doing and if work is good. He usually texts you to complain when it isn't, so you're gonna take his silence as a good sign. You yawn after your shower. You put on some regular ass PJ's and then walked out to grab some AJ from the fridge. You were just about to make a glass when you hear muttering from behind your front door. It sounds like John's voice.

You slowly open the door.

"The fuck did I just tell you? Behave yourself!" John's right in front of you, he's facing away from you and looking at all of his little friends and giving them some of his bitter -but adorable- rage. 

The shortest girl out of all of them whined, she's looking right at you as she says "uh... but, baby-"

"Don't you 'but baby' me!" John was giving her hell. "You know my rules! I will personally kick your ass if you fucking take anything out of this room that isn't yours!"

A few of the girls are muttering to each other and two of the girls are giggling at the sight of you.

John clapped his hands together to get there attention, "hey!" John snapped his fingers at two girls and pointed at them both, one of them you recognize is Feferi. The girl that John's ex informed you is_ 'John's fucked up version of God.'_

"I'm completely serious!" John told Feferi off. "You steal from Dave and I'll fuck you up!"

You chuckle at the sound of John's sweet voice threatening a group of people on your behalf. At the sound of your laughter, John turns around and gets a good look at you. John looks so surprised that you snuck up on him. That or... he didn't want you to over hear him being a _total meanie_. John smiled up at you and took up a sweet voice, "hi, sweetie."

You wrap your hands around his waist. You greet him with a kiss on the lips. You breathed on to his lips, "hey there, babe." Nearly every girl behind John giggled at the sight of you kissing your boyfriend another time. You pull away from John but keep right on holding onto John's waist.

John waves his hand up at you, "I hope you don't mind if we have girls night in your dream suite, cutie."

"It's no problem, lunch puppy." You lean down to kiss his nose. Part of you was hoping that John would lift up his lips to kiss yours. No such luck... but you can't help but feel a little bit of pride at the fact that John wants to show off his second home to his girlfriends, his girlfriends who are losing their collective shit at you calling their baby boy lunch puppy. 

John lets out a light laugh. He lightly shakes his head as he looks up at you with those bluebell eyes, "are you going to let us in?"

You let go of his waist and gave out a small chuckle, you joke to John, "I will... for a kiss."

All of John's friends bursted out laughing. You didn't even notice just how many people he invited over, this has to be at least half of his 'wolf-pack.'

John pecks you on the lips and then huffs. You tell him, "I was only joking, babe."

John rolls his eyes.

"Make yourselves at home." You say as you move aside and John instantly walked in, expecting the other girls to follow behind. He probably expected all of the girls to take a moment to poke at your abs and eye you like a fresh meal too, just like they are doing. Two short pale girls, one with short black hair and one with long started poking your chest. They were muttering something to each other about how you really do have muscles. You smile and let a few other girls rub your arms as they walk past you. _John's God_ actually gave you a giggle and a wink. The tallest woman out of all of them had deep, rich, dark skin and emerald green heels, she walked with the grace of a model... maybe even a saint. Jesus, the people that John rolls with... and **_these_ **girls are all keyed up to see you? You think they are just hyped up to see the place. Once each and every girl stepped past you they took in the awe of your apartment. Apparently these is some real shit... shit they should see the home your dad let you crashed at your whole life. You see the other boy step past you, you give him a slight nod. Karkat rolls his eyes. You smile as you watch the rest of the girls cheer and yell as they step in. You shut the door once everyone is in. Nearly all of the girls were scanning the scene. Some of them hopped onto the couch and half of them started stripping down to the lingerie. You uh... don't know what's going on. But the fact that John is still clothed makes you feel relaxed.. for some reason. 

"Soooo... this is where the magic happens." You recognize the girl as Jade, she's stepping up to your bedroom door

"Nope!" John steps in front of her and stops her from walking in. "You're not going in there!"

"What!? Didn't you say that all the face mask stuff is in there?!" Jade tosses up her hands. Jade attempted to walk around John as she says, "I just want to bring some out-"

"I'll get it." John stuck out his hand to make Jade keep her distance from the door. Jade pouted at him so he repeats, "I'll. Get it." John used a tone that would make you shut up. Jade's still huffing though.

Jade then backs out and let out a rough sigh, "fine!" Jade turns around. Jade steps past you and mutters something to herself about how there probably isn't a wall of stuff anyway... _'oh God. John told 'em all about that?' _John opens the door and sinks in like a snake slithering into a hole. He quietly steps in and peaks his head out from behind the door, "so just the face masks or anything else?"

"I want to try those matcha patches!" _John's God_ lifted up her hand as she cheered. Looks like she was just admiring your fireplace. You forgot you even had that there.

John nodded. "Anything else?" A few of the girls shouted out random requests. You couldn't make out anything as they talked over each other, wait no. One word you heard. You chuckle and shake your head. John shouted over the girls, "I'm not getting lube! Damara's coming over soon with her sissy!"

"Well they aren't here yet, are they!?" You're sure that was Jade's voice in the crowd.

The girls all started chattering and laughing. You turn your head and notice that the girl that looks like a model is laying on the couch. Another girls sucking on her neck. Shit... if this is just going to turn into an orgy... damn it. You don't know the first fucking thing about this fucking shit. Course if the night just begins and ends with you fucking John, you think you can manage... but it's different if there's an audience. John slams open the door to your room, dumps a few things onto your short table and started clapping next to the girls getting busy on your couch.

"Hey! Hey! No!" John pointed his finger down at them like they were dogs. "This is Dave's place, you're lucky he even lets girls in here!"

John walks away and back over to your room, "you keep your hands to yourself!"

"Now. I'm only gonna grab a few more things!" John told them all, "you behave while I'm gone or I'm rolling up a magazine!"

You decided to follow John over to your bedroom as you chuckle with the other girls. John seems so grumpy today.

You grab onto the door as he walks in and John turns around to face you, "is it okay if I bring out a few actually _good _things?"

You nod your head and tell him, "you can just drag out like... all of it, man. There's no way I'm gonna be able make it through all of those cans in my life time without some outside help."

John shook his head and tsked at the thought. "You're too good for these girls. They didn't earn the all-star Dave treatment and they're getting it."

"Any friend of yours..." You trailed off and gave John a smile instead. You imagine he can finish the quote in his head. Plus, you don't think you're going to be able to contain your laughter for much longer. You really do feel like you're having a sleepover with the girls. This is the kind of life in the dreamhouse shit you always wanted to live though, it's like John just sprung on your a surprise party where you talk about cute boys. The confetti is whores and the cake is John's ass.

You're about to go into your bathroom with John when there's a knocking on your bedroom door. You open it up, Karkat's picking at his teeth, uncaringly asking you, "where's the shitter?"

John walks over and points at the other boy, "don't slouch like that! Or bite your nails."

"Nah, man. It's cool." You reassure him, "make yourself at home. And there's a bathroom across the room over there. Just go to the right once you get in."

John shoos Karkat away with his hands and shuts the door again. You find the tote Roxy won at drag bingo for you about a year ago and walk into the bathroom. You fill it up with everything you can grab. You tell John you're gonna put all the stuff you wanna keep to yourself _in _the sink, that way he knows that it's yours and his alone. Suddenly, you hear a girl scream. John rushes into the main room with bottles of soothing lotion and jars of eye cream practically pouring out of his hands. You walk in with a full tote on your arm.

"John!" Feferi screams, "you didn't say anything about a pool!?"

"Huh?" John looks at you. "A pool?"

"Oh... yeah... forgot to tell you." You shrugged. 

John looked at the door all the girls are pouring into. John stares at you and says, "I thought that was a closet!?" 

You laugh and plant a kiss on your nose. You walk over to where the girls are and raise your voice a bit over them to ask, "you girls wanna order something from room service?" 

. . .

Your sitting naked in your pool, John's sitting on one of your thighs. You're legs are splayed out and your dipping your hand into a basket of fries. You don't mind cheating on your diet if it's girls night. All the girls are munching and flirting with the staff that comes in to deliver pizza and junk food for you all to eat. Your pool is huge, huge enough it can fit all the girls with room to spare. All of them are completely naked, you noticed that Karkat is devouring one of the pizza boxes all on his own. Nepeta's sitting down right next to you, she flings another question your way.

"So this is just a temp thing?!" Nepeta smiles at you. You just reminded her and the room that your bro owns the casino so you don't have to pay for anything, _but yeah still tip._

"Yeah." You nod and smile at her.

"What's your real home like?!" Meulin asks you. 

John cuts you off before you could even think of a response, "you two are asking too many questions!"

"Nah, it's cool, babe." You kiss the side of John's head. You pull him closer to you and snuggling up to him, "I've been moving around from place to place pretty much my whole life, but my _home-_home is in Houston. It's such a large mansion, I think my step-dad lives there when he's on vacation, it's like his home and mine. Almost like a time share. My whole family chills there on and off, it's more like a museum though for all my dad's shit. He had a lot of collectables and would commision people to make whatever stupid shit popped into his head. He was a total visionary."

All the girls nod along with you. Nepeta seems really invested in hearing more.

"When my dad passed, my bro's inherited our dad's companies, so I kind of go back and forth visiting both of them. Dirk lives here, and my older bro lives in New York right now."

"Aw... you missed them that much?" Nepeta placed both of her hands over her heart.

"More like they missed me." You blew a small laugh out of your lips. 

Some girl with long black hair tied in a bun teased you, "you're the baby of the family, huh?! They force you to visit!?"

"Yeah." You nod.

Feferi clasped her hands together and leaned one of her checks on the back of her hand, "aw! I get that from my parents sometimes! They pay for my little vacations just to have me around!"

"Lucky." The bitchiest looking one crossed her arms. Her long black hair falling over her glasses.

Nepeta sushed all of them. She wanted to ask you more questions. Most of the girls didn't care at this point, they all just carried on with their own conversations.

Nepeta just kept talking over all of them, "so when you're done here are you gonna go back to your home-home?"

You give her a gentle laugh and then hang open your mouth like you're trying to think. Trying to is the key word, you already know the answer, "it depends on what John wants to do."

John lets a sigh out of his nose. You get it, he really doesn't like the feeling of you planning your life around him, well... eventually, he'll get over the feeling, maybe when he notices that you two can plan your lives together, as partners. You rub John's arm to comfort him. You look down at him and his arms are crossed like he's frustrated. He must have had a rough day, poor little lunch puppy. You kiss the side of John's head again. He doesn't have to be all upset cause some other cute boy is all over you. You don't give a shit about no one but your baby.


	17. On The Seventeenth of July

You're sitting down on Dave's lap, it has to be about midnight now. No one's using the face masks and shit everyone _had _to try! No one even wiped off their makeup... not even you.

The waters much warmer than when you first got in, the little waterfall that Dave turned on that leaked from the wall into this huge ass hidden secret pool was still dazzling Feferi, she pointed at it and told everyone it reminded her of home. 

Daves feeling up your waist at the moment. Some more food service people just walked in, they brought a cart full of desserts that the girls just _had _to order and a two nice guests. 

Damara walks in with her baby sis, she's got a look on her face, warning everyone not to touch her sissy. Aradia sees you and right away she cheers. "Baby boy!" Aradia is wearing some tight ass looking goth ensemble, belts and fishnets covering her completely visible chest. She's a skank just like her sissy you guess.

"Oh!" You turn to face her, your knee rubbing up against Dave's cock in the process. "It's Sollux's little plaything. How are you?" 

The cute little goth girl giggles and covers her red lips under her pale hands. "I'm doing well!"

"Good." You point up at Aradia, "if Sollux gives you any **shit,** let me know. I'll straighten him out."

"You think he will?" She tilts her head as she looks down at you with a sweet little look.

"No, but if he does. I'd pick you over him in a heartbeat." You smile at her. 

"I've got her covered." Damara says as she strips herself naked. 

The hotel employee behind her is trying so hard not to stare at her or the pool in general. She already has her tits out. Her nipple piercings shining under the dim ass lighting. Aradia looks around and she begins to strip as well. 

The staff brought you all a tray of cocktails to share. All the girls giggled when the employee was attempting to pass the drinks out. Porrim was bold enough to take two. Dave asks you, "you wanna share one, babe?"

You puff up one of your cheeks and give him a look.

Dave tells you, "I uh... just don't wanna drink that much tonight." 

"Well then, you're rolling with the wrong crew." Damara sinks into the water right next to you two. She asks the guy to hand her two drinks. She takes a sip of one, her maroon lipstick stains the glass and then she hands it to Dave to hold. When he takes it, he looks back at you with those sweet red eyes. You shrug. Dave smiles and takes a sip.

"What did you do to earn this in a past life?" Jade is just staring at Dave in awe. 

"Eh." Damara says, "probably something fucked up."

"What?!" Jade shoots her a crazed look.

"Think about it!?" Damara shrugs, "he's surrounded by naked whores and he doesn't even care!"

"Yeah, but he has a lot of money and John's fat ass!" Jade defends Dave's _life._

"Fair point." Vriska points at Jade and nods.

Dave awkwardly laughs when Damara turns and asks him, "so how big are we talking here? are you for real eleven inches or did John just hype you up for the fun of it?"

Dave takes another sip and says, "I've never measured it before."

"Huh?" You shoot Dave a confused look as you squint one of your eyes. 

Dave turns the question on you, "have you?" 

You point at him. "Four inches in counting."

Dave instantly starts laughing with a big happy smile on his face.

_ **God. You fucking hate this.** _

. . .

You invited everyone over unprompted because you thought Dave would hate being smothered by people he didn't know! You thought he was shy but nope! He loved meeting your family! He loved talking about cute boys and sex! He told everyone how much fun he was having and how they should come over more often! UGH!

Didn't take long for the girls to dive into work talk. The girls all started talking about how horrible one of your creepy regulars is and _aurggggh! _yeah, fine! Ampora sucks, but you don't want to think about him! You're pissed enough as it is! He always smells like his drenched in cologne and you think he got a fake spray tan recently. Apparently the dude tried to negotiate with Feferi so he didn't have to wear a condom while she was sucking on his pencil dick, she apparently laughed in his face and told him no amount of money is worth removing the barrier between her lips and his cock. Feferi can fucking do whatever the hell she wants with no consequences. She doesn't fucking care, she doesn't need this job. Feferi just does whatever she pleases. You sigh as you look at her. The pink and green neon glow from outside the window eluminate her perfect hair. Her breasts are so big, they are floating up on the water like they're pool toys. You sigh again and Dave asks you, "what's wrong?"

"Huh?" You stare at him and then take a sip of the drink Dave just ordered up for you. "Oh... nothing... just tired. I had a long day at work."

"Yeah?" Dave bounced you up on his knee as he shuffled a bit to sit up. "Tell me about it.

"Well... one of my regulars came in, gave me a hard time for constantly not being on during the days I usually work. I guess he's pissed he can't get his biweekly handie."

"Some dude would give you shit over that?" Dave's looking down at you like he's ready to defend you from someone who's not even here.

"Dave." You take another sip and then say, "you've felt my hands around your cock before."

You give him a sly little smile when as you say, "you know first hand how good that can be."

You usually get down on your knees and rest your head on the guys thigh as you smile up at him and work his cock, you make cute little moans and tell the guy whatever sexy little thing pops into your head. Sometimes he pays extra for you to jack off while your working him. It's not that bad actually, you're not even mad at the guy. You kinda get it, busting your ass in Vegas for the green is hard, and not getting your usual release makes you _crazy._

You sigh and place your head down on Dave's chest while Dave tells you, "well if any guy gives you trouble, you hit me up."

"You don't even live near where I work, sweetheart." You shut your eyes.

Dave tells you, "I'll be in the area if you want me to be, if you don't feel safe I'm gonna-"

"We have security." You cut Dave off. "And some of the bartenders that are working now actually have muscle."

"John." Dave takes up a more serious tone, you lift up your head and look at him. "I'll give you whatever you need from me."

You instantly hum out a groan and some of the girls laugh. Nepeta shoves Dave and also you, she screams, "Ah!!! You two are so adorable together!!!"

"Yeah!!!" Meulin yells, "if I had a guy like that in my life, I'd snatch him up and settle down in a heartbeat!"

You glare at them, You feel Dave's breathing dither a little bit. You look up at him and yep. He turned a slight bit red. 

You hear Vantas next to you groan. Then suddenly, his tone changes. "YEAH."

You turn your head and look at him. He looks at you and Dave with almost a smile... what is he thinking?

"YOU KNOW, DAVE. JOHNS ALWAYS CYCLED THROUGH MEN AND THEIR SHIT LIKE CLOCKWORK. HE USUALLY JUST TOSSES SHIT HE DOESN'T NEED, BUT HE'S STILL HAS YOUR JACKET. HE EVEN SLEEPS WITH IT UNDER OUR PILLOWS."

Your eyes widen.

Dave looks down at you and smiles. "You do? I'm glad... um... that jacket was like the last gift my dad ever gave to me in person so... it means a lot to me... but, you can keep it if you want."

Daves blushing. _No! nonononononono**no!**_ You need to end this. NOW! You know exactly what Vantas is trying to-

"Oh My gooood! Not only that! But John talks about you aaaaall the time!" Feferi's swimming up to the two of you. "He thinks you have a big dick and get this! An even bigger heart!"

"Aw." Aradia placed her hand on her chest. _'The traitor.'_

"Well... "Dave smiles at all the other girls who have come to circle around you like vulture's waiting for your impending death. "John's the sweet one I think." Dave tells them, "John told me a while ago he used to hand out pamphlets for cancer research and stuff to get donations."

"Oh, yes." Porrim nods. "John only really does that around Christmas though."

"Awww..." Latula nods. "Yeah! and he wears this little santa outfit! He has like two, one sexy one and one like completely normal one!" 

You try to change the topic. "Well, we all have a lot of outfits. Don't you have like a sexy snowman outfit?" You address Latula.

"Don't you know it!?" Latula laughs.

You turn to Dave and say, "we hardly have any room where we live for anything other than clothes!" You laugh to cover up how tense you feel.

Karkat cuts in, "SINCE YOU'RE ALMOST ALWAYS OVER HERE, YOU COULD START KEEPING SOME OF YOUR THINGS WITH DAVE."

_"Karkat!"_ You let out a few dry laughs and then smack him harder than you meant to but not as hard as you wanted to, "you can't just offer up that kinda thing on another person's be-"

"John, you can move your stuff here." Dave instantly agrees. "If you need a place to keep your stuff, I uh... don't mind."

You turn to face Dave. He's turning a bit pink in the face. He's looking down at the water and then back up at you, oh no. He's doing the cute sheepish thing that always! Always! Makes you say yes!

Jade at least tries to help you out of the hole Karkat dug you, "oh! It would take too long to sort through everything!" Jade laughs and then gives you a nervous glance.

Karkat offers, "I'D BE WILLING TO HELP, I'M STILL TRYING TO FUCKING FIND MY WEDGES."

"Oh, honey." You shake your head at Karkat, instantly you feel concerned for him again, "Wedges?"

"If I saw wedges in my room, I'd toss 'em." Latula instantly laughs. "You can't walk the street in anything less than a kitten heel!"

"Yeah... and If you can't stab a man with it." Vriska says one of her favorite phrases, "why wear it?"

Aradia instantly giggles.

"Oh my god!" Latula poked at Dave's chest with her ruby red nail and shouted, "while we're on the topic of shoes and John- when we were at work one of my _liaake_ favoritest pairs of heels broke. Like a part of it pretty much snapped in half! And John was like so sweet! He knew where to get gorilla glue and he helped me fix it while I changed! My shoes are still busted to shit, but they're gonna last me another day at work before I get another pair like that."

"So hard to find good strap laced shoes these days." Porrim instantly nods her head.

"BUUUUT!" Latula shushes her by placing her nail upto her lip and squishing it without even looking at Porri. "My point is that John is like super kind! Always giving and helping and shezz like that!"

"Oh yeah!" Nepeta is cheering you on, "he always helps me fix my lashes and he does my makeup when Meulin can't!" 

You shift the focus to Meulin instantly, "and it's such a shame! Meulin is the best at painting faces, like an artist!"

Meulin smiles and says, "awwww... thank youuu!" Then she gives you a gruff voice and a intense look, "what do you want?"

You instantly laugh, "I can't compliment someone without wanting something out of them?!" 

_"You _can't." Vriska points at you. She looks at Dave and says, "he's always got an agenda."

Karkat buts in again, "BUT HE'S ALWAYS LOOKING OUT FOR THE FEW PEOPLE HE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT." Karkat tells Dave directly, "I WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT HIM FUCKING YOU OVER, HE ONLY EVER DOES THAT TO GUYS HE THINKS IT WOULD BE FUN TO WRING DRY."

"Oh yeah." Dave nods and pulls you a slight bit closer, "I know."

You're about to fucking punch Karkat's lights out. Your heart drops when he tells Dave, 

"HE'S REALLY DEFENSIVE OF YOU TOO. THE WHOLE WAY OVER HERE HE WOULDN'T STOP TELLING US HOW HE'D KILL US IF WE STOLE FROM YOU."

"He knows!" Latula shouts, "He saw!!!"

Feferi laughs as she says, "and I'm sure he'd do it too!"

"If it was you, I'd help him hide the body." Vriska mutters.

Feferi laughs, "I don't need to steal when I can get a guy to buy anything I want for free!"

Feferi then looks Serket up and down, "but you though. You might need to take the risk."

Jade snorts. Latula is chackling and Aradia is just smiling and hovering over everyone as you're all grouped together. Shit you take it back, she's no trator she's just a creepy onlooker and you're here for those insane ghost girl vibes. Damara in the meantime is fucking downing cocktails and trying to get drunk enough to have fun.

Vriska blows Feferi's insult off like it's steam, Serket mutters that she'd rather get into a fight with fef than a fight with you. _'Oh, anyone would.'_ You're fucking crazy.

Jade must have heard that because she instantly nodded and agreed, she hoots and hollers, "I know! He goes so ham! It's insane."

Latula nods and adds on, "Shit! Yeah! John's like fucking nuts in a fight!! Like he becomes that guy who's like you know... so fucked up on drugs he can't feel pain. Like I've seen him fucking fight a guy twice his size in a club once! I could have sworn I saw John slug the guy so fucking hard that his soul popped out of his body for a sec!"

"He's a scrappy little fucker, that's for sure." Vriska lifts her hand over Dave's shoulder to reach for some nachos. "He goes full on drugged up homeless guy who eats your face when he's **P-ISSED!"**

You roll your eyes. Before you can even say anything, Jade has a story.

"Okay so, he thought I took his wallet once cause it wasn't wear he usually leave it and he fucking started smacking me with a **hair dryer!" **Jade smiles like it's a happy memory. "I didn't even steal it! I just forgot I moved it to grab some shit out of our drawer!" 

"Okay!" You huff and cross your arms. "Can we stop talking about how fucking nuts I am please?!"

"SO YOU MEAN JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU** IN GENERAL?"** Vantas has got some fucking nerve.

"Noooo!" Nepeta jumps to defend you. "John's a sweetie... half the time."

Meulin laughs. "First he's sour, then he's sweet."

That gets a small laugh out of you.

Vantas tells Dave, "HE'S A PIECE OF WORK, BUT YOU SETTLE HIM DOWN."

Feferi lifts up her martini glass as she drunkenly says, "here's hoping they _settle _down! Free up some space in that closet!" 

It was almost like Karkat was fucking fishing for someone to say that. You narrow your eyes at him. He was leading up to this shit. You fucking know he's just using everything you taught him to turn everyone against you, he's using his powers for evil. He's trying to cement into Dave's mind that he should fucking marry you when you're trying to wean Dave off of you. It's fucking vile.

You sit up on Dave's lap. "Oh my god. Boy talk for one sec!"

You get up and out of the pool, look down at Vantas. Your voice is much cuter than your glare,

"I totes forgot I need to check up with you on something important! Plus I wanted to grab some gatorade from the fridge."

"Can we share it?" Dave looks up at you with sweet eyes, he's grabbing the edge of the floor. He looks so adorable like that. God. You hate it.

"Sure thing." You give him a friendly smile and turn away from him. You can't bear to look at that fuckin face anymore. 

. . .

"What the fuck was that?!" You argue with Vantas in front of the fridge.

"WHAT?" Vantas gives you a look. "I WAS JUST STATING FACTS."

"Seriously." You give him a deep tone, **"do not fuck with me right now."**

You take in a deep breath through your nose and you stare him in the eyes.

He isn't backing down.

You lightly shake your head, you keep your eyes focused on his as you say,

"What happened to never missing an opportunity to talk shit about me?"

"I GOT JADE TO TALK ABOUT YOU GIVER HER A BLACK EYE? DIDN'T I?"

You lower your lids as you glare at him. 

Vantas looks at you, he answers your previous question,

"MAYBE I LIED."

He doesn't break away or even flinch.

"MAYBE I WANT YOU TO GET A TASTE OF HOW IT FEELS."

Karkat loosens his back up a bit as he tells you.

"DAVES ALREADY SO ATTACHED TO YOU, HE'S PROBABLY LIKE THE OTHERS. ALREADY THINKING ABOUT FUCKING TYING YOU DOWN AND TYING THE KNOT."

You just hold your ground. If he says the wrong thing, he's getting knocked out.

"I THINK EVENTUALLY DAVE'S GOING TO SEE UNDER YOUR SKIN. GET A REAL HARD LOOK AT THE_ REAL_ YOU, AND SEE THAT ALL YOU EVER DO IS TEAR PEOPLE TO SHREDS. THEN... _HE'LL WALK AWAY."_

Karkat looks you in the eyes as he says, "JUST LIKE YOU WANT."

"...MAYBE IT'LL HAPPEN AFTER YOUR MARRIED. MAYBE IT WILL HAPPEN WHEN YOU REJECT HIM. WHO KNOWS WHEN IT WILL HAPPEN OR HOW... BUT WE BOTH KNOW."

You swallow down spit.

"IT WILL."

. . .

You huff out your nose. You just let him walk away. You didn't smack him or scream... or say anything.

If you did, you're sure you'd cry. You can still feel tears in your throat. 

You linger for a few moments. Naked in front of the fridge. Drinking gatorade. You're trying hard to pretend that you aren't a broken fucked up mess. 

You gather the strength to execute your next move. You walk back over to the door frame. Vantas left it partly open when he went back in... you glare at the door. It's even like he wants you to listen in to this shit.

You're not going to-

"No, not in Houston, Karkat... I was actually thinking about maybe buying a house _here_ so he'd be closer to you all."

The girls all laugh and giggle. You feel a blade sink into your chest.

"WHAT?!" Latula screams. 

"Shhh! Shhh!" Some of the girls silence her screaming.

"Dave- Dave-" Feferi quitely gets his attention and then cheers. "He's gonna love that! Just be sure that you get something with a nice pool, John love swimming!"

"Yeah." Latula nods. "But like... picking out one _with_ him is just gonna make him think you're gonna offer to get hitched like... **that** same day or something."

"Ha." Dave laughs. "Well... not the _same_ day."

The girls all pause for a moment, there is a slow build as they chant, "oooooOOHHHH!"

They all grow in volume until their cheers reach their peak. Dave starts laughing, you can hear smooching. Someone's kissing Dave like crazy for that.

"I knew that you'd want my baby!" Latula cheers. "AH! This is it! I can't believe the day is here!"

"OH MY GOOOODDD!" Nepeta screeches. "BA-BRA- MA- MAI"_ 'Just what is she trying to get out now?'_ "MAI-"

"I call maid of honor." Porrim sounds like she's smiling and trying to keep down her excitement, "I've been his shoulder to cry on for so long, I've earned it."

"Nahhh uhhh!" Jade whines. "That role is _soooo_ mine! He calls me everytime he goes to the hospital or has a boy problem! I should be the maid of honor! I work really hard for it!"

Dave laughs and then so do all the girls. 

"We'll let John decide who gets to stand behind him at his own wedding." Porrim put an end to the argument before it really began. 

"Uh..." They all must be looking at Dave now. No one is saying anything until Dave suddenly asks, "do you... all think that he'll say..._ yes?"_

The girls try to quiet down their giggles. You can hear Nepeta sushing everyone so Meulin can speak, "okay-okay! Hold on! You gotta ease him into it! You can't nail him down if you push him. You gotta lure him in, using your cock as bait."

"And the trap is the house?" Nepeta asks.

"No!" Feferi says, "are you nuts! Invite John to move in here first, get him to move his junk over and then say that your bro's getting tired you-you mouching and that he wants you to live on your own."

Shit. That's the right way to do it. You can't let them give Dave any more encouragement-

"Actually... I think that John might appreciate that I just go for it. Just tell him straight up what I want and be honest with him. I think... I might actually ask him soon. I just wanted to know if he'd actually be interested and... well... I think after talking to all of you I have a better picture of what he wants and... I'd love to have that too." 

You walk slowly backwards. Your eyes fixed on the door as the girls scream and cheer. You rush forward and put on your best fake smile.

You push open the door as you announce, "well! We can't go back into Dave's room anytime soon! I think I just blew up his toilet!"

You smile at everyone and say, "this pool parties getting fucking boring, plus the foods cold. Let's all go down stairs and fuck up the place!"

. . . 

You told Dave to wait outside of his room while you grabbed some things for him to wear. Dave told you that he can deal with the smell but you just yelled back _"no- nope! I don't let anyone actually important smell my shit, Mr. **Strider!"**_

You rush to gather together somethings from Dave's wardrobe as you call your sugar daddy over the phone. It went right to voicemail!

"Dirk! Heeeellooooo!!! I need you to pick up! I need your help! I need your assistance. I- I need your attention! I need- your focus. I- I need you! Hello! Pick up! It's important! It's big!** It's bigger than your dad's dick!** _Pick up!"_

Then. He picks up. You breathe out a sigh of relief and pump up one fist full of socks and shake it.

Did the dad's dick comment do it for him? Did he even hear that, or did he just feel that you were sending those vibes out there?

"What is it?" From the sound of his tone and bed springs bouncing in the background, _he's busy._

"Well. You know how anyone who's anyone has enemies?" You feel like you're about to hyperventilate. 

"Yes. All to well." The sound of the bed springs stopped. You hear some muttering and Dirk sushing who's with him on the other line.

"Well... I just broke bread with one of my enemies and apparently, he just completely **fucked** me over!"

"Why is this my problem?" Dirk mutters.

"BECAUSE!" You need to calm down, you start whispering incase Dave can hear your conversation over all the screaming girls outside. "Because, he spent the entire _sleepover_ hyping me up to Dave."

Dirk's groaning on the other line and talking to someone else. You keep rifling through Dave's stuff to find something- something... oh fuck it! You're grabbing whatever!

You tell Dave's crazy bro, "-and he didn't just plant the idea of getting down on one knee instead of the usual two!-"

Dirk has that 'I can't stand anything about you tone' as he scoffs.

"-Dave's planning on buying me a house here! in Vegas! And I know you know that, thanks for the heads up by the way! -but anyway, Dave's planning on fucking marrying me and you need to fucking help me!"

"I am attempting to." Dirk tells you in a rough tone.

"I mean fucking help me get out of this mess completely!!!" You tell Dirk, "if Dave fucking proposes to me and I say no after what all my stupid fucking work friends just told him! It would break his heart, and I can't do that! You need to tell Dave it's too early for marriage!"

Dirk gives you such BS, "he won't listen to me, but he'd listen to your little friends. Can't you get them to-"

"NO!" You shake your head and pant into the phone. "My friend's are fucking brainless!"

"I feel that." Dirk mutters into the mic of his phone.

Dirk sighs and then tells you, "how about this... Don't let him take you anywhere romantic and-"

"That's the fucking problem, Dirk!" You grit your teeth and tell him, "in this fucking madhouse you're running, every spots a fucking photo op for a guy to pop the question! The first time I kissed Dave was by the fucking fountains, and those are Just. Out. Side." You say through your teeth, "if I fucking try to leave and he comes with me, I'm in danger. He walks me out! BOOM! Fountain! I take the wrong turn! BOOM light show! If I walk with him down the wrong hall and there's Christmas lights strung up I'll get fucking cornered into it! **there's no where I can go!"**

"You can figure some way out." Dirk sounds like he's done with dealing with you.

"Well sure- maybe once or twice I can run away. If I think Dave's gonna pop a squat on the ground and drop a huge stinking question I can just bail! -but how many times can I use the excuse I have to run to drop the kids off at the pool!?"

"What?" Dirk honestly sounds like he doesn't understand what you just told him, when his dad was David fucking Strider, the master of all shit jokes! Does this man have no culture?! You just ignore him. That's not important. 

You start pacing back and forth, a wad of clothes falling out of your clenched fist. 

"I mean- I can definitely use that as an excuse to run away from him, sure! but I can only emergency shit so many times." You know you're gonna run out of real excuses. 

"You can attempt to vomit on command, I hear that's your true talent." Dirk sounds fucking smug right now.

"Oh, save it! You need to put an end to this!" You demand him to actually help. 

"What do you expect me to be able to do?" Dirk's using that fake sophisticated country bell tone!

"I don't know! Something! anything!?" You feel like tearing your hair out.

"Well, if you really are worried, and If Dave really does propose." Dirk softly sighs out his nose. "Just say yes and I have an ace in my back pocket for dealing with that, if the situation arises."

"You- you do?!" You hear the bed springs bounce again, sounds like Dirk is sitting up.

"But that is only if that happens. And for your own sake, it better not. Consider it a fail safe, not a plan." 

Dirk goes radio silent.

"Well." You toss up your hand. "What the fuck is it?" 

"Not for you to know." Dirk's basically telling you to fuck off.

"Oh my god...." You sound devastated. "You're going to kill me!?" Now you sound almost impressed. 

"Good. Think like that." Dirk sounds like he's smiling. "A simple hit would be a much more merciful punishment."

"Punishment? For what?" You cross your arms and scoff, "did you just misspeak or are you making a joke?"

"You know Dave well enough to know that you should have never came into his life." Dirk's giving you shit again.

"I didn't mean to! I just wanted to be his friend!" You tell him and hope he believed that. 

"Hm." Dirk sounds like he isn't interested in hearing anything more from you.

"I know you don't believe me. I get it. But for right now, let's just focus on finding a way out of this lil pickle we're jammed in."

"John. I trust that you can spoil a moment on your own accord." Dirk takes in a breath to speak and you stop him right there.

"Ha. Alright!" You grunt at him, "for your information I only puke when I'm drunk or get food poisoning."

"So do** that."**

"Huh... I guess..." You slow down your speech as you dwell on his word, "you're... oh my god..." It dawns on you that Dirk really is a genius, "you're so totally right! What kind of man would propose to someone _who's drunk!?"_

"It happens all the time here." Dirk confirms. 

"I said **man!** Like a **real man! **And Dave wouldn't offer me nothing unless I was stone cold sober!"

"So the key is not to be... at any given point?" Dirk sounds a bit confused. 

"Exactly!" You nod and put your fist onto your hip.

"Well, best of luck with that." Dirk gives you his well wishes, _'how sweet!?'_

"While I'm at it, I should start fueling up! I totally missed my window to eat during the sleepover!" You smack your cheek. "I better get to work!"

"Is that _really _your plan?" Dirk asks, "just to gorge yourself on food and then get wasted enough to puke it all up until Dave leaves you?"

You sigh out a breathy sigh, _"that's my dream."_

"It's nice to know that you aim so high." Dirk tells you. "Now, I trust you'll have success with pushing Dave away soon."

"Yep." You slowly blink. Thoughts of downing corn dogs like they're cocks on a stick and then binge drinking all the margaritas you can get your hands on are clouding your thoughts. Strider is talking again, you better listen to the man-

"-do be sure to keep your phone close to you, not to call me, but to call the ER if needed."

"You think I'll be able to drink so much that I'll need to get my stomach pumped?!" You sound thrilled.

"It's best to approach these types of situations with optimism." He mutters to himself, "who knows... maybe you'll die."

You dizzily look ahead at nothing, you think you can see barbeque ribs dancing around your head along with stars... stars also covered in barbecue sauce.

You sigh as you say, "I'll let you know if Dave ever gets down on one knee, I'll scream so loud the entire universe will hear me."

"Thank you. Now please, only call me for a real emergency in the future. Text me for anything else."

You say in a dazed state as you think about food, "alright, I love you."

"I-" Dirk's mouth closed together, you could hear his tongue suck to the roof of his mouth. "Okay."

"Goodnight." You repeat in a louder tone, "I love you." 

"You already said that." Dirk sounds so grouchy. 

"You didn't say it back." You pout.

He hung up.

. . .

You stepped out to hand Dave his clothes while you were still naked. Apparently the girls were doing his makeup so he could look as cute as you do. UGH! AND HE LOOKS SO CUTE! You want to rip out your heart and beat yourself with it! You got Dave some tight yoga pants and a tight black tank to match. The girls giggled because his huge ass bibble-piddle was still visible in it. You offer to get Dave some real pants, seeing that people might recognize him as David Strider's son, you ever phrased it that way to him and he just said,

"Think my dad would be proud of this."

The girls all loved it! Not only that, they love everything that Dave has to say.

You're all walking out of the room and into the elevator. Dave takes you down to the floor with the VR headsets, the girls all wanted to try it out. Aradia is gripping at your shoulder and cheerfully giggling out her thanks for the oppoutinity to just go ape shit. Feferi feeling up your boyfriend's chest, she's saying that you -yourself- are a _lucky guy _and she'd give anything up to be with a guy as good as Dave is... and as rich too.

Well damn, if Dave can get Feferi to look at him in that kinda light, then he really can get any guy, you're sure of it. 

You instantly perk up and smile at the thought. Dave's dolled up and pretty. You're sure you can find him a new plaything tonight! Maybe you can wean Dave off of you after all! You grab onto Dave's arm and cheer, "forget the VR, let's all go to the VIP section and look for some poker players to snatch up!"

Dave chuckles and sighs, "I'm sure I can get you all in."

All the girls squeal and cheer as Dave presses a different button for a different floor.

. . .

You've got a small string purse bouncing on your side, you're wearing a tight little baby blue dress you bought when you were last walking around your _sugar daddy's _shops and when you were looking to spend his money.

Dave steps into the place first, with you cuddled up on his arm. The bouncer saw Dave Strider and stepped aside without even questioning it. Your wolf pact all hoots and thanks _**you **_for how awesome Dave is. Nepeta is already vibrating with joy. She's bouncing up and down. Aradia and Damara are both breaking away from you group and walk towards a group of men at a table smoking. You know Damara's gotta have her smoke, you bet Sollux's plaything is the same. The VIP section is huge. You're probably gonna get lost if you don't stay close to Dave. You blink your eyes up at Dave and ask him kindly, "where's the bar?"

"I'll walk you over." Dave's still sounding like he's your _daddy, _you need to remind him that he's _baby._

You smile up at Dave and tell him, "no, no... if you're going to hang out with us girls you need to talk as pretty as you look!"

Dave looks down at you, his eyes unmasked, no longer hidden by his shades. You can see every hint of confusion, and then every hint of joy. 

You break away from his arm and encourage Dave to walk on his own two feet. It's too bad he doesn't have any heels yet. He could have looked even cuter and prettier than he is right now! 

You all follow Dave to the bar, he's holding his head high like he's the queen bitch. Feferi and you both think it's adorable! You both giggle and let Dave take the reigns for today, plus... you two could really use a break. Leading all the followers is hard work and you two lately have been taking turns. Now it's Dave's time to shine!

Dave tells the bartender that every girl in the place gets a cotton candy martini on him. Before he even finished talking a pretty little thing with short fluffed up platinum blonde hair and a hot pink skin tight dress gasps,

"Davey baby?!" Her pink bubble gum lips part open in amazement. She must be wearing contacts, even her eyes are hot pink. She looks up and down at her _Davey baby _and then she shoots up. She gets to her tall, thin barbie pink heels and pulls your favorite guy into a hug.

"Rox?" Dave seems like he's in shock.

"AHHHH!" Rox is screaming. "OH MY GAWD!" 

"Roxy," Dave's patting her back. "Uh... I was uh..."

"YOU- YO-YOU'RE!" Roxy is laughing her head off and panting kisses on Dave's already glossy lips. "You're dressed like a little chew toy!!!"

Roxy pulls away from him and scans around your wolf pack, as soon as her bubblegum eyes fall on you she stops. Her eyes widen as she looks you up and down. Your dress isn't leaving anything up to the imagination. It's glittery and baby blue, and hugging your ass as tightly as Dave usually grasps it. 

Roxy looks at you in absolute awe, "hola shat."

Roxy grips both of your hands with hers, her candy pink nails digging into the back of your hands, "you're even moah beautiful in pahson."

You slowly blink your eyes, your expression melts into something a bit more smug as you say, "I keep hearing that from guys, did you see my picture on tinder too? Oh, wait no... I forgot. I'm banned." 

Roxy breaks out into ugly laughter. 

Oh just like the Black Eyed Peas are singing in the bass boosted remix on the speakers,

Tonight is truly going to be a good night.

. . .

You're stepping at Dave's side as you walk into a room with velvet everything. The pool tables are violet and there's music blasting like a club. All the women carrying trays are wearing bunny suits and carrying silver trays full of drinks. You wiggle your fingers and snatch up another two. Both of them are lit on fire. 

Some of the girls already broke away from the pack to find some guys to mess around with, they said something about wanting to sleep in a nice hotel room for tonight, you guess they really wanna follow in your foot steps and this is the place to do it. Some of the guys sitting here at the slots are loaded with cash, you on the other hand don't even have a dollar in your wallet to spare. You just get drinks the old fashion way, or in this case... they're just handing them out.

Roxy's a fun little thing, and part of Dave's family apparently, "we're like _basically_ brother and sister! ...sadly."

"Really?" You ask her over the blasting music.

"Yeah! His dad gooped my mom's cooter."

Holy fuck. Not only is she the Madam's baby, but she's your favorite guys _sissy!? _

Roxy's still going, "...so like we're totes like cousins or something!" 

You fucking love this bitch. She's next level stupid. Then Roxy tells you they actually have a degree in computer science and work freelance so Rox just lives wherever the breeze takes **Jake** apparently. Roxy used to be attached to Dirk's hip, they were like "BESTIES FUR LAAAIFE!" and then when Jake came along she respected their relationship so much that Roxy only got to third base with Jake. "Onlay like a kiss here, a peck there, a little bit of sucking- but that was like- back when Jake and DirkyJerky started dating." Roxy is just saying this _right next to _**_Dirk's fucking baby brother! _**And holy fuck Dave's her actual brother too!

She's a fucking sociopath, Roxy can just fucking test Dirk like that! You don't hide how impressed you are, you smile with your mouth wide open as you say, "you're fucking nuts! Aren't you afraid Dirk's gonna like... kill you?"

"Hey, it's more on Jake than on me!" Roxy laughs. "I didn't do anything, he just like seduced me with his charm! I think the only person I've ever known to resist English is Dave, and even he let Jake suck on his neck a little."

"Oh my god." You hear Dave mutter behind you.

"HA! Yeah! Dave wasn't having it. But Jake thought that _there was something between the two of them!_ round the time Jake started first seeing Dinkletinkle." Roxy says over the blasting music, "I think Jake might just have his dick up for every Strider that passes him. But who doesn't!?" Roxy honestly asks.

You lift your hand, "Oh! Me! Me!" You let her know, "Dirk's got a case of teenboy acne. Think it's all the orange-piss flavored soda he drinks." 

Roxy gives you a look, "come on. You're telling me you wouldn't let Dirk go down to clown town on that ass, then like fuckin' lapping up your boy pussy like it's a dripping ice cream cone?" She goes to take a sip of her martini. You place your hand over it and guide Roxy to put the damn thing down.

"How many have you had tonight?" You ask Rox.

"Like five! So I'm not even buzz-buzzing." 

You nod. "Okay, so about Jake feeling up Dave's neck. He told me that he wasn't used to being a little cock-tease."

"Oh! He's naaaaut!" Roxy shakes 'er head. "He gave Jake a big 'ol slap on the kisser for that! But that was ages ago."

"Uh-" Dave's trying to change to change the subject.

You stare up at your favorite guy, Dave just points out the first thing he sees. Yow know that's the case, why else would he point up to an empty stage and go, "would you look at that?"

"Huh?" You tilt your head as you look up at him, you act cute like you don't get what it is he's trying to do.

You turn your head and look at the stage, "look at what?"

"Uh... I was talking with Rox a while ago about maybe like... ha... singing Karaoke or something. Let's just go nuts, let's just do it." 

Oh. He dug himself into a hole. You are so here for that.

"Ooooo!" You grab onto Dave's arm and pull him close to you. "Oh my god! We really should!"

You drag Dave with you up to the bar and call over one of the bartenders. There's two people talking as they sit at the counter and a speaker right underneath all of you. Once the bartender comes over you shout, "think you can grab someone to help us set up the stage!? We wanna sing!"

"I can't do that." The bartender raises his voice to tell you, "it's po-"

"Do you know who these two are?" You ask as soon as Roxy walks up.

The bartender looks at Rox, the bartender turns to you and says, "I'll see what I can do."

. . .

"Feferi!" You're peaking your head into one of the rooms where the elites fuck around with poker. You're just talking over the silence like you own the damn place. And you're like the sword of damocles hanging over the owner's brother's heart, _soooo...._ at the moment, you basically do. 

"Huh?" Looks like Fefs flirting with some guy by hugging him from behind. She must have been whispering in his ear about how impressed she is that he's got such _good hands _or something cheesy like that! Ha!

Feferi walks over to you, "what is it? Are we getting kicked out? Already?"

"No, but I'm working on it." You tell her, "I need you to come with me, and sing as big and as loud as your hair is."

Her eyes light up, suddenly a smile ignites her whole face, she looks as bright as a Christmas tree on fire. 

You guided her over to the room blasting music, the one with the empty stage. You see they placed a mic down on stage for you and the boo crew. Feferi claps her hands together and Dave is calling you over to the bar again. Dave's standing right besides Rox, who's sitting down and excitedly waiting on your next move. Dave tells you over the music that you need to find something yourself to play in the backroom. "I'll go with you! I bet I can find some fucking karaoke track on YouTube or some shit." 

. . .

Feferi is up on stage, you're watching her from the backroom. You have the door hoisted open and you can see her from behind. She's already rocking a tight fuschia dress with laced up heels and dozens of rings. She's singing the same song she performed on the fourth. She's doing all the same moves and not only that, by the time the song is over she gained an audience. Right away you move back to the monitor Daves sitting at and tell him to play your favorite karaoke song as soon as this one is over so you can sing it to the crowd and pretend you're some wasted drag queen she's the opening act for. You want to give them all whiplash, "not only that! I think I need to hurl after all those nugget covered pizzas we ate! I wanna use that moment for something special!" 

As soon as the song starts, Feferi starts belting out the lyrics. "What's the time!?" She sings at the top of her lungs. Every note she's hitting is perfect and she's starting to undo the few strings keeping her dress together. You guess she pulled one too many because it falls down to the floor and she starts dancing just like the character you wanted to play.

You frown. "I wanted to do that." 

Dave walks up behind you and gives you a kiss on the side of your head. "You can still run out there and puke, babe."

You chuckle, "maybe later. I wanna save it for when Karkat demands a number."

"You two are really like rivals, huh?" Dave asks. 

"No what? Are you high?" You laugh and turn to him. "I'm on another level. I'm up in space and he's 10,000 leagues under the sea."

"You're so 2008 he's so 2000-and-late?" Dave jokes.

"You get me." You nod and turn to face Feferi living it up, just like she should.

You sigh out your nose. You open your mouth and just as you do one of the bartenders tells you that someone is asking for-

Latula pushes them aside and calls out to you, "oh! oh! oh! oh! Baby! Play my song! Play my song!"

"You have like thirty songs, Latula." You roll your eyes.

"Play that disco tits song!" She yells.

"Why? Are you gonna like... rap it?" You ask her.

"Nah. I can do you one better."

. . .

Of course, after seeing Feferi drop her dress, everyone had to top that. Latula started stripping and then grinding against poor innocent businessman with cash to burn... and.. and... touchy feely hands.

You can't stay back here any more! You wanna play too! 

You rush out and leave Dave behind, you need to get your groove on! This is probably for the best anyway, that way Dave stays behind and timidly waits on you to return, maybe then he'll see that you're not the one for him.

As soon as you step out to play around with the big boys, you find a guy who's already willing to grind on your ass. You lift up your arms and pull him closer with your hands, you yell up to him, "you want this ass? You're gonna have to pay!"

He steps away, yep. You ain't a free ride tonight, you're tired.

You walk around the place, flirting with every guy that walks by to check out the dancing half-naked ladies. So hard to get attention in this room, everyone just wants to see girls in lingerie. Well! You have panties on too!

You huff and cross your arms.

You feel a guy wrap his arms around you. You gasp a bit and before you can even mention anything about money... you recognize the feeling.

"Dave?!" You feel your chest rise. 

"Yep." Dave kisses your cheek.

"What about the music?!" You shout at him over the shit he left running. 

"Roxy's on it." Dave pauses for a moment, "but uh... just expect that she might play like some trap version of Little Einsteins theme song just to fuck with everyone. That or maybe a remix of bring me to life."

"Roxys the fucking hero we need right now." You nod your head like you just heard she ran out to buy you all emergency condoms... think of that now... You dig into your tiny purse and dig out a candy red wrapper. You place it into Dave's hand and say, "you run off and play around with some guy and I'll go make some monmon to tip the bartenders with for dealing with this shit."

Dave laughs. "I've got you covered on that front. You should go have fun instead."

"Oh! I can multitask." You nod your head and then shout over some trap version of the Baby Shark. The music starts blasting as soon as it starts, "I CAN HAVE SOME GUYS WALLET EMPTIED IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES IF SOMETHING ACTUALLY GOOD STARTS PLAYING."

Dave pulls you close and kisses your lips, "I'm gonna go run back and tell Rox to play butterfly for yeah."

You watch Dave as he goes. You're never gonna meet a better man.

. . .

You're hopping up and down some guys lap. He's cheering and waving around a twenty. You're not even working for the money really, you're just doing what you do every tuesday night. You start moaning over the sounds of 'Ay Ay Ay I'm your little butterfly!' You can hear Aradia chackling in the background. Damn, if you can get her to cheat on Sollux tonight with some fucker with cash you'd really call this night a win.

You start sucking on this guys neck. You keep grinding as you hear the song turn to 'Roses are red and violets are blue, honey is sweet but not as sweet as you' and instantly your dress rides up. You feel your cock get hard against this guys package. Damn, he's rocking something almost as sweet as your favori- ugh! You can't think about that now! But... you just got so fucked up so quick. You're so hard. It's the damn song! Just a while ago Dave fucked you long and hard to this album... and you know that Daves just playing the song for you. You curse Pavlov for inventing classical conditioning, this is all his fault. You want Dave's cock! You want it so _baaahahahad!_ You feel like crying. Instead of break into bitchy whiny tears, you simply pull away from the guy and tell him, "you're a little surprise package, aren't you?! I picked you from the crowd and you've not only got the cash, you've got the rod. Tell you what!? I usually charge a lot higher but if you can get me to cum in less than ten minutes in the men's room you only have to pay a hundred fifty! What do you say!?"

. . .

You already put your glasses into your purse with the money the guy gave you while he was wrapping himself up. You made sure to check the damn thing was really on 'em, some guys like to be tricky and slip it off. You told Dave to be extra careful of that when you first started hanging with him, but you're sure he might not remember all the rules when he's fucked out a drooling... what are you gonna do with that boy. Well he's a shy guy, chances are he's not gonna get any tonight unless you cum early and need a little help finishing up. 

You turn and smile at your newest client, you give him eyes as you glide your hand over your waist as you eye his raging hard on wrapped in a cute little apple colored wrapper. You feel your cock twitch.

You giggle as you tell him, "I'll set the timer."

. . .

The toilet bowls shuffling below this guys ass as he thrusts full speed into you, trying to make you cum before it's too late. _**"Ah- ah!"** _You have your hands wrapped around the guys stubblely jawline. You place a kiss on his forehead and then look down at him as your alarm goes off, "ha-" You laugh. "Aw no... looks like this is gonna be full price now."

The guy growls at you, "if you let me keep those panties of yours you can have whatever the fuck you want."

"ohhohoh... naughty." You sink down and bite at his neck. You've **got **to get this fuckers number!

He keeps pumping into you. You start groaning, you hear someone open the door, the music is still pounding on the speakers, even in hear. No way they can hear this guy thrust balls deep into your ass. 

You hear Dave's voice, "I don't usually do this... but uh... you think this'll make up for the mess you're all gonna have to clean?"

"Listen." The guy says, "I've wanted to tear into that ass since you started walking around the casino weeks ago. You let me ruin that ass and I'll give your friends a bottle of that platinum tequila English always downs."

Dave lets out a small laugh, "toss in a bottle of what Roxy always drinks and I'll make out with your cock too." You can hear the sounds of a wrapper unwrapping and then shoes skirting against the floor. Sounds like Dave was teasing the guy with a condom and the dude just picked him up. You grit your teeth as you get a full ten inches up your ass.

You hear something akin to sucking... like Daves... kissing this guy. You feel envy's fist squeeze your heart. You keep forgetting that you even have one.

You start biting harder down on the guys neck. You start crying and moaning into his shoulder through your teeth. He's really getting off to how aggressive you're being. Yeah.

This is the kind of guy you need.

You ignore the sounds coming from the other stall.

This right here is the kind of guy you need.

You ignore how Daves probably teasing some other guys cock.

This guy pumping into you- this right here! This is the kind of guy you need!

You scream in your mind that you love this. That you need this! You need this guy to make you feel right!

You squeeze your eyes tight as you hear Dave moan. Another guy is balls deep into him. Bending him over. You hear Candyman play on the speakers. You want to fucking bash your own skull in. You can't stand hearing this fucking stupid ass song. You can't stand hearing- _"Ah! That's it. Right there!" _Dave cries out in pleasure over the song. His moans turn so choppy, he's starting to lose himself in the moment. 

You're starting to lose your fucking mind.

You bite him harder and then you let go of the guy's flesh. You thrust your head up and reel it back, "make me cum! Ah! Make it hurt! Make it hurt!" The guy starts smacking your ass. You scream out, "harder! Daddy! Harder!" The guy's feeling up your waist, appreciating how tight your dress is against your body. God. You hope you don't cum on it. You think this guy wants you too though. You bite down on your bottom lip as you hear Dave cry out in pain. "Ah! Don't slap my cock, man!" 

You chuckle a bit. No matter what he says, he can always get a laugh out of you...

You pull back away from the man plowing you. Your tiny cock slipped out of your dress. You eye down at your cock. You drag your raspberry blue eyes up the guy fucking you. "Well? Are you gonna- AH!" He smacks your cock with the palm of his hand. 

You cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure right as the song ends. There's an empty gap between songs. You can hear Dave's moans turn from loud to quiet, like all of a sudden he's shy. You smile as you stare blankly down at the floor. 

Then you hear, "Two to the one from the one to the three." You hear a laugh come from the next stall and then another good long moan. You hear the slapping of some guys cock in Dave's ass and then a good slap of the wrist to his ass. Dave's getting tossed around, he's getting hurt right. You- you're happy for him. He's your best friend. 

"You fucking like that, slut?" 

Dave's moaning out now, "yes. yes. yes!" with each hit to his good spot he cries out.

Dave's moaning louder. You hear him getting smacked on his ass again. You have to moan over the sounds, you just- you don't want to hear it! You need to make this guy grunt louder. You pull closer to the guys neck you moan into his ear, "**fuck me. fucking give me everything you've got. I fucking need it."**

He stand up and pushed you up against the wall. Your back is slammed against the hard stall wall and you fucking love how this guys picking you up and tossing you around like a rag doll you give him eyes and a smile. You tell him you want more without words, and he gives it to you. He smacks you across the face. You whine like the little whore you are. He loves the sound your making. He strikes you again and you beg him to keep going. Once you call out, "daddy! hurt me good!" The fucker does what you should have expected... he fucking finished right then and there. You groan. He seems to think that jerking you off is going to suffice. 

You have him set you down and tell him, "that's gonna be twenty hundred." You jacked up the price a bit. You thought this guy was good, he's just another dud. You ain't even gonna bother getting his number. You just stick out your hand and expect that cash counted and ready. He digs into his back pocket. He starts counting his hundreds... then his twenties... if he comes up short- "He-here you go... uh... hey?"

"What is it, honey?" You take your purse off of the shiny little metal hanger and put your monmon in your wallet. 

"You uh... do this as a job?" The guys still panting, probably just came better than he has in a _loooong _while judging by how he's **still** feeling up your ass with his hand.

"Ye-p." You use your lips to make a cute little popping sound. 

"You uh... have a card or something?" He pants out.

"I'm afraid not." You shake your head.

"Uh- can I ge-"

You start walking out of the stall. You don't even bother covering up your erection. You knock on the stall Dave is in right by the exit, "baaaaaby!" You call out to him, "I'm free to play now! Can I join you two?!"

Dave calls out, "ah, fuck yeah." 

The guy opens the door and you find Dave pushed up against the tile wall with his ass getting fucked by a guy half his size. Great. Dave got a dud too. 

"Babe, slip a condom on my cock- Let's make this shit a fucking conga line."

You try to choke down a smile. God. This fucking man has got you wrapped around his little finger.

You shut your eyes and walk into the stall. 

As you close it and lock it... you think you're gonna ask Dirk to use that backup plan of his...

You don't want to admit it.

You don't want to confess this to your own heart.

But... you're not going to be able to handle this without some extra help. 

. . .

You're surprised you're not walking with a limp! Dave didn't let up! He made you grab onto the top of the stall while he slammed his cock up your ass. You were hanging on like a chimp on a branch and the other dude was smacking Dave around like he owned that ass. _Too bad that ass is yours._

You sigh and step over to the bar. You hang your head low for a moment, only for a moment. Hey! You're the owner's sugar baby! You should get served right away! You call out over Latula's twentieth favorite song and ask for some service! "Hey! Hello! I have like! A codeword and everything!"

She's straight up not listening. This chicks working for tips and a little twink like you isn't gonna spare a dime cause she's not a huge hulking muscle man- at least that's what she thinks! You just made them all some dough to roll around in! 

You turn your head and look at all the girls grinding on laps and shaking their asses for the coin. If you started humping some guys leg could he get you a fucking fizzy cocktail!?

You wait another ten and UGH! Nothing! Whatever! You're not gonna tip if you're not gonna get served!

You stand up. You march on your heels back over to the crowd of men hollering for Feferi to take off her bra. You can't be mad when you see how big that smile of hers is. You stop and then hoot and holler for her to do it. You jump up and down in your brand new heels, "go! go! go!"

You hear laughter coming from behind you. Sounds like your favorite of the followers.

"Hehhehheh! I heard that you and Dave _both _found your own guys for tonight." Jade smiles at you.

"Yeaaah.... but mine came a bit too early. I ended up falling back onto Dave's cock again." You pout.

Jade pouts back, she pinches your cheek. "You need to stop doing that! It's gonna be harder to walk away if you keep running back to him!"

"I can't help it, Jade!" You whine. "I know it's big and it makes me want it!"

"Yeah- well what about when you're at work huh!? Remember! You got DPed by two guys at once the other day and you just complained that you missed Dave! You need to stop doing this to yourself! Focus on the moment!"

"I'm trying!" You cry. "But it's hard to do that when Dave's blasting our like love making album on the speakers and then banging a guy in the stalls next to me!"

"Oh my god!" Jade starts laughing. "You are such a hopeless case! Why do I even bother!?"

"Hey! Speaking of hopeless cases we shouldn't bother ourselves with... Did you see where Vantas scampered off to?" You ask. 

"I think he dipped... why do you care where _the other boy_ is?" Jade raises a brow as she asks.

"Eh, He's being mecivious today. I just wanna make sure that he's not backstage trying to saw a rope like a cartoonishly evil villain and drop a stage light on the antichrist herself." You're referring to _your God. _

"Nope. I think I saw him talk to this guy at the slots though." Jade gives you a little smug smile, "he was like all over him... probably took it back to his room."

"Oh, spending the night in a fancy hotel?" You smile. "That's a downgrade for him! He usually sleeps with my ass in his face."

Jade giggles, "I know! I'm usually there!"

You laugh a bit with her and tell her that you're "willing to bet most of the girls are planning that shit today."

"Damn. I might too." Jade nods as she looks over at the crowd of men that managed to squeeze into one room.

"Gonna snatch up some old guy that looks like your grandpa?" You sarcastically joke.

"Get out of my head." Jade rolls her eyes. 

You let out a big yawn. "I'm-" You close your mouth and finish your yawn, "I'm probably gonna go back home soonish."

"Huh? Really?" Jade asks you in shock. "When all of this shit is going down? We're like... a sec away from getting the boot!"

"And as much as I would love to see Dirk throw a bitch fit..." You proudly state, "I respect him enough to leave now and not watch what he does when he has to clean up my mess." 

"Oh you're getting your practice in for the future." Jade nods.

"Hey, it's not just for me, It's for him too." You nod. "He needs the experience."

You smile as you give Jade a kiss on the cheek, "looking forward to having the bed all to myself, it's a good day for that. I had chipotle before we all came here anyway." 

"Oh no." Jade sacrasitcally says, "sorry I'm gonna miss **that."**

"Ha!" You laugh and pat her on the back. "I'm gonna be free from all judgement tonight! And not only that... I wanna snoopy-snoop while I have the chance!" You stick up your hands as you start to walk backwards, "gonna see what secrets those caverns hold." 

"Well, stay out of my shit and- wait.... you leaving right now? Like right now, right now?" 

"Uh yeah?" You look at her and tilt your head, "didn't I just say I would?"

"But uh-" She gives up and sighs. "Okay, I guess I'll tell Dave in a bit that you left."

"Nah, let him wander around and look for me. I think he needs a bit of pain to treat his ailment."

She gives you an almost dark look... oh no... that's just disappointment, 

"You're a demon you know that?"

"Tell me something _the world_ doesn't know." You joke as you step backwards.

"Dave actually wants to marry you." Jade crosses her arms. 

"I know that, I overheard your convo." You smile at her with heavy lids.

"And you still wanna ditch him?" Jade is just about to roll her eyes, you know it.

"Yep." You nod.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that." Jade rolls her eyes and sighs, "if you wanna give up a lifetime of love and happiness... and money. That's up to you... but I think you'd be actually happy with Dave."

"Jade I think you had too much to drink tonight."

"Or maybe... not enough." Jade sighs.

"Well pick one, booze or cock?" You smile at her.

"Damn. Cock." Jade groans and lets go of her crossed arms. 

"You made your choice." You point at the stage and smile at Jade. "Now go hog wild!"

. . .

Ugh. You hate when the streets are crowded like this!

You managed to grab a bottle of rose tequila from the bar right when you were leaving. You tossed a few bottles over to some of the guys in the crowd, you said that it was on the house, you know that Dirks gonna have a royal bitch fit with you later, oooo... you're looking forward to it. Then maybe he's gonna _really _give you the boot.

You look at the bottle. 15%. It's really light stuff, looks like it's already half-empty. You open it up and take a swig. You pull your head back and drink it all before you toss it in the next trash bin you pass. Ugh. You're fucking tired and you just wanna be in bed! You roll your head back as you groan. Everyone is walking too slow and your feet are killing you!

It's gotta be 2 A.M. right now! How are these people still on the streets and not in bed... fucking!?!

Fuck it. You just downed a type of tequila, you might as well act like it! 

"WHATS THE TIME!?" You shout over the crowd.

You start singing on the top of your lungs, "WELL, IT'S GOTTA BE CLOSE TO MIDNA-AH-AH-IGHT!"

People are starting to walk away from you as you pretend to be high or whatever the fuck.

"MY BODY'S TALKING TO ME-" You kick your leg up. "AND IT'S SAYS TIME FOR DANGER-ER-ER!"

You forget the next couple of lines you sing only what you remember as you pretend to stumble in your heels.

"WE DON'T NEED ANY MONEY! I ALWAYS GET IN FOR FREE- SOMETHING- SOMETHING- SOMETHING- FUCK ME!"

You reel your head back as you sing,

"LET'S GO!_ OOOOOOOOWWWWWUUUUT TONIGHT!"_

. . .

Now you can't stop. You're having fun!

You're kicking down the street and singing._ "In the evening I'VE GOTTA **ROAM** CAN'T SLEEP IN THE CITY OF NEON AND CHROOOHOHOOOME."_ You twist your body and scream into your fist like it's a microphone, "FEELS TO DAMN MUCH LIKE **HOME!** WHEN THE-"

"John!?" 

You turn your head and look at whoever it is just interrupted your street show.

"Oh, hey!" You walk up to your Stallion. “Did you just get off of work!? Cause I was thinking of clubbing! I’m in that kinda mood… wanna come?”

“John. You should go home.” Zahhak's looking down at you through his shades. He seems like he's doing that overprotective boyfriend routine again while you pretend to do your drunken mess routine.

“I am… well... was! Then I saw my favoritest bouncer! And he was kind enough to take me into his_ cluuub…”_ You sing the last word to him as you shimmy your shoulders a little.

“John. Listen. You need to stop doing this. You’re three sheets to the wind again. I am actually worried about you-”

“Haha…" You say through your smile, "okay! I know!” 

“Something could happen to you if you’re not careful. It’s late out and-“

“Hmmm! Stop being a buzzkill! I hate it when guys like ya-you tell me what to do! It’s so- whoop!” You instantly twist your ankle and start to fall to the ground. Even when you're sober, you just can't catch a break!

Zahhak catches you and hoists you back up, “let me help you take off your shoes.” 

You roll your eyes. You hold onto his arm as you undo your buckles on your ankles and then pinch your shoes together and hook your fingers underneath them. You let go of Zahhak once you’re done and walk on. It’s obvi he’s gonna be of no real help today. He's not gonna get you into the club... and you were hoping you could score a few real drinks before going to bed. Oh well... there's stuff to drink at home.

Zahhak is still walking next to you. He’s probably trying to make sure that you get home safe, but he feels like he’s just following you home. Ew... Stalkerish.

"Ugh." You turn to face him and tell him in a fake sweet tone, “thanks, night night. See you 'round. Bye-bye! Shoo!” 

Zahhak sighs, “John. I need to make sure you get home safe.”

“Uhhh… get home safe? Or not get into another guy’s bed?” You know what the real answer is.

“John.” He’s trying to keep a calm tone, he’s _trying_ but he’s fed up with you, like you are of him.

“I’m going home. I am. Just- aurgh! I’m so tired of guys right now.” You shake your head and try to walk faster. "When do I ever not have a guy on my trail, fucking following me around and breaking their necks to get me to step on their backs?" You complain about Zahhak... well... to Zahhak.

He picks up the pace and walks alongside of you.

“When!” You stick up your finger and not even look at him. “When we get to my block, then you better leave me alone and fuck off!”

“I can do that.” Zahhak seems content with that.

Of course, not even a street corner later he opens his dumb face to say,

“I heard you’re dating a Strider now.”

_'Shit.'_ He must have heard that from his brother somehow. Probably not the girls. They knew how weird this guy can be. Still… he always finds a way to figure out who you're dating. You think he keeps tabs on you and that he asks around about you a lot.

“Who told you that?” You face ahead as you walk on.

“I have my ways.” 

Yep. He’s such a fucking freak. 

You only strung him along for so long cause he was one of the obstacles you’d put in front of guys who’d want to get closer to you. This fucker would hear that you were getting into something serious with a guy and then the two of them would somehow always end up fighting... and he usually ended up winning. Less the fucker had a gun. That was a fun New Years. 

But really... you should tip-toe on eggshells here.

“I’m not dating him.” You roll your eyes. “I’m just fucking him on the side cause he has cash and he’s fun to play around with. It’s work stuff. You know that.”

“So he’s a regular?” Zahhak asks.

“Yep.” You nod.

“Your regulars always end up causing you trouble.” Zahhak is getting all defensive again. “You sure this isn’t anything serious?”

“Uh…” You turn to look at him again and nod like he’s a fucking moron. “Yeah.”

“But does _he_ know that?” Your **_Stallion_** is about to fucking lose his fucking nickname if he keeps up with this shit.

You give him a glare and then carry on. 

You just keep walking ahead of him. Hoping that he doesn’t say anything.

Then… your phone rings.

You pull it out of your string purse. 

You roll your eyes and deny the call.

You know that ringtone and you don’t need to talk to Dave right now… especially not right now. 

You attempt to text Jade to finally tell Dave on your behalf that you’re on your way home. Maybe also text her about how you’ve got your Stallion trailing your ass too… but as soon as you opened up your app to text her, Dave called you again.

You try to hang up- but it’s too late. Zahhak’s breath stuttered. 

He looked down at your phone and saw the photo. It was the one you took to prove that you hung out with a real genuine Strider. Not like your old Stallion is gonna by that you’re smiling super big in that pic cause you meet the product of David Strider’s balls. You stare up at the guy hovering over you. You muster up the most uncaring expression that you can, and then you hang up. You tell him, “it’s just a booty call.”

Your poker face didn’t work.

“Are you dating that guy?” He's speaking in a low tone. 

You take in a deep breath and say in an annoyed tone, 

“No. He’s just a client and-”

“What’s with all these hearts in his contact name then?” Zahhak stares into your eyes through his fucked up shades.

“Listen to me." You're trying to make it clear. "I’m not-”

“Don't lie to me.” He's growling at you now.

“I didn’t lie to you!" You raise your voice, "I ju-"

Zahhak grabs your wrist. You look up at him, you can feel a bitter feeling form into the pit of your stomach. 

“Let- let go of me!” You try to pull away. He clenches his fist tighter around your wrist. “I’m not dating him!” 

“Hey hey!” The bouncer of the night club right by you sees you, he’s shouting. “The fuck are you doing over there, man!? Hey!”

Zahhak just ignores him,

“You kissed him. **Don’t** lie to me! I know that you two are dating. Don’t-”

“I kissed him because he paid me! Let me go!” You lie, you squint your eyes and keep trying to pull away from his grip. You drop your heels and start punching his roided out arm with your free fist. You’re beating on it but it’s the same as a child banging on pots and pans… it’s a pointless task done just to make noise. "Let- Let go of me!"

“John." He's growling at you as he tugs on your arm. He pulls you closer. "I know you don’t kiss men, for anything.”

“Is that what you think!?” You scoff at him, **“who told you that?”**

“You did.” He’s gripping you so tight. “Don’t lie to me. You have a new boyfriend now and you didn’t even-”

You hear the bouncer move closer to you both “Let go of him! Hey- Equius!? What the fuck!?”

Zahhak yells over him at you, “You Didn’t-”

“Didn’t What!? ** _Tell You?!_ ** I didn’t because we are **not **dating!” You yell back.

“Then why did you kiss him?” Zahhak raises his voice.

“Because I like money!” You obviously do! 

“You wouldn’t let me buy a kiss-”

“-Maybe I don’t wanna kiss you because you’re **such a FUCKING Creep!”**

He knocked your glasses to the ground. He just struck you across the face. You stare at the ground. You slowly bring yourself back up to stand up straight. You blankly stare at him with wild eyes and a dead expression. 

The bouncer from the place next door just ran up and got the jump on Equius. You listen to the two of them skirmish. You take a step forward and bend over to grab your glasses from the floor. A crowd starts to form to watch them fight. You start to walk back to your place. You leave your heels behind. You think you saw someone pick one up anyway to fight Equius with.

You walk with your feet, bear on the cold pavement. 

. . .

You finished walking home. You took a shower and then got under the sheet… the place is completely empty. You thought you’d enjoy the silence. Doing anything you want without judgement... would have been nice if you had the energy.

You wanted to sing along with cartoon theme songs and eat popcorn mixed with chips… but you just feel so… empty.

You shut your eyes and try to sleep without bodies tossed around. You can’t sleep without someone else in your bed. You haven’t slept alone in bed since you were probably fifteen… or was it sixteen. You can’t recall anymore. It’s been so long.

Hm...

Dave probably doesn’t even know your age. Hell. You think you don’t even remember, you would if you still had your ID. You lost that a long while ago… but you still have one thing. You shuffle in bed. You stare at your nightstand. You move your hand over to your string purse… you begin shuffling through it. Your hand grazes against it… and your phone. You pick up your phone instead. 

You need to call someone.

. . .

“Hey…” You mutter under your breath.

“John?! Sorry if you’re talking it’s a little hard to hear you over the music! Hold on!”

Jade must have moved to the bathroom cause the music is muffled now, “basically all the girls are running the place like it’s a strip club now, so everything is ran down to the ground and covered in glitter. Heard that the _ owner _is fucking pissed! Feferi told me some blonde guy is talking to Dave about getting us all tossed out. I think you got your wish.”

“Cool..." You sigh. 

“Poor Dave though, he’s trying so hard to defend all of us, but _yeah…"_ Jade lets out a small laugh. "I think I’m on the owner’s side. We’re kinda wrecking the place.”

“Did Vantas use his fat ass to break the stage?” You make a joke to entertain yourself and only yourself. You just wanna hear that's true. Even if it isn't. 

“He’s not here, remember.” Jade pauses for a moment, “I called him… he told me he went home. Is he not with you?”

“No.” You sit up a bit. “I… don’t think so. I can check the other room if you want.”

“If you could, baby.” Jade asks sweetly. 

You put on your glasses and get up.

Sure enough. He’s not in. You tell Jade, “maybe he meant _home_ home…”

“Yeah... or maybe he meant a different apartment. I’ll call him again just to be sure.”

“Yeah… that sounds like a good idea.” You shut your eyes and hold your elbow. You can see your wrist in the moonlight. There’s a bruise around it… It’s almost black. You stutter out your next breath.

“John… are you okay?” Jade sounds concerned. You should tell her... she needs to know why you have such a big ugly bruise before she even sees it. 

“I…” You shut your eyes as you say, “I ran into Equius…”

“Oh… oh no… did he... do anything... to you?” She sounds almost hesitant to ask. Like she’s afraid of hearing the worst from you.

“I was screaming and singing down the street. As per the ushe…” You joke, “I was singing rent too…”

You smile for a fleeting moment and then frown again, “he was trying to walk me home cause I was pretending to be drunk for reasons... also maybe to get him to back off… whatever. But then he followed me… and Dave called… he saw my screen and then accused me of cheating or something… he just… he kept tugging at my wrist and I guess I must have pissed him off… cause he smacked me.”

Jade gasps.

You chuckle. “I guess… I must have really wore him down… maybe I should cut him loose soon too…”

“You need to tell the Madam not to let him back in. On top of that. John. Go to our nightstand. Take out one of the green switchblades, those are mine. You can take how ever many you need, I’ve got plenty more where those come from, and I can hook you up-”

“I’m good… thanks.” You shuffle a bit. You just wanna get some rest.

“John." She sounds like she's about to threaten you, "if you don’t take it and carry it on you. I’m gonna tell Dave what you’re doing to him.”

“No. Don’t you fucking blackmail me like that.” You're really getting pissed now. 

“If you don’t take it and something happens to you, I’m gonna be fucking pissed at myself- I’m pissed at myself right now for not walking home with you. So you fucking take one and you like it!” She’s giving you a fake mean voice just to make you laugh… it works.

. . .

You hold the phone up to your face as you dig for something green. You pluck something out.

It’s a forest green switch blade with bright green jelly and glitter inside of it… you love it. 

You used to have one just like it but in blue… you used to carry it around til you lost it. Then you just didn’t feel the need to get another cause you always had some guy as a bodyguard… but you should really think before you speak sometimes… your old bodyguard probably just turned into another stalker freak. It always starts like this for you.

You take a deep breath as Jade says. “Hold it close to your heart if you’re scared… it always makes me feel safe.”

“I thought your gun makes you feel safe.”

“That too… but you need to find something that actually makes _you_ feel safe, John."

"Hm." You mutter.

"I want you to calm down and settle down,_ I’ll_ feel better once you do.”

. . .

You knock on the door. You shuffle around with your wrist. You’re making sure to cover it.

You’re wearing Dave’s jacket around your body. It’s the only thing with long sleeves you could find… or actually probably own.

You look up once the door opens. 

“John?”

“Hi…” You smile up at him. You yawn to cover up how timid you must have just made yourself sound. “Sorry! I guess I was more tispy than I thought cause I completely spaced out on where I put my new heels! Did I leave them in the hotel? Do you know? I was like searching the streets- they are like so pricy I don’t wanna lose ‘em!”

“I didn’t see it… I’m sorry, babe.” Dave tells you. "and I think Dirk had the whole place purged, so anything in there is tossed out."

“Aw… it’s okay.” You smile up at him and then let out a small sigh. “But... that was a gift from my sugy puggy... “ You frown and then smile. “Ha. Now I get why he doesn’t wanna take me shopping now. I always just lose everything he buys me.” You pull on Dave’s jacket.

Dave moves a bit back. He’s holding the door open for you. 

You smile up at him as he tells you, “if you need a new pair, I could nab you one.”

“I can’t let you spend money on me like that, Dave.”

“What if we go shopping together? You can even pick out some heels for me to wear too, man… make a day of it. You know I felt like a fuckin’ loser rolling around with a wild pack of sluts without the right footwear. I could buy you new heels as a thank you for figuring out what the fuck size shoe I am.”

You shut your eyes and chuckle as you say, “thanks, Dave…”


	18. On The Eighteenth of July

Last night you got a call from Egbert... while you were getting drilled by Jake.

At the time, you sent Jake off to the bathroom, you claimed it was a private call and he needed a break from breaking you anyway. Luckily it seems like he didn't pick up on anything. You're sure if he figured out that you're trying to get Dave to break it off with John and his _lunch puppy _is in on it... Jake would run crying to Roxy. 

Roxy doesn't have the right to tell you shit after what happened last night, she didn't even call you to inform you how insane things got under Dave's watch. All of John's little _friends _completely demolished one of your bars in your VIP section of the casino. If any of them ended up sleeping with someone for money in your casino it's going to fall on you to deal with the repercussions, you're sure of it. Not only that, but the girls were passing out bottles and drinks to some guys they wanted to _room _with for the night, claiming that you'd pay for it. Dave told you that he'd cover the expenses but sadly, you made back enough profits last night from the crowd they drew that you can pay to have everything cleaned. Dave's lucky that occasionally you've been known to have strippers perform in the vip section, but he really put up a fight to let the girls just do whatever they wanted just to impress his _lunch pup__. _

You're laying in bed, your head resting on Jake's chest. Even with your blinds darkening the room, you can still tell it's sun up, you can just feel it. You better get up before your alarm blasts and wakes Jake up. You shift a bit and Jake's arm wraps tighter around your waist. Jake's laying on his back, he turns a bit to be able to hold you closer to him. Your face is pressed against his huge pecs. Jake sighs out his nose.

"Good morning, love." Jake places a gentle kiss onto the top of your head. 

You're certain you have horrible bed head from how violent you made Jake be with you last night, you can just feel your bangs curl up into some hideous small ringlet, like a doll. You know that Jake gets a kick out of seeing your hair curl like that, but you despise it. You need to get up and put on your baseball cap, and head out to your stylist in the salon here before anyone can see you, just like every day.

Jake breathes in the scent of your hair and then sighs out. He plants another kiss on the top of your head, he tells you for the umptenth time already, "I missed you."

You roll your eyes.

Jake pets the back of your head, your hair is still messed up, so he's_ allowed_ to do so. 

"You know, gumdrop..." He's starting up again. He's about to say something obvious or stupid, or -most likely- both. "The whole time I was gone, I couldn't stop thinking about waking up with you in my arms. I'm so happy to be back. I'm really hopeful that next time I leave Vegas... you can come with me."

You feel like pulling away and snapping at him. You can't leave, you're the only thing keeping this damn place afloat... then again... maybe you should just stay silent... hear him out.

You let yourself wonder for a moment, _'what would John do?'_

You glare down at Jake's pecs. How could you let yourself think that. You don't need to take in his advice, you already have Jake wrapped around your finger... still... his hands and mind do tend to wander... if you could be maybe a bit more... _whoreish... _you might snuff out Jake's weakness once and for all.

Jakes been talking the whole time, saying something about going to Europe again and taking you to see a garden he's fond of in London, maybe bring you to Munich to see the Christkindlesmarkt in winter. You know you don't have time for any trip like that. Jakes always going to be waiting up on you. You sigh into his chest. You feel almost bad for him, but you think you can make it up to him...

You pull away from Jake, you look up at him and say in a caring voice, "yeah?"

"Yeah!" Jake's smiling down at you. God, his mouth smells like shit. You're sure that yours does too, but you bear with it.

Jake starts talking about how during his trip he saw dolphins when he went paddle boarding on his own. You listen intently, you're sure that it's what you should do... or at least... what John would do. As Jake is talking, you start scratching the top of his head. Jake's eyes close shut, he lets out a tiny sigh and then starts talking again. You let out a small chuckle.

Jake looks down at you with a smile, he stops talking about his vacation to ask you, "what's gotten into you today?"

"Nothing..." You softly say. "I just missed you." 

Jake lets out a deep, airy sigh. He snuggles you up close. He just stopped talking completely. His brow is up against your shoulder. You're resting your head on top of his. You use one of your hands to keep scratching his head.

Jake's under your spell, he's completely silent...

You could get used to this.

. . .

You got all of your morning work done. It's about lunch time now, you think you can spare an hour eating at your favorite establishment in the place and making a few calls in the backroom. Once you push away from your desk and roll back on your chairs wheels, your phone rings. It's the usual jingle that lets you know it's a call from Roxy. You sigh as you pull out your phone from your back pocket.

"Rox-"

"Oohhhhohohoh! Strider! feel this! I just woke up in this dude's arms cause I spent the night with a certain puppy _of the lunch variety_. SO! I was thinking that after I wash off all the shame we could all meet up and hang out for lunch! As a family!"

"Roxy-"

"Nothing too long- just an hour!"

"Rox-"

"No debating it! I already called up Jake and he's down, and you owe him that! He told me that you don't really eat your dindins together, you just fuck him at night and expect that he'd be happy with that! So-"

"Did he tell you otherwise?" You ask. 

"Well... no. But Jake eventually is gonna feel bad, he's gonna feel like he's only a playmate and not a real partner..." You can hear Roxy pout, but only listen nothing more. "Please. Please. Pleeeaaaase!"

"No." You blankly say.

Roxy sighs and gives you a much more earnest tone, "Dirk... don't just do this for Jake, don't just do this for me! Do it for our Daveybaby."

At the sound of her tone you feel something akin to a chisel chipping away at your soul. 

You groan and do the only thing you think you can.

. . .

"No way." He seems surprised you called him. "No fucking way... I'm getting a booty call from my new bestie? I can't believe it."

You hold up your phone with one hand as you sit in your desk chair and sigh, 

"Listen. I expect you to come by soon and join me for-"

"Holy shit, is this really a booty call? Are you interested in dominating me?" John lightly scoffs, "Listen, I'm flattered, really but I only like **men."**

You know that he's only joking. Still, he sounds annoyed with you. How is _he _the one pissed with _you?_

You tell him what he needs to do to earn his next _real _paycheck, "I'm expecting you to have a meal with me."

"I have work today." John denies you. 

"I have money to give you." You dangle the carrot.

"OP! Gonna have to tell the Madam I'm doing a house call-" He sounds interested, until suddenly he doesn't. John's tone is low and he mutters out, "apparently I'm getting **fucked** over **hard** today! Hahaha- **no."**

"You don't have a choice." You lower your tone as well.

"Really? I don't? I _have _to do what you say... Listen." John's taking a more somber tone now, "Dirk... honestly, I'm starting to think that I should distance myself from Dave a bit again."

"You will." You continue, "I have a plan to actually help you with that."

"I'm on his balcony right now, you know that?" John sounds dejected, "I'm always spending time over here and I think I really should start going back to work... my regulars are starting to get antsy."

"You can return to your job, _after _you have a meal with me." 

After you said that, you were expecting that John instantly ask if you're planning a date or finally taking him out to get drinks like he wants, but instead John just says,

"Dave just told me Roxy has plans for all of us to get together for lunch or dinner or something." John is already on to you, "if you want me to have an awkward family dinner and you think Dave isn't just gonna sit there smiling like a kid eating a twenty--dollar sunday you-"

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise... but..." You rub your temple with your free hand. "I was planning on giving you a makeover."

John blankly says, "so you wanna rebuild me from the ground up... _in your image?"_

John sounds like he's getting a kick out of the thought, "_you! _Dressing _me _up!?"

You can just feel from his energy how sly his smirk must be, "now this I've **gotta **see."

. . .

You walk into the private room in the salon, it's mostly just for you and those guests who _can _afford this kind of treatment, but John seems so excited to be the exception. He's already getting his hair dried with a blow dryer. He smiles as he looks in the mirror, he's not wearing his glasses, you wonder if he can even see. Looks like he's trying to chat with the stylist over the sound of the dryer. Your usual stylist seems happy to be working on his hair today, she's actually smiling, you've never seen her do that before.

Once John's hair is dry you can hear her ask, "really? You said that? I didn't think you'd like a show like _that."_

John replies with a sigh. "I actually do love SpongeBob and shit like that." Your stylist laughs as John tells her, "I know- I know! It's so lame! But I'd rather everyone think I'm just making some weird pop-culture reference then know that I actually watch Gumball and shit like that."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it, when I was younger I'd watch cartoons like that and now I watch Teen Titans with my three year old." She continues blow drying his hair.

"Aw..." John puts his hand up to his heart, "I love that, pass down the culture to the younger generations."

She chuckles as she starts adding some type of clear gel to John's hair, "yeah, but it's not as good as I remember... but my son loves it, so I can't help but feel kinda... attached to it, yeah know?"

"Oh yeah. I remember watching that when I was a kid." He nods. "I should really rewatch that soon, I'm trying to finish Clone High first."

"Can't imagine how long that's going to take you." She laughs as she continues to style John's hair. 

"Maybe another week?" John tilts his head up and dwells on it. 

"Huh? I thought you said that you could never watch something like that in front of your friends?" Your stylist questions, "-or did I miss hear you over the blow dryer?"

"No. Um... Well, I'm like kinda dating-_ish-_ this guy that lives around where I work. I go over to his place when his roomie is out and play games and watch cartoons, then I fuck him before I go as a thank you... or more like a payment."

"You seem pretty confident, you know what...? Why don't you just like... _own _the fact you watch cartoons an-"

John interrupts her with a loud laugh, "Ha! I'm too cutesy as it is! I can't have people knowing **that **about me! Or everyone's really just gonna see me as a** kid** in over his head." 

You step up right behind him, "you say that like you aren't."

John's complexion turns from tan to deep red.

You give him a small smirk as you look into the mirror. He turns around in his chair and then gives you a pout,

"Bout time. Oh and look at that, did halloween come early this year?! Did you paint your face to look like a pizza!?"

You give him a small glare. For some reason John's eyes are tinted to be a bit of a lighter blue, before you even ask John says,

"Before you even ask; I have in these cute little contacts!" John smiles, "when you said we were gonna do makeovers I thought I'd save you the trouble of dealing with my fucked up eye sight and my uggo glasses, now you can go get a sludgehammer and try to fix my teeth!"

You smirk, "I might take you up on that offer."

John instantly starts laughing, when you give him a bit of a smile, your stylist feels comfortable enough to start laughing too. 

"Alright." You nod. "I picked out some clothes for you to wear, don't worry if they don't fit you perfectly, that might actually be of help to us."

"Oh, honey." John gives you a smile, "are you thinking that you magically picked out an outfit so baggy that it's gonna hide my curves, have you not seen how fat this ass is?" John moves forward a bit just to slap a hand to his ass.

You notice how John's wearing booty shorts and yep, his ass jiggles. He's got on high heels again too. He's wearing your father's old jacket, Dave must have given it to him. You doubt that John even understands how much that really means to Dave. Your bro'd never let anyone else in your family even hold it, _he must really love John._

John covers his mouth and giggles when your eyes fall on his body, "finally checking out the merchandise? Well... you_ can_ afford it. If you hand me the funds, daddy."

Any joy you felt in this moment is completely sucked out of your soul... but you still manage to smirk once you realize just what you brought John to wear. 

. . .

He's staring into the mirror. Egbert hasn't moved since you just left to take a call. He's just staring, looking into the long frame like he's staring at death. John parts open his lips. He slightly moves his head right and then moves it left. He's moving so slow you couldn't even tell he's shaking his head. You step up to his side.

"I... look at me." He sounds heartbroken. 

John's hair is perfectly flat, he has a plain watch around his wrist. Dark tan khakis, A blue button up shirt and a sweater vest over it. 

"Wha-" John turns his head towards you and shouts, "WHAT DO YOU DO TO ME!?"

You're thriving off of his pain right now, you couldn't be more pleased with yourself.

"I- I'M I'M HIDEOUS!" John grabs onto his face and digs crescent shaped grooves into his cheeks. 

You pay him a small smile as you say, "you look just like every-"

"NO!" John turns and points at you. "I'll tell you what I look like!" 

"I love like my drink of choice is a Chai Latte!" John looks like he's completely furious, "I look like my personality is **Netflix!"**

You instantly let out a laugh.

John keeps going, "I look like I shop at the gap!"

John covers his mouth with his hands and gasps, **_"In the men's section!"_**

You're laughing with your stylist now.

"I look like my favorite band is Weezer!" John chuckles through his rage. 

John tries hard not to laugh as he says, "I look like my idea of a fun night is a board game and going to bed on time!"

John cries, "I look like an accountant who loves to have sex in the missionary position!" 

John is fanning his face now and then he stomps his foot, “Ugh! I look like a complete tool! I look like I’m going to go home to my wife of eight years and walk in on her cheating with my best friend... and ask if I can stay and watch!!! I hate it!"

John tosses up his hands and then looks right at you. "You made me look **straight!** You monster!”

"You did this to me!" John's pointing at you again. You use a flat palm to move his wrist out of your face.

"You did this to yourself." You give him a small glare. 

"I never asked for this! I'd rather you just kill me!" John is almost crying... that or laughing now, "I can't be seen like this! I can't- I can't- It looks... It- it's so **natural** on me!" John's gripping at his chest now. "I hate this! I can't let anyone ever know!"

"Well you have to." You remind him.

"No! Nononono! I can't step foot out of this room in _anything _less than a kitten heel- or hell! Give me a mary jane! Dress me up like a doll and we can creep out your brother- we can tell him I've got some _nasty_ fetishes I feel like exploring and maybe he'll back off!"

"I don't think that..." You narrow your eyes and grunt through your teeth, **"will work." **

You have to make sure John is as bland as possible, anything even remotely sexual... is going to give off the opposite response John's looking for. 

John's breathing heavy, he's completely freaking shit. You talk over his pants,

"Daves going to lose all interest in you, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Look!" John turns to the hair stylist, "look what he did to me?! He ruined me!"

She answers with a small smile, "I think that you look better than you think you do, you're just not used to-"

John puts his hands on both her shoulders, "answer me honestly... what do _you_ think I look like?"

"I..." She looks up at you and you nod to give her the okay to speak. 

She answers, "you look like my ex-husband."

John tosses up his hands and screams, "I look like everyone's ex-husband!" 

Your stylist covered up her mouth to force down a laugh.

John looks around the room. He suddenly seems like he's honestly enraged and everything up until this point was just an act.

John's walking up to you and pointing at you. "Where's my clothes?"

You keep your head up as you look down at him, "I had them sent to Dave's room, seeing how you will most likely be returning there after our meal."

"You-" John lets out a laugh, "you are soooo lucky that you left my purse here or I would have beat your ass."

"You're honestly going to wear that thing?" You look over at his small string purse, it's a pink bag, shaped like a heart with a louis vuitton logo in gold right in the middle of it. 

John picks it up. He puts it on and instantly starts fake crying, "it looks like I'm holding it for my _girlfriend _while she goes to pick something out at Victoria's Secret! WHEN _**I'M**_ THE ONE WEARING PANTIES RIGHT NOW!"

John's tossing up his hands and walking back and forth, "I can't go- I can't go- I can't be seen like this! I can't live like this! I'm gonna start stripping! I can go naked! I'd prefer that!"

You've got to get him out of this room somehow... and _clothed. _

"If... if you do this..." You offer, "I'll allow you to pick out something for me tonight for my boyfriend to see me in."

John turns his head. Suddenly, he power walks up to you. 

"You... you'd let me put lipstick on you and everything?"

You narrow your eyes. You've never in your life even considered wearing lipstick. Dave used to do everything in his power when you were about six to put makeup on your face but you never once let him. You don't know if you should allow John the privilege if you never let your own brother give you a makeover... but... this here_ is_ for Dave.

You narrow your eyes a bit more as you nod once.

John narrows his eyes too and leans in, "and then let me take you out to a club?"

"Absolutely not." You deny him.

"Then I'm not going out like this!" John crosses his arms and puffs up his cheeks. "I'd rather die than anyone _-who's anyone-_ see me like this!

John turns and looks at your stylist, "no offense, honey. In fact, I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I'm gonna leave you a nice little tip after this is over, hopes that makes up for the trauma of dealing with Dirk all the time." 

You just blankly stare at John as he looks back at you as he talks _at _you, "see, now I'm thinking that I want a big heaping pile of stinking monmon for this, and I want to go clubbing with my bestie! I wanna get la-rox to drag your boytoy to the club we're fucking around in and get you to seduce him-"

John drags up his hands up to his face and slowly pulls them away as he whispers, "in disguise." 

You dwell on it for a moment. Perhaps you can get yourself out of this... 

"I'll only go out if there's no way for anyone to recognize that I am Dirk Strider. If you can make me look like a completely different person, then I'll do what you say."

"Fair!" John nods. "Ohhhohoho! I used to do this with the girls all the time! You're gonna look so pretty!"

With no hint of sincerity you say, "I'm looking forward to it."

You sigh and say, "now. Time for your end of the bargain."

. . .

John's creeping behind you as your security guards surround you. He's acting like he's honestly afraid of something and you're protecting him, "I don't want anyone to see me. Do you think that you could hold me tight as we walk?"

You narrow your eyes as you march forward without saying a single word.

John's gripping onto your arm and resting his head on your back, "I can see why Jake must love you."

"I feel so safe when I'm with you." John's cuddling up to you, "you're so warm..."

You turn around and tell him, "I'll pull out a twenty right now if you let go of me."

"Make it fifty and send me a dick pic later and I'll toss in that I'll shut the fuck up!"

"I'll give you a hundred." You offer.

"Hmm... a hundred and a few rounds of drinks." John snuggles up closer to you, he's wrapping his arms around you now. 

"You drink free here." You growl at him.

"A round of drinks with you!" John laughs.

"What happened to me having _pizza face _and-"

John giggles. "You still do, don't worry!"

You are gonna knock the shit out of him if he keeps this up.

"Just- Dirk!" John whines. "I'm starting to really love you! You feel like the annoying asshole college roommate I never had!"

"You're the bane of my existence." You keep walking ahead.

"I love you too." John tightens his grip.

You take in a deep breath through your nose as you all step towards the elevator. Your guards clear up some room and make sure that the _clientele _steps back.

"Oooo!" John looks around, "no wonder why you're such an asshole, doing this everyday must make you feel so big."

You keep looking on dead ahead. 

"I'd like to imagine that under all that tough guy- businessman exterior, you're really just a big softie that walked around in your mommies shoes when you were a baby."

You grunt out, "The woman that you'd refer to as _my mom _never left her things in my father's mansion."

"Oh." John looks up at you, "same. My mom died when I was supes young... still didn't stop me from snatching up my grandma's pearls though and walking around pretty. Oh my god, my poor dad was probably thinking _I'm never gonna have grandkids!"_

You open your mouth to say something, then your guards start leading you inside the elevator and John just keeps talking and blabing.

It's for the best you don't ask the question that came to your mind. You have no idea what John's father must think of him... or if he even knows. 

. . .

You're sitting down at the table, waiting on your other guests to arrive. 

Johns standing and staring out of the window as you make a few calls. John just called his work to let them know he's with his sugar daddy and he's getting fucked over so hard and basically whipped, he thinks he's gonna get bruises. John just asked you as a joke to whip him with your belt. You're not sure if he's really starting... to find... _interest _in you, but you're afraid that if he is his ass is getting a one way trip to the desert with nothing but his broken bones to keep him company until he gets that all express package to hell. 

You're **not **letting your bro's first love even _try _you like that... but for right now... you think this is all just a joke... at least you hope. You're actually starting to like John. He's growing on you... like a rash, but one that's fun to scratch. 

John is looking out into the city streets. It's still bright out. He's holding onto his arms. 

John turns to face you as he asks, "admiring the view?"

"What?" You ask.

"You're staring at me." John raises his brows and smiles at you, "where you having a nice little day dream about me... I could just picture the two of us sitting down in a meeting and you guiding my hand to your crotch... making me feel you up under the table and jerk you off during the meeting. And then when everyone leaves you toss me onto the table, papers fly everywhere!" John listlessly tosses up his hand. He lets out a dry laugh. 

You narrow your eyes.

"Oh stop that now, that face isn't cute." Johns looking at you now as he tells you, "and I'm only teasing. I'm not... really interested in any other guys... right now."

John looks out the window. "It's starting to become harder and harder to push through this..."

John holds his wrist with his hand. He's staring down at his sleeve. "I know you don't believe me. I understand, I lie so much, it's hard for me to even believe myself... but I know when I'm hurting."

John looks up at the window again. He lets out a small sigh, "I've never been in love before. It feels so miserable. I wish I could just shut down and feel nothing..."

John lowers his eyes, "I'm honestly starting to picture what my life would be like... with..."

John sighs again. "I think I'd have to dress up like this. And not drink my weight in booze, not throw up on a stage cause I think it's funny to embarrass myself. I wouldn't be able to wear heels everywhere I go and I'd have to start acting like a _real man_ and not a braindead cock tease."

John shuts his eyes.

He turns to face you, "thanks for making me wear this... it really puts everything in perspective."

John moves over to sit down right besides you. He gives you a painful smile as he says, "I can't stomach to look at myself like this, I'd never cut it as Dave's husband... I need to get real and take this seriously."

John stares forward. "I have to prove to not just Dave... but also to myself... that what's between us was always doomed to fail."

John stares down at the table, "I can't picture ever living a moment where I'm not wearing heels and trying to flirt with every guy that passes me by -and look at me- I'm doing it. Not only that but..."

John looks up at you again, "I don't even feel human anymore." 

You open your mouth to speak, but you can't even think of how to reply.

The door clicks. You both look up to see Jake hold open the door.

Jake looks up and stares right at John, right away, he turns away and faces the side of the room. Good. He recalled your threat. He's not even allowed to talk to John or you're going to fuckin' walk. Walk out of the room or walk out of the relationship, you're not sure yet, but you need to make sure that Jake does not touch the guy Dave is obsessed over, if he broke Dave's heart, you'd have to break it off with him...

Roxy walks in, she's trying so hard not to cheer and scream, and wonderful she already has a cocktail in her hand. 

Dave steps in last. His eyes fall on John, Dave removes his shades and looks directly at his _lunch puppy_ as he walks towards John with a blank face.

Dave sits down right next to him and then chuckles. Dave smiles and then tells John, "look at you."

"I know." John looks up at the ceiling. "But I thought I'd make myself look nice if I was gonna meet your family."

"John." Dave places his hand onto John's head and starts messing up his tidy hair. "You always look nice." 

John lightly laughs, "hey! I had my hair done for this and everything!"

Dave kissed the side of John's head, "sorry, babe. But you looked like a tool."

"That's the point!" John laughed as Dave pulled away. John smiles down at the table and says, "I have to look respectable if everyone else is gonna dress so nice."

"John." Dave takes up a more serious tone, "you don't have to change the way you dress for me or for my family. I want you to be comfortable."

John holds his head high, "I am comfortable in this! Everyone's dressed up so nice, and you look so cute in your little suit! I wanna look like I belong in here!"

Dave sighs and starts rubbing John's cheek, "it doesn't matter how you dress, babe. You dress how ever you want and don't you ever worry about fitting in... to be honest, I think when you're rolling with this crew, the more you stand out, the more you fit in." Dave chuckles. John shuts his eyes, he lets Dave rub his cheek with his thumb. John sighs out his nose.

You can hardly see from where you are sitting, perhaps it's your opportunity to ruin the evening already.

You open your mouth to speak but Rox takes the chance to fuck everything up on your behalf, _that's why she's the favorite._

Roxy is sitting right across from Dave, she holds up her drink as she says,

"You two are so totes adorbs!" 

"Oh." John lightly says, "thank you."

Jakes sitting at your side. He's staring at you, you look at him, as if you're asking for him to speak. 

Jake smiles at you.

"What?" You ask.

"I'm so happy that we're all getting together for a dinner, as a real family."

"Yeah, family! Those of us that _could_ make it." Roxy points out. "It's such a shame, I kinda miss that fine-aged of prime beef ya'll call daddy. Ah well, we're gonna have another fam meetup someday soon."

John looks at Roxy, his brows raised. 

Dave chuckles and says to John, "she's talking about my step-dad."

"Oh, how much older than your dad was he?" John asks, "I want to know how old _fine-aged _really is."

"Uhhhh...." Dave takes a moment to answer. Sounds like he doesn't want to.

You just say, "forty years give or take."

John instantly shoots his head and looks at Dave with a huge smile, "nice!"

John looks over at you, "do you have pictures? Is he cute?"

Dave starts laughing nervously. He looks over at Roxy for an out.

Roxy giggles a bit and then speaks up on Dave's behalf,

"John! I wanted to ask! What's your job like, bee-bee?! Was it just like last night or is it more fun!?"

"Oh, on the busy nights. It's like that... yeah." John nods. He opens his mouth to speak, but Rox takes the reigns, 

"Oh my god! If I could- I so would wanna join ya'll! That job looks like sooo-so_sooo_so much funnsies!" Roxy pouts. "But my mommy says that I gotta put my degree to good use and my other mama says that if I start doing that kinda stuff, she's gonna cut me off!"

"Oh no." John pouts. "Well, it's not always as fun as it looks, sometimes you get uggo creeps-"

"Yeah!" Roxy cheers, "but that's kinda hot! I bet it would feel kinda sexy when you're like this tiny little thing and some fat middle age dude is grabbing at your hip and smacking you with cash."

"Dave told you about my regulars now, did he?" John smiles.

Roxy bursts out with an ugly laugh.

Roxy tells John, "Dave hardly said anything about your job, he only said you work as a playmate in a brothel that's a couple long miles ways from here."

"Sure do." John nods. 

You take a moment to say to John, "right, and you would do well to keep your work life there and not drag it into my establishment."

"Dirk." Dave mutters to you.

John laughs, "I'll be real, I just thought we were gonna play slots and maybe even hide-and-seek drunk or something, not that we'd be working! I guess it's just a force of habit."

You lift up your head and stare right at John "I have very little interest in cleaning up another of your messes, your friends show up again in a group they will _all_ be banned." 

You're unsure if John _wants _to stay or not, but you're going to let him know the rules... and you know the more rules he's going to have to live by, the less likely he's going to want to stay.

"Dude." Dave looks at you and says, "you told me tha-"

"Naaaah, Dave." John says, "uh he's probs, right. Girl's night always turns into an orgy or a party. Plus, next time we do all that I wanna wreck this night club my _psycho ex_ is working at. He's like such a major creepo, I'm gonna demand he let us in and tell the girls to go wild while I fuck him in the backroom, I just wanna get his ass fired."

John gives Roxy and Jake a quick smile as the two of them lose their collective shits over that. 

John just jumps back to the main point once again, "buuuut... I see what Dirk is saying, it must suck to like clean up after our messes. I totally get it. There's like a janitor where I work -he's like this old guy that is done with everyone and everything, right?- oh! And he insults me whenever I see him! I love him to death! So-"

"Wait. Why does he insult you?" Dave asks.

John shrugs, "probably because I have a regular that makes me shit on his chest." 

Jake instantly laughs. Roxy bangs her fist on the table. They both let out a different array of loud laughs.

Roxy tells the table, "I love that man! How does he have the resolve to make you do that _so often _that he's a regular!?" She turns to John and asks, "how much does he pay you for that!?"

John nods a few small nods, "gotta be real, I wanna charge him lower, cause he's a sweetheart- but the Madam made up the price- Five thousand."

"To have someone shit on your chest?!" Jake nearly shouts. He turns his head to the side and then looks away like he just spoke out of turn.

John tilts his head and says, "that's so weird... did you guys just hear something?"

Roxy rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Oh, Dirk. Give it a rest. Jake's gonna sit right here the whole time until John's out of sight. He's not gonna move from your side. So, don't worry about-"

Jake speaks up, "I'd like to say to the table, I'm willing to do anything that makes Dirk comfortable, and I am going to refrain from speaking directly to John tonight. Seeing that John can get a guy to pay that much money just to get him to pop a squat on the chap I think it's best I steer clear of him completely..."

Jake looks at your brother and says, "Dave. You hold on to him. He's a keeper."

Dave snickers out a laugh, he's trying to keep on a stoic face.

John just repeats, "no, really? Is there like a window open or something!? I think I hear a draft?"

Roxy lightly laughs, "well... whatever Jake wants to do is fine, I guess. We can work our way up to convos later."

You let out a small sigh. You didn't want the conversation to turn on how controlling and obsessive you are... at least not this early into the evening. You notice there's no water on the table yet. 

You lower your eyes down at the empty table cloth. 

"What's taking the waiters?" You voice your frustration. 

"Not everyone is here yet, darling." Jake tells you.

"Who else is coming." You almost feel your heart drop, you mean, you would... if you had one.

"My mommy's coming to visit!" Roxy cheers. "I asked her if she could come and make time for it, so she's on her way! And before you ask-" Roxy groans as she says, "_yes! _She is your favorite."

John looks right at you, he has a good poker face, and he's telling you he wants out when he looks at the door.

You slip your phone out of your back pocket. You dial up John's number.

_ **"Keep your hair and your nails looking fine."** _ ** ** John groans at the sound of his ringtone.**_ "_** ** _Don't be talking to any other guys."_ **

John starts sitting up, in his fucking sweater vest and that ugly wrist watch to answer his baby blue phone with a playboy bunny on it, he rolls his eyes and says, "that's usually the ringtone I use for my sugar daddys. Gotta go roll the dice and see who it is this time." 

"Oh! Take it right here!" Roxy smiles and cheers, "I want Jake to hear how _nuaaats _your life is!"

"Oh." John takes the call and puts it up to his ear, "hello?"

He looks at his phone and then pulls it away from his head. John sighs and says, "it was just heavy breathing again."

"Really?" Daves speaking in a low tone.

John might not recognize it from how stoic Dave seems right now, but Dave is looking at John like he's ready to attack.

John sighs, "yeah well... I fuck around with some pretty fucked up people. Like... I used to date this _other _casino owner's son cause I needed some quick cash to pay off my car, which Virksa _totally wrecked! _But that's another story." John waves his own story off and addresses the table,

"Anywaaaay... So like, I got this fucker to like buy me a car and at first it was fun -I mean like, it's always fun at first but after like the tenth voicemail saying, _'where are you right now!?' 'why didn't you fucking answer my call?' _It gets old." 

Roxy rolls her eyes, "teeeell me about it!"

"Hahaha, right!?" John laughs. "So this guy, he's a reaaaall piece of work, right? He used to demand that I **only** wear dresses when I was with him and he used to make me sit on his lap when he talked with his friends about stupid guy stuff! And they'd smoke cigars and they were all so big and I can't go like an hour without having my fucked up version of fun! So... I'd get all whiny and horny... and he'd always tell me to hush up and sit still. He'd be so demanding, like _'only speak when you're spoken to' _and _'quit your job.'"_

John rolls his eyes, "and he was all like, _'bitch, if you don't quit your job I'll fucking end your life,' _and I was all like... ugh... this again!?"

"Wha-" Dave looks at John, "are you being like... serious?"

"Hold on, hold on. I'm getting to the good part." John waves his hand in front of Dave's face without looking at him and then continues, "So, I just do what I always do whenever I have a problem with someone. I go talk with their papa!"

"Damn." You mutter under your breath, "this outta be good."

"So, when Cali went to bed. I marched right into his daddy's office in his house in my cute little dress and stomp in with my heels. Then I sat on his lap and started forcing my tongue into his mouth, long story short. He's my daddy now!"

"Ha!" Roxy laughs, "so like... you're just seeing him on the side?"

"Yep." John happily nods. "And so long as I come running when daddy calls, I get all the protection that comes with fucking the hottest fuckin' dad bod in the city."

John proudly crosses his arms and then lays back into his seat.

The table falls silent for a moment. 

"Uh..." Dave openly asks the table. "How many boyfriends do you have, John?" 

"Uh... uh..." John starts awkwardly laughing, "who's keeping count?!"

You let a sigh out of your nose. Of course, Roxy breaks the silence by blowing a raspberry and then hacking up a loud, vile cough. 

Dave sighs and shakes his head. He leans in to plant a kiss on John's head, "if any guy ends up giving you trouble, baby... you come to me. I'll straighten the fucker out."

"Uh... Dave..." John nervously laughs, "I kinda... have a lot of enemies."

"Name one person here who doesn't." You sit back into your chair as you lift up your hand and gesture towards your brother, "Excluding Dave. He's always been the black sheep of the family."

"Yeah!" Roxy speaks up like she's agreeing with you, "you fit right in here, John!"

You don't like the way Rox just phrased that.

Dave smiles at John as he says, "yeah."

Dave reinstates, "but, John... if you ever feel unsafe, I'm always gonna be ready and willing to pick you up and drive you home _to_ me-ah." Dave instantly turns from pale to pink. 

John turns his head to look at him. You can only see the back of John's head. Then he sits up, "I need to use the little girls room, oh! And do me one flavor-flav. Please, please, please don't tell your mommsie or auntie or whatever that I fuck with boys for a living, I hate having that convo over dindin. It always gets sooooo awkward. I'd rather just pretend I'm a college boy practicing in the gospel choir and oh- maybe lace in I'm a little bit too hard core for jesus... like he's my ex and I'm still nuts for him. That sounds fun. Let's do that."

"Ha." Dave laughs, "you can say as much as you like. But just so you know... I'm planning on introducing you as my boyfriend."

"Uh duh..." John gestures towards his outfit, "why else would I be dressed up as an overgrown boy scout on his off day?"

"Just wanted to make sure you knew the score, babe." Dave leans over and kisses the side of John's head. "Bathroom 's right across from where the door is."

"Thanks, daddy." John grabs his tiny purse and strolls out.

Part of you is prying that he's gone for good. That that's the last you'll ever see of John and Rose is going to be here in person to comfort Dave that he just lost the... love of his life...

You stare down at the empty table. Jake pats your hand. You glance up at him, Jake's smiling at you... like he's proud.

You swallow down spit and glance down at your folded hands again. 

Then, the door handle clicks. 

Your father's best friend steps in. Rose proudly holds her head up. Her short blonde hair framing her face. She's dressed as if she's prepared to join a meeting, either for business or for a coven.

Roxy shoots up and rushes up to her, "mommy!!!"

"Hello, child." Rose pulls her in close. "I missed you dearly."

"Mom! I'm so happy you made it on time!" Roxy is still holding onto her mother as she starts to bounce up and down, "Dave's new boyfriend is so so so cute! I think you're just going to love him!"

Rose softly smiles down at Roxy as she pets her hair, "I hope so. **For his sake."**

"Rose." Dave groans.

Roxy backs away from Rose and then the witch of a woman walks over to your brother. Rose places a soft kiss on the side of Dave's forehead, "it's good to see you too, little one."

. . .

As soon as your table is filled with empty plates and empty glasses, you hear the door click again.

You're hoping it's just the servers coming in again to ask what you want to order. Instead... _'oh great. It's him.'_

John steps in, staring at the table and then sheepishly looking away. He's standing next to the only server in the room. 

"No need to look so nervous, darling." Rose sits up, "I'm only a family friend, my opinion on you doesn't even count, and the members of this family have been known to just _do their own thing... _as it were, without a second thought to what the rest of us think." 

"Mooaaam!" Roxy whines, "okay! I get it! You hate that Dirk and I have matching cutiemarks! Stop bringing it up!"

Rose starts chuckling, "I didn't mention that."

"You were leading up to it." You glare at Rose.

John snickers. You basically just confirmed to him something you dread the world outside this room from ever knowing. Shit. _Maybe John really is becoming family._

John keeps laughing until Rose turns to look at him. Lalonde steps closer to John and takes his hand to shake, "I'm Rose, I was Dave's father's friend." She takes a step back and smiles, "please, take a seat."

"Oh." John sounds like he's trying to sound a bit less... _girly... _"Well! Don't mind if I do, miss! Thank you!"

John is sweetly walking up to Dave and pecking him on the forehead with a big, "mmmwah!"

Dave chuckles, "hey, babe." 

They're acting like John didn't just leave to use the restroom. They seem to just be pretending John finally just arrived, maybe it's the fuel John needs to shred his persona. John's just going to roleplay for the whole night. 

Now you're interested to see where the night goes.

Roxy sat down next to Jake again as she asks, "Isn't he so cute, mom!?"

Rose took her seat next to Dave, "he's quite handsome." Rose chuckles, "he reminds me of this young man I work with actually."

You feel your heart drop. Rose is still covering her mouth as she laughs, "I can't imagine the two of you being anything alike though, he'd never be caught **dead **in something as... _casual as that."_

"Oh...?" John leans forward a bit and sheepishly asks, "does he only wear suits?"

"Let's just say that work attire is... strict... in my line of business." Rose picks up a menu off of the plate and begins to flip it open.

Roxy perks up and right away she starts asking her mom about how work is going and if she's stressed. 

"Oh, Darling. I came here to get away from all that. Let's talk about something more pleasant." Rose then turns to the waiter and asks, "can you keep the drinks coming? I'd like to see God tonight." 

Roxy laughs. She has no clue that her mom owns and runs a brothel... you didn't know till Jake magically stumbled in one night. Thinking that it was a bar. You choose to let him think you believe that isn't a lie.

John giggles and asks Rose for her name, "I'm so sorry, miss. But I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, it's Rose." She pays him a simple little smile. "It's lovely to finally meet you, Dirk and my darling Dave here have only told me so much about you! I was hoping to get to learn more about you tonight."

"Oh boy!" John smiles, "well, the first fun fact about my life _may surprise you._"

Roxy lets out a loud laugh. John's trying to hold back a smile as he thanks the waiter for taking his menu.

Dave is smiling the biggest smile you've seen out of him since... your father was still alive.

You stare down at the empty plate before you. You look back up at Dave. He seems more at peace than he's ever been. John's fanning himself with his hand and chatting it up. He gets a loud laugh from the whole table. You stare at him, this is probably how men end up falling for him... he's almost like this intangible thing. No one can ever restrain him or tie him down. Dave certainly thinks that he can... he seems to have an interest in popping the question.

You look down at your menu. You focus on what's in front of you.

You don't have to look at Dave's smile if you just read the words in front of you.

. . .

You take a bite out of your steak, it's so raw it looks like it's about to get up and walk.

Roxy and Jake are chatting, mostly whispering about how happy Dave looks.

Rose is downing another drink and crossing her legs. She looks over at Dave and finishes something he was talking about, "yes... Dave has interesting tastes. Why, his whole like wanted to marry... who was it... Aladdin's dad?"

"Rose." Dave whines through his teeth.

John giggles, "oh, man. Those were like the only Disney sequels I watched as a kid!"

"They were like the only good ones, but I don't know, the little mermaid's sequel was okay and I like Mulan 2." Does Dave have no shame ? He feels no shame at all just saying that to someone like John. What is going on in his skull? Is John's little 'college nerd who loves Jesus' shtick actually getting to Dave? "Actually, now that I think of it. Lion King 2 was fucking beast."

John just brings up a topic you were dreading to hear, "you sound like you like cartoons."

Oh great. Dave's never going to shut up now.

"I love 'em." Dave tells John, "basically anything animated I know about."

"Really?!" John sounds almost excited, "are you watching any good shows right now."

Dave just leans back, he puts his arm over his chair and crosses his legs, like he's getting a kick out of being _the coolest nerd in the room_. Dave's never been so punchable. He thinks flexing his knowledge about cartoons and shit makes him some hotshot for some reason. Although... John did say something about watching cartoons, he might actually _enjoy _this dreadful conversation.

Dave replies to John's question with a smug smile, "I've been rewatching this old cartoon I like... well not really _old, _but like... yeah old?"

"Ha..." John lightly laughed. "What's it called?"

"Motorcity."

"Huh?" John's tone changes. Suddenly he sounds like he's a bit shocked, "I... I love that show."

"You... know it?" Dave sits up a bit as he looks at John.

"Yeah." John smiles. "I mean, I love the way the character's heads move and the voice acting in it is so good!"

Dave continues off of John's point, "Mark hamill like fucking killed it."

"Wow!" John's still not doing his _cutsie-baby voice _he always has on, but he still sounds adorable when he says, "You actually know a thing or two!"

"More than just that, come on... ask me anything." Dave leans towards John and smiles at him.

"I've been meaning to watch this show again, but I forgot the name. I think it was like one of those Canadian shows that never made it here, oh my god... I can't remember what it was called. But like the main character had like this crush on this goth chick and there's like this dumb rich blonde girl who tries to hook him up with girls and there's like an episode where everyone thinks he's like gay for his best friend-"

"Are you talking about Fred's Head." Dave leans in a bit and whispers, "babe... you know that shit?"

John whispers back, "_You_ know that shit?"

John stares at Dave for just a moment.

John instantly coughs into his fist. "Oh... I'm suddenly not feeling well... Dave? Would you be able to walk me out? Maybe I could rest in your bed for a moment or two..."

John suddenly leans in a bit, "or until you've had enough of using my ass."

Dave looks down at John, you don't like the look your baby bro is giving that arby's dumpster whore... but you can at least appreciate that Dave looks... confident... for once.

Dave sits up and John follows, John's clutching his purse behind his back and trying to hide it from Rose as Dave explains, "John's not feeling too hot, we're gonna go."

"Ah, well." Rose smiles up at John and acts like she didn't listen into all of their conversation, "it was lovely to meet you."

The two of them leave, you looked away the moment Dave placed his hand on that _demon's _ass.

You were about to sit up and take your own leave, but before you do...

You should ask Rose this directly, "how do you feel about Dave's new lover?"

"Hmm?" Rose looks over at you, "he seems kind. I recall your father calling me up when you were young and telling me how Dave would always talk about finding some handsome young man and being committed to him." 

Roxy lightly giggles, Rose hums out a giggle as well.

"-and, Dave always wanted someone kind, someone who gets him. It seems they get along well. And that conversation they last had, I recall Dave being obsessed with cartoons as a kid..."

"Still is." Jake answers before Rose could continue her train of thought.

"Hm... wonder why they aren't engaged yet." Rose shrugs and takes a sip of her martini. 

. . .

Dinner went worse than you ever could have imagined. However, you did luck out. Rose doesn't seem to know that John was... well John. Seems your makeover worked to well. John honestly did look like some straight guy only recently finding his sexuality... which of course must have made him seem even more irresistible to Dave instead of repulsed him. There's nothing you can do to John to make Dave not want him. The thought of that alone sends a nail through your skull and into your brain, a nail labeled 'your brother's in love with a whore' and the hammer is John. 

You're at least happy you could get some work done in your regular office. You just finished plenty of work and it's close to midnight now.

You're walking down the hallway to your room and to Dave's room. This is the most secure floor on the building so you dismissed your guards. In case you need it, you've got a blade in your back pocket and you're itching to use it. If anyone tries to fuck with you today, right now, they are getting fucked up.

You want to speak with Dave, you're hoping that John really did just go home and that he's planning to take work seriously again. 

You need to talk to Dave, man-to-man about the future he sees with John. You're certain he's going to be looking for a ring soon, you think you should try to encourage him to wait again. If Dave doesn't listen, you're going to tell John you're going to pull out your back up plan and to be ready for it. You don't know if John'll survive, but you're going to pick whichever method spares Dave from the most pain... John ghosting Dave now would break Dave's heart into pieces. 

You stroll down the hall with your hand right behind your back. You walk up to Dave's room and knock on his door a few times.

No answer.

You didn't hear any noise let slip through the door, so you used your key. As you walk in you overhear the tail end of the conversation John and Dave were just having... 

John's panting, "Dave... did... did I do... okay?"

"Babe..." Dave lets out a gust of air from deep in his gut, "that was wild."

"Really? I mean... it was kinda scary... I've never... been with a man before. so..."

"Time out." Dave blows a heavy gust of air out of his lungs. "There's only so much_ I_ can take, babe."

"Ha!" John laughs. "_You _or_ your dick!?"_

You grit your teeth. John's not even fucking trying to make Dave leave him.

You hear some sounds, like John's kissing him.

"Babe... Babe... I** just** came." Dave sounds like he's rejecting him. Finally.

"Hmm... too bad," John's voice sounds almost demonic when he says, **"_I want more."_**

**"Shit." **

_You never wanted to ever hear your brother's voice sound like that. _

John mumbles something you're thankful you can't hear.

"Sure.. yeah... just... a little slower."

_You never wanted to hear him ever say words like that either._

"Heheheh!" 

_And you definitely never wanted your baby brother to end up with someone like John._

You're so sick of this.

You start pounding on the door with your fist.

"John. Didn't you and I have an arrangement?" You keep bashing on the door and John rushes to open it, he's wrapped up in their bed sheet. You can see that Dave must have just fallen off the bed, looks like he took a pillow with him.

John smiled. "Today!? Oh my god! This is so sudden! Well, can you give me a tinsy-tiny moment!"

John walks out and guides you over to the couch. 

You narrow your eyes at him and sit down. John gives your forehead a kiss and then walks off.

You glare at the back of his head, attempting to ignore his lack of... shame as he shows off his bare rear. 

You don't think John could ever find shame in anything. Even if you were to dress him up in an outfit he claims to never want to be seen in, he's just going to turn it into a... _ugh..._ sex thing.

You sigh out your nose and hold up your phone. At least you can squeeze in some time for your work.

. . . 

John's wearing one of Dave's sweaters... and _only _one of Dave's sweaters. When he comes out he looks like he dabbed on a tiny bit of makeup and John put on his glasses. John asks you, "what's your size?"

"What?"

"Like your dress size?" John asks again.

"About thirtye-"

"Not your pants size!" John looks you up and down right after he just yelled, "I bet you're like a six with those muscles... maybe a four? Nah... a six."

"You are **not **putting me in a dress." You warn him.

"UGGGH! You're no fun!" John whines and then hunches over.

"Babe... what are you doing?" Dave asks John.

John turns to Dave and happily lifts up his arms and announces, 

"We're giving your bro a makeover so his boyfriend doesnt recognize him and then the two of them are going to go on a series of dates until Dirk reveals that it was him the whole time while they are in bed together! Kinda like that Kate Bush song."

"I am allowing you the time to do this **once."** You point at John and then put down your hand, "I don't have time for these sort of things."

"Then we better make you look perfect!" John smiles and then claps.

. . .

"All yours! Babooshhka! Babooshka!-"

You stop John's horrendous singing by begging,

"Can you stop?!"

"No no. Don't talk." John tsks at you, "I might mess up your pretty cheeks."

You glare ahead. You narrow your eyes. You suppose you had to remove your shades for Jake to not recognize you right away... but John taking pride in removing your shades like he just... _removed your pants... _is pissing you off immensely. You told him that you are **not **wearing a skirt, and you're putting your foot down on that.

You're back in your saloon, you always have access to every square inch of this place, even if it's closed.

John is looking up from your face to marvel at all the wigs and the nail polish colors. It's a full all-in-one salon, you even get waxed here. Not that you want John finding out that's an option for him, last thing you need is another set of bills after the tab he's probably ringing up under your name.

John asks you again, "so you said no mousse? Cause I was thinking you could be a cute redhead." 

"No." You don't understand why he doesn't get this, "it won't wash out in time for my meeting tomorrow."

"Fine! Grumpy butt!" John pouts at you, "we can find you a pretty little wig."

"Stop." You glare up at him as he fixes your cheeks.

"Stop what?" John pulls his hands away from your face.

"Talking like that, I get enough of that _fake _attitude from Roxy." You keep your eyes narrow as you say, "just talk to me like a normal person."

John gives you a light smile, "I'm sure that the way you always talk to me, isn't the real you either."

You look down and then back up at John.

John smiles, "I like acting this way, it's lot more fun than being me."

John starts tending to your makeup again, "I don't know if I even remember how to be myself."

John laughs, "I stopped being me a long time ago, before I even got this job."

John tilts his head a bit and looks back into your eyes, "how about you? Weren't you a better man before you started working this job?"

You lightly sigh, "I don't think I'm any different now than I was then."

John stops working again, "really?"

You look into his bluebell eyes. You hesitate to even breathe.

John looks down at you, he's only a few inches away from your face.

You can smell powder dusting the air, perfume pervert your senses.

_You don't know what it is about this **whore.**_

John's staring you down... _you _and he knows who you are.

_'He's just fearless.'_

You look into his eyes, you don't _feel_ anything staring back.

It feels like you're looking into something empty, something hollow.

You ask him, "why do you care?"

John smiles, "cause I think we're a lot alike."

John confesses, "we both break things just for fun."

He shakes his empty head as he says, "only... I feel bad about it. I don't think that you really care."

You smile up at him, actually smile. You shut your eyes and sigh, "you're right about that."

"So I should watch out, right?" John asks, not even in a _playful_ tone, but you can just feel that it is, "I finally bit off more than I can chew."

"I-"

You hear the metal handle on the door let out a large _clunk. _

Dave just walked in with a few bags. He's digging through the largest one,

"Okay, so I managed to find something in your size."

Dave pulls out a large shoebox out of the large black bag.

"Oh!" John rushes up and takes the other bags. "Thank you, Daveybaby!"

"Rox is already rubbing off on you." Dave smiles as he walks over and drops a box off on the mirror.

John drops off the bags next to it. 

John smiles as he drags out a tight pair of yoga pants. "Oh?"

John looks over at Dave, "this isn't what I asked for."

"Come on, man... Dirk's not gonna wear a skirt." Dave knows you well.

"Fine. Let's start small... but..." John looks over at you, "you've gotta wear _at least _some of my glitter gel!"

. . .

This was a mistake. You can't believe you are doing this and making a fool of yourself.

You admit you don't look like yourself in any way. You're wearing a short dark brown wig, with sweeping bangs. It honestly looks natural on you and the make up that John did makes your face look unrecognizable. 

You're walking up to the club in heels that fit snug on you. Your bro went on in ahead, you said you don't want your bro near you while you're dressed like this. You don't want anyone seeing a _Strider _near you right now, any hint of your identity needs to be out of your presence right now. 

"Oh my god." John smiles at the bouncer as the two of you walk in, "thanks for letting us in... if you could take tips, I'd be kissing yours right now!" You're not sure if that was some sort of salacious joke or not. You choose to not listen to him.

You step into the place, it's dark and there are lights flashing. Thank god, you really are like a needle in a haystack in here... but so is Jake you bet. 

You feel your phone buzz in your clutch. You drag it out as you walk over to the bar with John. 

Roxy just texted you, she told you Jake's going to be at a specific bar, one with... ugh... the stripper at the end of the counter. You spot the bar she referenced. John decided to sit on the other side of the room to watch. You took a deep breath out of your nose. You suppose you did this to yourself. At least Dave isn't watching.

There he is. You'd recognize that man's arms anywhere. He's still a good distance away from you.

You might as well get this over with. You start walking up to the bar. Ignoring the pain you're feeling from your heels.

Roxy is laughing with Jake. Jake's chuckling down into his drink. Roxy sees you and her eyes widen. She pats Jake on the back. Roxy tells him a few words and then sits up from the bar counter. Roxy heads over to the opposite bar, probably to spectate with your brother's plaything. 

You take a deep breath and shut your eyes. You know how to please Jake, you know how to get under his skin... but you don't often stay there. Over the years it's taken more and more to keep his attention. You can't keep your hold on him... but you can try.

You step up in your heels and walk behind Jake, you try to take up a voice a bit higher than your usual stoic tone, 

"Was that girl your date?"

Jake nearly spits into his drink, he lifts up his hand and says without looking at you, "Ah- n-no."

"Good... cause you looked kind of lonely." You move forward and place your hands onto his shoulders. You start to sink into him when Jake jolts up a bit.

"Sorry, but... I'm taken." Jake chuckles a bit and then turns to look at you.

Jake's squinting at you. He completely turns around.

Jake looks you up and down.

"I'd know those hips anywhere." Jake mutters.

You give him a smile.

Jake instantly grins, he looks like you just told him that you'd finally marry him,

You roll your eyes.

"Dirk!?"

You press your finger up to his lips and whisper, "sush..."

You sink into the stool next to Jake and say in a hushed tone, "this will be more fun if we pretend we don't know each other."

Jake grins at you. He seems proud that he recognized you from one glance. You suppose that John is not as good as he thinks at crafting disguises... or maybe your body is just that good to Jake.

You lean onto the counter with both of your arms crossed, you look at the bar and then back at Jake, "so? you gonna buy me a drink?"

. . . 

Didn't take long before you drove Jake wild. He's dragging you over to his car now, it's parked in some garage. He took you into the elevator in the garage and instantly started slipping his tongue into your mouth. He made you hop up and wrap your legs around his hips. You could feel the heat he was packing. Shit. He's so fucking hard over you just _talking _to him. 

You pull away from him once the elevator door opens, you smile down at his emerald green eyes.

Jake carries you the entire way over to his car. He pulls his keys out from his pocket and opens the back door. 

You want him to toss you in, almost like your his property he can just toss around and afford to break.

You're fine with what he doesn't instead though, he holds you up by your back and kisses you as he fumbles to get into the back of his car.

You drop your clutch onto the floor. You grab his head with both your hands and make him kiss you deeper.

You want to just breathe him in. You want him to want nothing other than you.

You're gonna work to remind Jake just how good you can be to him.

You guide Jake to lay on his back.

You settle down on his lap, your ass right against his raging hard-on.

You take the rubber out from under your tight yoga pants. You hold it between your fingers to show him. 

Jake chuckles and tries to take it from you. You pull your wrist back and deny him the right to hold it.

Jake gives you a small smile, like he's asking why he's not allowed to take it.

You dangle it up above Jake's head and then you give him a smug smile, "only good girls use condoms."

Jake instantly pulls you by your neck down to his face, he growls at you, **"and you're a fuckin' bad boy, aren't you?"**

You smile at him through all your caked on makeup, "what tipped you off?"

Jake starts pulling off your pants he literally rips them in half to get to your ass.

Your eyes widen as you look down at the scene. Jake is fumbling around to see if you're slick.

You lean over to the floor and seek out your clutch again. 

You open it up by splitting it apart and then you find the bottle you brought. You hand it over to Jake and he instantly knows what to do with it, shit. He's so rough too. 

Jake keeps asking you, **"you like when I finger fuck you, bitch?"**

Jake bites down on your shoulder as he slams three of his huge fucking fingers into your hole. _**"You like that shit?"**_

You let out a tiny whine, you try to sound as much like a whore as you possibly can.

**"Yeah. I'm finger fucking you, you dirty bitch."**

Jake slaps your ass with his other hand as he pulls his fingers out of you.

Jake grabs your hips and forces them up. He lowers his hands and then leads them down to your ass so he can spread your cheeks apart as his tip presses at your entrance. This is gonna be fucking rough and you know it.

You bite down on your lip, anticipating pain. Jake forces his whole cock into your hole and starts picking your whole body up with his hands and forcing you back down. No wonder why his arms are so fucking buff, he's always fucking you like he's doing bench presses.

You whine out a few more moans. You act just like you're his little sex toy.

You bite your lips and frown at him. You whine out something you think would make him hot, "daddy."

The moment you said that word, Jake started grunting.

He sounds just like a soldier marching through trenches, no, more like a drill sergeant egging himself on.

Jake's getting so close to cumming, you're almost on the verge too, everything is just so intense. 

You dressing like this has gotta be fucking with his mind already but moaning out daddy is making you both crazy.

You moan it again, "daddy!" This time even louder, **"daddy!"**

Jake is grunting, he's on edge. He's so, so close.

Jake can't let himself cum, he's holding himself back, trying to make you cum first. Jake slows down.

You try to force yourself to get to the edge. You look down at Jake, he's already covered in sweat and grunting like a fucking demon.

You stare down at him and start grunting too, like you always do when you get close, **"fuck me you fucking piece of shit. Make me fucking cum."**

Jake slaps you across the face. You soak in the sting. You revel in pain as Jake tells you, "don't you fucking talk to me like that, **whore."**

You feel so fucking dirty, like you're scum. You fucking love it.

You're getting there, you hunch forward and beg like the cockwhore you are for him and him alone, "please please please, make me cum! make me cum! Daddy- I'm so close."

Jake instantly unloads his load into you, he stops thrusting his hips into you as he rides his own orgasm. You shut your eyes and focus on the feeling of being filled up. You start pumping your cock. You let out a grunt as you smear your seed all over Jake's shirt. You fall down on top of him, you rest right on Jake's chest and attempt to catch your breath. 

You sink into the space between Jake's body and the back of the car seat. Jake lifts up his hand closest to you and holds onto your hip. You sigh like you're comfortable.

You shut your eyes and rest for a bit.

It's not the usual thing for you two to do after sex. You never cuddle up to Jake like _this,_ you don't really lay down on top of him and actively cuddle up to him. Instead, you usually lay your head down near his pecs and he pulls your face into them, but... right now you're feeling like you just want him to hold you. You want Jake to caress you as you curl up to him.

You feel Jake's chest tighten a bit, he tries to hide how his breath is shuddering.

You lift up your head to look at his face. Jake is looking at you with tear stained eyes.

He pulls you closer to him with one hand and Jake uses his other hand to pinch his eyes together.

Jake lets out a silent sob. 

You lay your head back down and lift up your arm, you start hugging him and rubbing Jake's arm to comfort him.

"I- I'm never satisfied." Jake's breathing trembles. "It feels so miserable."

You keep your eyes shut and listen to him speak, "seeing you like dressed like this... it made me so excited."

"Now I just... it's just like every other time I-" Jake shuts his mouth and sighs out his nose, "...I feel so ashamed of myself."

You don't say anything, you just listen. 

"You look like a completely different person, and I... feel like you're not _you."_

Jake grabs your wig and it catches your hair net, he pulls both off and reveals your messy blonde hair.

Jake smiles as you look up at him. Jake tosses the wig and then pushes your hair back.

Jake kisses the space between both your eyes. There's hardly any move to room in the back of his car, it's awkward and tight, but... you've never felt more comfortable.

Jake argues with himself, "I want you as you, and yet I keep fucking up. I keep going to my therapist -you know that- and it's been helping, but the moment that someone comes up and talks to me... I fucking lose myself and I've been trying so hard to stay loyal to you. I just- I keep ruining everything."

You pet his arm as you hug him.

Jake has tears in his throat, "I don't have any right to marry you."

You open your eyes and look up at him.

Jake looks down at you, "I mean... I never earned anything that I own. I don't have a job, I don't have any money... I can't give you anything and-" Jake chokes up a bit. "I love you so much, and I love you with every single ounce of my being and sometimes I get worried that you think I'm only with you for your money..."

Jake's crying now, he's holding you tight now, "I want you so badly, I want you and only you... but I just can't stop dragging myself out to look for something I don't need. I need you, I only need you... but I never act like that's true."

You feel a something akin to a bullet fly through your chest as he says,

"I'm sorry I can't be the man you deserve."

Jake apologizes as he buries his tears into the side of your head.

"I never wanted to feel shame after I had sex with you, I've never felt it before. But you don't look like yourself, you look like someone else." Jake pulls away and tries to wipe off your make up with his hand. You're sure it's not coming off. Jake smiles and laughs, "Now... I just... I feel so miserable... I feel like I disappointed you again."

"You didn't." You finally speak up, you hear a small shiver in your own voice.

Jake's chest convulses. His words pour out like his tears, "I just feel like I cheated on you again, and I know that you... you're you. But it doesn't feel that way, I feel like I fucked you over and I cheated on you in some parking garage again for no real reason." Jake's breath quakes, "I just... I think I needed this."

Jake pulls you even closer, "I think I needed to sleep with you like this."

Jake pulls you away and confesses to you, "this is the drive I need to really beat this thing."

You look up at him. You know he's always struggled with keeping his hands to himself, he's always lingered... part of you wants to shut your heart down, you don't want to get your hopes up... but you know in your heart and in your mind that Jake's never spoken words this... honest with you before. You can just feel the meaning behind those words.

You look him right in the eyes, you lightly nod your head. 

Jake looks so determined, so full of hope.

Jake smiles at you, he keeps trying to wipe off your makeup. He's dragging his thumb over your cheek and...

No... he's not trying to wipe off your makeup, he's wiping away your tears. 


End file.
